


Of light and dark

by Willofhounds



Series: Don't say goodbye [1]
Category: Naruto, The Breaker, 베리타스 | Veritas (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Guardian Naruto, Heavenly Ways Masters, Naruto is Lee Shi Woon, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Swordsman Naruto, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 130,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is shunned by the entire village even by his teacher at school. When he does well in class he is accused of cheating. When a ninja returns to the village after being gone on a mission for several years can he help this hurting child? Will Naruto begin to see that not everyone hates him? and what are these two different colored chakra than his normal one?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just updated. Newly Betaed chapter 1. 
> 
> Betaed by Sultry voice 1/12/2018

Naruto's POV

He was listening to Iruka's lecture about clone jutsu. Despite popular belief he did listen to his sensei. It was everyone treating him like a monster that made him act out. All he wanted was to have a family or even just a single friend. His head came up when the bell rang signaling the end of class.

With a sigh he stood up and left the classroom ignoring all the other kids that were happy to be going home. How could he feel the same happiness as the others when he had no one waiting at home for him? He had given up on trusting adults all it brought him was pain. Even Iruka sensei. They all thought he was a monster but he would prove them wrong by becoming Hokage one day.

He made his way down the streets trying his best to ignore the whispers that followed him. Stupid villagers he would show them! One day! He made his way out of town heading to the abandoned training grounds just outside of the village. No one was supposed to be there but then again no one went out to check either. He took a seat on the ground in a meditation state.

He focused on his chakra looking to find his chakra center. After a few moments he found it and just like every other day he was overwhelmed by the shear amount of chakra he had. It was obvious even to him that it wasn't normal for someone his age to have this amount of chakra. He wished he had less chakra because it was the reason he had problems doing certain jutsus. Specifically clone jutsu. He spent his afternoons trying to learn chakra control but had too little information on how. He needed a teacher one that wouldn't judge him like everyone else.

A rustling drew his attention away from trying to control the enormous amount of chakra he had. He jumped to his feet drawing a kunai from his pocket ready to defend himself. Instead of a fellow student that bullied him regularly was a man. This man was in a jounin outfit with a sword on his back. Naruto relaxed slightly upon spying the Hidden Leaf Headband. This man was a Hidden Leaf ninja.

Upon seeing the blond haired boy, the jounin blinked in surprise as if not expecting someone to be there. He muttered coughing like he was sick, "Hmmmm I did not expect someone else to be using my training grounds."

Naruto blinked in surprise then the words hit him. This wasn't an abandoned training ground this man used them. Naruto stood and said hoping he could get away without getting attacked, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go now."

Naruto went to leave only for the man to stop him. The man gave him a searching look as he asked, "Who are you?... I don't mind that you have been using these training grounds."

Naruto blinked in surprise the whispered knowing that as soon as the man heard his name he would hate him too, "Uzumaki, Naruto sir."

The man's eyes widened in surprise and Naruto flinched away as the man came closer. The man stopped watching him with a strange look on his face. He stuck his hand out for Naruto to shake and said, "Hayate, Gekko. You look on the skinny side kid. Want to get something to eat?"

Naruto's head came up at the mention of food. He only had a few coins and packages of instant ramen left with two weeks until he got more money. He hung his head in shame as he said, "I don't have enough money to buy anything else right now."

Hayate's eyes widened with righteous anger that Naruto didn't understand. He took another step away from him in fear. Hayate's eyes then softened his anger bleeding away. He said after a moment, "I'll pay for it. No child should ever go without a meal."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he nodded. For the first time in his 12 years someone actually cared for him. For the first time someone saw him as more than just a demon.

Iruka's POV

He sighed as he finished his grading his classes papers. He had been surprised when he reached Uzumaki Naruto's paper. The young boy had not only done the work but had done it correctly. If this was the first time he would have thought the boy was cheating but now it was the fourth. He could no longer hide behind the fact that Naruto was working hard to improve his grades. Maybe he should offer tutoring for his practical aspects that Naruto was still struggling in.

With those thoughts he left the school and went to head home for the evening. On his way home he saw a sight that was almost impossible. Hayate Gekko was walking side by side with Naruto who seemed happy and nervous about being near the older ninja. Naruto saw Iruka and the happy look fell from his face as if he thought Iruka would take him away from Hayate.

As if sensing the change in the boy Hayate followed his gaze, his eyes narrowing when they landed on Iruka. He bent down and whispered something to the boy and Naruto looked up searching Hayate's face before running into the ramen shop. Hayate walked up to Iruka and grabbed him by the arm forcing them into an alley.

He asked angrily, "Iruka how could you treat a child like that? One as innocent as Naruto."


	2. Two weeks before the genin exam part 1

Iruka's POV  
He stumbled into his apartment the words of Hayate, Gekko ringing through his mind. The man had been gone from the village for almost two years on a mission for the Hokage. Now the man had returned and he immediately started looking after the holder of the demon fox. He was angered at the way the villagers treated Naruto and Iruka was no better. Hayate's words would likely haunt him for a long time.  
Flashback  
Iruka gaped at the man. He had never seem the man angry like this. After a few moments he realized that Hayate was right. He had no right to treat Naruto like he and everyone else did. Everyone but Hayate. The man realized that Naruto was just a child one that didn't understand why everyone hated him.  
Iruka bowed his head and said," I'm sorry. You're right." Hayate seemed to be taken aback by the sudden apology. His face quickly became a mask again as he said," Its not I that you should be apologizing to."  
End of flashback  
Tomorrow would be a new day. Tomorrow he was going to offer Naruto extra tutoring so that he could pass his practical examination for the genin exams. He would try to make up the injustice that he had done to the boy.  
The next morning he arrived early to the school like normal and found to his surprise Naruto in the yard. He was focusing his chakra like he was going to use clone jutsu. The boy was focusing too much chakra for this jutsu. Naruto said," Clone jutsu!" Sure enough Iruka was right. Too much chakra caused the jutsu to produce an unusable clone. The frustration was clear on Naruto's face as was the sadness that he once again failed on a basic jutsu.  
Iruka stepped put so that Naruto could see him and the boy started in surprise. Naruto looked for a way out but Iruka blocked the only exit. Iruka said moving so that Naruto could leave if he wanted to," Your using too much chakra, Naruto. That is why you are unable to use clone jutsu. I can help you if you like."  
He could see the suspicion in Naruto's eyes. They were like a puppy who had been kicked while he was down one too many times. Naruto said looking away in anger," You just want me to trust you so that you will talk behind my back. Everyone in the village is the same." Naruto moved to go around him and leave only to be stopped when Iruka said," Naruto... I'm sorry. You are right. I have treated you unfairly ever since you were moved into my class and I was wrong."  
The blue eyes met his and he could see the tears filling them. Naruto said trying to sound stronger than he felt," I... I would like that Iruka sensei." Iruka said smiling kindly," Okay then, Naruto. Let's meet here every morning an hour before classes starting tomorrow."  
While there was still suspicion in Naruto's eyes he could see the eagerness in them as well. Iruka said," I noticed your written work is much better than it was before. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating before." Naruto said nodding," I understand sensei. I never tried before but if I want to be Hokage I have to make good grades. Right?"  
That surprised Iruka. He had heard Naruto proclaim that it was his goal to be Hokage but he never thought the kid had a chance. Now he was realizing everything he thought he knew about the kid was wrong. He said," Yes. Keep up the good work Naruto. I'll see you in class." Naruto grinned and ran out of the small training ground heading back to who knew where. He was looking forward to his classes more now.  
Naruto's POV  
He couldn't believe it! Not only was he getting three meals a day thanks to the help from Hayate sensei but he was getting tutoring from Iruka sensei. Maybe things would turn around for him. His more cynical side told him that he shouldn't put too much faith in these two ninjas. So for the moment he would have to wait and watch to be sure they wouldn't turn on him.  
He passed by the park where there were a bunch of smaller children playing. He slowed his walk when he spied someone down by the river on the other side. It was only a few days ago that he had sat there feeling lonely. He moved over to see sit down in the grass. He still felt lonely but it didn't hurt near as much as it could have.  
He lay there for about an hour before he left to head to the school. Several of his classmates were playing together in the yard and they all got disgusted looks when he passed. Just like their parents they thought he was a demon. Why did everyone think that? He was just a kid. All he wanted was a friend.  
He was the first to one in the classroom. He sat right in the front row and took out his notes for the class. Iruka sensei was the next to enter the room with an armful of papers. He gave Naruto an approving nod the first he ever received and it made Naruto's chest tighten. After a few more moments the rest of the class filed in. Hinata Hyugga took her usual seat on the opposite side of him and gave him a shy smile.  
To say he was surprised would have been an understatement. She was the first kid that had ever smiled at him. He said his voice tremors clear in his voice," Hi Hinata." She said her voice quiet like a mouse," Hi Naruto. What made you move up front?"  
He scratched the top of his nose as a blush went up the back of his neck. He said embarrassed," I want to do better in class. I'm not that smart really so I want to take good notes." She asked carefully," Do you want to see some of my old notes to hell you?"  
His eyes flashed in excitement as he said," That would be great Hinata. Thank you." A voice that he recognized as one of the village children Guereki said," You should just give up Naruto. You aren't smart enough to be a genin much less Hokage. " This boy was one of his tormentors. He was about to give a smart comeback when Iruka said," All right everyone take your seats. I will pass back your last assignments."  
He handed back Naruto's and Hinata's papers back first. He felt like he could jump for joy when he saw his 98 percent grade. Hinata also had a high grade that she was smiling at. Naruto remembered that she was good at written examinations but not so good at practical. He decided that at lunch he would ask her if she wanted to join him in training. Maybe she could be his first friend. His attention was drawn back to the front when Iruka sensei began his lecture.  
They were once again covering the clone jutsu which interested the young boy greatly. He could do transformation jutsu and escape jutsus just fine but he couldn't do even a single clone. It was only two weeks until the final exams where the trainee ninjas would become genins. The one jutsu that was always on it was the clone jutsu every time.  
As Iruka went through the lecture he wrote long notes starring the important information and underlining what would help him in training. When it was time for lunch Naruto asked shyly," Hinata would you like to have lunch with me?" She seemed surprised at his question and a blush appeared on her face as she nodded. He grabbed his lunch bag and she followed him outside. They sat outside on the lawn eating their respective lunches.  
Naruto had a basic ham and cheese sandwich. He had a water bottle for a drink. Hinata had a bento box that made his stomach growl even more. She must have heard it because she asked," Would you like some Naruto?" He blinked in surprise before shaking his head and taking a bite of his sandwich. She pulled out a napkin and put some of her food onto it before handing it to him. She said smiling ever so slightly," Friends share Naruto. "  
He took it nodding. The rest of their lunch was eaten in comfortable silence. They packed up their lunches when the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. They took their seats in the classroom to wait for Iruka sensei. Naruto watched as the rest of his fellow classmates filed in. One bumped into him and he forced himself not to react to it even as he recognized the one who bumped into him.  
Kiba Inuzaka the heir to the Inuzaka clan. He had a puppy that lay under the hood of his jacket. His clan was well known for training ninja dogs. He was also one of Naruto's tormentors in the village. He made sure that the younger boy knew that he wasn't wanted in the village. Naruto could feel the sneer on his back to which he ignored. He couldn't afford to get a detention at the moment. He had training with Hayate sensei this afternoon.  
Shikamaru surprised him by sitting next to him just on his other side. Shikamaru typically sat up high enough that he could sleep in the class. The boy was a strategical genius. He laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes falling asleep. He remembered Shikamaru one time offering to help him with his school work but because of his pride he declined. Maybe this was the lazy boy's way of saying it was still on the table. He would apologize and hope the boy accepted it.  
It was another two hours of notes before Iruka released them from the classroom promising practical exercises for the next day. Naruto said nervously to Hinata when they reached the gates of the schoolyard," I have special training this afternoon but Hinata do you think we could study together another day?" She said her voice shaking slightly," Sure Naruto."  
With that he left her smiling slightly to himself. He made his way to the abandoned training ground where he met Hayate the night before.


	3. T2o weeks before the genin exam part 2

Naruto's POV  
His eyes lit up when he saw that Hayate was waiting for him. He had some doubts that the man would keep his word about teaching him clone jutsu. Hayate's eyes found his even as the older ninja gave a hacking cough that worried the young boy. Naruto was about to ask if he was okay when Hayate held up a hand to stop him. He said," I'm fine, Naruto. This is a sickness that goes through my entire clan. Its not fatal."  
Naruto gave him an unconvinced look but with a pointed look from Hayate he let it drop. Hayate sat on the ground and said calmly," You are having trouble with your clone jutsu due to the lack of chakra control that you have. As you already know you have an unusually high amount of chakra. If you had less chakra you would have an easier time with this jutsu. So I will teach you the first of two ways to learn chakra control. Tree climbing using only your feet is the first way."  
Naruto had seen some of the older ninjas do this in the village when they needed to climb something. Hayate said once he saw the recognition in the boy's eyes," You have to have even and equal and even amount of chakra to climb the trees. I want you to use a kunai to mark where you climb up to. When you get to the top come find me." He nodded then the last sentence hit him. Wait what? Before he could argue with the man he was gone.  
With a sad sigh he stood and looked at the tree. He pulled a kunai from his pouch. He focused on evening the chakra in his feet and moved to walk up the side of the tree. He made it up about two steps before he fell back down on his back. He whimpered and rubbed his back where he had landed. This wasn't going to be easy. He tried again and was able to stay on the tree this time to make it three steps he fell and hit his back on the ground again after he sliced at the trunk of the tree.  
He growled angrily and sat up. :What the hell was he doing wrong?!: A deep rumbling chuckle sent him scrambling to his feet looking for whoever had intruded on his training ground. To his surprise he didn't see or even sense anyone around him. What the hell? He expanded his senses to try and find whoever was watching him but no one was there. He was alone.  
He decided he could continue this later. He didn't want whoever had been watching him to come back and catch him unawares. He made his way to the village. The village was teaming with people by this point. Many of the adults were going home and parents picking up their children. A flash of jealously went through Naruto but he pushed it down for the moment.  
It took him about ten minutes to reach his apartment and then to fix himself a sandwich for dinner. He made his way out onto the ledge taking a small bite of his sandwich. The sun was starting to set and the light was fading. He could spy several villagers pointing up to his building and arguing about something. He wondered if they were going to argue with his building manager again. Every few months a villager would try to get him out of the building he was living in and it wasn't until the Hokage stepped in did it slow.  
He wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying but the angry movements were enough. He went back inside to finish eating. When he was finished eating he started reading on chakra control. It wasn't long before he fell asleep reading the scrolls.  
The next morning he woke with a start when his alarm went off telling him it was time to get up. Blearily he looked around realizing he had slept in the kitchen. He yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly and went to make breakfast. He poured a bowl of cereal and after checking the milk he poured his last carton of milk.  
After eating his cereal and then drinking the leftover milk he went to change clothes. He changed into a clean jacket and put a his goggles on. With that done he grabbed his bag and left his apartment and made his way to the school for his tutoring session with Iruka sensei. As he passed through the village he could hear the whispers of the villagers," Its that boy again. He should just leave the village. He must know that he isn't welcome here. My son said that he boasts about becoming Hokage. Can you believe that a... thing like him?! Hokage?!"  
An angry blush crept up his face as he bent his head down and increased his speed. He wasn't a thing! He was Naruto Uzumaki a trainee ninja! Tears filled his eyes. All he wanted was to have a family or even a friend. In his anger and hurt he almost ran right past the school. He stopped himself just in time and he turned into the schoolyard only to find it empty. His heart hurt at that. Where was Iruka sensei? Did he forget that he promised to tutor Naruto? Or did he think that he was a monster just like everyone else?  
He put his bag on the ground by the tree and sat in the grass next to it to focus on his meditation. In the scroll he had been reading the night before he read that meditation helped with chakra control. His breathing slowed as he slowly went deeper and deeper into the meditative state.  
He had an uneasy feeling as if something was wrong. He opened his eyes to find himself in a strange room. What the hell?! A deep rumbling shook the room as he tried to stand. Once he gained his feet he noticed a black smoke like thing making its way to him. An unfamiliar voice said and he could hear the amusement in its voice," So you finally reached the cage, Uzumaki Naruto. "  
He searched for the source of the voice but the only thing in the room was the black smoke like being. He asked carefully stoic," What are you?" It laughed and the force of it knocked him off of his feet. He quickly regained his feet he glared at the black smoke. What the hell was this thing? Why did it feel so familiar? The thing spoke again as if sensing his thoughts," You do not need to know what I am for the moment, Uzumaki Naruto. Unlike the other one I do not wish you any ill will. You need to go back now your teacher is staring at you worriedly."  
Before he could argue with it he found himself opening his eyes and coming out of his meditation. Looking up he saw Iruka sensei indeed staring at him with thinly veiled worry. He stiffly stood up his muscles complaining. He had been sitting there for far to long much longer than he would have thought.  
He turned his attention back to his teacher who moved closer to him. He folder his arms across his chest his jaw working in anger as he said," You promised to tutor me and you weren't here." Iruka blinked in surprise as if he wasn't expecting Naruto's anger. He said," Naruto I did not forget. I was just running a few minutes behind. Why were you meditating?"  
Naruto uncrossed his arms relaxing slightly but suspicion still darkening his blue eyes. Naruto said rubbing the back of his head nervously," I read in a scroll that meditating will help with chakra control. Hayate sensei said that is why I am unable to use clone jutsu. I have too much chakra and too little control." Recognition flared in Iruka's eyes as he understood what it meant. Iruka asked," What else have you been doing for chakra control?"  
Naruto said embarrassed," Tree climbing using only my feet and chakra. What?" Iruka was shocked that he was doing tree climbing. Iruka said," Naruto you don't usually learn that technique until after your first six months or so as a genin. It is very advanced for you."  
That sent his blood boiling. His teacher didn't believe he could do it just because it was an advanced technique! He had to learn it so that he could perform clone jutsu! Iruka was speaking again and he only caught the last bit," So I think you should be trying this technique without supervision." He growled angrily and shouted," I'll prove you wrong sensei! I won't come back to class until after I master the tree climbing technique."  
Before his sensei could react he ran off away from the school. He was going to spend the days out in his training grounds. It hurt to think that his teacher didn't believe in him but he couldn't let it show. No one could know how much it hurt him. He would show them. He would prove that Hayate's faith in him wasn't misplaced.


	4. Two weeks before the genin exam part 3

Hayate's POV  
He gave a painful cough as he left the Hokage's office for the morning. The old man didn't really approve of him taking Naruto under his wing. When he reminded the old man that Naruto was ignored at best and hated at worst by the villagers he consented. He hated the way his fellow villagers treated the child because that's what Naruto was. A child. He was not a demon that everyone saw him as.  
He made his way to the school to make sure that Naruto was attending his classes as he should. What he found was that Naruto was not in class as he should be. Damn if the boy wanted to be a ninja he would have to go to class. He would find Naruto and return him to class.  
His first stop was Naruto's apartment only to find it empty. He did a quick look around to find several scrolls on chakra control. He smiled faintly. Naruto was taking his studies seriously at least but where was the wayward child? He decided to go to the training grounds hoping Naruto had just lost track of time.  
He made his way to the training grounds ignoring the concerned looks he received at his coughing. In the training grounds he wasn't surprised to see a very exhausted Naruto laying flat on his back on the ground. Hayate said moving into the boy's vision," Kid, you are late for school."  
Naruto immediately sat up to get a better look at him. He said in a serious tone," No. I will not go back to school until I master the tree walking technique." Hayate fought to keep his expression the same even as he felt frustration that was building. He wanted Naruto to learn the technique but this wasn't the way to do it. He said calmly so not estrange the boy," Naruto you cannot skip class in favor of learning this technique."  
Naruto said anger flashing through his eyes but behind the anger Hayate could see the pain and the hurt there," Iruka sensei said that this technique was too advanced for me. That I shouldn't be trying to do this alone! I am going to prove him wrong! Hayate sensei I refuse to return to school until I have mastered the tree walking technique."  
And that explained the anger and hurt in Naruto's eyes. The boy was emotional and hotheaded. If you tell him he can't do something he will do his best to prove you wrong. The determination in his eyes told Hayate everything he needed to know. No matter what he said or did Naruto would nor return to class until he mastered tree walking. Hayate crossed his arms across his chest and said, " You may continue to train until you master this technique but you will follow my rules. For every two hours of training you will take a ten minute break. You will get a proper amount of sleep and will eat three meals every day. Do we have a deal?"  
Naruto's POV  
He studied the man with suspicious eyes. After the incident with Iruka he wasn't going to put his faith back in another adult so easily. Hayate sighed and said," Naruto take it or leave it. If you don't agree to this then I will drag you to school myself." Naruto growled at him but considered his options. He could ignore the man's rules and get dragged to school. Or he could follow the rules that would be similar to that of a parents rules. At least that what he would guess what a parent would do.  
Naruto said nodding his head," Yes Hayate sensei." The man's eyes searched him for a moment then said," Good. Come let's see your progress."  
Hayate came closer and laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He forced himself not to flinch away from the contact since he wasn't used to friendly touches. Anytime one of the villagers touched him it was usually to push him out of their shops. He had to remind himself that so far Hayate had been kind to him if a little stern. They went to the tree Naruto had been trying to climb gaging where his progress.  
The lowest branch was about seven feet off the ground and just below the branch. It wasn't much Naruto thought but it was a start at least. Hayate was just staring at it and Naruto was wondering if the man was disappointed in his progress. He didn't know why it hurt to think he disappointed the man. He just knew it did. Hayate said in a warm tone that made Naruto's chest warm slightly," You are making more progress than I thought you would. Have you done any other trainings for chakra control?"  
Naruto blushed faintly bowing his head so that the man wouldn't see it as he replied," I started meditating this morning. I read in a scroll last night about how meditation can help with chakra control." Hayate's eyes widened in surprise as he said," Your right it does. You though should not meditate alone because of the shear amount of chakra you have."  
Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. Like the rest of the villagers and even old man Hokage there was something he wasn't saying. There was a reason they didn't want him meditating alone. He glared at the man remembering the voice from his meditation. Hayate seemed unfazed by the glare the only indication that he had seen the glare was the the cocking if his head. This man was becoming infuriating.  
Hayate said after a moment," Naruto, I cannot tell you the information you so desperately seek. One day the Hokage will tell you but its not my place to." Naruto while still frustrated knew that he could not take it out on the man. If he did he would lose the one person who believed in him. Hayate said sitting on the ground," Since I'm here let me see what your doing. Maybe I can help advance your progress."  
Naruto nodded silently thanking his lucky stars that the man offered to stay. He focused his chakra in his feet then began walking up the tree. He struggled to keep an exact and equal amount of chakra in his feet as he passed his previous mark. Two steps later he used too much and cut the tree trunk where his front foot was. Hayate said nodding slightly," Just as I thought you are having trouble regulating your chakra along with controlling it."  
Naruto gave Hayate a look that said no shit Sherlock. The glare he received in return caused him to flinch away. He looked away ready for the yelling to start. Instead a pair of shoes appeared in his vision and a warm hand gently brought his chin up so that he was looking Hayate in the eyes. Naruto immediately averted his eyes. This man was so different from all other villagers. Instead of wanting to defy the man he wanted to listen. What was wrong with him?  
Hayate said kindly," Naruto, I don't say this to hurt you. It takes time to master this technique especially for one with as much as chakra that you do." He said mustering his courage to look him directly in the eyes" I want to graduate in two weeks."  
Hayate said releasing his chin," Then you will have to keep going then." Naruto's eyes widened before determination was set in them. He nodded and Hayate moved back to watch as the boy began training again. A smile crossed his face as he watched the boy go up the tree only to fall down again. The kid would get it with any luck.  
Over the next week Naruto's day was the same thing over and over. He would wake up, eat breakfast and go down to the training grounds. There he would mediate for an hour then began his tree climbing training. During his meditations he had yet to come across the black smoke again and wondered if it had been a figment of his imagination. He then would have lunch that he either brought with him or Hayate would take him for ramen. After lunch Hayate would check over his progress and give advice for him to do better.  
It was late in the afternoon a week after his training had started Hayate came to visit him for a second time that day. He had made real progress over the week and was three quarters of the way up a tree. Seeing his mentor looking for him he walked back down the tree to greet him. Hayate said with a faint smile," Your getting much better at this. Good job Naruto."  
Naruto beamed with pride at the compliment and the praise. Hayate didn't praise him very often but Naruto took it as he got it. That's when he saw the worry in Hayate's eyes and asked," What is it Hayate sensei? " Hayate said after a racking cough over took him for a moment," I have been called away for a mission. I leave first thing in the morning."  
Oh. He had almost forgotten that his teacher was a jonin of the village and had to be ready to go on missions at any time. Hayate said," Naruto, I want you to keep working on this until you can reach the top of the tree. With that done you should be able to use a basic clone jutsu. Practice that until you can make three clones and when I return I can teach you another jutsu."  
His eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of Hayate teaching him further. He said smiling goofily," Thank you sensei. Of course I will continue to work on it." Hayate nodded as he said, " Come on kid. Let's go get some ramen one more time before I leave. "  
Naruto excitedly followed Hayate back to the village and to the small ramen shop. The owner smile when they walked in and said," Good evening Hayate, Naruto." Naruto smiled and said," Good evening, sir."  
Hayate ordered their usual and when they began eating he pulled out a scroll. He said handing it to Naruto, " When you are able to use clone jutsu study this. Do NOT try to use this technique until I return. This jutsu Naruto is well beyond the genin level." Hayate's eyes held a very serious look. Naruto took the scroll and said," I won't sensei."  
He nodded eating some of his ramen. Naruto watched him closely sensing his mentor was lost in his own thoughts. He had to wonder of it was the mission he would be leaving on. Naruto while curious knew better than to ask. Hayate wasn't one to reveal what kind of missions he had been on.  
When they finished their dinner Hayate said walking him back to his apartment," Be good, Naruto. When you finish your tree climbing training do go back to school." Naruto grit his teeth at the thought of returning to the school. Hayate said noticing the way the boy redacted," Naruto you need to finish the last week of classes so that you can take your genin exams. If you want to be a genin then you will need to return at least by Monday."  
At last as they reached his door to his apartment Naruto nodded he would reluctantly return to his school on Monday. Hayate said," Naruto, I will see you in a few weeks. Be good." Naruto grinned and said making the promise," When you get back I'll be a genin. I will pass my genin exams."


	5. One week before genin exams

Naruto's POV

Over the weekend he spent more time at the training grounds than he had been in the previous week. Naruto was determined to master the tree walking technique before Monday. By early Sunday morning he had passed out in the grass from over use of chakra.

When he awoke he stood shakily as he moved to check his progress. He almost made it to the top of the tree and was only a few tries away from it. He wanted to keep training but he knew he was at his limit and if he continued to push it he would pass out again. With a pained groan he decided it would be best for him to go home for the tone being.

Naruto made his way through the village ignoring the looks of disgust and fear he received as he went through. These people would never change until he proved himself. He would show that he wasn't just some kid that got in the way or just in trouble all the time. When he reached his apartment he almost collapsed again from exhaustion.

He leaned heavily on the wall as he unlocked the door. :Damn I overdid it. I guess this was why Hayate sensei insisted I take regular breaks.: he thought. Ignoring the kitchen he went right for his bedroom and barely made it to the bed before he collapsed. The world slowly went dark as he lay on the bed.

When he woke again it was mid afternoon and he was extremely hungry. He stood carefully checking his balance to be sure that he wasn't about to collapse again. When he was sure he was strong enough to move about he made his way to the kitchen. He made a late lunch of a grilled cheese and milk. He was half way through his sandwich when a knock came at his door.

He sighed and stood to answer the door. Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there with Choji a little farther back. Naruto smiled as friendly as possible as he sakd," Hi Shikamaru, Choji. What brings you here?"

Shikamaru held out a large stack of papers. Naruto took them recognizing Shikamaru's handwriting. It took him a moment to realize they were notes for the classes he had missed. Shikamaru said yawning," It would be troublesome if you were to fail again, Naruto. So read up on my notes and if you need any extra help let us know."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Shikamaru was one of the top students in his class but he was the laziest as well. He never thought the other boy would do something to help him. He said with a weak smile," Thank you, Shikamaru. Do you and Choji want to come in? It's not much but I do have stuff for sandwiches."

The two boys looked at each other considering their options before Choji said smiling," Sure, Naruto." Naruto smiled broadly as he opened the door fully to allow them entry. He made ham and cheese sandwiches for them and gave them a carton of milk each to drink. Choji per norm had brought his own chips to have with his sandwich. Shikamaru took time to look around his apartment while he finished off his sandwich.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Shikamaru asjed," Where have you been Naruto? We have been looking for you all week and the only time we see you is in the evenibg?" Naruto said calmly," I have been training in one of the abandoned training grounds. I have almost mastered the tree climbing technique."

Shikamaru didn't look convinced and Choji looked even more doubtful. They knew this was a more advanced technique than what was taught at the ninja school. Naruto almost unwillingly said," Maybe I could show you after we finish eating." He really didn't want to show them but he didn't want to lose these two as potential friends either. He was tired of being alone all the time.

It was Choji who answered this time though," Sure Naruto. I want to as if you can really do this technique." Shikamaru said without any real heat behind his words," Fine, troublesome."

They quickly finished their lunches before heading off to the abandoned training grounds. It was obvious that they were shocked when they saw the tree he had been training on. He was afraid of their reactions and whether or not they would accept him still. He refused to show his fear though. He refused to allow anyone to see that weakness in him. He did not have to wait long for Shikamaru said," Naruto I can't believe this. It's been what two weeks?"

Naruto shrugged it was more like 10 days rather than fourteen but it was close enough. Choji asked," How far does it go up Naruto?" He said thinkibg," 30 or forty I think. I can almost reach the top of the tree now.

They gave him an incredulous look that made him decide to show them his progress. He turned away from the two drawing a kunai and focused his chakra. After a moment he began to walk up his practice tree. To his own surprise he made it to the top of the tree. He actually did it! He made it to the top of the tree!

He quickly went back down the tree and said to then," I did it. I made it all the way up the tree." Shikamaru gave a small smile as he replied," Good job Naruto. Will you return to class tomorrow?"

Naruto said almost grudgingly," Yes, Hayate sensei made me promise to return tomorrow. I have to pass my genin exams this time around." Shikamaru nodded accepting his answer. Shikamaru said hesitantly," We were originally going to hang out at my house Naruto. Do you want to join us?"

He stared at his classmate his mind processing what he just said. He was invited to hang out with a fellow classmate! A warm feeling went through his chest. It reminded him of how he felt when Hayate praised him. Was this what it was like to have a friend? Choji said taking his silence for disinterest," You don't have to, Naruto. We just wanted to offer it to you."

Shaking himself out of his thoughts as he replied trying to keep the desperation out of his voice," No! Of course I want to. It's just that..."

He trailed off for a moment trying to regather his thoughts. Shikamaru seemed to take pity on him as understanding hit," You have never been invited to play or hang out with someone have you?" He shook his head waiting for the barrage of insults he was sure were going to be spewed. Instead Shikamaru nodded over his shoulder and said," Come on. I meant what I said."

Naruto perked up at that and followed Shikamaru out of the training grounds. As they went through the village he noticed that the way they were going wasn't far from his apartment. They then took a turn down a street where several houses were. Midway down the street they stopped in front of a house. Shikamaru declared," It's not much but it's home."

Naruto hesitated when the other two moved to go inside not so sure it was a good idea. Choji sensing his hesitation grabbed his shoulder and said," Come on, Naruto. I promise it won't be as bad as you think it will be." After another moment of hesitation he followed the two inside. The scent of food filled the air. Someone was cooking. Shikamaru called out," Mom I'm home. I brought friends over."

A tall black haired woman that surprisingly looked a lot like Shikamaru came into the room. Her eyes found him nearly immediately and they narrowed in suspicion. He gulped nervously but Shikamaru came to his aid," Mom this is Naruto he's my friend. Naruto this is my mom." Naruto said giving her a friendly smike," Nice to meet you ma'am."

Her lips were pressed into a thin line and Naruto could see the obvious distrust in her eyes. She thought of him as a demon nothing more. She was no different from the rest of the villagers. Shikamaru sensing the feelings between the two turned to his mother and said," Dad said I could be friends could be friends with who I want. I don't know or care what everyone's problem with Naruto is. He is my friend."

Naruto blinked owlishly at Shikamaru at his words. Shikamaru had called him his friend. He had his first friend. The woman looked between them and Choji was supporting Shikamaru in this. Finally she nodded his assent. Naruto smiled happily he finally had his first friend. Shikamaru took him to the backyard. Shikamaru told them to stay outside while he went inside for a moment.

When he returned he was carrying a box that he didn't recognize. Choji said moving away," I'm no good at this game maybe you could play with Shikamaru." What game? He watched carefully as the other boy put it on the ground and began to set it up. There was a black and white checkered board. He began setting up pieces on the board that had directions on them.

Naruto moved so that he sat across the board from Shikamaru. He examined each piece carefully so that he understood how they moved across the board. Shikamaru held up one of the pieces this particular one only was one of each color. He said," This is the king, Naruto. It is your most important piece that. If I capture or you can't move out of the way of the piece moving to capture it then you lose. You have to watch for other pieces trying to get you in check mate as well. The goal is to take out my king."

He went into a long explanation that Naruto took notes over. He would do his best but even he had heard of the Naras prowess in tactics. They started a game and at first Naruto thought he was doing well. He had taken a few of Shikamaru's pieces but he could see the other boy was beginning to corner him. After about ten minutes into the game Shikamaru said calmly," Check."

He checked over the board and realized that not only was he in check but he had no way out of it. He said seriously," Mate." Shikamaru nodded and said beginning to reset the board," You did better than I thought you would. Want to play again?"

Naruto nodded and asked in the same seriousness," Yeah but this time can you show me and explain the moves for me?" For the first time since they had met Shikamaru's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. They continued to play game after game with Shikamaru telling him different strategies and counter strategies. It didn't take long for Naruto to not only pick up on the game but to formulate his own strategies.

About two hours after he arrived the door to the house opened. This time it was a man that looked even more like Shikamaru than his mother. His eyes narrowed when he saw Naruto looking between him and his son. Shikamaru stood up and said," Dad this is my friend Naruto. Naruto my dad." Naruto stood and stuck out his hand as he saud," Nice to meet you sir."

He didn't like speaking stifly but if he didn't the older man might treat him like the others did. The man seemed to consider him for a moment before shaking his hand. The man said," Well met Uzumaki, Naruto. Will you be staying for dinner?" Oh, that's right it wasn't long before most people are together. Naruto said shaking his head," No, sir. I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

The man said considering him again," Maybe next time then." Naruto nodded slightly disheartened that no one insisted he stay. He turned to his friend but it was Shikamaru who said," See you tomorrow Naruto. You better be in class or Iruka sensei will send Kiba after you."

Naruto snorted in amusement as he left to head back home. He could see once again the anger and disgust of the villagers. They all made a hole for him but he could hear the whispers. His head came up when a familiar voice called out," Naruto wait up." He turned ever so slightly to see Iruka sensei making his way over to him. And the day had been going so well too. With a sigh he slowed his pace so that the man could catch up.

Iruka quickly caught up to him and matched his pace as he continued down the street. Naruto asked as they turned down another street," What do you want sensei?" The man flinched at his tone but quickly recovered. He said," I have been looking for you all week Naruto. But let's not talk about that for now. Do you want to get some ramen? My treat?"

Naruto gave him a suspicious look not trusting the ninja. Iruka though looked unsure of himself and nervous as well. Finally he sighed and said," Fine but try anything and I will leave." Iruka gave him a hurt look but nodded as they switched directions heading to the ramen stand. Ichiraku said noticing him," Hello Naruto. Where is Hayate today?"

Naruto grinned as he said," Hayate sensei is on a mission right now, old man. My usual please." The old man nodded then turned to Iruka who had walked in. He had heard of Naruto's fall out with the academy teacher and didn't approve of the man now. The man asked for a pork ramen bowl and sat next to Naruto.

While they waited on their food Iruka said," Naruto, I never meant to anger you. It's just unbelievable that someone not a genin could use the tree walking technique." Naruto said glaring at him," Iruka sensei, just because it's improbable doesn't mean it's impossible. As of this morning I have mastered it and Shikamaru and Choji saw me do it."

His disbelief was clear but if he was going to call Naruto a liar then they would have problems. The old man handed him his bowl of ramen. Naruto noticed with a smile the old man had given extra to his ramen. The old man was always giving him extra food when he came in. The old man then handed another bowl to Iruka. Naruto began to eat his food ignoring his sensei in favor of the food.

His quietness was not just about the argument between them, but the fact that he was missing his mentor. Hayate was good about eating at least one meal with him as they talked about his training. It wasn't the same with Iruka. Iruka said after a bite of his ramen," Naruto, you have to return to class tomorrow." Naruto looked up at the man coming out of his thoughts. He said calmly," Iruka sensei I was planning on it. I promised Hayate sensei that I would return to class tomorrow whether or not I mastered the technique. I did by the way."

Iruka nodded carefully watching Naruto. He surmised that Naruto had somehow grown close to Hayate Gekko. It was a rare thing for the swordsman to allow anyone close to him. Naruto said smiling faintly," He's a good teacher. He sees me for me not as a demon like everyone else." Iruka opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't seen as a demon but the anger in the blue eyes stopped him. He said turning to face Iruka and poking him in the chest angrily," Don't you dare deny it sensei because you do it to. Do you think I'm blind or deaf?! I hear everyone's whispers! I see the hatred! What I don't understand is why?! Why is it that the old man here and Hayate are the only ones ever happy to see me?


	6. The genin exams and precious persons

Naruto's POV

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He slammed down money to pay for re ramen and ran off. Just like everyone else Iruka sensei looked down on at him. When he reached his apartment he barely was able to unlock the door before he collapsed. It hurt more than he let on. All he wanted was people to acknowledge him. To see him as the person he was.

Naruto leaned against the wall as he made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. His chest hurt in emotional pain. He wished Hayate was back the man was the only one who treated him as a person. The next day he was barely able to make himself get out of bed. Though he did eventually get up it was only due to his promise to Hayate that he made his way to the school. spoke everyone who was sleeping and many of his fellow students grew excited. Naruto was less so. He didn't want to reveal his hand so early. Iruka had everyone follow him outside. He turned to Naruto and said," Uzumaki, Naruto you told me that you have spent the last week learning the tree walking technique. Show us your progress."

Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone believe. He recognized the challenge that Iruka presented to him. He would not humiliate his mentor by failing to perform. The only adult he trusted was Hayate and he would prove that his faith in him was right. Naruto focused his chakra into his feet like he had before ignoring the jeers from his classmates.

Naruto made his way up the tree and it didn't take long for him to reach the top. He called down to them," See just like I said. I can do the tree walking technique." He could see the students moving to get a better look at him. He did it. He proved Hayate's faith in him was correctly placed. After a moment of staying on the tree he began to walk back down it. When he reached the bottom he folded his arm and glared at Iruka. Iruka said," Well done Naruto. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Naruto said angrily," No your not. You are sorry that you were proven wrong." With that Naruto stepped back so he stood next to Hinata. Iruka looked angry for a moment but then understanding lit up his eyes. Iruka turned his attention away from Naruto to the rest of the class. Iruka said in lecture mode," Today we will be practicing the clone jutsu. Get in groups of twos and threes."

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Naruto paired with each other. Naruto said taking a deep breath," I'll go first. This will be the first time in over a week that I will try this jutsu." The other two nodded taking a couple of steps back to give him some space. Naruto focused his chakra working more on control than on the amount of chakra. He said hoping that for once this jutsu would work," Clone jutsu."

He looked next to him and was surprised to find a single clone standing there. It looked like an exact replica of him. If he used it in combat it could have worked. It wasn't enough to pass the genin exam though. Naruto needed to make three successful clones to pass his exam.

This was a start though and it was much better than before he began the tree walking exercise. Iruka came over to examine his clone. Naruto waited for the man to finish and was surprised when he said," Good job Naruto. I see the control excersises are paying off." Naruto ignored the man in favor of watching Shikamaru complete the jutsu with three clones. Iruka sensing that he wouldn't get any response from Naruto walked off to watch other groups.

Hinata said after her turn," Naruto, you are still using too much is a basic technique you don't need to use a whole lot." Naruto cocked his head to the side listening to Hinata as she gave him advice. Shikamaru gave a few pieces of advice as well off handedly. After a few minutes he tried again. This time he was able to make one successful clone and one unsuccessful clone.

Naruto growled in frustration before flopping down on the grass. He sat in a meditative stance slowing his breathing. He could feel the chakra flow and how pure it felt. He delved deeper based on curiosity that he felt. He almost was knocked out of the meditation when he found himself in the strange room again. It was the room where he met the black smoke before. He turned and came face to face with the black smoke. What the hell is this?

The black smoke spoke in the same deep voice from before," Well, well, well, Uzumaki, Naruto you have found your way back. What can I do for you, youngling?" Naruto was cautious around the unknown thing that was the smoke but he didn't feel any danger coming from it. He asked in return," What are you?" The black smoke gave out a low chuckle as it replied," Now is not the time for me to answer that young one. Now what troubles you?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. What did this... thing care that something was troubling him? As if it read his thoughts it let out another chuckle sayibg," Because you are my first vessel in hundreds of years child and much more interesting to talk to than the hothead. Now tell me?" Naruto blinked. Hothead? Vessel? Naruto pushed away his questions for the moment and said," I can't seem to do clone jutsu. It's so frustrating."

The black smoke said sounding amused," You have an enormous amount of chakra. Even with your training you have a hard time controlling it. I would suggest looking for a clone technique that uses more chakra. Possibly the Shadow Clone jutsu." He asked curious," Where would I find this technique?"

It said," Sorry, Naruto. I cannot answer that. You will find out soon. Time for you to leave young one." With that said he came back to awareness to find the others staring at him. He waved them off and got to his feet. He turned to Iruka who said," Get back to work." Naruto could see Iruka giving him cautious glances. Shadow Clone jutsu huh? He would have to search for that one.

Over the next several days search he did. Anytime he was not in class he was searching for the scroll that would contain the technique. On the day of the genin exams he was tempted to break into the Hokage's house in search of it. That could wait until after the exams though. By this point he could make two useable replicas of himself but that was it. He couldn't even replicate himself a third time.

Naruto took his usual seat and began to study his notes before the final exam. Shikamaru said," You will do fine Naruto. Honestly if anyone should be a ninja it should be you." Naruto gave him a small smile but he knew that the other boy was just trying to make him feel better. Naruto knew he struggled with this particular jutsu no matter how much he trained for it. One by one he watched as his classmates went in in to take their exams.

Finally it was his turn and he was feeling extremely nervous. He noticed that the examiners were Iruka and Mizuki sensei. Mizuki gave him a small encouraging smile. Naruto focused his chakra trying to force himself to replicate and said," Clone jutsu." Smoke appeared abd cleared almost immediately revealing two perfect clones and one badly formed cloned.

He knew what his results were going to be even before Iruka said," You fail." He couldn't bring himself to look at the two men in front of him. He tried so hard to master this jutsu. He even learned a chakra control technique and still couldn't do it. Mizuki said his tone slightly warmer than normal," Iruka sensei... This is his third time and he did manage to replicate two good clones. Maybe we could cut him a break and pass him."

Naruto looked up hope feeling his eyes and heart. Only to be crushed at Iruka's next reply," Mizuki sensei the other students made at least three successful clones. Naruto could only make two and look at his third one. I can't pass him." It hurt he worked so hard only to fail again. Unable to take the pain he rushed out of the room.

Naruto left the school only to go sit on his favorite swing just inside the yard. The other students were starting to come out of the school by this point as well. All the parents of the students began to arrive. Many of them sent him angry looks. They all seemed self satisfied that he had not received his headband like all the others. He could hear two people talking," Do you see him?" "I heard hes the only one who failed."

"Tsk how could they even consider letting him become a ninja. He's the one..." "Shh were not supposed to talk about it."

He looked away knowing exactly who they were talking about. A snap of a twig drew his attention behind him and he saw Mizuki sensei standing there. The man waved for Naruto to follow him. They went through the rain and up to one of the abandoned buildings. There they sat on the roof watching as the sun began to set.

Mizuki sensei said knowingly," Iruka sensei is tough but he's not against you." Naruto still feeling the hurt and the anger asked," Then why only me? I was so close. I actually made three clones today. Two of which were effective."

Mizuki replied understandingly," He wants you to be strong from the very bottom of his heart. But for you to be so he can't go easy on you." Naruto said his throat tightening," But this time I really wanted to graduate."

The man chuckled as he said," Then I guess I have to tell you. It's a secret but I'll let you in on it." His eyes widened and he turned to face the man. Mizuki said," Naruto in Lord Hokage's house there is a scroll. If you can master one technique on this scroll they will let you graduate. It is the scroll of sealing. You must take it to a safe spot though. Do you know of one?"

Naruto grinned as he said," Yes i have one. The abandoned training grounds just outside of the village. I and one other ninja know about it. He is out on a mission though." Mizuki said nodding," Good go there."

Hayate's POV

He limped his way into the village only stopping for a moment to check in at the gates. The mission while successful had not been without scrifices. It was fairly late in the evening and there were ninjas running around everywhere. :What the hell is is going on? Please tell me it's not the kid.: Naruto had been good since he began training him but it was possible for the boy to go back to his old ways easily.

He made his way to the Hokage' s house to just in time to hear him say," Bring Naruto here at once." All the gathered ninja took off at once including several chunin. :What did you do kid?: He made his way over to the Hokage and asked tiredly," Lord Hokage what's going on?" The old man turned to him and said disgruntled," Naruto had stolen the sacred scroll of a sealing."

That would do it. Naruto what are you doing?

Naruto's POV

He sat heavily on the grass in his training ground. He was feeling the strain of trying to master the first jutsu. It was difficult even more so than the tree walking technique. A shadow came down from above him but he was too tired to stand. Looking up he saw Iruka standing there. As the surprise faded he said," I guess you found me Iruka sensei. To bad I've only learned one technique."

He saw the twitch that was a clear indicator of the man's anger and flinched. Iruka asked in a carefully nuetral tone," Naruto why do you have that scroll?" Naruto grinned tiredly and said," Oh this. If I show you this amazing jutsu you will let me graduate."

Hurt coursed through him when he saw the confusion in the man's eyes. :Oh no was everything that Mizuki said a like? All that hard work for nothing?: His head shot up at hearing familiar footsteps. The one coming into the training grounds was being sure that he was heard. Hayate? But he wasn't supposed to be back for at least another week. Iruka must have seen his confusion because he too began to listen.

Hayate appeared and while Naruto was happy to see him he was cautious. He couldn't trust just anyone now they could try to steal the scroll. This scroll had techniques he had never heard of now he knew why. They were forbidden. Naruto asked pulling a kunai out," Stay back both of you." Hayate stopped and Iruka looked at him confused again.

Naruto turned to Hayate Haste and said," Tell me only something you would know sir." Hayate blinked then said after a small coughing fit," When I first found you, you only had an instant ramen cup for maybe two or three days. You would not get payed for another week and a half. Had I not helped you, you would have starved." Yep, that was Hayate sensei. Only he knew about that.

He didn't stop his guard though there was still one unknown person. He turned to Iruka and said," One month ago I went into a forbidden area. What was I looking for and why? How did you find me?" It was a trick question. He had not gone looking for anything specific only something interesting to prove his bravery. Iruka replied his eyes never leaving the kunai even as he tried to keep his eyes on the jounin," That's a trick question. You skipped class because a group of kids told you that if you brought back something interesting you could hang out with them. I didn't actually find you either. You feel down a cliff being chased by enemy ninjas and knocked yourself out."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as his teacher finished. That was him. He turned to Hayate but was stopped when Iruka pushed him out of the way and took several shurikan and kunai to his arms and legs. Naruto was able to miss most of the them but one did catch the top of his shoulder. Ignoring his own wounds his eyes sought out Iruka. Sensei! He turned angrily to the surrounding trees immediately noticing Mizuki.

Mizuki said acting like a teacher again," Naruto give me the scroll." Hayate had moved to his side and when Naruto looked up at him he shook his head.

Naruto looked back at Iruka as he pried another kunai out. "Don't let him have it, Naruto! Protect that scroll with your life! It's more dangerous than you can imagine! It holds the record of a completely forbidden ninja art! Mizuki used you because he wants it for himself!" Iruka continued to free himself of kunai; he still had quite a few pinning him.

Naruto sprang to his feet with a gasp, turning to face Mizuki warily. "Naruto, even if you've read it, it will still be meaningless! I can show you what it means!" Mizuki laughed. His once kind expression had been twisted into something ugly and full of hate.

Screaming for Mizuki to shut up, Iruka continued freeing himself of kunai, hoping he would be fast enough for whatever Mizuki had planned.

"You… know what really happened in the incident where the fox demon was taken care of twelve years ago, don't you…?" Mizuki purred from his branch high above them. "Since that incident… the people of our village have been bound by the strictest decree."

Naruto, heart pumping madly, had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going. "I don't remember any decree…" Naruto swallowed.

"You wouldn't," Mizuki sneered. "Part of that decree was that everyone would know about it… except you!" Mizuki just burst into roaring laughter as Naruto demanded to know what he was talking about. "That no one must tell you… that you… are the nine-tailed demon fox!" Mizuki yelled at him. What?! No!

He looked at the sickly man for confirmation but he wouldn't meet Naruto's. So it was true... That explained so much. Why everyone hated him the way they did. Naruto felt as if the floor were just pulled out from beneath his feet. "What…?" he whispered.

Previously frozen in horror, Iruka screamed once more for Mizuki to stop.

"In other words, you are the nine-tailed demon fox who destroyed this village! It was you who murdered Iruka's family! Until, at last, our beloved hero, the Fourth Lord Hokage, trapped and bound you in this form at the cost of his own life!" Mizuki yelled, getting louder to be heard over Iruka's screams to stop it. "Since then you've been made a fool of by everyone in town! Didn't you think it was strange? To be sodespised everywhere you went? By people you didn't know? IF HE WERE HONEST, EVEN NOBLEIRUKA WOULD ADMIT HE HATES YOU TOO!" Mizuki screamed, pulling out and preparing to throw a large throwing star.

Hayate pushed him out of the way of the large throwing star and stood protectivley in front if him. Hayate sensei...

Mizuki continued. "You never knew a parent's love… Since the day of your rebirth you've been shunned by our entire village! No one could bear an abomination like you! The best you could ever hope for was attention, not love… And you could only get that by doing things that would get you into trouble! And you didn't care. You were willing to accept any criticism, any condemnation, so long as it meant that someone was paying attention to you. That scroll you've stolen… it was the instrument to your bondage! It was a brilliant performance Naruto… but it was all a sham, to hide you loneliness… and PAIN! IT ENDS NOW!" Mizuki screamed, letting the large throwing star fly.

Iruka, who already had been hit by many kunai that night, threw himself bodily between the weapon and the young blond, and the massive blade went through his back. He could feel blood splatter around him, and more blood slip from between his lips, but he held strong, a barrier between Naruto and the traitor.

Naruto stared up at Iruka, stunned, as drops of blood slid down to land on Naruto's face. "…What…?" Naruto whispered, completely overwhelmed.

Iruka saw his own lonely childhood flash before his eyes as he felt the weapon hit him, and opened his tear-filled eyes as he heard Naruto's enquiry. "…I…" He took a second to swallow the lump enough to talk, "I know that, Naruto. I was so hard on you, yelling, scolding, it must have hurt… Forgive me," he sobbed. "Forgive me. If I'd have been a better teacher… a better self… Maybe neither of us would have come to this."

Naruto just stared, stunned up at Iruka, and in a rare moment of clarity, he knew what he had to do. He got out from under Iruka and took off.'I'm sorry too Iruka-sensei, but you told me to protect this scroll, so that's what I'm gonna do!'"Naruto!" He heard Iruka cry out behind him.

Naruto nodded ever so slightly to Hayate giving the man the information he needed. He was not betraying them by running away. He was going to protect the scroll like he was told. He ran off through the forest trying to find a place to hide. Half out of the forest he his behind a tree after hearing rustling in the trees above him.

Naruto turned his head so that he could see what was going on. He saw Iruka sensei fall out of the treetops and another Naruto with a scroll drop painfully down a tree. That must be Iruka or Hayate sensei. The fake Iruka asked turning into Mizuki," How... How did you know that I was not Iruka?" The take Naruto returned to the original form as Iruka sensei as he said," Because... I'm Iruka."

Mizuki's sneered at Iruka,"I see…" Mizuki began to laugh. "So noble! Saving your parent's murderer… and for what? What happens if we let him live?"

"Then maybe the scroll is safe from a complete scumbag," Iruka said. You're a fool. Naruto and I are two of a kind," Mizuki purred, and then smirked at Iruka's confused expression. "I can use the scroll to achieve the same kind of limitless power! The demon within him hungers for that kind of strength! You were right to fear him… Despise him…" Mizuki laughed.

Naruto just looked down sadly, feeling his heart break again. 'So it's true… Iruka-sensei really holds me…in contempt.'

"Maybe I do hate the fox…" Iruka proclaims proudly, catching Naruto's attention. "But not Naruto. Not the boy. For him, I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student. He works with all his might… But sometimes, even so, he's awkward, clumsy… a screw-up… people have mocked and shunned him… And it's given him empathy. He knows what it is to be in pain. He gets back up no matter what's thrown at him. That boy is not your demon fox!" Naruto had broken into silent sobs by this point. "He is… A citizen of Konohagakure village… Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto could feel the years flowing freely down his face. Someone finally acknowledged him. Someone finally cared for him. The next sentence though drove absolute fear through his heart. Well Iruka… I had planned to save you 'till last… But sometimes things just don't turn out the way you plan, so… " Pulling back on the second throwing star, and aiming straight for the exhausted Iruka's chest, Mizuki prepared to let it fly. His aim was thrown way off kilter however, because Naruto leapt out of the trees and kicked him hard in the chin just before he let the star go.

The weapon imbedded itself far up the tree, and deep enough in to not risk it coming down. Landing before Iruka, Naruto kept his attention focused firmly on Mizuki, not seeing the shocked look on Iruka's face as he stood between the Mizuki and his sensei. :I will protect those precious to me. I have something to fight for beyond myself now.:

Mizuki staggered to his feet still slightly stunned by the hit to his face. Naruto said glaring at the man in a serious tone that he never used before," If you ever lay a hand on my sensei again... I'll kill you!" Mizuki said angrily," Loud mouth brat! I'll kill you with one blow!"

Naruto said coldly," You can try fool. Anything you do to me I'll give back a thousand fold." He brought his hands up in the hand seal that he needed. Time to show this fool what he could do. Mizuki preparing to charge at him again said," I would like to see you try Demon Fox!"

Using everything he had learned over the last two weeks and that evening he said," Multi shadow clone jutsu!" A moment later both men stood there stunned at the sight of a thousand Narutos standing there.

Mizuki looked around himself wildly. "What…? How did he…?"

"What's the matter tough guy? Come and get me!" Numerous Narutos started in with the taunts, as Iruka stared at him, shocked. Mizuki whimpered pathetically before the herd of Narutos descended upon him.

'Amazing! He not only generated a thousand bunshins… but made them solid, flesh-and-blood instead of shadowy illusion. That's the highest caliber shinobi art… I wouldn't be surprised if some day he really does turn out to be better than any Hokage who's come before!' Lost in thought, Iruka conveniently missed Mizuki's screams of anguish as hundreds of pissed off blonde genins beat the snot out of him.

Hayate came in just at the end of the fight and stared dumbly at the Shadow clones. Naruto smiled tiredly at the two sensei's he respected and said," I got carried away just a little." Then he remembered that Iruka was injured and he rushed over to check the man. Most of wounds were superficial except the one on his back.

Iruka said while Naruto began to try and patch up the wounds," Naruto close your eyes." Huh? He gave the man a questioning look but when he saw the serious look he did as he was told. After a few moments he asked impatiently," Iruka sensei can I look now?"

Iruka said finally," Alright now." When Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that Iruka no longer had his headband on. Iruka also had his googles in one hand. Iruka said smiling widely," Congratulations you graduate." Naruto felt tears filling his eyes again but this time they were in happiness. He could hear Iruka saying something else but he wasn't listening. Naruto flung himself at the man and hugged him tightly. A hand on his shoulder made him look up to see a proud look on Hayate's face as well.

He was no longer alone. He had two people that were precious to him.


	7. The choosing

Naruto's POV

Two days later he awoke to a knock on his door. It was only six in the morning so it made him cautious to find out who had come for a visit. He checked the peephole to find Hayate on the other side. He opened the door smiling at the man. Hayate asked coughing slightly," May I come in, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't bother to answer him instead pulling the door open wide enough for him to come in. Hayate looked around his kitchen with a critical eye. Naruto had cleaned up since the last time someone had come over. There were still a few scattered scrolls but it was much cleaner than before. Hayate took a seat at his small table and said," Naruto I have been thinking since the night of the scroll incident."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face at the mention of that night. The night that he found out that he had the nine tailed did inside him. Hayate was going to tell him that he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Naruto sat in the chair across from Hayate preparing for heartache. Hayate sighed tiredly as he said," Naruto, I'm not abandoning you. I came to see if you wanted me to continue to train you."

He gave a harsh cough that worried Naruto but the sickly man waved him off. That's when the words hit him and Naruto asked in disbelief," You want to train me sensei?" Hayate nodded and said," Yes... cough... I can see your potential but only if you want me to teach you." Naruto said with a giant smile," Yes sensei. I would be honored if you continued to teach me."

Hayate said nodding," Good. Naruto if I am going to teach you to it must be a secret. The Hokage doesn't exactly approve of my interest in you." He figured the man would say something like that. Still he was happy to be training with the first person to ever believe in him. Naruto said seriously," I won't tell anyone until you say I can sensei." They shook on it Hayate had an approving look on his face.

Hayate said after a moment getting to his feet," Naruto eat a good breakfast then meet me in the training grounds we usually use." Naruto nodded and a second later he was gone. Naruto quickly made a breakfast of eggs and toast. He poured a glass of milk before quickly downing his food. With his food finished and left his apartment. He went straight to the training grounds that he and Hayate used.

When he arrived Hayate was already there. The man looked up and asked concerned," Did you eat?" Naruto said," Yes sensei. Eggs and toast."

He didn't seem convinced but let the matter drop for the moment. He indicated for Naruto to come closer. On the ground before him was several plain scrolls and a pen. Off to the side there was a scroll that had a seal on it. Hayate said pushing Naruto by his shoulders so that he sat," Before I teach you anything else you must learn storage seals. Now copy the seal when your done let me see it."

Naruto spent the next twenty minutes drawing the seal. When he was satisfied with it he went to where Hayate was sharpening his sword. He took the seal from Naruto looking it over with a critical eye. He nodded approvingly as he said," Good. Go do nine more. Bring them to me when your done." With a sigh Naruto left to do as he was told without a verbal complaint. He sat back on the grass and began to redo the seal on other scrolls.

Naruto could feel the eyes of his sensei on him the entire time. When he finished his tenth seal he brought them to Hayate. Hayate said putting them in the grass," Excellent, Naruto. Now place a kunai on the seal. To put the weapon inside the scroll you focus your chakra into the seal." Naruto was about to do just that when Hayate grabbed his arm stopping him. He said seriously," Only a small amount or the it will explode."

Naruto nodded and Hayate watched him for a moment before releasing him. Naruto slowed his breathing and focused on his chakra. He placed his hand on the seal and released a small amount of chakra into it. It exploded sending him back several feet. Hayate moved a little farther away so that he could continue sharpening his blade.

He tried again and it ended up with the same results. He growled angrily and tried again. He didn't want to disappoint his sensei. He was so focused on what he was doing he didn't even notice when Hayate came up behind him. Hayate said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder," Naruto calm down. I know it's frustrating for you but you must keep calm."

Naruto looked up at him his anger clear in his eyes. Hayate's eyes though were calm and understanding. Naruto calmed slightly and said," Yes sensei. Sorry I was just frustrated." Hayate nodded and stepped away now that his student was calm again. Naruto slowed his breathing and tried again. This time the kunai disappeared into the seal.

Hayate said looking up as he said," Again." Naruto looked up before nodding. He sent three more kunai into his seals. Hayate said patting him on the shoulder," Well done Naruto. Now how good is your taijutsu?"

He said running the back of his neck," It's not very good sensei. Not as bad as my genjutsu but still not very good." Hayate rubbed his face tiredly as he said," All right stand up. We will start working on that next."

Naruto was on his feet in an instant watching Hayate warily. He dodged a moment later when Hayate tried to attack him. Naruto had to keep moving as Hayate kept attacking him. As he stepped back away from a punch a leg came at him. It hit my square in the chest sending him flying. Naruto hit the nearest tree with a loud crack. :Ow, ow ow. Damn that hurt.: Naruto got up and was right back to dodging the man never giving him the chance to attack.

They did an hour of this before Hayate called an end to it. Hayate said," Let me see you wounds, Naruto." Naruto gave him a suspicious look. He may trust Hayate outside of training but at this moment he didn't trust him not to give him more injuries. Hayate sighed and said sitting in the grass," Naruto I won't do anything else. I just want to be sure that you don't have any broken bones."

Cautiously Naruto moved closer and sat in the grass next to the jounin. Hayate lifted his shirt pushing lightly on Naruto's ribs until he was satisfied. Every time he pushed on them Naruto would hide a wince but damn they hurt. After a moment Hayate said," Good they are not broken just bruised." Once Hayate was sure he didn't have any broken bones he went to one of the trees. He pulled out something from behind it. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw and recognized the shape. It was a sword.

Hayate held the sword out to Naruto watching him with an expectant look. He took the sword carefully from the sickly jounin and pulled the sword free of its sheath. The blade was made of tempered steel and had a faint blue tinge to it. On it also was the moon cycles. Hayate said drawing his own sword from the sheath on his back," I will teach you how to wield this blade. It will take time for you to master it and you must promise me not to use it without my permission. This is for your own protection. Do you accept my terms?"

Naruto nodded mutely staring at the gift. Hayate smiled slightly and said," Good be here at six am ready to train." Naruto said excitedly," Yes sensei!"

Hayate watched as he sealed the katana into one of his scrolls before running off. He went straight home to put his scrolls away before grabbing his headband. Today was the day that he was supposed to take his picture for his ninja id. He had almost forgotten in all the excitement of the morning. He put his headband on and ran off to the Hokage's tower.

He made his way directly to the Hokage's tower barely making it in time. Naruto gave have a cheeky grin to the camera and the old man that was a photograph glared at him. The man took the picture and handed it to him yelling for him to leave. The next stop was the Hokage's office. The old man looked up from his paperwork when he placed his id application on the desk.

Hokage said," I'm glad to see things are going well for you. You had me worried for a while. And you'll be pleased to note you've already got a C-class mission under your belt from taking on Mizuki. As he was a Chuunin, he should have been far above a Genin's capabilities, even with another Chuunin backing you up. As such, this village owes you its thanks. Without you, Mizuki would likely have succeeded."

Naruto just grinned, but looked to the door in confusion as the it creaked open slowly. A moment later, a young boy leapt in, screaming, "On guard, old man! Right?!" only to ruin his entrance a moment later by tripping over his own feet. Following the boy was a man in the black jumpsuit of a Chuunin, his hitai-ate worn like a bandanna over his black hair, and small, round, black sunglasses, rather similar to one of Naruto's classmates'.

As the kid hit the ground with a cry of "OWWW!" Naruto looked from the embarrassed Hokage to the interrupting duo in the doorway. "I get it! It's a trap? Right?!" the boy cried, sitting up and holding his head.

Shoving his sunglasses up his nose with his middle finger, the man in black swiftly asked, "A-are you alright, Honored Grandson? And for the record, there are no traps here!"

Naruto sported a disbelieving expression on his face as he looked from the man to the kid. "What's going on? Who's the kid? And who's the geek?" Naruto asked.

"Kid?" the kid yelped. The man whipped around to stare in surprise and then disgust at Naruto. The Hokage just watched the scene with a growing sense of dread.

"Aha, so you tripped me! It was you! Right?!" the kid cried, just before Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You fell over your own feet!" Naruto yelled back.

"Unhand him, Demon! That boy happens to be Konohamaru, the grandson of our revered Third Lord Hokage!" the man cried, joining the yelling and pointing at the Hokage, who looked like he'd love to be anywhere but in the room at the moment.

Turning to look back down at the kid, Naruto almost laughed as the kid challenged, "So? Take your best shot! I dare you!" "Like I care, stupid!" Naruto yelled right back, dropping him to the ground to soundly smack him over the head.

:The kid was an idiot,: Naruto thought with a faint sense of disgust. He turned to the old man and asked," Hey old man if there is nothing else I have more training to do." The old man waved him off and Naruto left. He was going to the library so that he could look up basic sword techniques. He rubbed his left side wincing as his hand touched one of the many bruised he received. Hayate sure as he'll wasn't going easy on him earlier.

Naruto noticed immediately that someone was following him. Whoever it was, wasn't very good. That eliminated any ninja in the village that would follow him for whatever reason. He turned to face the person and they tried to hide themselves on the fence. His eye twitched in anger and he had to force himself to take a calming breath. He confronted the person," That is a horrible disguise. You had better not be an actual ninja."

The sheet hiding the person dropped and revealed the brat from the Hokage's office. The brat said smiling as he said," Thats what I would expect from you, boss." Naruto said continuing on his way," I don't have time for this."

The kid continued to follow him and he knew he couldn't borrow sword skill scrolls from the library with his little shadow. He asked trying to keep ahold of his temper," Listen..." He realized he didn't know the kid's name.

Hayate's POV

He gave a quiet cough as he made his way to the Hokage's office. He stopped when he saw his student talking with the honorable grandson. What idiot let these two meet? Someone wants trouble to happen. He heard the younger of the two say," My name is Konohamaru. And your going to be my boss." Oh no. That's exactly what they didn't need. Naruto teaching the grandson of the Hokage.

As if hearing his thoughts Naruto said," No thank you kid. I have other things to do today and they don't include you." That caught Hayate's attention. That caught Hayate's attention as far as he knew Naruto didn't have plans for the day. He noticed for the first time that Naruto had a backpack on and it but him. The boy was going to the library. His student was likely going to look for sword technique scrolls.

Konohamaru said looking hurt," I need a teacher boss. My current teacher isn't teaching me what I need to know." Hayate could see the understanding in Naruto's eyes. Hayate waited with baited breath to see what the boy would say. Would Naruto still turn away the boy? Or would he help the boy? Naruto said his shoulder showing the tension the boy no doubt felt," Fine but this once. First i have to go to the library."

With that said Naruto led the boy to the library leaving Hayate to his thoughts. :Must not go after Naruto. Must not go after Naruto. Must not... Oh who an I kidding?: He followed the two young boys as they went into the library. He hid his presence completely before following them in. Naruto went right up to the librarian and asked about basic sword technique scrolls.

Hayate watched over his student making such he got the proper techniques that would help him. He felt proud of the boy for going to look for techniques on his own instead of waiting. Naruto was going to become a great ninja one day. He just needed a push in the right direction. Once Naruto had all the needed scrolls he left and Hayate followed them out.

He was stopped by Yugoa a fellow swordman. She was the last of her clan just like him. They had been dating for a few weeks but missions had kept their time together short. She looked pushed and he had a feeling that he knew why. The question was. How did she find out?

Naruto's POV

He took the kid to one of the lesser used training grounds. He said folding his arms trying to imitate the stance of his mentor," You have a choice of techniques to choose from. One Sexy Jutsu. Or two tree walking technique." Konohamaru asked," Can I learn both?"

Naruto was about to refuse when he saw the honesty in the question. The kid truly wanted to learn them. It was the same honest expression he had when he wanted to graduate. He sighed and said," I can get you started on both techniques. You won't master both though. Not today at least."

He gave Konohamaru the basics of the sexy jutsu then supervised him as he practiced tree climbing. Like Naruto, Konohamaru struggled with the technique. Naruto knew the difficulties of it but couldn't put it into words on how to fix what he was doing. Konohamaru didn't give up though. Instead he kept trying and proved to Naruto that he truly wanted to learn. :Maybe this kid isn't so bad. Is this how Hayate sensei feels when he teaches me something new?:

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when part of the way up the tree Konohamaru passes out. Shit! He caught the boy right before he hit the ground. Naruto started by checking Konohamaru's pulse. While faster than normal it was steady. A cold voice drew his attention to the trees," What do you think you are doing to the Honorable grandson, Demon?!"

It was the man from earlier. The man held the same cold look in his eye that everyone in the village. Naruto was sick and tired of everyone giving him that look. He was not a demon! He said angrily," I am doing your job closet pervert!" The man said equally as angry," I am not a pervert, Demon! I am a special jounin that trains the potential next Hokage candidates."

Naruto said glaring," There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage pervert. To become Hokage you have to work harder than anyone. You have to master all sorts of jutsus and be stronger than anyone! If Konohamaru is going to be Hokage he will have to get through me first." The pervert snorted and said," Get past you. He could do that even now. You are weak Demon!"

Naruto was tired of that word. He was going to prove this bastard wrong. He brought his hands up in the now familiar hand seal and said," Shadow Clone jutsu!" When the smoke cleared theere stood ten Narutos. The pervert jumped down into the clearing.

He said angrily," Demon I'm going to teach you some manners." Naruto was about to retort when a groan made him turn his attention to Konohamaru.

The boy was sitting up and rubbing his head. He turned to Naruto and asked," What's going on boss?" Naruto turned his chin to the pervert and Konohamaru glared at his teacher. The boy said practically yelling at his teacher," You! Leave. I am learning techniques that you refuse to teach me."

Naruto gave a small smile to the younger boy. He said though his eyes turning cold as he looked back at the pervert," Konohamaru watch this. I will prove that I am better than your teacher." He brought his hands up and did the hand seal for transformation and said," Sexy jutsu."

When the smoke cleared again there stood ten blond haired naked women. It sent the pervert flying and knocked him out. Naruto dispelled the technique and said," Like I said. Konohamaru I have to go now but keep working on your techniques. Remember this though. There are no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. You have to work harder than anyone until everyone acknowledges you."

Konohamaru said tears brimming in his eyes," You called me by my name. I will work hard to make you proud. From now though we will be rivals." Naruto nodded his acceptance and picked up his bag heading home. He left the boy to take care of his sensei.

Hayate's POV

He smiled at his student that boy sure had a way with words. He might have changed the course of the honorable grandson's life. Naruto looked directly at his hiding spot as if he knew that Hayate was there. Hayate sat there barely daring to breathe waiting for the boy to move on. After a moment Naruto did.

That honestly surprised him. If Naruto caught him spying on him he wouldn't be happy. It would very well lose any ground Hayate had gained in earning Naruto's trust. For now though he would watch over the boy. Both for protection and to learn more about his student.

Sarutobi's POV

He was in his office surrounded by the jounin's that would be getting genin teams. Kakashi, his son Azuma, and Kurenia. Each were powerful jounin's in their own rights. Sarutobi said," Now that everyone's here we can get started. Do any of you have a preference to who would be on your team?"

Kakashi was the first to answer," I would prefer to train Sasuke Uchiha." Sarutobi nodded he expected that. The man would be a good teach for the only surviving Uchiha. The others already had students they preferred and no surprise no one wanted Naruto. There was also the problem that Hinata Hyuugga and Kiba Inuzaka wasn't on anyone's list.

Naruto and Kiba would both need a sensei that would teach them patience. Hinata though would need a sensei that would give her confidence and help her get over her shyness. He remembered Hayate asking him for permission to train Naruto. The man would be perfect for Naruto but there was still the problem of Kiba and Hinata. Thinking on it the old man realized that Hayate would be good for them. The only problem was pulling Hayate off of active duty to teach the genin.

As if reading his thoughts Kurenia said," I will take the brat if no one else will. I won't go easy on him though." Sarutobi was torn between letting her take Naruto and allowing Hayate to. They were both skilled jounin that shouldn't be taken off of active duty. A knock on his office door drew everyone's attention to the sickly jounin jounin that came in. If the other jounins were surprised by the man's entrance they didn't show it.

He took his place before the desk and said," You asked for me Lord Hokage." The old man rubbed his face tiredly and said," You mentioned before that you wished to take Uzumaki, Naruto as your student. Would you be willing to take a full genin team that includes young Uzumaki?"


	8. Team 8 part 1

Hayate's POV

The Hokage wanted him to be a jounin sensei. He folded his arms and asked," What's the catch Lord Hokage?"

The old man seemed surprised at the sudden suspicion on him. The Hokage said," Naruto is not to learn the art of the sword. He needs patience not a new weapon."

Hayate said controlling his angsr," Lord Hokage I have always respected your wishes. This is one that I cannot abide by. Naruto would do great learning the art of the sword. It would teach him patience better than anything."

He would not allow the Hokage to interfere with his beliefs. The man thought he knew what was best for Naruto. The truth was he knew nothing. Because of some of his decisions Naruto didn't understand why everyone hated him.

Hayate was just as blind as the Hokage for the longest time. In just a few weeks Hayate had seen how wrong people were about the kid. He had seen that when Naruto care for someone he would give everything even his life to protect them. The kid had found a special place in Hayate's heart that he long thought had gone cold. Naruto had done what he thought was impossible, and he would do everything in his power to help and protect the boy.

The Hokage asked incredulous," Is that a no then Hayate?"

Hayate said coldly," It's a no. You cannot continue to interfere in Naruto's life. He is his own person and he certainly isn't the demon that everyone sees him as. Tell me can you name anyone outside of this room that sees him as just a boy?"

With that said he spun on his heel and left the room. He would not allow anyone even the Hokage to hurt Naruto.

Naruto's POV

The next morning he awoke with a start. A scroll fell off his face and landed on the table. Shit he fell asleep reading his scrolls again. He looked at the clock on his kitchen and cursed loudly. If he didn't leave now he was going to be late! He barely packed up his scrolls and grabbed his bag before he left.

He barely made it to the training grounds by six. Hayate looked up when he rushed into the grounds.

He said smiling in greeting," Good morning, Naruto." Naruto grinned and said," Good morning sensei."

Hayate said pulling his sword off his back and leaning it against the tree," We will begin our training with taijutsu then after an hour we will move over to sword techniques."

Naruto nodded and placed his bag on the ground as well. Before he could move though he stomach gave a loud growl. Hayate raised an eyebrow in question.

Naruto looked away in embarrassment and said," I was running late this morning. I didn't have time to get something to eat."

Hayate sighed and went over to where his bag lay. Naruto watched him cautiously and when Hayate returned he was carrying ration bars.

Hayate threw two at Naruto and said," Eat those. Then we can start."

Naruto unwrapped his ration bar taking a bite of it. It wasn't the most tasty food he had but it was still food. Naruto finished his second ration bar then stood. Hayate stood as well.

Hayate attacked him without warning causing Naruto to step back dodging it. Naruto continued to dodge as Hayate came at him not allowing him a chance counter. As Naruto went to dodge another attack Hayate kicked him. He was able to bring his hands up in a defensive position in time to prevent himself from flying into the nearest tree. Wait that was the same combination from yesterday! He turned to watch Hayate warily. He's using the same combinations.

That's when he realized that Hayate was teaching him through experience defense stances. Naruto slipped into the stance that he had been in when Hayate kicked him. Instead of attacking him again, Hayate moved closer. He kicked Naruto's front leg a little further forward.

He said sounding satisfied," Basic defensive stance. I want you to start in this stance every time we work on taijutsu."

Hayate then walked him through basic throwing techniques making him do them step by step. Naruto slowly grabbed his sensei's arm and placed his other hand on his shoulder. He kicked his footback to knock Hayate off balance then pulled him forward. He slammed the man into the ground then stepped back.

Hayate nodded in approval before he said," Again."

Naruto nodded his acceptance of the order and continued with the over the shoulder throw. He understood why Hayate was teaching him this. Because of his small stature he didn't have the power that the larger ninjas did. He needed every basic technique he could get if he wanted to become stronger.

Finally the alarm bell rang signalling the end of the hour. Naruto sat on the ground trying to catch his breath. They may have been doing it slowly but it still him out. Hayate to his surprise threw him another ration bar.

Hayate said as if sensing Naruto's coming confusion," You used a lot of energy practicing your throws. These are packed with energy that you will need for training."

He knew better than to question Hayate so instead he took a bite out of the ration bar. When he was finished he pulled out the scroll with his sword in it. He used a little chakra to bring forth the sword out of the scroll. Hayate motioned for Naruto to stand in front of him.

Hayate said drawing his sword," Stand beside me and copy my movements. If I step away you are to freeze and not move because I'm coming to correct you."

Naruto blinked then said drawing his sword," Yes, sensei."

Hayate brought his sword up into a basic kata. Naruto copied him only to freeze when the man stepped forward to correct his stance. He pulled Naruto's hands forward the pushed his elbows closer together. Then stepped back to study his stance. Nodding once he returned to his own stance. He acted as if he was sheathing his blade and Naruto followed him. Hayate then acted as if drawing his sword.

Naruto followed the movement and went back into the first stance. Hayate glanced at him nodding then swung his sword in a slow downward arc to the left.

Hayate said calmly," Kata number one is what we are doing now."

Naruto said following his movement exactly," Yes sensei."

They continued through the first kata for an hour before Hayate called an end. Naruto's arms hurt from holding the blade up for so long. The first kata was just basic swings and returning to the original start position. When that was done Hayate taught him how to care for the blade. The blade had to hone after each fight and sharpened at least once every two weeks.

Finally after two hours Hayate said," Okay, Naruto seal the blade within one of your scrolls and you can go home. Good job today."

Naruto beamed at his sensei. He got regular praises but he still wasn't used to receiving them.

Naruto had just finished packing up his stuff when Hayate said with a deep resounding sadness," Naruto... I was asked to be your jounin sensei."

Naruto's head shot up from what he was doing. Hayate would be his jounin? That was probably the best news he had received ever!

His hopes were dashed though when Hayate continued," I turned it down though. The Hokage out too strict of rules of what I could and could not do if I became your teacher. Specifically I could not teach you the way of the sword."

Oh. That hurt. Naruto always thought the old man for all of his faults always looked out for him. :Guess not.: he thought with a tinge of sadness.

Hayate said looking up at the sky tiredly," I don't think he means to do this to hurt you, Naruto. He means well I think, but most people would not think you have the patience for the sword arts."

Naruto smiled slightly and said," Thats true sensei. I think though either way if you become my sensei or not you are my precious person."

Naruto couldn't bring himself to look at Hayate so he missed the surprised look on his face. Tomorrow he would be apart of a team but no matter who he got put with he would continue this training. Hayate had not abandoned him so he would not abandon Hayate.

Naruto said quietly," No matter what happens sensei I will continue to come for training. You have not abandoned me so I will not abandon you."

Unable to face his sensei any longer he ran off heading back to the village.

Hokage's POV

He had decided on the team's but was still unsure about Naruto's placement. Kurenia was a genjutsu master and would do well in teaching Naruto paitence but little else. Hayate had a pointy earlier that day. He could teach Naruto the way of the sword. This would in turn teach him patience and new jutsus.

The old man had seen how attached Naruto was becoming to Hayate. He worried about Naruto becoming so close to the jounin. Hayate had several close calls on his last several missions. He didn't want to see Naruto hurt if Hayate was killed on a mission. That was why he didn't approve of their growing bond. He wished that the two stubborn boys would listen to him. Naruto would have to learn through experience.

Naruto's POV

He lay on his bed the next morning thinking about what he had said to Hayate the day before. :Stupid! Why did you have to say something like that to him?!: He really hoped that Hayate would forgive him for saying such things.

The resounding voice from when he mediated said," Boy... You and I need to talk sometime today."

Naruto asked sitting up his eyes narrowing," Nine tailed fox?"

It laughed and said," No, no, no, I'm not the fox. After you meet your sensei go out into the forest and meditate. We will talk more then."

So if the black smoke wasn't the Kyubbi what was it? He slowly got up off the bed and made his breakfast. It was still dark out due to the early time of day. He grabbed his bag that held his scrolls of storage and sword techniques. He only hoped that Hayate would be at the training grounds.

When he reached the training ground he was hurt to see it empty. Naruto would give the man the chance to show up. He took the first stance of taijutsu. He walked through each step of taijutsu until half way through his first hour. Familiar footsteps made their way to the grounds. Hayate stood looking exhausted but happy that he was there. He pulled off his sword from his back and hang it on one the trees.

Hayate said sounding truly apologetic," I'm sorry I'm late, Naruto. I got held up."

Naruto gave him a shy smile before saying," It's okay Hayate sensei. I'm happy you made it."

Hayate watched him carefully then sat in the grass. He said," Naruto come sit with me. Tell me what's bothering you."

Naruto blinked back the tears that threatened to form behind his eyes. He sat in front of his sensei not meeting Hayate's eyes.

He heard Hayate sigh and say kindly," Naruto, look at me please."

Naruto wanted to avoid his sensei's gaze but he couldn't refuse Hayate's request. He looked Hayate right in the eyes. Fearful blue met warm brown. Hayate reached out as if to touch him on the shoulder only for Naruto to flinch away. The hurt was clear in the man's eyes. It made Naruto feel terrible. He wanted to run away and hide again.

Hayate said withdrawing his hand," Naruto, I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto whispered and unable to meet Hayate's eyes any longer," I'm sorry, sensei."

Hayate gave have another sigh and said," Naruto, don't be sorry. I understand where you are coming from."

Naruto kept his head down waiting for the bareating and anger to start again. Instead Hayate's hand found his chin forcing him to meet the man's gaze. Naruto saw only kindness and worry in those eyes.

Naruto asked feeling very small," Why? Why are you so different from everyone else?"

Hayate hesitated for a second before he said," Because you are just a kid. You are not a demon Naruto. You are just a just a child who is hurting more than you should. I want you to be able to come to me for help."

Hayate sensei... Naruto said," Sensei, I never had anyone to confide in. But I will try."

Hayate messed up Naruto's hair as he said," That's all I ask. Let's get started on sword techniques now that that's settled."

Hayate stood and Naruto was right behind him. He grabbed his scroll that held the sword and activated it. His sword appeared and he drew it just as Hayate had taught him the day examined his stance with a critical eye. He walked around Naruto examining every aspect of his stance. Hayate said kicking Naruto's back foot back just a few inches," Your foot should be there. Now again."

Naruto acted as if sheathing his sword then drew it again. Trying to put his foot in the exact spot that Hayate had put it in. He waited for Hayate to correct his stance or give him an order.

Hayate said commandingly," Kata number 1."

Naruto did the downward swing and it only reached his hip when Hayate corrected him again. He pushed Naruto's right elbow in so that it protected his ribs. Hayate motioned for him to do it again. This time when he swung his sword down he was sure to keep his elbow in. Hayate gave a nod of approval.

He said," Naruto now out put it together."

Naruto just blinked for a moment before he did as he was told. Over the next hour he did those three simple movements. When Hayate finally called an end Naruto felt like his arms were on fire. He sealed his blade back in the scroll. He felt like he should say something to Hayate but the words eluded him.

Hayate said looking at him over his shoulder as he put his sword over his shoulder," I know. You want to thank me but you don't know how."

Naruto let out a surprised breath and nodded. That was exactly how he felt. Hayate said hiding a smile," Naruto, if you want to thank me. I want a real smile not the one you show to everyone. But one that comes from the bottom of your heart."

Naruto tried to give the man an honest smile but failed miserably. Hayate gave him a pat on the head before leaving. Naruto left pondering his words. Hayate had seen through his mask. But how? The man was a mystery to him but maybe, just maybe that wasn't a bad thing.

He made his way to the village and to the Academy. At the Academy he was the first to arrive. Since there was still time he practiced drawing storage seals. He was running low on them anyways. He had three done when Iruka sensei walked in. Iruka glanced at him then at the scroll. Naruto could see the surprise in the man's eyes.

He didn't say anything but Naruto could feel his curiosity. When he had ten storage seals he put away the materials and pulled out scrolls of basic sword techniques. He found the one he had started was a basic leaf sword technique. It was not used in any one clan.

Naruto sighed,: Of course, Hayate would start him out with the absolute basics.:

He read through the next kata and it was just a basic reverse swing. It was a kata that followed directly from the first.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard," Naruto, you can't be here. Only graduates can be."

He looked up to see Shikamaru and when his head lifted he saw the surprise the other boy's eyes. He said," See this, Shikamaru I am a full fledged ninja too. I earned my headband just as you did."

Shikamaru nodded and took his usual seat at Naruto's side giving a glance at the scroll. He asked," Naruto are you taking up a sword?"

Naruto lied," I don't know yet. I'm In just reviewing basic techniques to see which would work best for me."

He could tell that Shikamaru didn't believe him but he made a promise to Hayate. One he planned to keep. He had to put the scroll away as the rest of the class came in. Hinata took her usual seat next to him. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He wondered what happened to her.

His attention was drawn to Iruka when he began calling out team's. He was severely disappointed when Iruka said," Team 7. Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha."

He wanted to be on the same team as Sakura. His head shot up when he heard," Team 8 Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzaka."

He smiled at Hinata but didn't know how he felt about Kiba. Kiba hadn't been one of the students that made fun of him but he hadn't been friendly either. Shikamaru muttered troublesome when he heard who was on on his team. Iruka then dismissed them for the time being and told them to be back after lunch.

Naruto asked Hinata," Would you like to have lunch together?"

A blush crept up her face as she said quietly," Yes, please Naruto."

Kiba was already making his way to their table. Naruto asked forcing down his nervousness," Kiba would you like to have lunch with us?"

The other boy looked at him appraisingly and nodded. Naruto noticed the boy's ninja hound. It was all white and small. It was cute for a ninja hound but Naruto knew it would grow into a full grown deadly hound. He held out his hand to allow the ninja hound to sniff his hand. It sniffed his hand before giving it a small lick. Naruto smiled ever so slightly.

Kiba have him a surprised look but smiled slightly. They went outside to sit under a tree. Naruto had made a basic ham and cheese sandwich for lunch. Hinata Hints and Kiba both had homemade bentos. Naruto felt a pang of jealousy that he pushed down. He had Hayate and Iruka now. It wasn't a family life but it was as close as he would get.

Kiba asked noting that he was only eating a sandwich," Do you want some, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes lit up and tore off some of his sandwich. They switched food Kiba giving him more food than he received. Hinata also gave him some of hers but refused some of his sandwich.

Kiba asked when they were all finished," What jutsus do you both know? Besides the basic academy ones?"

Naruto said proudly," I can do Shadow Clone Justsu. It's a more advanced form of clone jutsu. Instead of illusions they are solid clones."

His teammates looked at him in shock and Kiba said," Show us."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood bringing his hands up. He said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

When the smoke cleared he there were several clones standing around them. Kiba stood and began to examine them with an incredulous look. He poked at the clones and they yelled at him angrily. Naruto dispelled the technique with a mischevious grin.

Kiba said sitting back in the grass," Wow. I never thought you would be the one to learn such a jutsu. So what about you Hinata?"

Hinata whispered so quiet they almost missed it," Just my families jutsus."

Kiba nodded and said," It's the same with me. Most of my jutsus were taught to me by my family. I heard from my sister that there is one final exam. This test only passes a few of the new genin teams a year. She said the test is different for every jounin so we should be prepared for anything."

That would make sense. They would have to test the groups and their ability to work together. He would have no problems working with his teammates. Now he suddenly felt the sense of relief he wasn't on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura. He knew he would be unable to work with Sasuke. Sakura would never work with him willingly.

Kiba though, was less arrogant. They could work together. Hinata had started to help him during the Academy so he had no trouble with her. Naruto asked," What's his name, Kiba?"

Kiba said smiling rubbing the dogs head," Akamaru, he seems to like you."

Before they could say anything else the bell rang indicating for them to go back in. They decided to sit together and watch the other teams. Some of the team's had sat together but many were wary of each other. Those teams would not pass the final exam. Kiba elbowed him in the ribs and nodded to Sasuke. The entire team was scattered throughout the room. They would likely not make it through the final exam.

Iruka sensei said," Team 8 your sensei is waiting on the roof for you. I would leave now."

The three of them jumped to their feet and immediately left the room. When they reached the roof a woman that Naruto didn't recognize stood there. She had long black hair and with blood red eyes. Her eyes met Naruto's and for once he didn't see the cold hatred that he was so used to. While it wasn't the same warm look he received from Hayate it was still better than from others. His sensei didn't hate him.

She turned her gaze to his two teammates and indicated for them to sit. She said," Let's start with introduction. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yūhi. We will get to know each other better once you pass your final exam."

Naruto said," I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and reading. I dislike having to wait for instant ramen, arrogant predjust people. My dream is that I will become Hokage."

Kiba said smirking slightly at him," My name is Kiba Inuzaka. I like training, and playing with Akamaru. My dislikes are people like Uchiha. My dream is to become the strongest in my clan."

They grinned at each other knowing their goals would coinside with each other. Hinata said in a mere whisper," I like a certain person and ramen. I too dislike arrogant people, and misconceptions. My dream is to make my father proud."

Kiba and Naruto both gave her knowing looks. They knew what it was like to have someone you want to impress. Naruto wanted to impress Hayate now. That man was his precious person. He wondered if they had precious people like he did.

Kurenai said," Tomorrow you will be taking your final exam. Only 66 percent of the graduates will pass. The rest will be sent back to the Academy."

They looked at each other before turning back to her determination in their eyes. They would pass the final exam no matter what. She nodded liking the looks in her students eyes.

She said looking at each of them," Good meet me at training ground nine tomorrow morning at eight am."

They all nodded but when they went to leave she stopped Naruto. She asked," Naruto, do you plan on changing your clothes? That color will get you killed."

Naruto fought down a blush at her question. He knew there was a problem with is clothes but he had been unable to get any others. It was Kiba who answered her," I'll take him to my the clothes shop my family uses Kurenai sensei."

Naruto gave him an appreciative look as the jounin waved them off. Kiba asked as they made their way through town," Why do you wear that color Naruto? Not even you are that stupid."

Naruto said avoiding the other boy's gaze," The villagers wouldn't sell me anything else. Most... Most of them don't like me."

Kiba's eyes flared with anger before he continued to lead them through the village. They stopped in front of a shop that had a symbol of a fang on it. Kiba pushed open the door and greeted the thirty year old man that owned the shop. The owner smiled at Kiba but glared at Naruto.

Kiba said getting close to the man," Listen here Taizen you are to treat Naruto here like he is a Inuzaka. He is under my protection as Heir of the Inuzaka clan. He is my teammate and if i hear you did differently there will be hell to pay."

Naruto blinked at the boy. He never had another kid his age come to his defense. They usually agreed with the adults. The man went right to work looking for clothes that would fit Naruto. Kiba helped Naruto pick out a black jacket that had grey inlining. Several black and grey t-shirts to go under the jacket were also included both long and short sleeved. Next Kiba found him a grey short sleeved jacket for when summer came around. He also for several pairs of black and grey pants.

Once Naruto paid for his purchases Kiba asked," Naruto would you like to come meet my family? Typically it's done after the genin tradition but I thought I would introduce you and Hinata separately. It's up to you though."

Naruto asked shyly," You sure they won't mind?"

Kiba said with a wide smile," No. Whatever animosity that they would have for you before would leave when you became my pack brother. Now we protect each other to the end."

He blinked. No one not even Hayate had ever said something like that to him. Kiba could only nod and follow the boy to his home. They reached a large almost manor like house. It had a large yard out front likely for the dogs to run around. Kiba walked through the gates happily but Naruto hesitated unsure. Kiba came back out and gripped his arm and pulled him through.

Kiba called out as they entered," Mom I'm home! I brought one of my teammates with me."

A tall brown haired woman walked into the hallway to greet them. When she saw Naruto though she froze. He waited for the anger and the rejection he would no doubtedly face. She turned to Kiba who stepped protectively in front of Naruto. She sighed and said," If you are sure about him Kiba. I will accept him."

A sigh of relief and disbelief escaped Naruto. It still felt surreal that someone would accept him. Someone like Kiba's mother. Kiba placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder guiding him to the sitting area. Naruto sat in the spot Kiba indicated for him to sit across from the other boy. His mother sat just to his right.

Naruto could see her looking at his old clothes that he had yet to change out of with distaste. Kiba seemed to remember that he had yet to change and said," Naruto there is a bathroom down the hall first door on the right if you want to change."

He gave Kiba a small smile and said," Thank you I will."

Naruto went to where Kiba had said. He changed into a black t-shirt and grey plants with his black jacket turned inside out to the grey. The clothes were softer than anything he ever felt before. It seemed strange but not unwelcome. He put his headband back on and took a good luck in the mirror at himself. He looked like a proper ninja now. No longer the street rat he looked like before.

He walked out back to the sitting room noting the surprised look in Kiba's mother eyes. He couldn't bring himself to meet her question gaze instead he focused on Kiba. Kiba was critically assessing his clothing and how it fit him. Kiba seemed to accept the way they fit him.

His mother asked," Why did you always wear orange Naruto?"

Naruto said blushing heavily," The villagers wouldn't sell me anything else. I only got those clothes at the insistence of the Hokage. If it wasn't for Kiba I would likely still be in them."

Her suspicious look turned to one of anger but it was not directed at him. She said barely retaining her anger," No one should be treated like that."

The words not even you were left unsaid. Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck nervously," It's okay. I'm used to it."

:As long as I have my precious people.: he thought glumily. He was having trouble trusting himself to get close to them. Even Hayate. In the back of his mind he still thought they would abandon him leaving him alone once more. Naruto didn't think he live through such an abandonment. He couldn't go back to the dark place that Hayate and Iruka had pulled him out of.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Kiba said," We should do team dinners. What do you think Naruto? If we did that going to another's house each week it would build our team work."

Naruto blinked. What? Team dinners? He really didn't feel comfortable having them come to his apartment. It wasn't the nicest place especially compared to the clans housing.

Naruto said hiding his nervousness behind his fake smile," Sure why not. It would be great team bonding."

Kiba flashed him a happy smile and they began discussing different ideas. Neither boy noticed the woman leaving the room with a slight smile on her face.


	9. Team 8 part 2

Naruto's POV

The next morning he was awake before his alarm again. He decided to make breakfast and hit the training grounds before Hayate got there. He made pancakes burning a few of them before he got it down. When he finished with them he went straight to the training grounds. Naruto activated the scroll that held his sword and pulled out the scroll with sword techniques.

Naruto opened the scroll with sword techniques and began practicing. He started with the sheathed stance then moved through the first kata. As his hand was going to reach his hip he tried to change the direction so that it would go back up. Instead he felt a twinges of pain causing him to drop the sword. The hell?!

He tried it again and got the same result of him dropping the sword. He rubbed his wrist and went over to the scroll. He read it carefully looking at the pictures. He still didn't know what he was doing wrong several minutes later. When your hand was almost level with your hip you were supposed to change direction back up. It was simple! So why was he feeling pain when he tried it?

He grumbled in frustration and decided to sheath his sword for the moment and meditate. That's when he remembered. The black smoke had appeared yesterday telling him that he was supposed to talk to it again. He had forgotten in the excitement of new clothes and spending time with Kiba. There was plenty of time before Hayate was supposed to show. So he entered a meditative state.

He soon found himself in the strange room again. The black smoke had also appeared. He could feel an annoyed emotion coming off it. Naruto could understand it though. He had forgotten the promise that he had made because of his teammate.

The black smoke let out an amused sound before it said," It's fine. I'm glad you remembered before you sensei arrived."

Naruto asked," What are You? You said you aren't the nine tailed fox but that doesn't make me feel any better. I don't want to be the vessel of anything else!"

The smoke made a sound that was almost a sigh. It said it's form shaping and becoming solid," Don't freak out, child. This is my true form as the guardian of the forest."

:Guardian?: he thought. What was it talking about? Naruto didn't have long to wait as the smoke solidified. It was a large black wolf with dark blue eyes. Oddly Naruto didn't feel threatened by the creature. Instead he felt protected.

The wolf sat him and said cocking it's head to the side," My name is Sien and I am one of the five guardians that belong in these lands. You are my vessel and contractor. The first one I have had since the your first great war."

The Guardian was likely as old as the nine tailed fox. That meant that he was a vessel to, two strange creatures. Naruto wasn't sure why the creature had chosen him as it's vessel. He wasn't even all that special besides having the demon fox.

Hayate's POV

He had just finished packing up his stuff to go meet with Naruto for training, when a knock came at his door. He opened it to find Yugoa standing there. She looked no less angry than when he saw her a few days before. He sighed saddened that she still disapproved of him training the boy. He stepped aside to allow her inside, though. This was not a conversation to be held outside.

When she came in she asked angrily," Are you still training the demon child, Hayate? You should be focusing your efforts on a proper student."

Hayate could feel his frustrations rising with each word. He should be focusing on a proper student?! He found one in Naruto! Hayate and Yugoa had been dating for the last few months. He felt love for the first time since the nine tailed fox attacked the village. Unlike her though Hayate didn't hate Naruto. Hayate saw the boy for what he was. Just a scared, lonely child that wanted someone to love and acknowledge him.

He said folding his arms across his chest," Yugoa I have always respected your opinion and advice but not this time. I have chosen a student to take under my wing and he is Naruto Uzumaki. Do not make me chose between you and Naruto. You will not like the choice I make."

The hurt in her eyes was clear but so was his anger. This was not something he could back down on. Naruto was counting on him.

Yugoa said," You can't be serious Hayate. You can't really choose the demon over me. We have been friends since we were children."

Hayate growled only to start coughing harshly. Yugoa moved to help Hayate only to be stopped by his glare. Hayate said once his coughing had died down," Until you can accept that Naruto is my student you should not come around here. I will not allow you to insult my student."

His eyes held her's not willing to back down on this issue. He only partially backed down to the Hokage. That wouldn't happen this time. He honestly hoped that she would give Naruto a chance but those were quickly dashed. Yugoa gave him one final look as she left his apartment. He felt guilty but he wouldn't call her back for that would mean abandoning his ideals. Someone who couldn't stick by what they believed in didn't deserve to call themselves shinobi.

After a few moments he left his apartment to go meet with Naruto. Just before he reached the training ground he felt an oppressive chakra presence. It was different from any he ever felt before. That included the nine tailed fox. What was this presence?! Hayate hid his presence and made his into the training ground. Naruto sat on the grass with the oppressive presence coming off of him.

:Naruto... please tell me your not messing with the seal. You know how dangerous that is.: he thought. But... that wasn't the nine tailes. Was it? No... it definitely wasn't. The question now was what was it? Naruto began to away slightly and suddenly the oppressive presence disappeared. Hayate barely caught him before he hit the ground.

Naruto looked up at him weakly and said," Hayate sensei..."

He tried to sit up but Hayate kept him still out of worry. Hayate was checking the boy's chakra. While there was nothing wrong with it, it felt different. He looked worriedly down at his student only to find the boy wouldn't meet his gaze. Naruto was hiding something from him. That hurt him but he wouldn't let it show. He would let Naruto come to him and allow their trust to grow.

Naruto said after Hayate allowed him up," Sorry I worried you sensei. I'm ready to start practice."

Hayate allowed the boy to stand watching him for any signs of weakness. While he found none he noticed that his student had become distant. Did one of the villagers say something? That's when he got a good look at Naruto's clothes. They were no longer orange but grey. He looked like a proper ninja now.

Naruto said taking the first stance in taijutsu," Sensei I don't want to talk about it. Not right now at least."

As much as Hayate wanted to question Naruto he knew that he wouldn't get the answers he wanted. He sighed then took Naruto through the stances. He adjusted the boy's stance as needed but Naruto was starting to get it.

When the hour was up Hayate said," Grab your sword Naruto."

Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Hayate was worried about Naruto. The boy seemed almost subdued. Whatever he had seen while in meditation it scared him and that worried Hayate.

Naruto's POV

He could sense Hayate's worry at his subdued mood. He wanted to tell Hayate about the guardian that resided within his body. He couldn't bring himself to tell him. He didn't want to lose one of his few precious people. Maybe when their bond was stronger he could bring himself to tell Hayate.

Naruto unsheathed his sword and went through the first kata. When his hand reached his hip and tried to do the second kata. This time he changed his grip ever so slight on the hilt. The change was enough to allow him to finish the kata. He stared at his hands in surprise. He wasn't the only one though. Hayate was surprised that Naruto had learned the second kata on his own. Naruto was told to put the two katas together again. Hayate adjusted his stance several times before he was satisfied.

They slowly moved through to the third and fourth kata. These were more difficult because the body extended more leaving openings. Hayate spent his time constantly adjusting Naruto's form. It was a few minutes before eight that Naruto sheathed his sword. He looked at Hayate fighting with himself on in the decision not to tell him what was bothering Naruto.

He said turning away," Thank you sensei. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hayate grunted in reply and Naruto left after placing his sword into the scroll. He barely made it to the training grounds in time for his final exam. Kiba had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Naruto rush in. Naruto could see the questions going through the other boy's head. Naruto gave him a small smile and turned when Kurenai appeared.

She said," Good your all here on time. Now let me explain to you what we will be doing for the exam."

She said looking them each in the eye," You will have to work together and prove yourself worthy of being a team. One attack must land on me in three hours. Good luck."

Naruto backed away watching her warily motioning for Hinata and Kiba to join him. He whispered when they joined him," Listen we won't be able to take her alone. We will have to attack her together. Hinata, Kiba, you both should attack sensei. I'll send clones to test her defenses. Look for any weaknesses but don't use your best jutsus yet."

They nodded turning to face their sensei with determined looks. Naruto did the hand sign and said," Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

When the smoke cleared there was a dozen Narutos standing there. Hinata had activated her bloodline and was staring at his clones. She said sounding almost in awe," Those are real. They are not illusions."

Kiba sniffed carefully and said," Your right. They have scents. Naruto your going to teach me that."

Naruto ignored the last comment for the moment. He could show them the technique if they passed. For now they needed to focus on fighting the jounin. Kiba allowed Akamaru to jump from the top of his head to the ground. Those two would be a great team once they were older. For now like him they were genin.

A small nod from Kiba, he and Hinata along with Naruto's clones attacked. Naruto watched with knowing eyes as his clones were destroyed as they reached his sensei. She had excellent taijutsu skills that was normal for a jounin. He watched as Kiba did a spinning taijutsu that the jounin sidestepped easily. She was good.

That thought was further proven when Kurenai began to dodge Hinata's attacks. This wasn't working. They needed a distraction and someone to slip past her guard. He let out a high pitched whistle calling the others back.

Kiba and Hinata stood in front of Naruto so that Kurenia's view was blocked. He said in a whisper," I have an idea. Two of us need to create a distraction while one goes in for the attack. Here's the plan."

Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji had passed their final exam. He and Choji had decided to see if Naruto was done yet. It took them over an hour to find the training ground he was in. He noticed that Naruto had his two teammates close to him planning something.

:Good. He's thinking things through instead of rushing head first into things.: he thought. That thought was quickly dashed when the boy used a jutsu that he didn't recognize. It looked like a clone jutsu but it seemed different. They attacked the woman who must have been their sensei. The woman seemed to easily take out the clones. While she was taking out the clones the Inuzaka boy ducked ducked into the group.

He tried to go in for an upper cut to her jaw. She had to quickly take a step back away from the dog boy. She only got out of his line of fire to have to dodge attacks from both Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga. She grabbed Naruto's heel and threw him over he shoulder so that he landed in the grass.

Hinata was knocked easily into the grass. Inuzaka was right back up on his feet to try and attack the jounin again.

Shikamaru sighed as he watched as the dog boy lost his temper. :Idiot. You should be trying to strategize your attack not attacking like an idiot. But, Naruto that jutsu. What was that?: Naruto had used to clone jutsu again and attacked the woman trying to cause an opening for the other two. Hinata had stood wavering on her feet as if dizzy.

Naruto seeing this had one of the clones take her away from the fighting. Naruto then turned his attention back to the jounin. Shikamaru could see the wheels turning in the boy's mind. Naruto had a plan.

Naruto jumped back away from the jounin calling the others to him again. :What are you up to Naruto?:

Naruto's POV

When the others came to him he could see the strain of battle wearing on them. Naruto could feel the strain on his own chakra reserves. He probably had two or three uses of Shadow Clone jutsu before he was out. They couldn't have much time left before the alarm went off.

Naruto said breathing hard," I have one last idea we can use. Kiba prepare to transform yourself into a large wind shurikan. I will do the same thing. Hinata you will throw Kiba as a shurikan. I will have a clone throw me and a few others. If you can dispell and hit her. If you see your chance take it. I'll take care the rest so that she doesn't suspect anything. If it comes down to it I'll use something I have been hiding. I can't use it perfectly yet but I might be able to cause an opening."

He could see their surprised looks. He had a few tricks up his sleeves that he didn't show anyone. He didn't want to play his hand with the sword but he had to pass this exam.

He brought his hands up pushing aside his exhaustion and said," Shadow Clone jutsu!"

A dozen or so Naruto's appeared in the grass. He pulled one aside telling it to transform into Kiba while he and Kiba transformed into shurikan. One of his clones picked him up and Hinata picked up Kiba. He prayed that this plan would work. They would only have one shot at this. The clones rushed at the jounin and as they began to dissipate the one holding him threw him. Hinata at the same time threw Kiba. To cover their attack the remaining clones threw kunai and shurikan.

To his surprise she caught Naruto while jumping over the shurikan that was Kiba. He hoped that Kiba was having the same idea he was as he dissipated the jutsu. Using the smoke as a cover he kicked up aiming his foot for her chin. She had Naruto by the wrist so it made it awkward to try and kick her. Kurenai was barely able to dodge the kick as she was caught by surprise.

Naruto looked over her shoulder his eyes widening. He then grabbed her around the middle to keep her still. Kiba had come up behind her and landed one luck across the side of her head. A second later the alarm rang. They had done it! They landed a strike on a jounin!

Naruto released and stepped away from Kurenai with a wild grin on his face. Kiba had a similar but slight more exhausted look on his face. Hinata looked dead on her feet and that worried Naruto slightly. She had used a lot of her chakra in this fight.

Kurenai said giving them a smile full of pride," Good job all three of you. You pass the final exam. Tomorrow we will start training and missions. Get a good nights sleep."

They gave her exhausted but happy smiles. A puff of smoke signalled her exit. A rustling behind him caused the three tired genin's to draw their weapons. Naruto was the first to recognize their classmate Shikarmaru. He relaxed slightly at seeing his friend standing there. He saw the approval in Shikamaru's eyes. Naruto wondered how long the boy had been watching them.

Naruto tiredly walked up to his friend and asked," How long were you watching Shikamaru?"

His two teammates came up next to him wondering the same thing. Shikamaru said," Long enough to see you guys land a strike on a jounin."

Kiba said proudly," It was Naruto's idea. We wouldn't have been able to land a hit on her without his plan."

Naruto blushed at the rare compliment. He was unused to getting any. Shikamaru said looking between them," If you guys don't have anything else to do you guys could come over. Naruto you wanted to continue learning strategies."

Naruto said sticking his hands in his pockets," Yeah. I don't have anything else to do today. Kiba?"

He looked over at the older boy curiously. Kiba said with a shake of his head," Sorry not today for me. I have training with my sister."

Naruto while disappointed gave a solemn nod. He wanted to have his friends and his teammates together but it wouldn't happen overnight.

Hinata said," I'm sorry Naruto. I can't either. I have training at my compound as well."

Disappointed but trying not to let it show Naruto said," It's okay guys. Maybe next time."

The other two smiled before taking their leave to go home. Shikarmaru said as they began walking to his house," You strategies are getting better, Naruto. To think you could out think a jounin."

Naruto said smiling slightly," It was thanks to you Shikamaru. If I had not played chess with you we probably would have failed."

Naruto saw the surprised look in his face. The boy didn't want to take credit for his win. Naruto knew though. His team would never have been able to pull that off if Shikamaru had not taught him strategy.

They spent the rest of the day working on strategies through chess. Naruto was getting better to where he could hold his own against Shikamaru for ten minutes. Choji had joined them fascinated by Naruto's hidden talent. By the time dinner came around they began to pack up the game.

Shikamaru's father walked out to where they were. He said in a tone that booked no arguments," Boys dinner. Naruto that means you too."

Naruto looked at his friend who just shrugged. If they were offering him a free meal who was he to decline? Still... he didn't feel quite right about staying.

Shikamaru said once his father was out of earshot," Naruto, if you don't eat with us my mom will take it as an insult. Just come eat. You are my friend."

Reluctantly Naruto followed him inside. Shikamaru's mother had just placed all the food on the table. She smiled at her son and said," Good boys go clean up. Then we can eat."

Naruto washed his hands and was about to leave the bathroom when he felt something. It was towards the gates of the village and it felt almost familiar. In response to the feeling he felt the guardian stir within him. It felt... restless. Something was wrong.

He sat at the table feeling oddly subdued. He missed the concerned looks he was received from Shikamaru. He took a little of everything when food was passed to him. He answered questions when directed to him but he was not active in the conversation. His mind was on the feeling that he had and the concerning restlessness of the guardian.

Shikamaru seemed to have enough when he asked harshly," Naruto what has your attention so much that you don't eat?"

That drew Naruto out of his inner musings. Naruto blinked as he realized the boy was right. He had not eaten any of the food that smelled so good.

He said bowing his head in apology," I'm sorry. I felt something at the edge of the village and its making me feel restless. I just don't know what it is that makes me feel like this."

Naruto saw the adults exchange looks of alarm. They were likely thinking it was the nine tails that was restless. He wondered how many people knew about the guardians? Likely by their reactions not many. He couldn't describe the feeling that he was getting from the guardian.

Shikamaru said turning back to his food," Eat. You shouldn't be so troublesome, Naruto."

Naruto reluctantly ate deciding that when he got home he would meditate. When dinner was over Naruto helped clean the dishes in thanks for the meal. Once everything was cleaned up he took his leave of the Nara's. He was immensely grateful for the their acceptance of him. He would have liked to stay later but he needed to know what was making him restless.

When he made it home he took off his jacket and laid it on the couch. He then sat on the ground in a light meditation stance. He slowed his breathing and slowly entered his mindscape. Sien was laying on the ground and gave him a surprised look.

Naruto folded his arms across and asked," What has you so restless Sien? What was it that I felt earlier?"

The giant wolf lift it's head to gaze at him seriously. It said," Another guardian's vessel has entered the village."


	10. The Dragon and the Wolf part 1

Naruto's POV

He could feel the blood draining from his face. Another guardian's vessel in the village? Could they feel him too? Would they attack him?

Sien said with a sigh," Boy he's not one you should worry about. Just don't use my chakra. He's knows only about the nine tails though he can sense another vessel nearby."

He relaxed a fraction but he was still wary about the new information. He wondered if he would accidently run into the other guardian and what would happen.

Sien said," Boy go back to your body you have had a long day."

And just like that he was in his apartment instead of his mindscape. Naruto thought angrily,: Damn you, Sien.: Naruto was tired though. He knew that if he wanted to make it in time for training tomorrow he needed to sleep.

The next morning came all to fast for Naruto's liking as he dragged himself out of bed. For reasons he couldn't explain he still felt restless and in turn tired from lack of good sleep. He made a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. He checked his milk cartons to find them expiring within a few days. He would have to buy more milk later.

He made it to the training grounds just before Hayate did. The jounin gave him a surprised look that he wasn't ready but didn't comment. He did look like he was trying to make a decision on something. Naruto knew that look well by now though. He sat on the ground waiting for Hayate's lecture.

Hayate said noticing his awaiting student," An old friend of mine returned to the village yesterday. He is a skilled hand to hand fighter. He has agreed to teach you if you want it. I am a kenjutsu user my taijutsu are adequate but his are on par with Gai."

Naruto sensed a presence behind him and pulled out a kunai ready to defend his teacher. Only for Hayate to stop him. Hayate said his hand on his shoulder," Naruto, this is my old Chun Woo. Chun this is my student Uzumaki, Naruto."

A man came out of the trees in a cargo shorts and a t-shirt that someone would wear to the beach. Naruto looked at his sensei his eyes asking," Are you serious?" Only to dodge an attack from the man. He didn't even see the guy move. What the hell?! The heel of his foot barely touched the ground again before a leg sweep sent him crashing to the ground.

Hayate said sitting in one of the trees," We can train in katas in an hour. Good luck."

Naruto glared at Hayate who smiled knowingly. Naruto had to turn his attention back to Chun who had yet to say a word. Instead the man continued to attack him with ruthless attacks. When the man threw punch and he dodged so that it went just past his ear he felt something explode.

Naruto immediately put distance between himself and the man. This person wasn't normal even for a ninja. Chun seemed smug as he stood there. Friend of Hayate's or not this man was dangerous.

Chun asked Hayate lazily," Hayate, are you sure about this kid? He doesn't seem worth my time. Sure he has more chakra than normal genins but beyond that nothing."

Naruto's blood boiled at the man looking down at him. He went in to attack the man. The man seemed to ignore his approach even as Naruto reached for his arm. When he grabbed the man's wrist ready to throw him he felt chakra over the underside of the forearm. He was hiding something there. The man rolled into the attack pulling Naruto with him throwing the boy off balance.

The man twisted his arm and forced the boy hard into the ground. He placed his knee into Naruto's back and tightened his hold when the boy began to struggle.

Chun said," Stop struggling before I break your arm."

Naruto stopped deciding to bide his time until he could turn things around. Naruto did tap into his immense chakra reserves preparing to use them.

Hayate said stopping them," Chun that's enough. You got your point across to the boy. Will you take him as your student or not?"

Chun stood up letting go of Naruto's arm. Naruto sat up and the two of then gave each other considering looks. This man was interesting. Naruto had to admit it. Naruto had to admit that if he trained under Chun he would never be bored. The man just silently considered him.

Finally Chun said," I will. As a favor to you Hayate. But if he doesn't keep up with my expectations I will drop him."

Hayate snorted hiding it behind one of his less severe coughs. Naruto gave a small smile to his sensei. That man knew him better than anyone. Chun though didn't look convinced that Naruto was a worthy student.

Chun said looking at his student," We will meet in the hour that you usually do taijutsu. When you done with mission in te afternoons you will also meet with me for an hour."

Naruto said nodding his acceptance," Aye, sensei."

Chun made a face before he said," Don't call me that, brat. I haven't been a ninja for one of the villages in a long time."

Naruto shot a look full of questions at Hayate who shook his head. This man wasn't a missing nin. Not that his teacher would be friends with one. Hayate was too noble for that. As if sensing his thoughts Hayate glared at him. Naruto smiled happily at his sensei. The man clearly did not think himself noble.

Chun asked as if he heard their silent conversation," How do you put up with this cheeky brat? I likely would have strangled him."

Hayate said sounding dead serious," Don't you dare kill my student. I don't plan on taking another."

Chun asked curious," You never took one before him?"

Hayate only shook his head. Naruto blinked at the man. Naruto was his first and last student? He didn't know that. He looked at Hayate who avoided his gaze. Sensei...

Chun said interrupting his thoughts," Kid, I'll meet you here when your done with your training for the day."

Naruto nodded and the man left Hayate and Naruto alone. Hayate cocked his head to the side and said," Something is bothering you. Naruto to be a swordsman you can't let anything distract you."

Naruto looked away feeling a flush of embarrassment go up his neck. Hayate had a way of seeing right through him.

Naruto said," I'm not ready to talk about it sensei. It won't interfere with our training though."

Hayate watched him for a moment before nodding. Naruto had a feeling they were going to have a talk about what was on his mind and soon. For now though the man seemed content to let him try and work it out. Hayate began to work him through his katas that they had gone through. After a single correction Naruto was able to do them flawlessly.

Hayate signalled him to sheath his blade. Naruto did as he was told and Hayate said throwing him a wooden practice sword," We will begin to spar now. From now half of our trainings sparing and the other half on katas."

Naruto nodded his acceptance and took the opening stance. Hayate barely gave him time to take the stance before attacking him. Naruto clumsily blocked the first attack only to receive a sharp tap to his ribs. Naruto backed away warily while Hayate seemed almost bored even as he coughed. The cough still worried Naruto but he knew better than to mention it. No matter how much he asked Hayate would never give him a straight answer.

Hayate came at him again and Naruto blocked just as clumsily as the first time. He was able to block the second attack but was knocked on his ass by Hayate. The man stared at him stoically waiting for Naruto to gain his feet. Naruto pushed himself to his feet and took the first stance again. For the next half hour Hayate knocked him on his ass consistently. Naruto had been able to block a few of his attacks but it always ended the same.

When they finished Naruto was covered in bruises from Hayate's attacks. Hayate said putting the training sword away," You did well for your first time. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

Seeing his sensei about to leave he said," Wait sensei!"

Hayate stopped turning to give him a questioning look. Naruto asked nervously," Can we have ramen this evening sensei?"

Sometimes he would have ramen with Iruka sensei. This was different though. This sensei has truly taken him under his wing and he wanted to spend time with him beyond training. Naruto also feared the possibility that Hayate would reject him. That the man saw him nothing more than just a student. Naruto saw Hayate as a mentor and as one of his previous people.

Hayate smiled and said," Sure Naruto. Let's meet up about six at Ichiraku's shop."

Naruto gave him a bright smile and ran off so he could meet with his team. Once again he barely made it on time for team training. Kiba gave him a worried look at Naruto's bruises. Naruto smirked broadly turning his attention to their sensei when she appeared. He noticed that she did a double take at his bruises. Was it really all that strange that he had bruises? Really?

Kurenai decided to let it go for the moment as she said," Alright you guys we are going to do an hour of training before we go on a mission. We will be working on the tree climbing technique. This will help your chakra control. Yes Naruto?"

Naruto said proudly," I have already mastered the tree walking technique, sensei."

She looked doubtful but said," Show us then."

Naruto focused his chakra and began to climb up the tree with ease. Once he was at the top he grinned down at the other genins.

Kurenai called up to him," All right, you have made your point Naruto. Come down. I'll teach you another chakra control excersises."

Naruto grinned happily right up until she took him to the nearby river. Oh no. He couldn't swim. No one ever bothered to teach him how. Sensing his unease Kurenai turned to him with a questioning look.

His face heated up in embarrassment as he said," I don't know how to swim sensei."

A cough drew Naruto's attention up to a tree. Naruto saw Hayate sitting there with a contemplative look on his face. What was he doing here? They weren't supposed to meet until the evening for dinner.

Hayate said answering his thoughts," Your sensei asked me too. She heard I had taught you to climb trees. This way she can catch the other two up and you can work on water walking."

Naruto smiled faintly at his teacher. It made sense that's what she would do. Kurenai said," Hayate thank you for your help. Naruto listen to him."

He said straightening," Yes, sensei."

They waited until Kurenai was out of before Hayate turned back to him. Hayate said pulling off his jounin jacket," Strip to your boxers Naruto. I'll teach you how to swim. Why did you never learn how to before?"

Naruto looked away ashamed as he said," I never had anyone to teach me sensei. If I asked someone to they would probably let me drown rather than help me when I need it."

Hayate's eyes flashed with righteous anger. Naruto felt his chest warm when the man's eyes softened as they turned to him. Naruto pulled off his jacket and undershirt noticing each of his bruises from training. Soon Naruto was standing there in his black boxers.

Hayate motioned for Naruto to follow him. Hayate found a part of the river that was shallow enough for Naruto to stand. Hayate showed Naruto how to tread water. He kept close so that if Naruto was in trouble he could help. Once he was able to tread water Hayate had him start with basic strokes. Once he was sure Naruto wouldn't drown he stepped away watching him. Naruto smiled at his sensei in thanks before standing in the water.

Hayate said when they pulled themselves onto the bank," Alright, now we can begin the water walking."

Naruto sat in the grass waiting for Hayate to begin his lecture. Hayate sat across from him and continued," To do the water walking technique you will have to constantly control your chakra. If you concentration fades for even a moment then you will go under. It will be harder for you to do this technique because of the sheer amount of chakra you have."

Naruto nodded his assent and waiting for the next part. Hayate stood focusing his chakra into his feet and walked out on the water. Hayate beckoned for him to try. Naruto focused the chakra into his feet and stepped out onto the water. Only to fall through and for a moment he panicked forgetting everything Hayate had taught him. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around his middle and pulled him from the water. He found himself back on the grass and Hayate watching him worriedly. Naruto took deep breaths trying to slow his now racing heart.

Hayate went to touch his shoulder only for Naruto to flinch away from him on instinct. The hurt on Hayate's face tore at Naruto's heart. He had to get a reign on his emotions before he broke the fragile trust between them. Hayate sat in the grass in front of him watching him carefully. Naruto knew that if he flinched away from him again the man would leave.

Naruto said once he regained his breath," I'm sorry, Hayate. I didn't mean to flinch away from you. Thank you for saving me."

Hayate sighed and said," I understand, Naruto. You have had a rough life so far. It will only get harder as a shinobi but having someone to talk to makes it easier. If you ever need someone to talk to. You can come to me or Iruka."

Naruto found himself taking the words at face value for the first time in years. This man truly cared for him. Naruto gave him a small smile and nodded. Naruto found that he cared for Hayate too. He cared about what happened to the man.

Naruto said meet in his sensei's eyes," Thank you sensei."

Hayate nodded and got back to his feet walking back out on the water. Naruto stood as well warily looking at the water. His eyes went back to Hayate who nodded encouragingly. Naruto took a deep breath and focused his chakra back into his feet. He took a step onto the water and when it held he took another.

That second step sent him crashing into the water. This time though he remembered what he had learned. He was able to keep his head above the water. Hayate walked over to him but he was already pulling himself out of the water. Damn It! That's harder than it looks. Hayate gave him an amused look before stepping back to allow him room to try again.

Naruto focused his chakra into his feet and stepped back out. Instead of trying to walk out on the water he stood still. The water held him and he grinned at Hayate. Hayate was about to say something when his control gave and he went under. He quickly began to make his way back to the shore.

When he was back on shore Hayate asked," Do you know what you are doing wrong Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and said," Yes, sensei. I am having trouble with keeping my chakra even and constant."

Hayate nodded waiting for his young student to try again. Naruto focused and tried to step out only to end up in the water. By the time the hour was up Naruto could stand on the water for about thirty seconds.

Kurenai said throwing Naruto a towl," Get dressed, Naruto. We are going to the Hokage's tower for your first mission."

Naruto grinned at her and said to Hayate," Thank you for teaching me to swim Hayate-sensei."

Ever aware of the other jounin he nodded politely and left. Naruto wondered if he would still meet him for lunch that evening.

Hayate's POV

He sat on the roof to his apartment after that afternoons mission. The Hokage had been keeping him close to home. Considering his rank and the fact he didn't have a genin team it was unusual. He wondered if the old man suspected that he was training Naruto. Probably.

His head shot up when Chun Woo landed behind him. Chun said coldly," You know that kid is something else. Hayate what are you not telling me about him?"

:That didn't take long.: Hayate thought ruefully. The man had the uncanny ability to sense when there was something wrong. Hayate had known the man ever since they were boys. Once upon a time they were rivals both looking to become the user of dance of the crescent moon technique. A year before their the exam that would decide who received the technique he disappeared.

It wasn't until three years ago that he heard from Chun again.

Flashback

He was pulling off his gear after another successful mission as a jounin. He had just received the rank three weeks prior. It was still hard to believe that he had done it. Years of hard work led him to that point now he was working harder than ever.

He froze when he felt someone come up behind him. His hand was going for his kunai hidden under his shirt.

A voice said with a deep chuckle that even years later he recognized," Don't do it Hayate. You wouldn't kill an old friend now would you?"

It couldn't be. That was impossible. He turned around to see Chun Woo his oldest friend. One he had not seen in almost two years. While he was happy to see the man he was still cautious. It could be a trap.

Chun said in an overconfident manner," Hayate a year before we were to take the exam to learn the dance of the crescent moon I disappeared. We were best friends since the age of five."

That was definitely his old friend. Only Chun knew that. He noticed now how much different his friend looked. He was wearing what appeared to be a beach shirt and cargo shorts. The next thing he noticed was the tattoo on Chun's right arm. It was that of a dragon. What the hell? Is that what I think it is?

End of flashback

Hayate said giving out a painful cough," He's Naruto Uzumaki a genin of the hidden leaf. He was born on October 10th twelve almost thirteen years ago."

Chun blinked in surprise then in comprehension. He knew better than anyone what had happened that day. Chun asked folding his arms across his chest," Is he the vessel? That's the only way to bring down a biju."

Hayate said cryptically," That's an S-class secret old friend."

Chun said rubbing a hand tiredly over his face," I'll take that as a yes. Hayate are you sure about me taking this boy on as my student. Like you I have never taken one and for good reason."

Both of their eyes trailed to the chakra hidden tattoo. Hayate might not have the full story but he knew that Chun Chun had almost as much chakra as Naruto. Whatever the reason Chun had left and when he returned he was changed. Something happened to his friend and he wasn't the same anymore. He could only hope something like that wouldn't happen to Naruto.

Chun said leaning against the wall," Hayate something is happening. Whatever it is this village is at its center."

Oh joy. Something is always happening. Though it was worrying that it would bring Chun out of hiding. Chun cared little for their world and it showed.

Naruto's POV

Naruto watched his teammates leave the Hokage's office. He was asked to stay behind. Kurenai sensei also stayed behind and he wondered if it had to do with training that morning.

The old man Hokage asked watching him carefully," Naruto your sensei has expressed concerns over the bruises you arrived with."

Yep he figured. Crazy old man you never cared before. Why try and care now?

Naruto said folding his arms across his chest," I received them in early morning training. We just began sparring."

The old man didn't look convinced but Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. Hayate was his teacher and Naruto trusted him more than anyone else.

The old man said looking at Kurenai," We are worried about you, Naruto. Are you sure your okay?"

Naruto fought back an eyeroll as he said," I'm fine old man. Is that all?"

He almost smiled when he saw Kurenai twitch. He had no issues with the female jounin but he didn't trust her either. For the moment she was just a teacher. The old man seemed to be trying to see through his mask. He wouldn't let it happen. Trust was earned and neither of them had earned his.

The Hokage said," Dismissed, Naruto."

Naruto gave him a curt nod before leaving the room. He made his way quickly to the training grounds to meet with Chun. The man stared at him when he walked up.

After a tense moment he said," Your late."

Naruto said with a growl," The Hokage held me up. He was questioning the bruises I received."

The man gave an amused snort and said," If you could block properly then you wouldn't have so many bruises."

Naruto had a feeling this man couldn't care less. Chun did not seem to be a person that cared for others. Chun indicated for Naruto to sit in front of him. Naruto sat in the grass preparing for a lecture similar to ones he received from Hayate.

Chun seemed nervous as if he never did something like this before. He said sounding frustrated," What I'm going to teach you requires large amount of chakra and control. From what I've heard from Hayate you have jounin level reserves."

Naruto nodded happy that his mentor had not given away his secret. Still this man seemed to have his own secrets. There was something he was hiding under a layer of powerful chakra. The only question was what?

Chun drew his attention back to him as he said continuing his lecture," Chakra control is important because if you can't control your chakra then you could lose a hand. I am not overreacting or lying. If you do not feel ready for this you can walk away now."

Naruto considered it for a moment. His chakra control wasn't very good at the moment. Then again this would be the perfect opportunity for him to learn it. He also needed to get stronger in case the other vessel to a guardian was unfriendly.

Chan said quartered himself off," This this the basic stance. The key to this basic technique is matching the movement of chakra to the movement of your attack. Remember when you dodged that attack earlier? When you felt an explosive force by your ear? That's the end result."

So he had to match the movement of his arm to the movement of his chakra. That should be easy right? As if sensing his thoughts Chun indicated he should try. Naruto brought his hand up to the top of his chest and focused on his chakra. He focused the flow into his arm and as he shot his hand out he tried to match the flow. Chun shook his head indicating that he had not success.

Naruto spent the next hour trying to match the timing of his punch. By the end of it Chun said," This is not a technique that you can learn in a day. Keep trying. I'll see you in the morning."

Naruto gave a small bow to Chun who ignored it. Chun left him to continue his training. It was close to the time he was supposed to meet Hayate for dinner so he decided to head back. Training could wait until after he had eaten. Ichiraku's ramen stand was most empty when he went in.

The old man smiled at him kindly. He smiled in return but shook his head indicating that he was waiting for someone. The old man knew him well enough that there was only two people he ate with. Hayate like Naruto got the same thing every time he came. Twenty minutes later Hayate dropped down next to him.

Hayate ordered their usual ramen meal. He asked looking at Naruto," How was your first mission?"

Naruto yawned tiredly as he said," Boring. We had to get the fire lord's wife's cat that ran away."

Hayate gave a small snort into his drink. He asked going from amused to serious in a second," Do you know the point of that mission?"

Naruto looked at his teacher confused. :Point? A stupid mission like capturing a cat? Why would it have a point? Unless...: Unless the point was to teach them teamwork and how to utilize each others skills. That would make the most sense. That would mean all d-rank missions had a hidden purpose.

Naruto said looking at his sensei," The point is for us to learn teamwork and each others skills. Kiba was able to find the cat because of his sense of smell. The cat liked Hinata but would not let myself or Kiba pick it up."

Hayate nodded accepting the boys answer. Ichiraku held out their bowls with a friendly smile. They eat from their bowls in companionable silence.

When they were almost done Hayate asked," How did your training go with Chun?"

Naruto choked on his last bit of noodles surprised by the question. When he recovered he saw the man's amusement. He growled a little hurt at being the butt of his joke," Fine."

Hayate said his eyes still shining with amusement," Don't be like that Naruto. I really do want to know."

Naruto watched him intently before he said," It's difficult sensei. I can't match my ki flow to the movement of my arm."

Hayate nodded as he said," It takes a lot of control to be able to do it. I think it took Chan months to learn it."

He took the news in stride. He could very well end up learning from this man for months. That wasn't as terrifying as it probably should have been.

Hayate said noticing the change in his posture," You will be good for him Naruto. He wasn't always the cold ass that you met today."

Hayate had a far off look on his face that worried Naruto. Hayate gave a painful sounding cough. Naruto had only known the man for a few weeks knew that the cough was slowly getting worse. It worried the young boy that whatever disease his sensei had might be killing him.

When they finished their dinner Hayate said," Keep your head up, Naruto. You will get stronger and people will slowly come to realize how wrong they were about you."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears at his sensei's words. He would work hard to prove the man right.


	11. Dragon and Wolf part 2

Naruto's POV

The next morning he woke at his usual time. He made a quick breakfast. He felt small amounts of pain from the bruises he had received the day before. Hayate and Chun had not gone easy on him. Hayate was teaching him so that he survived in battle. Chun he wasn't sure about.

Sure Hayate trusted him but Naruto wasn't so sure. Chun gave him a weird vibe. That man made him feel restless and agitated. Unlike Hayate he didn't feel like he could trust him completely. Pushing aside the feelings for the moment he made his way to the training grounds. Instead of Hayate being there Chun stood in his place. He almost forgot he trained with the man before he trained with Hayate. Damn this was going to be a long hour.

Chun had Naruto once again practicing the punch. Over the hour Naruto was unable to match the chakra flow to the movement of his arm. Instead of looking annoyed at his lack of progress Chun looked almost of amused.

Chin said when Naruto flopped to the ground frustrated," You aren't doing that bad for the fact that you have almost no chakra control. Keep working on the water walking technique. It will help you with this."

Naruto asked carefully," Are there any other excersises I should be doing?"

Another voice answered his question before Chun could," No, you need to master the water walking technique."

Hayate sat in the tree looking bored. He had his usual sword on his back and held a wooden practice sword. Chun looked between them and said," See you this afternoon kid. Try not to let Hayate break something."

Naruto paled and was about to retaliate but the man was gone. Hayate motioned for his student to stand. Naruto did watching his teacher with trepidation. He really didn't want to repeat the day before. He could still feel his bruises each time he moved.

Hayate said," We will work on katas 5-10 today. If you do well on them we can start the final group of katas tomorrow. These are very basic katas that are the foundations to the jutsus."

Naruto stood in front of him trying to fight an estatic smile. If he could master these katas he might start learning jutsu. He might be allowed to wear his sword freely. He couldn't wait.

Hayate motioned for him to draw his sword so they could begin. He drew his sword and began to go through the first four katas. Hayate corrected the way his elbows were positioned, once. The katas were flowing easier now that he had practiced them continuously. Hayate then began to slowly go through the fifth kata and on.

Naruto watched him go through them once before trying himself. It wasn't as easy as Naruto first thought though. There were several leaps that not only that Naruto had to jump but land correctly. Hayate had pulled him into the correct landing stances. Eventually they had to work soley on the jumps and landings. When he tried to land after the sixth kata he twisted his ankle on a tree branch.

He went down grabbing his ankle to support it and check the damage. Hayate was by his side in an instant checking the damage, himself. He turned the ankle and pressed st the joint.

Hayate said after a moment," Its just sprained. Be more careful Naruto an injury could keep you out of practice for awhile."

Naruto nodded serious testing his ankle again. It was fine if only a little stiff. Hayate nodded to the sword's sheath. Oh lovely sparring time.

Hayate's POV

He smirked as he watched the boy tenderly walked away. He had not been going easy on Naruto. The boy had to learn how to block before he would allow him to wear his sword. The katas were well and good for calming his eccentric student but only sparring would prepare him.

His smile faded as he remembered his first years. He had been attacked more times than he could count. The heirs to his sword technique were highly sought after. Dance of the crescent moon... He hoped he made the right decision on taking the boy under his wing. He just put his sword over his shoulder when he sensed someone behind him.

His hand on the hilt of his sword he slowly turned. He was surprised to see an anbu there. He greeted not taking his hand from his sword," Bear. What can I do for you?"

The man he had known for years tilted his head to the side and said," The Hokage wishes to see you Hayate. I'm fairly sure you know why."

So the old man finally figured it out. Took him long enough. No matter how much the man was against it he couldn't do anything about it now. By clan law Naruto was his student. He wasn't surprised to find Yugoa standing in the Hokage's office. If anyone would have told the old man it was her. She thought she was looking out for him but she was only making things worse.

The Hokage said giving him a slightly disappointed look," Hayate I have heard some troubling rumors that I wish to either confirm or deny them."

Hayate asked lifting his chin ever so slightly," What rumors Lord Hokage?"

He said his eyes narrowing," That you are training Uzumaki, Naruto."

Hayate said unconcerned about the rising tension in the room," I am. By clan law you cannot interfere with a last clan member choosing a student. I have chosen Naruto as mine and as I am the last of the Gekko clan you cannot interfere. Naruto had has made great strides in such a small amount of time. I have a feeling he will be ready for the dance of the crescent moon before his first chunin exam."

They all blinked at him but his attention was drawn to the painful tightness in his chest. He had a massive coughing fit that almost sent the anbu calling for a medic. He was slowly dying and he knew it. Hell all of the older ninja knew it. Yet he could not bring himself to tell Naruto. He knew it would only worry the boy unnecessarily. He didn't want the kid to go on a wild goose chase like Chun had.

The disease could only be healed by one that was a vessel of two. Whatever that meant. He had gone over the scrolls a thousand times and could not make heads or tails of it.

Yugoa said angrily," Hayate he is the demon fox, Hayate. You shouldn't be near him in good health much less as sick as you are."

Hayate turned his gaze to her and the look in his eyes made her flinch back. When she didn't try to say anything else he turned back to the Hokage and said," I will train the boy. He is not a demon as Yugoa says and honestly I enjoy his company."

The Hokage cocked his head to the side considering Hayate. The man seemed to be considering the truthfulness of his words. Finally he said," I'll allow you to continue training Naruto. You may want to tell his sensei that the bruises are from your training. She is worried about him limping to training this morning."

Hayate had to bite back a smile. So the female jounin did care about her student? That was good to know. Naruto needed as many people in his corner as possible. There were too many that hated him for something out of his control.

Hayate said covering his mouth when he coughed," I... will. Naruto will be allowed to wear his sword then."

He pulled his hand away from his mouth and was surprised to find blood on it. That wasn't good. The old man gave him a worried look but Hayate shook his head. There was nothing he or anyone could do anymore. Even Lady Tsunade who sent him medicine on a regular basis couldn't get rid of it. He only hoped that Naruto would understand when he passed on.

The Hokage said after a moment," Dismissed, Hayate. I hope you know what your doing though. Naruto doesn't trust easily. When he does though he puts everything on the line."

Hayate said calmly over his shoulder as he left," I do. Lord Hokage if you continue to try and protect him the way you are doing he will abandon you. He doesn't understand what's going on and it's because no one will tell him. Make no mistake as long as I can I will look after him."

With that said he was gone. He needed to find Naruto and give him the good news. It took him half an hour to find the boy. He was half a mile down the river from the spot the day before. He hid himself for a moment watching Naruto.

The boy was focusing on his chakra and he stepped out onto the water. He was surprised to find the boy standing on the water with a huge grin on his face. That didn't take long he only showed him the technique the day before. He could sense his students chakra control faltering. 3...2...1. Naruto fell through into the water.

He jumped down and made his way to where Naruto was trying to pull himself out of the water. With a smile he held out his hand to the boy. Naruto looked up at him surprised but a grin spread across his face as he took Hayate's hand. Hayate pulled the boy from the water and helped steady him.

Naruto said happily," Thank you sensei. I can walk on water one. Did you see me?"

Hayate said smirking," I did. Naruto remember you have to concentrate. If you let it falter for a moment you will be swimming again."

Naruto's smile faded as he took in the rebuke stoically. Hayate sighed and said placing his hand on the boy's shoulder," Come I want to talk to you and your sensei."

Naruto followed without question to where the other members of his team were training. Hinata had made her way almost all the way up the tree. Kiba on the other hand was barely up to the first branch. Kiba's eyes met Naruto's and a silent conversation went between them. Kiba nodded and Hayate wondered what they had said.

Kurenai walked up and said her voice laced with suspicion towards Hayate," Naruto, Hayate. What brings you here Hayate?"

Hayate said forcing himself not to roll his eyes," I'm here to talk to you and Naruto. The Hokage sent me to explain the kids bruises."

Kurenai folded her arms across her chest but she took a seat in the grass. Following her lead Naruto sat on the grass tugging Hayate down with him. With a sigh he said," Naruto show Kurenai what I gave you."

Naruto asked nervously," Are you sure sensei?"

Hayate gave him an encouraging nod and Naruto grabbed his bag that lay with several others. He pulled out one of the storage scrolls. Pushing a little chakra into it his katana appeared. Kurenia's eyes widened with surprise recognizing the blade.

She turned to him and asked incredulous," You are teaching him to be a swordsman? How long has this been going on?"

Naruto answered for Hayate," Yes he has. It's only been a few weeks since he took me under his wing. Three days since we started swordsmanship."

Kurenai looked between them. Hayate was feeling protective of the boy but he saw the same in her eye's. Maybe Naruto wouldn't be entirely alone when he died. That thought was oddly sad even in his own mind. He didn't want to die.

Shaking himself from his sad thoughts he said," Naruto I have some good news. You may now wear your sword. The Hokage knows so there's no reason to hide it."

Naruto's eyes shone brightly with excitement. Kurenai asked," Are you sure Hayate?"

Hayate nodded then turned to Naruto who asked," Sensei where should I wear it? Most swordsman wear in on their hip but you wear it across your back."

Hayate blinked surprised at the practical question. He said considering the boy," I would say for the moment at your hip. Possibly move it to your back later."

He would have to get the boy a belt for the sheath either way. He thought about it for a moment wondering if he had one in his pack. He pulled his pack to him and began to rummage through it. He ignored the suspicious look that Kurenai was giving him. He had a feeling that she didn't trust him. At the moment the feeling was mutual. They could agree on missions but on the kid probably not.

He pulled out his old belt when he was younger. He eyes it and then the kid. It might just work. He held it out to Naruto. Naruto eyed it before putting it on and put his sword on it. It for well enough until they could get Naruto fit for one.

Naruto said smiling," Thank you sensei."

Hayate nodded getting to his feet and said," I'll see you later. Naruto don't forget your training later."

Naruto stiffened and gave him a curt nod. Hayate smiled as he turned away. He knew that Naruto didn't like Chun. Few did. The man was a bastard until he got to know you. Even then he had a dry snarky sense of humor.

He coughed painfully and hard as he made his way out of the training area. :Damn I will need to see if Lady Tsunade can send me more medicine. Even if she could though...: Even if she sent him medicine it would only slow the diseases progression.

A voice stopped him," Oi, Hayate."

He turned to see a man in a jounin outfit and a senbon in his mouth. It was his friend Genma Shiranui. He had thought the man was on a mission. It must have ended early.

Hayate said smiling at his friend," Genma I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another week or so."

Genma said with a grin," We finished early. What about you Hayate you were gone forever?"

Hayate said," I had a long term mission. I don't think I will be going on one like that again for awhile."

He saw the disbelief on his friends face and laughed. He had to cut it short with a bad cough. Genma looked worried again at his hacking cough.

Hayate said," This is part of it. Another is I have finally taken a student."

Genma's face went from disbelief to incredulous to excited. He asked," When will we meet your student then? Hayate you always swore you would never take one. What made you change your mind?"

Hayate rubbed his cheek nervously as he said," The kid... He changed my mind. Genma if i bring him over you have to promise me something."

Genma had a slight worried look on his face now. He indicated for Hayate to continue. With a deep breath he said," You won't judge the kid by who he is. I have already been fighting with Yugoa about him."

Genma gave him a sympathetic look and they began to move through the village. Genma said serious," I promise. I'll get the other two together. What to try for tomorrow evening?"

Hayate nodded and said," Sounds good. Warn the others for me."

Genma nodded and disappeared. Hayate watched him go with a hopeful look. Maybe things were starting to look up for Naruto. Only time would tell though.

Naruto's POV

He woke up to someone slapping him lightly on the face. He sat up ready to take on an enemy only to find Kiba there.

Kiba asked worriedly," Hey Naruto you okay? What are you doing sleeping out here?"

Naruto said taking a stock of his injuries," Jutsu training and sparring. I ran out of chakra at the end."

He looked at the sky and estimated it was almost dinner time. Kiba said standing and holding out his hand for Naruto to take," Come on. My mom wants you to come for dinner tonight."

Naruto stared at his hand numbly for a moment before taking it with a grin. Kiba said gripping his shoulder," Come on. Hinata is going to be there too."

Naruto smiled shyly as he followed the older boy. He liked Hinata as a teammate but he wasn't sure what to make of her outside of training. She was as shy as he was hyper active. Kiba on the other hand was as like him. They seemed to be getting along both during and outside of training.

When they reached the Inuzaka compound Kiba's mother greeted them. She gave him a bright smile as she said," Naruto it's good to see you again."

Naruto bowed and said," Its good to see you too ma'ma."

Naruto followed them inside the house. Hinata was sitting at the table with Kiba's older sister. She smiled shyly at him and he returned it. Kiba's sister nodded to him respectively.

Hana, Kiba's sister said," I heard you have been taken as Hayate Gekko's student. You must be an excellent ninja to catch his eye."

Naruto blushed furiously and Kiba said with a barking laugh," Not really sis. He was dead last in our class."

Naruto glared at Kiba causing the older boy to laugh even harder. Hana said smiling," You must be special though. The Hokage has been trying to get Hayate to take a student for years. The man has always refused until you."

Naruto smiled but his thoughts were racing. Hayate had refused other students? But why? Why choose him over others? The only way he would get answers would be to ask Hayate. He would ask his sensei the next day.

Kiba's mother came in carrying plates of food. She laid them out onto the table. Once she sat down they began to pass around the plates. Naruto took a healthy amount of vegetables and meat. He was trying to eat healthier ever since Hayate started teaching him. The adults gave him approving looks at his choice in food.

The food was some of the best he had ever eaten. He guessed it was true what they said about home cooked meals. They were better when shared with friends and family.

When they finished the meal Tsume Kiba's mother asked," Naruto why don't you stay over for the evening? I'm sure Kiba would like to have a friend over."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he said shaking his head," I get up early each morning. I train for two hours before training with Kurenai sensei. I wouldn't want to intrude on you."

He saw the Inuzaka's exchange a glance. He hoped they wouldn't be angry at him for rejecting the offer. Kiba said surprising him," I'll go with you. I want to see what your working on. Teamwork only works if we know what to expect from each other right?"

The others nodded even Hinata. Naruto sighed and said admitting defeat," Okay as long as I'm not intruding."

It wasn't long after that, that Hinata had to excuse herself to go home. Naruto and Kiba stayed up late that evening playing chess. Naruto taught him how to play the game and basic strategies. Kiba was a fast learner and soon they were in a competitive game of chess. Naruto only had a few days more experience and they were evenly matched.

It was late into the evening when Tsume came to check on them. It was Naruto's turn and he was studying the board intently. She watched the two boys with a smile on her face. It wasn't every day she saw her heir playing a game that required paitence. Like Naruto, Kiba was known for his eccentric behavior. It seemed to her that Naruto was slowly changing for the better. On top of that he was changing those around him.

She said drawing their attention to her," Boys it's late. Time for bed. You can continue this another time."

Both of the boys looked disappointed to have to end their game. Kiba helped Naruto lay out a bed roll and loned him a pillow. He also had to lone the embarrassed boy some pajamas. Soon they lay down in Kiba's room Naruto on the bed roll and Kiba in his bed. Naruto listened as Kiba's breathing evened out.

Naruto lay there for several minutes before sleep claimed him that evening. The next morning came all to early. He woke up at his usual time contemplating waking Kiba but decided against it. He needed to eat, change, and gather his stuff for training. He honestly didn't think Chun would be happy about him bringing someone with him. The man barely tolerated him as it was.

Tsume was already making breakfast when he walked in fully dressed. He said politely," Good morning ma'am. Do you need any help?"

She was just finishing with scrambled eggs and bacon. She said indicating for him to sit," No thank you, Naruto. I was just finishing. Do you always get up this early?"

Naruto said giving a slight yawn," Two hours of training first thing each morning. Then directly to missions. I'll be stronger than any of the previous Hokage. I will protect those precious to me."

Tsume nodded giving him a smile and placed a plate full of food in front of him. He wolfed down the eggs and bacon. They were much better than he had cooked for himself. When he cleared his plate the door he had come from opened revealing Kiba.

The older boy yawned exhaustedly and said," Morning mom, Naruto."

Naruto said picking up his bag and sword," Morning, Kiba. Hey my first teacher isn't big on others. He barely tolerates me. Maybe you could come with me another day. Or come find me in a little more than an hour. That's when I start with Hayate."

Kiba looked at him blankly but Naruto had no intention of continuing the explanation. He had no need to know of what Chun was teaching him. At least not yet. Kiba only nodded and Naruto took his leave after he thanked Tsume.

When he reached the usual training grounds he found a scroll waiting for him. It read,: Naruto I am needed elsewhere for a week or so. I expect you to master the inner strike technique before I return. If you don't I will never accept you as my student.:

It was signed at the end Chun. Naruto wanted to bang his head into the nearest tree. Of course his teacher would leave him in the middle of training. That was just like his luck. That last bit worried him though. If he did not master this technique before Chun returned Chun would abandon him. No he couldn't think like that. No matter what he would master the inner strike technique before his teacher returned!

He took a basic taijutsu stance allowing himself to feel his chakra flow. Taking a deep calming breath he took a step forward and shot his arm out. His eyes widened as he almost felt something explode in his hand. Ow damn that hurt. Wait did he almost get it?

Something exploded in his hand instead of out of it. It wasn't quite like what Chun had done but it was closer than before. He looked down at his hand noticing what appears to be chakra burns going partially up his arm. Did he do that? Hmmm.

Over the next hour he continued to try and achieve the same results. Out of every ten tries only three achieved that. He was exhausted by the time his hour was up. He almost collapsed when Hayate appeared. He needed to find a way to gain more chakra or use the nine tails.

Hayate greeted in his usual manner," Good morning, Naruto."

He smiled tiredly standing to greet his sensei. He said," Morning sensei. I don't suppose you know why Chun had to leave so suddenly?"

He blinked when the man suddenly had a nervously guilty look. What the hell?! Sensei what did you do? Naruto was about to ask the question going through his mind when Kiba appeared. He sat on the grass without saying a word to Hayate.

Hayate raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged in answer. A smile crossed his face at the annoyed look. Hayate was getting easier to mess with in a friendly way.

Hayate said turning into the stern sensei that he was when they practiced," Naruto time for katas."

And so it began. Naruto drew his sword and began his katas slowly and precisely. When he reached katas 6 and seven they became less precise. Hayate began correcting every mistake. Every adjustment made the katas a little easier.

When the half hour was up Naruto practically collapsed. His breathing labored as he rested for the moment. Hayate was watching him with an unconcerned look. The man knew his exhaustion came from overuse of his chakra from earlier. Hayate pulled out a bar from his bag and handed it to the boy.

Naruto stared at it recognizing the energy bar then smiled gratefully. They might not taste very good but they did help battle exhaustion. Naruto unwrapped the bar and took a bite ignoring the taste. After eating on it for a moment he started feeling better.

He stood taking the wooden sword from his teacher and took a ready stance. Hayate took a more open stance that made Naruto instantly wary. In an instant his suspicion was proven correct as Hayate lunged at him. Reacting on instinct he side stepped the attack and moved into the first kata attack.

Right before it landed on the man's shoulder he blocked it. Naruto jumped back to put distance between them. He took the first stance again waiting for a sign that the man would attack again. He watched and saw a twitch in the man's shoulder as he came at Naruto again. Naruto blocked an attack meant to take his head from his shoulder. Naruto slid from the block and went to thrust his sword into Hayate's stomach. Again the man side stepped it.

He growled in frustration and missed the proud look in Hayate's eyes. Hayate continued to attack him using different katas and Naruto continued to block. It was becoming almost like a dance. Naruto had been unable to land a single blow on his sensei. He was able to block most of the basic attacks. While they wouldn't help him in a real battle it was the foundation for proper attacks and blocks.

The last half hour was up and Naruto was sad to be done. It had been the first time that he had done more than block awkwardly. He was slowly learning the way of the sword from a master.

Hayate asked as they began to pack up their stuff," Naruto I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner with a few of my friends? They would like to meet my student."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face at the question. Meet Hayate's friends? All the adults in the village knew about the fox though. Most of them hated him for something he couldn't control.

Hayate's POV

He watched in concern as Naruto's face drained of all blood. He was confused at why the boy would be so afraid but it didn't last. He remembered the way the villagers treated Naruto. He was afraid that they would treat him the same as the villagers did.

Hayate bent to eye level with his student and said," Naruto, no matter what I will not let them hurt you. They have agreed to not make a snap judgment against you until they meet you."

Naruto didn't look convinced and honestly Hayate couldn't blame him. He had seen how the boy was treated even by his girlfriend. Now ex girlfriend. He could never be with anyone who would treat a child such a way.

He said softly," Give them a chance Naruto. They may just surprise you."

While still wary the young boy said," I'll try sensei."

Hayate clapped him on the shoulder and said," That's all I can ask."


	12. The Dragon and the Wolf part 3

Naruto's POV

He just stepped out of the shower when he caught a glance of himself in the mirror. He noticed that there was a slight change in his appearance. He was gaining more muscle and the baby fat was burning off. He was slowly changing into a future Hokage.

He dried off his hair and changed into a grey t-shirt and pants. He belted his sword off his left hip and his headband on his forehead. He tilted his head to the side considering his appearance. He gave that fake smile he showed the others when he was really dying on the inside. The smile that fooled everyone including the Hokage. Sometimes he wished someone would see through it. That someone would care for him like a parent.

His thoughts drifted to Hayate who had been the only person to ever come close. Naruto was slowly letting the man in. He still hid things from Hayate though. He struggled with the decision on whether or not to tell him about the guardian. He was afraid of the man's rejection. Not even Hayate had been able to see through his mask though.

He shook himself from the depressing throughts as he left his apartment. His head shot up when he felt a familiar presence fall in next to him. Hayate... He turned his head to the side acknowledging his presence.

Hayate said," Come we are meetting at my friends house."

Naruto hesitated for a moment before following him. He followed Hayate to a house towards the village gates. Outside the house stood a man in jounin hear and senbon in his mouth. Naruto had come across the man a few times in the village. While the man had never gone out of his way to help him he did give good advice.

When he saw Naruto his eyes widened in surprise but not anger. Slowly a grin appeared on his face as he said," Now I understand why you were so insistent that we not discriminate against him, Hayate. Well Naruto my name is Genma Shiranui, nice to meet you."

Naruto hesitated for half a second before replying," Nice to meet you as well Genma."

Hayate chuckled at the cautious attitude Naruto was giving off. Hayate said placing his hand Naruto's shoulder," Come Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head to the side in acknowledgment. They walked in and Naruto noticed two men. One was cooking and the other was louging at the table. Both men turned to face Naruto and he had to force himself not to step back. He watched as their eyes widened and turned to Hayate.

After a moment the one cooking said," Now I understand. Hayate I'm not like Yugoa I have no problems with the demon's vessel. Nice to meet you, Naruto, I'm Konetsu Hagane. Like you, I'm a prankster I hope we can be friends."

Naruto gave him a fake smile and nod. The one sitting at the table though was still quiet. The man didn't have angry cold eyes but they weren't expressive like Konetsu's. They were honest and kind though but Naruto didn't trust it just yet. He had veen hurt one too many times. They would have to earn his trust.

Hayate said breaking the silence between them," Naruto this is Konetsu's partner Izumo Kamizuki. He's the more serious of the two but he is still a good man."

Izumo held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Without hesitating Naruto took it firmly and they shook hands silently. Naruto took a seat in between Hayate and Izumo as Konetsu finished dinner.

Konetsu asked," Naruto can you give me a hand for a second?"

Jumping to his feet Naruto went straight over to help the man. Konetsu gave him five plates and silverware. Naruto went to put them on the table for Konetsu. Once the plates and silverware were placed the food was next. They all sat at the table and began to pass around food. Naruto took healthy portions of everything that Konetsu had cooked.

Part of the way through the meal Izumo asked," How long have you been training with Hayate, Uzumaki?"

Naruto swallowed a bite of food before he replied," Two and a half weeks. He started with teaching me tree climbing then slowly moved up to more advanced techniques. We only recently started salesmanship."

He purposely left out the part about his training with Chun. He didn't know how much these men knew about the strange man. Chun wouldn't want him to tell people about his presence within the village known. That much was clear to the blond.

Hayate commented with a faint smile and a painful sounding cough," He is doing well for only just starting. He has master the first five katas and has started to learning blocking during our spars. It won't be long before I teach him the dance."

Naruto glanced at his teacher in confusion. The dance? What does that mean? Sensing his confusion Hayate stiffened next to him.

Hayate said," It's a jutsu. That's why we are working so hard on katas 6-10. They are the basis for it."

That's why his teacher was so picky about those few katas. That made him work three times as hard during his katas. He decided that he spend his evening rotating between inner strike and his katas. Hayate sent him an amused smirk but didn't say anything.

Izumo still was watching him with a cautious but hopeful look. The man wasn't all that different from him. He was willing to give him a chance but until he was sure he would be cautious.

Soon the food was gone and they were all pleasantly full. Naruto followed them into a sitting room. Once again he stayed close to his sensei but he did engage in conversation with Konetsu.

Konetsu said smiling slightly," I watched you do some of your pranks before Hayate took you in. I think we could talk pranks."

Naruto blushed and said trying to hide his embarrassment," I haven't done a single prank since studying under my sensei. I don't have the time."

Konetsu studied his face intently before nodding. Naruto had the feeling that this wouldn't be the last of this conversation.

Hayate said almost as an afterthought," Your pranks could be used for other purposes, Naruto. You could set them up as traps against ninjas. I knew a team that could be taken down a peg or two. Their sensei as well."

Now that had his attention. He only knew of one team like that. Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha's team. The mischief in not only Hayate's eyes but those of Konetsu's. He wondered if this was going to turn into a war between the two teams.

Hayate said standing suddenly," We can talk about it tomorrow, Naruto. I expect you to continue your training with my other friend."

Naruto lifted his chin in acknowledgment. That answered that question. These men did not know Chun. He wouldn't say anything either. He had a feeling that it wouldn't end well if his presence was made common knowledge. Naruto sighed as he thanked the men for the meal.

Hayate walked him through the village in companionable silence. When they reached Naruto's apartment he waited watching his back as he unlocked the door. Hayate said when Naruto looked at him curiously," Naruto, you shouldn't hide behind your fake smile."

Naruto felt himself freeze in terror. He had seen through his mask. That's what he wanted earlier but now he wasn't so sure. He knew that Hayate would never purposely hurt him but still. They only had known each other for a few weeks.

Hayate ruffled his hair as he said," You don't to tell me now. But we will talk about this kid."

Naruto shot back his temper glaring up," Then what about you Hayate sensei?! I'm not the only one hiding something."

The shock was clear on the man's face but there was no anger. Naruto realized he let his shock override his good sense. Now he was going to lose the one person that ever cared for him. Naruto unable to face the man turned away about to go inside. Hayate's hand found his shoulder and pulled him so that he turned to face him.

Chun Woo's POV

He sat at a table in the mountains just inside the five countries neutral territory. By him sat a man a few years young than him. The man had dark black hair and sky blue eyes. Next to him was a woman with brown hair and green eyes.

It was the first time in fifteen years that three of the five guardians had come together. His thoughts trailed to his student that he left back at the hidden leaf. He never wanted a student. Not when the Murim was after him. He gave the child an ultimatum that should be impossible. There was no way the boy could learn inner strike technique after only a little more than a week. It was impossible. Still, a nagging feeling told him that he was wrong.

He wasn't the only one they were after either. He turned slightly to the other man. He never learned his name but there was no doubt he was a guardian. Specifically the guardian of the mountains. The Lightning Tiger.

There were few things that scared him but one of which was this man. Even with that technique he wasn't sure if he would win in a fight. A man walked in drawing everyone's attention to him. Earth beast. The reason why they were there. Now four of the five guardians had come together.

Earth beast said," Welcome guardians. I'm sorry to call you in such short notice but i have heard disturbing rumors. The guardian of the forest lives."

What?! The guardian of the forest? The clans that were thought to hold the guardian was thought to have died out. Could one have really survived?

Lady Liquid Shark asked," Where did you get such information? I thought we destroyed the last living remnants of the clans with the potential to be vessel. How could we have missed one?"

It was the Tiger that answered in his usual cold voice," It could have been a previously unknown clan. We all know how many people leave their clan and the Murim for a chance at a normal life. He could be a descendant of one of those."

They all remembered the war that had ensued due to the actions of one vessel. The question was why now? It had been several generations since one had appeared. Unwillingly his thoughts trailed to Naruto Uzumaki. That boy had an unnatural amount of chakra even for a vessel of a demon. He couldn't be? No that's impossible. Right?

His attention was drawn back to the others. Tiger said leaning back and crossing his arms," I think we should all watch the Hidden Leaf Village. They are known for having that guardian come out of their group."

Earth Beast nodded his assent and said," The one that finds him before he fully awakens his powers. So far no one in Murim has reported an activation so we still have time."

That caused several sighs of relief from the others. Chun though frowned. To kill someone because of what the previous vessels wrongdoings. That wasn't right. He could see the grim determination on each of their faces. He pitied whoever was the forest guardian's vessel.

Naruto's POV

It had been four days since Chun had left. He spent almost every waking moment training. He had new lessons on top of his training with Hayate. Kurenai had them practicing trap making and stealth. Naruto was naturally gifted at trap making and stealth due to his pranking days.

The next day they had an agreement for a friendly face off with team 7. The look of disbelief on Kakashi's and the Hokage's face was hilarious. The Hokage has agreed to the match as long as it was supervised and no kill techniques were used.

Naruto felt he was as ready as he was going to get. He had practiced his katas mastering the 6,7,8 katas. Hayate had him running around the training fields to build up both stamina and speed. Hayate mentioned that he would need a lot of speed for the technique.

The inner strike technique he was still having trouble with it though. He could almost match the movement to the release. He hoped that he would prefect it soon. He wanted to stay Chun's student. As off odd as the man was he was teaching a good technique.

That evening he tenderly made his way back to his apartment. He had spent all day learning how to make paper bombs. Learning how to make and use them was hard with his chakra control. Many of then had exploded while he was trying to focus. The jacket was going to be thrown away it had more holes than could be fixed.

When he came to a stop outside his door had the feeling that he was being watched. His hand came to rest on the sword ready to defend himself. A calm voice caused him to relax his hold on his sword," Naruto are you okay?"

He gave an exhausted smile over his shoulder. Hayate stood there lookipng even more exhausted than before. His worry for the man increased daily but it seemed there was little he could do.

Naruto said with his fake smile to hide his exhaustion," I'm fine sensei. You look tired do you want to come in?"

Hayate cocked his head to the side his eyes narrowing. After a moment he nodded. So there was something his teacher wanted to talk about. He opened the door and allowed Hayate to enter first. They ended up on Naruto's living room. It was once again a mess of scroll from his training. Hayate had a faintly amused look before he turned serious again.

Hayate moved a few of his scrolls to make room. He asked once Naruto sat across from him," Is your team ready for tomorrow, Naruto?"

Naruto leaned back as he said," As ready as we can be. Do you really think we have a chance, sensei?"

He seemed surprised at the question. He said meeting the boy's eyes," Yes. There is no doubt in my mind that you can win. There is something you should know though. Word got around to some of the clan elders. They will be watching tomorrow and they will judge you. So do you best and show them the strength of team eight."

Naruto felt a rush of warmth go through his chest. Hayate honestly believe his squad had a chance. Even if they didn't win the next day. He was going to show everyone that he deserved to be Hayate's student. He smiled at the man a real smile at the man.

Hayate was the one person he trusted above all others. He was concerned about the man's insistent coughing. As much as he tried to hide it Naruto could tell it was getting worse. He was worried about him. He wondered if his decision earlier that day had been a smart one.

Flashback

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office just coming from morning training. He had requested a meeting with the old man before he went for training.

The old man finally looked up from his paperwork and asked," Naruto, what can I do for you?"

Naruto said folding his arms across his chest," I want to ask you something. I want you to tell me the truth."

The surprise was clear on his face and indicated for him to continue. Naruto asked," What is wrong with Hayate? His cough is getting worse and it looks like he slowly dying."

Hokage leaned back seeming unsurprised by the sudden question. He said," That is a question that you should ask Hayate yourself."

Naruto said dejectedly," I've tried. He won't tell me anything about it."

Understanding filled the man's eyes. He said putting his chin on his crossed fingers," I hear that your team plans to do a practice battle with team 7. I know of someone that can help relieve his pain. If you can beat them then I will send you to find her. If you lose them you must wait for him to tell you."

Naruto said determined," Deal but with something more. You will also tell me how to help heal Hayate if we win."

The agreement was made. He wondered if the old man thought his chances were that low. Low enough that he had made an incredible agreement.

End of flashback

Naruto glanced guilty at Hayate. He hoped the man wouldn't be angry at him for going behind his back. Hayate helped him so many times now it was his turn. He would protect his teacher as he had protected him.

It wasn't long before Hayate excused himself to go home for the evening. After he left Naruto turned in for the night. He was exhausted from everything that had happened. He would need his rest for upcoming day, if he wanted to win.

The next morning came all to soon for his liking. He felt restless with a strange sense of excitement. He felt like today would be the day that he wasn't the person everyone saw him as. He changed into a grey t-shirt and pants with his black jacket over the shirt. His sword was belted off his left hip and had packed up his paper bombs and other traps.

One last go over with his weapons he left his apartment. He had not had his usual early morning training due to the match that morning. He made his way to the agreed upon training grounds.

When he arrived his team was already there. Kiba was wearing similar clothes and seemed to be considering the grounds carefully. Something they had learned over the week was that all the training grounds were different. Each had their own uses. The key was to know how to utilize each one.

This particular training ground had a large open field with the monument of the fallen ninjas in the middle. Surrounding the open field was a large group of trees. They would be good for hiding but he had to take into account of the other teams members. The two biggest threats would be Shino and Sasuke.

Shino would make hiding nearly impossible. His bugs would likely tag each of them as soon as he arrived. Like Kiba he would be best as a tracker. To win in this fight would mean taking Shino down first. Then Naruto would take on Sasuke to keep him occupied while Hinata and Kiba would take out Sakura. Divide and conquer. Shikamaru would be proud of his plan.

Naruto decided that he would not draw his sword unless absolutely necessary. He did want to try the inner strike technique. He would hold off though until he had little choice. Like with his sword he didn't want to reveal his hand too early. Hinata looked slightly nervous but a small smile from Naruto eased it slightly. Kiba looked as confident as ever. Between the three of them Naruto was confident they could win.

His attention was drawn to the way he had arrived. Four other people were coming into the training grounds. It was team seven. They looked way to overconfident. Konetsu, Hayate, Genma, and Izumo were right. These guys needed to be taken down a peg. It didn't help they were trained by Kakashi though. He was one of the best jounin's in the village. It was said that he has mastered over a thousand jutsus.

Kakashi ignore them in favor of greeting Kurenai. He said," Kurenai it has been awhile. Was this your idea? My team is the best of their year you know."

Kurenai answered in a sure voice," I think my team might just surprise you Kakashi. They have come a long way in just a week. Especially Naruto."

Naruto had to fight with himself to keep from blushing. He still wasn't used to people complimenting him. His eyes were drawn to several people coming to the training grounds. What the hell?!

He recognized several of the clan elders including Kiba's mother. The Hokage was also with them and so were Hayate and his friends. Who invited the clan elders? And why? Sasuke was his usual I'm too cool for this attitude was also watching them. It was obvious that

The Hokage said looking between the two groups," Team 7 and Team 8 you both have requested that you take a more advanced mission. I have a very special mission for the winner of today's match. The rules are as follows. One no killing. Two if you are knocked out you stay out of the fight. Once all three members of a team are unable to fight the match is over. Anything else is fair game."

Both teams nodded solemnly. Naruto was ready. He had to win there was absolutely no option to lose. He would save Hayate. An expression of grim determination sat on his face.

Naruto watched as the senseis stepped back to give the team's room. The jounin and clan elders hid their presence as they then disappeared. That was the signal for them to being. Naruto gave a nod to the others and they Kiba started their plan. Kiba and Hinata took the positions as frontal defenders. Naruto discreetly made a clone and had it go set traps.

To give the clone time Naruto pulled a kunai from its holder. That was the signal for the attack. Sasuke's team had already began moving forward. He noticed that Shino was kept back Sakura was acting as a sort of protector. He knew that while her physical strength was good. Her other skills were lacking though. She was the weak link in terms of skills. While he used to have feelings for her he was now seeing the error in that.

He and Kiba went straight for Shino while Hinata went toe to toe with Sakura. Naruto had absolute faith in his teammate that she could best the pink haired girl. Kiba was the first to reach Shino and began putting the boy through his paces in taijutsu.

Naruto was about to jump in to fight alongside Kiba only to be stopped by Sasuke. Naruto snapped his head back as Sasuke's fist went through the air where his chin had just been. He shifted into the first stance for taijutsu as faced the other boy. He knew what Sasukr was thinking. He thought Naruto was the weak link in his team. That was a big mistake. He may not have a Kekkai Genkai like Hinata or strong sense of smell like Kiba. But he had other qualities that make up for them.

Sasuke smirked at him as he said," You should just give up idiot. Your team doesn't stand a chance against mine."

Naruto said coldly," There is too much at stake for me to lose here. I have a real reason for winning this battle today. It is not just to prove that I'm worthy of wearing this headband."

The other boy snorted in disbelief but he didn't care. Naruto had to win. He had to save his sensei. Naruto brought his hands up in a very familiar hand sign and said coldly," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Over a hundred of Naruto appeared and now the boy looked confused. He had never seen Naruto use regular clone jutsu much less this advanced technique before. That's how Naruto preferred it. If they underestimate you then you have the upper hand. Such was the case here.

Hayate's POV

He bit back a groan at the sight of what appeared to be 150 Narutos. That boy over did it again. He was showing off. Hayate sighed as he watched the group converge on the Uchiha boy. The real one was hanging back though.

Even though Naruto was good about regulating his chakra between his clone Hayate still was able to tell. He had a feeling that it had to do with how much time he spent with the boy. Another clone came up behind him and whispered something in the boy's ear. A wicked from played across his face that spelled trouble. Hayate took several large steps backwards to be safe.

Kurenai followed him to a safer spot also sensing the danger. Kakashi on the other hand was giving them a strange look. They watched in the amusement as the wind began to pick up. Naruto might not know it yet but Hayate suspected the boy was a wind chakra type. Kakashi smirked at them as Sasuke began familiar hand signs. So, the Uchiha could use fire style. That didn't surprise Hayate in the least. Most of the clan could use it.

The jutsu took out about half of Naruto's clones. The other half and the real Naruto were able to dodge. The look of considering was on his face. Hayate realized that the boy was testing the others skills. :Smart kid. Very smart.: he thought.

Sasuke went right into taijutsu skills but Naruto didn't take the bait. He blocked the attack throwing basic punches but nothing big. Hayate knew Naruto had been practicing Chun's prized technique. The inner strike technique was dangerous both to the user and the opponent. It uses even more chakra than the shadow clone jutsu that Naruto was so good at. It could destroy the uses chakra points if used improperly. The damage to an enemy could be fatal though. He could only watch and hope Naruto wouldn't use the technique.

He watched as Naruto's team joined the fight. He had wondered where the other two had gone. The Hokage said loud enough to be heard by the contestants," Team 7 has lost Sakura Haruno and Shino Aburame. Team 8 has all three members of its squad."

Hayate heard Naruto say," Stay back for now."

It was rare for his student to do that. He liked using their teamwork against their opponents. He must feel like he must have something to prove. He had the feeling that it had to do with the clan elders that were watching the fight with interest. No matter the outcome of the fight Hayate's opinion of his student would not change.

Naruto's POV

Naruto dodged another attack from Sasuke. His team had given them plenty of room and was waiting to jump in. He knew they would too at the first sign that he was in trouble. He continued to dodge the attacks. The boy had a very predictable attack style. It would have been easy to counter the attacks. He didn't want to play his hand to early. This was getting tiresome though. Maybe it was time to end the fight.

He ducked under a punch meant for his jaw. He brought his right hand back focusing on his chakra and matched the flow to the movement. Naruto's fist was about to hit him in the abdomen when something stopped the attack. He felt the chakra rush past him as the technique released.

Naruto looked up to see the irate eyes of Chun. When the hell did he get back? Why does he look angry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people could comment at the end of each chapter i would appreciate it


	13. The Dragon and the Wolf part 4

Naruto's POV

He stepped back dropping out of the attack stance he had been in. He was brave but not stupid. He knew that he had no chance against Chun even with his team there. The man seemed increasingly angry at Naruto. He met the man's eyes without fear.

Chun said turning to the other boy," Count yourself lucky boy. If i had not arrived you would likely be dead."

Dead? Naruto could feel the blood drain from his face at the words. He never meant to kill the Uchiha just to incapacitate him for a small amount of time.

The Hokage stepped forward drawing their attention to him. The old man said," With those words, I declare this match over. Chun when you done talking with Naruto we need to have a talk. As for the match I declare Team 7 as the winners."

Naruto kept his joy of the results in check. He knew that Chun was extremely angry with him. It would not be good for him to celebrate early. He had to find out what the punishment for him using that technique was. On top of that he, Kiba, and Hinata would need to debrief with each other. This would allow them to pass on what they learned about their opponents.

The Hokage continued seemingly disturbed by his lack of reaction, and the lack of reaction from his teammates," Come to my office in two hours team eight for your mission."

Naruto said in acknowledgment," We will be there Lord Hokage."

Chun's hand found Naruto's shoulder as. He tilted his head to the side indicating for Naruto to follow him. Naruto said seriously to the others," I'll catch up with you guys. Chun and I need to talk."

Kiba looked like he wanted to argue but Hinata touched his shoulder. She shook her head and gave Naruto a knowing looking. He had a feeling that she at least suspected what was going on. He gave her his fake overconfident smile but inside he was unsure. He never had Chun angry at him before.

When they left Chun pushed him towards the forest. They walked for about five minute before they came to a clearing. Naruto sat in the grass Indian style.

Chun paced angrily in front before he turned and asked practically yelling," What were you thinking, boy?! Using the inner strike technique on another person is not only dangerous to them but to you as well. Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't stepped in?"

Naruto shook his head mutely. He honestly had no idea what would have happened. He thought it would have knocked Sasuke out maybe broken a few bones. Nothing serious though. The look on Chun's face said he thought wrong.

Chin said with an exhausted sigh," The best case scenario that boy's chakra center would have been destroyed. He would never have been able to continue his life as a ninja. Once a center is broken it can never be fixed. That's even if he survived the breaking of his center. Worst case scenario would be his death. That's what happens in most cases."

Naruto packed as he thought over what Chun had said. If he had landed that strike on Sasuke the best he could hope for would be exile from the village. Many of the clan leaders had been watching. They would have asked for his death at worst. Not even Hayate and the Hokage could protect him from that.

Naruto bowed his head apologetically as he said," I'm sorry Chun. Your right. I didn't know how much damage that technique. I should have never used it without your okay."

Chun said sitting in front of him his eyes gazing far off like to a distant memory," That's not even counting what it would have done to you. If you had been lucky it would have only broken all the bones in that hand. If you used as much chakra as i suspect you did. Then everything past your wrist would have been destroyed. You never would have been able to do handsigns again."

So much could have gone wrong with the technique. Why did Chun use it so freely if it had such dire consequences?

As if reading his thoughts Chun said running his nose tiredly," I have a special technique that I have learned in chakra control. I had no intention of teaching you this technique."

:Oh,: that was disappointing. He had thought that maybe just maybe Chun would teach him more. He sighed sadly. He got his hopes up only for them to be dashed again. He should have learned by now that he trust people. It would only end in heartbreak.

Chin said tilting his head to the sky," That's what I thought. I never even considered the possibility that you would be able to master the inner strike technique. Even under the best teacher it takes months to learn. You learned it in less than two weeks."

So Chun expected him to fail at his assignment. That honestly didn't surprise him. Chun seemed to be a snarky avatars and it was exactly something he would do. He would always have handicaps with people due to the damn fox. All he wanted was to live a normal life.

Chun said so softly that Naruto almost didn't hear it," I guess I saw the same thing in you that my master saw in me. If you will still like to learn I'm willing to teach you and take you as my disciple."

Naruto's head shot up to look at the man. His disciple? That meant he would train specifically with the man. Few masters of an art took more than one student or disciple. Only the best were chosen. Chun though was avoiding his gaze like Naruto would turn him to stone. Or turn him down. He realized. Like Naruto he was afraid of rejection.

Naruto said standing moved closer to the man," I would be honored if you took me as your disciple, sensei."

Naruto half expected the man to chastise him for calling him sensei again. Instead the man gave him a soft smile and said pushing his hair out of his eyes," Then we continue to train at the same time in the mornings. In the afternoon we will train for three hours instead of one."

Naruto said excitedly," I'll be there. It will have to wait until I get back though."

Chun raised an eyebrow and asked," Back?"

The excitement drained from Naruto leaving a serious looking boy. He said," I'm going to save Hayate sensei. His cough is getting worse. The Hokage promised to allow me  
to if we won the match earlier."

Comprehension dawned on the man. The man nodded solemnly as he said," I can't help him. I've tried. What he has goes back a long way in his clan's bloodline. The story goes that it can only be healed by a vessel of two. We aren't sure what that means."

They might not know what it meant but Naruto did. Only he could save his sensei. He was the vessel of two. With both the demon fox and the guardian of the forest he was the vessel of two. Well that settled that. Now he needed the best healer that could channel both chakras.

Chun looked at the sun as if deciding the time then said," I have to go speak with your Hokage. Send word when you get back. I'll let Hayate know you will be gone for awhile for you when I see him."

Naruto grinned as he said," Yes sensei. I'll see you as soon as I can."

With that they went their separate ways. Naruto to his team and Chun to meet with the Hokage.

Hayate's POV

He along with the rookie team jounins and the clan elders stood in the Hokage's office. They all had been surprised by the sudden appearance of Chun. Many of them were old enough to remember the young boy that Hayate had trained with years before.

It was hard to forget the when Chun and Hayate had caused trouble. Any time they weren't training they did pranks on the villagers. While not as crazy as Naruto's it still caused trouble. The two boys had been like brothers until their sensei had decided he would have to choose between them. Chun had made the choice for the man. Instead of staying he left the village to make his own path.

It hasn't been until six months prior that Chun had gotten back in touch with him. He had made several trips to the hidden leaf and in turn Hayate had made trips to the desert. Hayate wasn't so stupid not to realize what secrets the man had hidden. He knew that his old friend was the vessel for the guardian of the desert. It explained the tattoo and why Chun tried so hard to hide it.

The guardians were feared just as much as the demons and their vessels. Many clans were suspected of having the guardians but until they activated there was no way to prove it. Sometimes there wouldn't be an activation for generations. It made it increasingly difficult to pinpoint which clans were able to hold the guardians.

His head them swung around when the office door opened. In walked Chun as nonchalant as ever. Hayate could see just a small amount of happiness that wasn't there before. He wondered what had been said between Chun and Naruto.

He hoped that Chun wasn't taking the boy from him. Naruto had been a rare light in his dark world. At first their relationship had been nothing beyond student sensei. If he was in better health he would ask the Hokage and Naruto for permission to adopt him. It wouldn't be fair to the boy now. He was too ill and would likely not live past the new year. He swore that he would teach Naruto everything he could and leave him the Gekko library.

This would give his student his families sacred techniques. With Hayate being the last of his clan there was no one else for it to go to.

His thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi asked his eyes narrowing at the new arrival," Who are you? You stopped an unknown jutsu like it was nothing. Then you say it could have killed my student."

And so it begins. Kakashi was going to push Chun away if he didn't step in. He really didn't need his childhood friend killing the jounin.

He said stepping forward before Chun could say anything," Enough. This is Chun Woo. He is one of my oldest friends."

They stared at him like he had lost his mind. If it had been anyone else Hayate would not have stepped in. It was Chun though and he would not allow anyone to harm the man.

The standoff was interrupted by the Hokage. The old man said looking at each of them in turn," Enough. Hayate I know how important your old friend is to you but he has been gone for many years. I think he owes us an explanation."

Chun folded his arms across his chest as he said," I left the village years ago to protect it. Lord Hokage I found out when I was fifteen just weeks before I left that i was a vessel. A vessel to the guardian of the sky."

The man blinked at him in confusion then realization dawned on him. He said to the others," Everyone but Hayate and Kurenai get out."

The jounins rushed to obey not really understanding what was happening. Even though they didn't understand they knew better than to question the Hokage.

Once they were all gone the old man turned his attention completely on Hayate. He asked trying to contain his anger," Did you know Hayate?"

Hayate said," Yes. While he never came right out and told me I am not stupid. All the signs for it were there if only one knew where and how to look."

The Hokage looked between the two men in front of him. Hayate had always been protective of those closest to him. It was no wonder why he never said anything.

Chun said coldly," I have chosen a disciple. A boy that is hated in this village."

So that's what happened. Hayate wondered if Chun would ask Naruto to be his student. Disciples were so rare now a days with many clans dying that it was almost unheard of. To take a disciple means only that one person would learn all your techniques. A master could choose to take more than one student but never more than one disciple.

The Hokage asked," Did this person accept?"

Chun nodded and said confidently," He did. Though we will be staying here for awhile I will need to take him to learn the way of Murim..."

The Hokage said his anger flashing," Absolutely not. You cannot take one of the villages ninjas for an unknown amount of time."

Chin said his whole demeanour changing," As my disciple you have no sway over his decision. He is the disciple of the nine arts Dragon and the guardian of the sky. As you saw earlier he is slowly picking up my techniques."

Hayate knew that technically Chun had more of a right to Naruto than anyone. Naruto though could choose not to go with Chun. It was still the student's choice. Naruto could choose to leave with him or choose to stay in the village. Either way it would change everything.

Naruto's POV

He sat in the grass across from the his two teammates. They still looked tired from the match earlier. Naruto could tell that they had used a lot of their chakra. He expected it though. Hopefully they could just do a quick debrief.

He turned to Kiba as he said," Kiba i think you should go first. We need to make this quick so that we can get ready for our mission."

Flashback  
Kiba's POV

He stood in front of the other boy trusting Naruto to keep Sasuke off of him. He in turn trusted Hinata to keep Sakura off of them both. Sakura by herself wouldn't be that much of a problem. The pink haired girl was profiecent mainly in book learning. She did have almost inhuman strength but that was it. She only had basic taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu skills. Even without a clan Naruto had more than she did. For the moment his job was to take Shino out of the fight.

He knew it wouldn't be easy even Sasuke would be preferable to this boy. Kiba knew that Shino had chakra eating bugs that lived in him. If he got to close this fight could be over before it even started.

The bug boy said bluntly," You should just give up. You can't beat me."

That's where the boy was wrong. Naruto had done his homework and had gone to Shikamaru for advice. The lazy boy had told him that if he wanted to beat Shino he would to do so quickly. The longer it dragged out the more likely it was that he would be drained of chakra. They also had picked up insect repellent. Naruto had worked on bombs that would explode throwing the repellent into the air.

Kiba said taking a deep breath to calm his temper," You won't beat me, Shino. I have changed."

He took Akamaru from inside of his jacket and placed his partner on in the ground. He couldn't tell what the other was thinking behind his sunglasses and jacket.

Shino sighed and said," I will make this quick."

Kiba gave the other boy a feral smile. If he thought that Kiba was going to be an easy opponents he had another thing coming. He palmed the repellent bombs that they had made. He heard a buzzing sound near his ear indicating that Shino had started his attack. This was the problem with the clan heirs. They were predictable.

Kiba threw an insect bomb to the ground and waited. The buzzing began to die off immediately as the repellent did it's job.

He said throwing Akamaru a soldier pill," Beast Mimicry man beast clone."

Akamaru transformed into a perfect clone of him. This technique was well known in his clan. Almost every Inuzaka used it. It was the first step to the Ultimate Taijutsu technique. He had only recently started learning it. It took almost too much chakra for a fresh genin.

He only had one maybe two shots at this. He threw a smoke bomb at Shino and began running. He had to build up speed to use for this to work. He kicked off the ground spinning his body allowing the technique to begin.

He said as Akamaru did the same," Beast Mimicry Ultimate Taijutsu."

Using his nose he pinpointed exactly where Shino was and directed his spinning body right at him. He missed as the boy dodged his attack. Shino wasn't so lucky when Akamaru hit him directly in the chest. Kiba changed directions and used Akamaru's attack to allow him to land one.

The force of his attack knocked Shino out of the smoke and back into the clearing. Kiba landed next to Akamaru feeling the strain of using the technique. Shino didn't get up and after a moment he was declared out of the battle. He made his way over to aid Naruto against his battle with Sasuke.

End of flashback  
Naruto's POV

He had wrote down everything that had worked for Kiba veruses the things that hadn't. Naruto knew they had gotten lucky mainly due to the fact that they caught Shino off guard. If they hadn't made the bombs then things could have ended in disaster.

Another things was Kiba's lack of stamina. They would have to work on it if he was to use the Ultimate Taijutsu technique. Naruto then turned his gaze to Hinata. Out of the three of them her battle was the shortest. She nodded going bright red in embarrassment.

Flashback  
Hinata's POV

She stood in front of Sakura Haruno. This was the girl that Naruto had a crush on for a long time. She knew her teammate was getting over his crush.

Sakura said overconfidently," Your teammates are going to lose you know. Your team is the misfits that no one wanted."

That made Hinata's blood boil. They may have been misfitted group in the beginning. Heck they weren't perfect. They still were slowly growing closer together. Naruto was what held the team together even though he didn't want to admit it. Even their sensei was beginning to notice the change.

She said quietly but confidently," You are wrong, Sakura. We were a misfit group but we are slowly changing. Naruto is changing."

The pink haired girl snorted in disbelief. Just like everyone else she underestimated Naruto. Only Hinata and Kiba knew exactly how hard their teammate worked. No one else had seen how far he pushed himself.

Hinata too inspired by Naruto pushed herself to learn her clans techniques. She had learned the basics of the eight triagrams technique. She could use it but wasn't proficient in it yet. She wasnt even sure that that she could use it now but that wouldn't stop her. She would try her best and hope it worked.

Her eyes trailed to the trees where the clan elders were watching. She knew for a fact that her father was watching. She would show him how far she had come. She turned her gaze back to Sakura resigning herself to the fact that they would have to fight.

She went into the opening stance for eight triagrams. Sakura smirked at her drawing a kunai. She obviously didn't know this technique or what it could do to someone.

Hinata said coldly," Eight triagrams sixty four palms."

She rushed at the other girl and said going through the attacks," Two palms. Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms."

Out of the three members of team eight she had the lowest chakra levels. She didn't have enough to complete the technique. It was enough though. At sixteen palms the pink haired girl was knocked across the field.

Hinata's breaths were coming in ragged gasps. She didn't have enough chakra to do any more jutsu. She had used the last of it in the technique. She was pleasantly surprised when the pink haired girl did not regain her feet. Hinata realized that while she was book smart Sakura wasn't smart when it came to fighting.

End of flashback  
Naruto's POV

He finished taking his notes on her battle. She had the same problem that Kiba had. Lack of chakra and stamina. Naruto recounted his story of how his fight went with Sasuke while they took notes. He could see the questions in their eyes. It was no secret between them that he got extra trainings. They knew about Hayate but he never told them anything beyond basic information about Chun.

They all had been surprised when the black haired man had stopped Naruto's attack. They had been even more surprised when Naruto had stepped away all color draining from his face. Then for the man to say Naruto almost killed the Uchiha. It left them wondering what kind of training their teammate had been doing.

Kiba asked," Who was that man, Naruto? Why did he say that you could have killed Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed as he said," His name is Chun Woo. He has been teaching me that technique I tried to use on Sasuke. What i didn't know was that had it landed it would have killed him or destroyed his chakra center. If that happened he would never be able to do ninjutsu."

The other two paled significantly as well. They understood what would have happened if either of the scenarios had happened. Naruto would have likely been killed by enraged clan elders. They were grateful for Chun for stepping in. He had saved their teammate.

Naruto smiled as he stood up carefully stretching. He said," Alright. We should go get ready for our mission. There is no telling when we will be back so pack for several days."

The other two stood and they went their separate ways for the time.


	14. The Healer and the guardian

Naruto's POV

He was waiting for his team and sensei outside of the Hokage's tower. He had packed all of his weapons and his sword was strapped to his hip. His head came up when he heard familiar footsteps of Hayate coming closer. His teacher came closer obviously there for Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said in welcome," Hi, sensei."

Hayate said smiling in return," Hello, Naruto. Are you ready for your mission?"

Naruto nodded. He wasn't lying either. He was ready for the mission. He was ready to save his sensei. As if sensing his thoughts Hayate bent down to one knee.

He said their eyes locking with each others," Listen to me, Naruto. I don't want you to risk your life for mine. If it comes down between you or me. Choose your own life. I would never forgive myself if you died for me."

:How?: he thought. How did his sensei know what he planning on doing? Well excluding dying of course. He wouldn't die not until he became Hokage. He wouldn't go back on his word no matter what.

He said his determination shining in his blue eyes," Sensei... I swear to you that I will save you. I will not die until I become Hokage. You have my word and i never go back on my word. That's my nindo. My ninja way."

Hayate's eyes shone slightly with untold emotion. Naruto held his ground though. He wouldn't do this for just anyone but Hayate was different. The man was a light in his darkness. Hayate was slowly making Naruto lower the walls he had built up around himself. With the help of Iruka they were getting Naruto to trust people again.

Naruto slowly and fearfully moved closer to the man. He wrapped his arms around the man's middle in an awkward hug. Hayate stiffened unsure before hugging Naruto back.

Naruto said leaning his head against the man's shoulder his voice raw with emotion," I can't lose you Hayate sensei. You are my most precious person."

Hayate awkwardly patted the boy on the back trying to comfort his young student. Naruto knew that he never suspected that he felt the way he did. Naruto saw Hayate like the father he never had. Iruka had become like an older brother. While he was becoming closer to Iruka he cared much more for Hayate.

Hayate pushed him back to look at him carefully. Naruto met his gaze without fear. Hayate searched his gaze looking for something. Whatever he was looking for he must have found it because he nodded solemnly. Naruto slowly pulled away from the man completely.

They stood waiting in comfortable silence waiting on Naruto's team. His sensei's coughing was harsh and worried Naruto. He knew that if this didn't work then Hayate wouldn't have long to live. They would have to hurry and find the master healer.

Finally about ten minutes after Hayate had arrived his team arrived. Kiba and Hinata arrived together and Kurenai appeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto tilted his head in greeting to his sensei. She nodded in return before motioning them to follow her. Naruto shot a small smile to Hayate before following her. When he turned away from Hayate he missed the sad look the older ninja sent him.

Kurenai opened the door to the Hokage's office. The three genin's walked in and Naruto took his spot in the middle. The others stood to either side of him just a half step behind.

The Hokage said as Kurenai stood off to the side," Naruto, as per our earlier agreement I'm sending you on in a special mission. Normally we would not send genin's on a B class mission but I will not go back on my word. Your mission is to find and convince Lady Tsunade to return to the village. She was once on of the Sanin and a master healer. To save Hayate Gekko you will need her help."

Naruto stepped forward to take the file at a nod from Kurenai. It seemed he would be allowed to take the lead in this mission. He took the file and began to read it over. Apparently the so called sanin had a gambling problem. His best luck to find her would be in a casino. There were several in towns near the hidden leaf. He would search them first.

His eyes brows shot up when he read that she had veen trained by the old man. All three of that team had been made Sanin. Interesting he would have to find out about the other two when he got the chance.

Her skills worried him though. She was a extremely exceptional taijutsu user. She could go toe to toe with the best of them. Then there was her ninjutsu it was on par with that of any of the Hokage's. It was a wonder why she wasn't a Hokage herself. Summoning jutsu? He had never heard of it before. It must be a specialised jutsu like Hayate's sword techniques. He would have to research it more when he returned and Hayate was healed.

He went to the second sheet that gave an overview of the medical prowess. It seemed she truly earned her title of master medical ninja. He sighed in relief. It seemed the Hokage had chosen right. Together with Naruto's two inhabitants and her medical ninjutsu they could save Hayate.

The Hokage said as Naruto handed the file back to him," What you saw in that file is an S class secret. You are not allowed to speak of it outside of your team."

Naruto said nodding," Understood. Do we have any clues about where she is now?"

The Hokage said with a faint smile," I would try about 25 miles outside the village. In the East. Good luck, Naruto."

Naruto nodded then turned to leave the room. He was stopped at the door when the old man as he said," Don't underestimate her, Naruto. She isn't a legendary Sanin for nothing."

He said over his shoulder," Don't worry old man. I won't fail. I will save the person most precious to me."

With that he pushed open the door with his teammates right behind him. They grabbed their mission bags that they had left outside. They then made their way out of the village showing the mission passes they had been given.

Once they were far enough away from the village Naruto said," Our mission is a special one. One that i personally requested from the Hokage."

The shocked looks he received from his teammates didn't surprise him. They were still learning things about him even as he changed. He said quietly," This is an important mission to me. You all remember Hayate Gekko the man teaching me swordsmanship?"

They all nodded carefully even Kurenai sensei. He continued on," Hayate sensei is dying. You all have heard of that terrible cough he has. It is a bloodline disease. The only way to save him is for a vessel of two and a master medical ninja to work together."

He saw the look of contemplation on his jounin sensei's face. There was no doubt in his mind that she knew about the Demon Fox.

Kiba asked carefully," What does that mean, Naruto? What do you mean a vessel of two?"

Naruto pales considerably. He didn't know how to explain it without revealing what was inside him. Luckily for him Kurenai sensei said," Now is not the time for that Kiba. Naruto can tell you when he's ready."

He sent her a grateful smile that she gave a nod of acknowledgement. Kiba looked suspicious though as did Hinata. He knew that they wouldn't let this matter drop. It seemed like he would have to tell them sooner than he expected. That wasn't true either. He never wanted to tell them the fox. He didn't want them to think of him differently for something he couldn't control.

At the rate they were going they would be able to make it to the smaller village in three hours. They would search the casino under the disguise of transformation jutsu. This would allow them to appear older and be permitted into the casino.

Chun's POV

He sat on the roof of the building he was staying in. He was watching over the village that held a special place in his disciple's heart. In all honesty he didn't understand how the boy could care about those who hate him. He knew the pain of having everyone hating you. Only one person believed in him as well. And that man had died for him.

The Murim world didn't accept those that had no name. Sometimes he wished he had never left the village when he found out that he was a guardian's vessel. If he hadn't he would have never met his master Uwal. He frowned as his thoughts moved to his late master. It had been a long time since he thought of the man.

Flashback

Chun rushed out of the school yard from where his day had just finished. He ran through the forest down the familiar path that lead to a waterfall. It lead straight to the man that only a few weeks prior began to teach him. The man was a master in martial arts.

He came to the cave by the waterfall and said happily," Master I'm back!"

His teacher's head came up as the man looked at him. The man gave him an ever so slight smile. That was all he ever got in the way of greetings but it was better than nothing. Before his master had found him he had a hard life. Ever since he left the villafe hidden in the leaves he hardly got any rest. That was until he came across the waterfall. It was near a cliff that if you fell from it you would most certainly die.

Chun had only been 13 years old but he knew the man was different. He could feel the man was not one you wanted to cross.

It had only been two weeks since the agreement had set in. Uwal said with a faint smile," Good afternoon Chun. Start your excersises."

Chun nodded and sat on the grass in front of the man. He brought his hands in front of him and focused on his center. Thanks to his ninja training he could easily find his center. In the world of Murim he found out that it was called ki instead of chakra. Essentially it was the same thing.

Uwal said interrupting his thoughts," Chun come here."

He was shocked. His master had never once encouraged him to move closer to him. He cautiously moved closer to the cave. His master motioned for him to turn around and sit in front of him.

Uwal said placing his hands on the boy's back," Calm Chun. This is one that cannot be demonstrated like inner ki strike technique. This is energy transference ability. It is the start to a much more difficult technique. Now focus on your ki."

End of flashback

Chun was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a guardian come up next to him. He turned his head slightly to see Tiger walking up. The thoughts of the danger his disciple was now in filled his head. He knew that the Tiger wouldn't hesitate to kill Naruto. That man had been trained by the one who killed the last guardian of the forest.

Tiger asked coming up next to him," Any luck finding the new guardian of the forest vessel? There still hasn't been an activation, right?"

That was a stupid question. If there had been an activation all of Murim would have felt it. The guardian of the forest was the most powerful of the five. He would protect his student now. Before he really didn't care that much but now that he asked the boy to be his disciple his feelings had changed.

He sighed as he said," No not yet. Why are you here Lightning Tiger? I could handle some unactivated brat."

Tiger gave an uncharacteristic snort as he said," You never had the stomach for killing children, Dragon. I have the feeling that this guardian's vessel is just a child."

Chun grit his teeth. He knew this man was too smart for his own good. Next to the guardian of the forest the guardian of the mountains was the most powerful. Not even he the Dragon could take the Tiger by himself. If Naruto lived to his activation and then lost his mind it would take all four of them to kill him. Even then... it wasn't a guarantee that they would be able to kill him.

As if reading his thoughts the Dragon said," That's why we have to kill him before he comes into a full activation. We don't even know what caused an activation partial or full in the forest vessels."

There in laid their problem. If they knew what caused it they could try and prevent it. Chun wondered though if it had to do with the boy's lack of trust in people. Even Chun wasn't very well trusted in the boy's eyes. He hoped to change that but it seemed unlikely. The only one he was close to was Hayate. Even then he kept the man Chun saw as a brother at arms distance.

Yet, Naruto was willing to go so far to save a man he barely knew. Naruto... He was too kind to make it in the world of Murim. They would eat him alive. He would have to return to that world so the only question was. Would Naruto stay in the village or go with him?"

Naruto's POV

They reached the village that the Hokage had suggested mid afternoon that day. Still tired from the battle earlier that day and the long run they went ahead and rented a two rooms. Kiba and Naruto shared one room while Hinata and Kurenai shared the other.

Naruto said as he stood," I'm going to start searching the village. I'll send a clone if I find something."

Kiba said looking up at him from where he was sharpening his kunai," You promised to tell us what you meant when you said you were a vassal, Naruto."

Naruto flinched heavily. He had hoped that they would have forgotten about it. A knock on their revealed Kurenai and Hinata.

A nod of encouragement from Kurenai and Naruto said," You must promise not to think of me differently for this. I didn't choose it."

His two teammates exchanged glances before Kiba said," We promise Naruto. It couldn't be that bad right?"

The last part was said with a cheeky grin on his friends face. If only he knew. That was his greatest fear. Losing those he had let in his life when they found out the truth.

Naruto grasped his shirt in a tight fist right where the seal was. He asked carefully," Do you remember the story of the Fourth Hokage?" When they nodded he took it as okay to continue," When they speak of the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox they don't mean he killed it. No, not even the Fourth Hokage could kill it. Instead he sealed inside a newborn child."

He saw surprise light up his two friends eyes. He could see them mulling the information over. He knew that if given enough time they could work it out on their own. He also knew that it would be better coming from him instead of continuing to hide it.

He said looking at the floor," The child he choose was me. I am the vessel of the Nine Tailed Fox."

He waited for their anger and hurtful words but to his surprise they never came. Cautiously he looked up from the floor to find Kiba considering him. Hinata had an understanding look. They accepted him? While he hoped for it he never honestly thought they would.

Kiba said calmly," So you hold the Nine Tailed Fox in you. That explains a lot actually."

Hinata nodded her assent as well. It warmed Naruto's heart that his friends didn't see him as monster. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad now.

Kurenai said smiling at him ever so slightly," It seems your team has accepted you. Not for what you but who you are."

Naruto gave her a faint smile. One that was real not one of his fake smiles.

Naruto said," I'm going to start my search. Remember use transformation jutsu to disguise yourself."

The others nodded each making their handsigns except for Kurenai. She was the only one old enough to go into a casino legally.


	15. The Healer and the guardian part 1

Naruto's POV

He walked around the casino in an eighteen year old version of himself. He wore headband at its usual spot so that he wasn't mistaken for anyone else. Kiba had followed him in working as his backup in case they found the Sanin.

He heard several strings over curses coming from the black jack table. His eyes trailed over to them briefly before shooting back to them. A blond haired woman sat at the table with a black haired woman next to her holding a pig. That was...

He let out a whistle to Kiba to let him know he found her. Kiba made his way from the other side of the casino. Naruto nodded to the black jack table. Kiba raised an eyebrow as if to ask,' Are you serious?' Naruto just shrugged. They were about to find out. Naruto summoned two clones and sent them off to find Kurenai and Hinata. It was highly unlikely that they would be able to hold the Sanin by themselves.

He walked up to the black jack table nodding to the dealer. The man looked up at him noticing his headband immediately and paled. He asked drawing the women's attention to him," Lady Tsunade? One of the three legendary Sanin?"

The blond haired woman turned to face him looking at him appraisingly. She said," Yes brat. Who are you?"

He said feeling his eye twitch at being called a brat," I am Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am here to ask you to save my sensei."

Tsunade asked looking at him with a curious light in her eyes," And who might your sensei be, boy? You might as well dispell your transformation. I can see right through it."

He cursed himself inwardly realizing that she knew he was underage. She likely had known all along from the moment he stepped up or even from when he walked in. He dispelled his transformation taking back his original form.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at him as she said," You are just a child. Come back in a few years brat."

Naruto grit his teeth together. He said tramping down his temper," I don't have a few years. My sensei will likely not make it to the end of the year if it continues down this course."

That had her attention she said standing," Get lost, brat. I have no reason to help you or your sensei."

Naruto could no longer keep his temper under control. He asked his voice becoming colder than ice," What kind of healer are you? You don't even know who I want you to heal or why. Yet you would let him die."

Her shocked eyes met his cold angry ones. It was obvious that she had never been spoken to in such a way. She asked her eyes trailing over his shoulder where Kiba had come up," What would you know brat? Why should I save anyone? I have not been a medical ninja in many years. Are you sure I wouldn't do more harm than good to your precious sensei?"

Naruto said as if it explained everything," You send him medicine every couple of months to slow the progression of his disease. It is no longer helping and he has not worked up the courage to tell you. The only way to save an inflicted member of the Gekko clan is to have a master medical ninja use the chakra of a vessel of two."

Tsunade let out a loud laugh that Naruto understood she was laughing at him. She said pointing to the sword on his hip," I thought I recognized that sword. It's the training blade of the Gekko clan. Who would have thought that the boy would finally have chosen a student and a brat at that."

She was deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. She not only insulted him but his teacher too. He said angrily," If you insult my sensei again, I promise you, you will regret it."

Her eyes flashed angrily and that's when the dealer said," Get out of here. All of you. We don't want any problems."

Their angry eyes turned to the man and Naruto felt the anger drain from him. The man was afraid of them and his eyes kept glancing back to Naruto. This man must have once been a part of the Hidden Leaf. He sighed even away from his home people still feared him. Why couldn't he just be normal? Well normal wouldn't save his teacher.

They were forced out into the street and Tsunade said," Alright brat you cost me my gambling area. I will tell you this once and only once. Your sensei is on his last leg. We tried to save him once with his guardian friend and it only made it worse. Give it up."

She went to move around him but he stepped in front of her. He was not going to let her leave until she agreed to save Hayate. She said glaring at him," Get out of my way brat. There is no way you can defeat me."

Naruto said willing to put everything on the line," Let make a bet then."

That got her attention as she was a gambler addict. He felt the rest of his team come up behind him. Kurenai was likely going to step and stop him but Kiba stopped her.

Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and asked," What kind of bet, brat?"

Naruto said," If you win I will never bother you again. I will also owe you one favor no questions asked to be called in whenever you please. If I win you will save my sensei."

Now he had her absolute attention. Even for one as bad at gambling as she was the odds were in her favor. It was Naruto's last option. He didn't want to use it but now he had no choice. He had to save Hayate Gekko.

She asked," What are the stipulation for combat? How will we decide who is the winner?"

Naruto said," When I say that I'm quit or am unable to fight is when I lose. Choose your own."

She seemed to think about it for a moment. She also seemed to consider him as well. Finally she said," If you can land a single unblocked attack on me, you win. You better know what your doing, brat. I could kill you."

Naruto took an open stance for taijutsu and inner strike technique. He knew that if he held back even for a moment he would not survive this match.

Tiger's POV

He sat at the villages ramen stand listening to the worried chatter of the owner and his daughter. Apparently their favorite customer hadn't shown up in several days. From what he understood the customer was just a child. One that had been orphaned at a young age.

A dark brown haired man walked into the stand looking at the seat in disappointment. He said sadly," Oh, Naruto's not here. I heard he won the match this morning but I had a class to teach so i wasn't able to watch."

The shop owner said smiling," So Naruto won. I can't believe he beat the Uchiha heir. It must be all that training he's been doing with Hayate and that friend of his."

He must be talking about the Nine Arts Dragon then. He heard the man had finally taken a disciple. So, they knew the Dragon's disciple. It was rare for a heavenly ways master to choose a student so early. Normally they only choose one when they are about to die. Did that mean the Dragon was dying?

He probably would never know. The others were out looking for potential students themselves but honestly. He had no intention of taking a student. Something that scared him was to take a student only for them to turn out to be the guardian of the forest. Only the guardian of the forest could master more than one heavenly way technique. They could each master bits and pieces of all but only the forest could master complete parts of any he choose. Tiger himself had only mastered his heavenly ways technique and the energy transference of the Dragon.

He was shocked when the brown haired man sat next to him. Even those who couldn't tell a guardian from a normal person were weary of him. The man said with an easy going smile," I'm Iruka an instructor at the ninja academy here. I don't believe we have met."

Tiger starred at the man in an extremely unfriendly way. This caused the one known as Iruka to look away. No one in this village needed to know his name. He was here to kill the guardian's vessel and that was it. He had no need of friends or acquaintances from this area. Murim stood with Murim alone. The only exception was the Dragon.

Iruka said once their food arrived," It's not like Naruto to be late. We always have dinner together on Fridays." A voice said from behind them," Naruto is out of town on a mission Iruka."

Iruka turned to see Hayate Gekko standing behind them. Iruka asked confused," A C class mission?"

Hayate looked incredibly uncomfortable as he said shaking his head," No. B rank special class."

:Things just got interesting,: Tiger thought. This village wasn't one to assign high ranking missions to low ranking ninjas. To give a high ranking mission to a new ninja was unheard of. It made him curious about this Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe he would speak to the boy when he returned.

Naruto's POV

It had been five minutes and already he was on the defensive. This old woman's skills were nothing to sniff at. She was almost as fast as Chun sensei. If he got but hit by even one of the attacks he would likely not get up again.

Naruto put some space in between himself and the Sanin. He feared that he would be unable to land the hit on her to win. He really should have thought this through better. She came at him again faster than before. Using her chakra in her punch she hit Naruto square in the chest.

It sent him flying through the air and he hit a nearby wall hard. He felt his ribs crack where she had hit him. He coughed up blood when he landed on the ground.

Tsunade said to his teammates," That's the end of that. Your teammate isn't bad. Give it a few years and he might actually be able to hold his own."

Naruto struggled to his feet noticing the surprise on his teammates face. He said coughing slightly," Don't count me out yet. I have not surrendered and I'm not unconscious."

She turned to him and said raising an eyebrow," You should know when to stay down brat. No one is worth your life."

Naruto said adamantly," Hayate is. He brought me from the darkness of my own heart. I will save him and one day I will be Hokage."

She said viciously," To be Hokage is a fool's dream. Who would want to be Hokage?"

The collective oh no could be heard from three of the four spectators. Shizune looked at them curiously then turned back when Naruto said uncharacteristicly quiet voice," I would. If you insult the Hokage you insult all of the Village Hidden in Leaves. You insult the dreams of children who wish to become Hokage. I will not let you insult the memory of those who came before us."

Naruto blinked and his eyes were no longer bright happy blue, now they were cold and determined. He would be Hokage and he wouldn't allow anyone to insult his dream. It was every child's dream at one point or another.

His changed his stance ever so slightly mimicking the one that Chun used. As the Sanin came at him again he stepped to the right dodging. He focused on his chakra and matched it to his movement. His arm shot out to where she was only for her to dodge as well. He was unable to dodge in time as she kicked him in the abdomen. This broke the cracked ribs.

He landed in the dirt at his team's feet. He was trying to draw in breath but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Kiba bent down to help Naruto to his feet and likely out of the battle but he waved him off. Naruto slowly got to his feet leaning on the wall. He would not stay down no matter what. He WOULD save Hayate.

The Sanin said with a sigh of disbelief," You should stay down boy. If you keep this up you will end up dead."

Naruto shook his head slightly and moved back into a fighting stance. His ribs protested at the movement but he ignored it. He brought his hands up into a hand sign and said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

With a puff of smoke ten clones appeared around him. She raised an eyebrow at him. A voice filled his head as his clones attacked her," Use your clones as a distraction and draw your sword. Create two more clones and attack using katas 6,7,8."

He thought back surprised,: Sien?:

An irritated voice replied,: Yes you idiot. Now do as I said and dodge.:

Naruto was able to dodge the next attack just in time. She took out his clones in no time. He was so busy talking with Sien he didn't notice. He had to keep moving just to keep from getting hit again. He couldn't keep taking damage from her attacks. If he did he would lose this fight. She was Hayate's only chance.

He did another shadow clone jutsu keeping two clones back while the others attacked the Sanin. He discreetly made two more clones before disappearing for a moment. He wanted to see what would happen if he sent the clones using Sien's idea. He couldn't take much more damage.

He watched as the clones did perfect katas. She was able to block the first and second clones and dissipated them. He drew his sword expectantly. He wasn't stupid he knew that she was expecting the three. He also knew though she was expecting the third one to be the real one.

She hit the third one just like he expected. It flew and before she could recover he was on her. His sword coming down in a perfect kata number 3. He could see the surprise in her eyes but she recovered quickly. She was able to block the attack but only barely. She kicked him painfully as she blocked the attack. Once again he went flying.

He struggled to get back to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Kurenai said," Naruto she is a Sanin even I would be hard pressed to land an attack on her. Give it up please before she damages you more than you can heal."

Naruto shook his head as he rose to his feet. He said determined," No. I promised Hayate that I would save him. I never go back on my word that is my nindo my ninja way."

Kiba said worried for his friend," Come on Naruto. We will find another healer you don't have anything to prove."

Naruto shook his head viciously," No. She is the only one that can save Hayate. He's my precious and I won't let him die!"

He rushed at the Sanin again putting all the energy into one attack. One second she was there the next she was right in front of him. She slammed her fist into his stomach with chakra behind the attack. He would have flown much farther if he hadn't been so close to the wall. When he hit the wall and fell off of it. There was a huge dent in the wall and several of the bricks had cracked.

He fell with a soft dud and didn't gain back his feet.

Kiba's POV

He watched as his friend was hit with a chakra infused attack. He knew that an attack like that could kill even a chunin. Naruto had taken it head on and now he wasn't getting up.

He couldn't believe how far his friend was willing to go. Naruto struggled to his feet and Kiba thought willing his friend to stay down,: Naruto, please stay down. You can't keep taking this kind of damage. Even with the fox inside you, you will die.:

Lady Tsunade didn't even give Naruto a chance to recover before she kicked him again. He went flying into the nearest wall. Even the Sanin's partner flinched at the sound of him hitting the wall. Naruto once again made his way slowly to his feet. They all winced as he was struck again.

Kiba could see that the woman didn't like to keep knocking him down but she didn't have much of a choice. She said as Naruto brought himself up to his knees coughing up a lot of blood," You should just stop, brat. You will die if you take anymore damage."

Naruto shook his head wiping the blood from his mouth. He forced himself to his feet and took the now familiar stance. It was the stance he used when he tried to attack Sasuke earlier that day.

Naruto said coughing up more blood," No matter how many times you knock me down I will always get back up. I will not lose to someone like you! I will save my sensei! And I WILL become the Hokage!"

:Naruto... When you spoke of being Hokage I used to make fun of you. I honestly never thought you would be able to do it. Now I'm seeing how wrong I was. You can do it, Naruto I believe in you.:

The Sanin looked fearfully at his blood. That was interesting the once legendary medical ninja was afraid of blood. She hit Naruto again this time it was harder than any of the attacks before. The wall that he had hit so many times before finally collapsed from the abuse. Naruto was buried in the collapsed bricks.

Hinata and Kiba yelled at the same time rushing to aid their friend," Naruto!"

Before they reached the pile of bricks they began to move. They watched as Naruto pulled himself from the bricks. Blood was pouring from open wounds. Kiba couldn't help but try to reach his side but Kurenai grabbed both him and Hinata by the shoulder. They looked at her with pleading eyes instead her eyes focused on Naruto.

Naruto's POV

Naruto could barely keep his feet swaying. He fought to keep his feet. He couldn't go down. He had to stay awake. He had to land one hit. He took a shaky step forward. He didn't see the woman take a fearful step back.

She said fearfully," Stay back. Don't come any closer."

He didn't hear her as he continued forward. She continued to back up as he came forward right up until she hit her back against the wall. She didn't even hit him as he got close. Using the last of his energy he hit her on the shoulder with a weak punch. It landed and the world went black as he collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16

Kiba's POV

He caught Naruto before the blond haired boy hit the ground. He gently placed his friend on the ground and began to undo his jacket. He sucked in a breath at seeing the damage. He knew his friend had taken a lot of damage but he wasn't expecting this.

He could see the broken ribs under the skin but that wasn't what worried him. The tell tale signs of internal bleeding all over Naruto's abdomen were.

He called out," Kurenai sensei!"

The red eyed woman was already there at his side checking over Naruto. She kneeled by Kiba already checking Naruto's vitals.

She paled considerably and said," He needs a healer. He sustained too much damage."

The Sanin's assistant kneeled next on the other side of Naruto. She said placing her hands on Naruto's abdomen," I can help. I was trained by Lady Tsunade herself."

She placed her hands on the boy's abdomen and focused her chakra. Kiba watched in fascination as a green light surrounded her hands. It was a clear indication of medical ninjutsu. This was his first time seeing it used up close.

The purple bruising and discoloration indicating internal bleeding faded somewhat as she used her ninjutsu. As she worked though an unfamiliar seal appeared on Naruto's abdomen. She sucked in a breathe as she examined it. Kiba on the other hand ignored it. His friend had told him his closely guarded secret and he would not betray his confidence.

The Sanin said sucking in a breathe," That seal. No wonder this boy could survive so many of my attacks. He's the nine tails vessel."

Kiba said angrily," Shut up! You don't know anything. Naruto had worked so hard to overcome the handicaps of having the demon sealed within him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and asked," What kind of handicaps could a vessel have? He would have the strongest ninjutsu of any genin and most chunin to say the least."

Kiba said looking her straight in the eye," I should have seen it before when he told me that he could only buy orange clothes. The villagers don't allow him in their shops and when they do they over price everything. Now that I think back on it the angry scornful looks they aways gave him make more sense."

He intended to confront his mother when they returned to the village. He wanted to know why even she had treated Naruto like that. Naruto besides harmless pranks had never done anything wrong.

Shizune said interrupting their thoughts," I've done what i can. Lady Tsunade will you..."

The Sanin was already bending down to take over. She said," Treat his head wound Shizune. I'll take care of the rest."

It wasn't long before Naruto was stable enough to move. Kurenai picked up the small boy preparing to take him back to their hotel when Tsunade stopped her.

Tsunade said looking at Naruto with an unfamiliar look," A deal is a deal. The brat landed one hit one me and i will honor our agreement. We shall leave tomorrow morning to return to your village."

To say the three of them were surprised was an understatement. They were expecting to have to fight her for the woman to stick with the bargain. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

It was late when they reached their hotel that evening. Kurenai insisted on them taking shifts on watching Naruto. While the boy was stable they didn't know if there was any lingering damage. Kiba volunteered for first watch. He watched as the other two settled in for the evening. He knew it would be a long night and he wouldn't get any rest until his friend recovered.

Naruto's POV

He bearily blinked as he came to. He could hear loud snoring in the room which suggested he was in his hotel room with Kiba. He tested his body to be sure he wasn't in any pain. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't find any. That was good he didn't have any lasting damage.

He sat up looking to find Kiba asleep in an upright position. It was obvious that his teammate had spent most of the night watching over him. He stood stretching carefully doing a final check over. It was as if the fight never happened.

The fight... Now his thoughts trailed to the wondered if she would keep her word or if she would try and back out of the agreement. A knock on his door drew his attention away from his thoughts. Kiba also woke with the knock giving him a surprised look.

Kiba asked rubbing his eyes," When did you wake up, Naruto?"

He gave a quiet yawn as he said," Just now. What happened?"

Kiba said smiling slightly," You won, Naruto. Lady Tsunade has agreed to save Hayate."

Naruto sighed with relief. So she had honored their agreement. His sensei would survive then. He opened the door to reveal a very surprised Kurenai standing there.

She said not believing her eyes," You shouldn't even be awake yet."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said," Not the first time I've heard that. Won't be the last either."

He gave her an easy going smile as he stepped back to allow her inside. Kiba said smiling," Look who woke up sensei. I guess we will be leaving this morning huh."

Naruto continued to stretch out his stiff muscles as they made plans. It seemed they would be leaving in an hour. While he wasn't in any pain he would have to take it easy for the day to avoid overdoing it. Once Hinata was awake they packed their gear and met up with Lady Tsunade at the gates.

Naruto's eyes met hers and for a moment they just stared at each other. Kiba took a large step back wearily watching his friend. Finally they nodded in acceptance of each other. A sigh of relief could be heard from the others. Naruto had to fight to keep from smiling. Did they really think he would attack her? No, he needed her.

It took until midafternoon for them to reach the village. They were greeted at the gates by Konetsu and Izumo. Konetsu said pulling Naruto aside," I hope you found a way to save Hayate, Naruto."

Naruto have a big grin to his friend and nodded to the Sanin. There was a comical widening of the two chunin's eyes. Izumo gave him a faint smile before letting them in the village.

Konetsu said," I'll go find Hayate while you go report to the Hokage. He has the scroll you will need to heal him."

With that the chunin was gone and Izumo rolled his eyes. He saod," Welcome back, Naruto, Lady Tsunade."

Izumo bowed slightly to the Sanin as she passed him. They went straight for the Hokage's tower. To say the anbu was surprised when they returned with a Sanin was an understatement. They immediately allowed them into the old man's office.

The old man said in welcome," Welcome back team 8. Tsunade it has been a long time."

She said glaring at the man," That it has sensei. Why did you send this brat after me? He could have died you know."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her childishly as he said," I'm a genin who landed a hit on you Granny. I won and you had better keep your promise to save my sensei."

The old Hokage said with a smile," That's Naruto for you Tsunade. He will always surprise those who underestimate him."

Naruto flushed at the praise from the old man. He rarely received praise from anyone besides Hayate. It was still new and awkward for him. The door opened and in walked Konetsu and Hayate. Hayate gave Naruto a small smile and it took a moment for him to realize who was in the room with him. He bowed immediately to Tsunade.

She said smiling at Hayate," It's been awhile, Hayate Gekko. I hear your disease is getting progressively worse. I was surprised to find you let your own student come after me. The bet he made with me almost cost him his life."

Naruto paled when he felt the anger from his sensei. He said stopping Tsunade before she make him lose his temper," Hayate she is exaggerating it. I did not come close to dying and as you can see I'm perfectly fine."

Hayate have him a disbelieving look but their attention was drawn back to the Hokage. The man said," Hayate you are taken off of active duty until you are cleared by the medics. Naruto you said you know a vessel of two so you will coordinate with Tsunade. Keep me informed of the situation. Dismissed."

As soon as they left the office Hayate said," Naruto come with me. Lady Tsunade I wish to speak with my student before we get started."

Tsunade nodded and left with the others. Hayate out his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him along. They made their way through the village to their usual training grounds. When they arrived Hayate sat in the grass and Naruto sat across from him.

Hayate asked carefully," How badly were you hurt, Naruto?"

For a moment he considered lying to Hayate before deciding against it. He said," Several broken ribs and internal bleeding. I woke up this morning without any pain."

Hayate pinched the bridge of his nose as he considered what Naruto said. He said," Naruto you could have died. I don't want you to die for me."

Naruto said softly," I won't die sensei. Not until i realize my dream. Do you know what would have happened to me if you hadn't offered to teach me?"

Hayate cocked his head to the side to consider his words. After a moment he shook his head and Naruto answered his own question," I would have no one sensei. You were the one who gave me first precious person. No one acknowledged me beyond being a trouble maker. I would likely would have been nothing more than trouble maker and a half assed ninja. You changed that. You were the first were the first to see me as more than just the demon's container. And that's why i will do anything to save you. Because i know you would do the same."

Hayate said nodding," I'll accept that. Naruto who is the vessel of two? It can't be you. You should only have the nine tails. Naruto?"

He could bear to look at his sensei. He couldn't bring himself to tell the man about the guardian of the forest. He didn't know much about it but he knew that Sein wanted him to keep the knowledge close to the chest. He trusted Hayate but he would obey the guardian for the moment.

Naruto said looking at his hands," Sensei, I am the vessel of two. I cannot elaborate on why. At least not yet. Please understand sensei."

Hayate let out a sigh before he put his hand under Naruto's chin. He made Naruto meet his eyes. Naruto sighed as he lifted his fearful eyes to Hayate's calm ones.

He said," Naruto, again you do not have to tell me now. But i can tell it's bothering you and you need to tell someone. Maybe talking to Chun will help you."

He felt the blood drain from his face at the thought of Chun. The man was also a guardian. According to Sein the others wouldn't hesitate to kill him. He as he was now they would kill him with ease.

Hayate put his forehead against Naruto's as he said," Calm, Naruto. You can tell us when your ready."

He relaxed and said softly," Yes sensei."

Hayate pulled back and Naruto stood knowing it was time. Hayate would go to the hospital then he and Tsunade would heal him. Hopefully everything would work out. They slowly made their way to the hospital where the medics took Hayate away. One led Naruto to where Tsunade was studying a scroll.

She asked when she saw he was alone," Where is the vessel of two, brat?"

Naruto said looking at her with absolute certainty," I am the vessel of two. I just have not gone through an activation yet."

Her eyes went from his face to his bare right forearm to his abdomen. It was the final proof that he needed to know that she knew about the guardians. He would have to be very careful from now on. She nodded and he went closer to check the scroll. The healing technique seemed simple enough but what he had to do was another story. He had to focus his chakra into hers to allow it to integrate together. Just great. He didn't know how to do that.

She said closing the scroll," I'm ready if you are, brat."

Naruto nodded barely able to contain his nervousness. They went down to the lowest floor where the ritual rooms were. Each room was different and most were for certain clans only. Such as the Hyuuga clan. There were three though that were open for anyone to use under special circumstances. This was one such case.

Hayate was already unconscious when they arrived laying in the middle of the room. Sound was drawing the required seals around Hayate. This way of healing required the person to be unconscious. It put too much of a strain on the body for them to be awake.

Once Shizune was finished were her seals it was his turn. Naruto took the special pen from her and drew the signs of the wolf and the fox on Hayate. He sat on the ground next to Hayate waiting for Tsunade to finish her preparations. He sat there watching the steady rise and fall of his sensei's chest. He hoped this would work. He knew that if Hayate died he would lose a large apart of him.

Tsunade said sitting across from him," I'm ready to begin. Are you?"

Naruto nodded carefully. He was as ready as he was going to get. Tsunade placed her hands on the seals that he had drawn. A faint green glow appeared on her hands. He watched as the seals on the floor began to activate.

Naruto took the cue from Shizune who nodded at him and placed his hands on Tsunade's. He then turned his attention inwards towards the Nine Tails seal. He had yet to speak with the fox so he knew it would be the most difficult to convince. There was a barrier between him and where he knew the fox lay.

He would not allow it to hold him back. Using determination he pushed on the barrier knowing it was the first part of the seals. After a moment of resistance it gave way. He dropped into a familiar mindscape. It was the same one of when he met with Sien.

A dark growl greeted him and when he looked up he saw an enormous cage. On his side of the cage had a paper seal that kept something inside. He heard a deep rumbling growl from the inside of the cage. A large orangeish red fox came into view from the other side of the cage. It was a magnificent beast even though he knew how dangerous it was.

He said bowing respectfully to the fox," You must be the Nine Tailed Fox. My name is Naruto Uzumaki a genin of the village hidden in the leaves. I have a request for you."

The fox let out a cold but amused laugh as it said," I know who you are brat. You are my jailor. Why would I help you?"

Naruto said truthfully," You have no reason to help me. In fact I wouldn't blame you for denying my request. But i refuse to leave here until you lend me the chakra i need to save my sensei."

The fox let out a barking laugh that sent shivers down Naruto's spine. If he was a lesser person such a laugh would send him running away. There was such untold malice and anger in it. And an underlying sense of saddness? Was this fox lonely? This would be something he could on later. For now he needed to save his sensei.

The fox asked turning serious again," Why would I help you brat? You are the reason i am stuck in this cage."

He said moving to sit next to the cage," No. The Fourth Hokage was the one who sealed you in me. I was just the unlucky child that got chosen. You are the reason the village hates me. But i need your help. Without you Sien and I cannot heal Hayate Gekko."

The fox looked at him and it was if the angry creature was looking into his very soul. He could feel the anger and the despair over the possibility of Hayate dying. He knew part of the emotions were coming from having the fox and being near it.

The foxes reaction was not what he expected though. It roared with anger as it asked," Who is Sien, brat?"

The fox hasn't met the wolf but they shared his body. He answered carefully," Sien is the guardian of the forest, fox. He also resides in my body like you, though without a seal."

The fox settled and said," The guardian of the forest. That is a title I have no heard in a long time. Hmmm fine brat you have my support this once. Go bother the other one. You better not be lying, brat."

Naruto said," No I'm not lying. I thank you for agreeing to help me, fox."

The fox waved him off and curled back into itself as it went back to sleep. Naruto was ejected back into the ritual room. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was surrounded in red chakra.

Tsunade asked," Are you in control, brat?"

He could see the sweat building on her brow. She was struggling to control the chakra he was giving her. Even a Sanin couldn't fully control the fox's chakra.

He said forcing it out through clenched teeth," Yes the fox decided to share it's chakra. I'm going to access the second chakra, now."

She gave him a tired look but nodded her acceptance. He reached out to his connection with Sien. He knew the guardian would answer his call. Just like he expected he was pulled into a dark room where the black wolf was stretching out.

Naruto gave a small bow to the wolf out of respect. He knew like with the fox, Sien deserved his respect. Sien returned the bow an approving look in his eye.

Sien asked moving so that they were only a few feet from each other," What brings you to see me, young swordsman?"

Naruto said smiling slightly," Hey, Sien. I'm sorry for having to bug you but i need your help."

That had the slightly lazy wolf giving him it's full attention. Sien asked," What kind of help, young swordsman?"

Naruto said," I need your chakra to save my precious person. It takes a vessel of two to get rid of the disease."

Sien considered him for a moment before he said," I will give you access to my chakra. Know this you cannot keep accessing it until after you go through an activation. We will talk about it another time though."

Naruto nodded and felt a chakra unlike any that he had ever felt. The fox chakra didn't even compare to the wolf's. The chakra was that of dakrness and loneliness while the fox's was of anger and despair.

He was forced back into the ritual room where the red chakra was mixed with black. He could feel the energy draining from him. He was using way to much chakra but he couldn't stop. He had to save Hayate. He could feel the worried gazes of both the Sanin and her assistant on him.

A soft cough came from Hayate and it seemed that their technique was working. That cough had been softer and less painful than any Naruto had heard from the man. Tsunade focused his raging chakra that went through Naruto. She could feel the three chakras that went through the boy. His normal chakra, the fox chakra, and the unknown chakra. They were getting close to finishing the healing but she could feel Naruto's energy draining quickly. Even with the huge amount of stamina he had he still had a limit. And he was reaching it.

Naruto didn't know how long they had been kneeling over Hayate but he could see grey encroaching on his vision. He couldn't hold it for much longer but he knew he had to. He had to hold onto the chakras until the Sanin gave him the okay. The red chakra was beginning to fade and the black chakra only seemed to grow in intensity. He was panting with the effort that it took to keep up his control.

Tsunade said the strain evident in her voice," We are almost done, Uzumaki. Just a little longer."

It shocked him that the woman had actually used his name. He was unable to respond more than a nod to get due to his exhaustion. He called to the fox to give him more chakra. While it grumbled angrily about it he got lucky that it complied. He could only hope it would be enough.

He couldn't say how long he sat there channeling two chakras as his vision was becoming very grey. He was struggling to stay awake as Tsunade have him a nod and stopped her medical ninjutsu. She was obviously winded from it but he wasn't so lucky. Once he stopped the chakra from the demon fox and Sien he collapsed.


	17. The Guardian and the Dragon part 4

Tiger's POV

He was eating at one of the famous barbecue restaurants in the Leaf when he feels a familiar ki. That's! His head swung in the hospital's direction.

Dragon's POV

He was in the apartment he was renting making dinner. He had just sat at the table to eat when he felt a unfamiliar sense of ki. It was much more dangerous than any he had ever felt before. There was only one person that it could be. Naruto... You fool.

He had to find the boy before the Tiger did. He left his apartment rushing towards the hospital hoping that he wasn't too late. He arrived just as medics were bringing out Hayate. His old friend was pale and his breathing was shallow but he looked healthier. He realized that they must have done the ritual to save his old friends life.

One of the medics said with a smile," The ritual was a success Mr. Chun. Lady Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki have been moved to hospital rooms to allow them to recover. Uzumaki is currently suffering extreme exhaustion from overuse of chakra. He is in room 209."

Chun nodded his thanks to the medic and rushed to the room. Sure enough his student was in the room that was indicated. The boy was extremely pale and his breathing was shallow. He went to the boy's side and put his right hand on the boy's abdomen. He could sense a weak chakra pulse from the boy. The medics were right and wrong at the same time.

The boy needed a chakra infusion or he would be out for weeks in a coma. If the boy wasn't a guardian he would have died. It was a little sooner than he wanted but he would have to perform a energy transfer. He pushed the boy up into a sitting position and placed his hands on the boy's back.

He focused on his own chakra and pushed it into the boy. He felt the guardian in the boy react viciously. He sent calming waves to it. He knew what it was thinking. He wouldn't betray the boy though. Naruto after all was his disciple.

He was almost knocked back when something that was not the guardian attacked him. :That must be the fox that inhabits Naruto.:

He could feel the dark technique that he held inside him transferred with his energy. He hoped the boy wouldn't lose himself in his own darkness and the darkness of the technique. The Black Heaven and Earth technique.

Hayate's POV

He woke to a steady beeping next to his ear. It took him a moment to realize it was a heart monitor for him. When he opened his eyes He was disappointed to find that he was alone. He half expected Naruto to be at his side.

His door opened to reveal one of the medics walking in. It was one of the female medical ninjas that had has helped him before. She smiled at him as she said," It's good to see you awake, Hayate Gekko. It's been three days since the healing ritual."

Three days? That means Naruto was likely back to training and missions. No wonder why he wasn't there.

He asked carefully," Where is my student? He helped heal me."

Her face went from smiling and happy to cold and angry in an instant. She said coldly," The demon is on the next floor up. It used too much of its chakra and hasn't woken up yet. Chun I think his name is has been up there with it. Every day he has used a technique that I'm not familiar with. It had improved the demons color but it hasn't woken yet..."

He interrupted her angrily," Don't call my student an it! He's not a demon either. If you insult him its the same as insulting me."

He saw the shock in her eyes and he was positive that this was the first time anyone had defended Naruto. Naruto was his student and no one bad mouthed his student.

A voice drew their attention to the door," So it's true. You have been healed."

That voice it couldn't be... Yugoa was standing there in plain clothes. Then her words hit him. He was healed. He took several deep breaths and found that it didn't hurt to. For the first time in several years he could breathe deeply. He also didn't feel the need to cough like before.

He said looking away," Yugoa... Why are you here?"

She gave him a hurt look as she said," I heard you were in the hospital, Hayate. How are you feeling Hayate?"

He growled at her and said," I'm fine Yugoa. If it wasn't for Naruto I wouldn't be."

She gave him a hurt look but he ignored it. He wouldn't allow her to come between him and his student. He was still heartbroken over her. He loved her but she couldn't have him and hate Naruto.

She said after a moment of uncomfortable silence," I understand that. What i can't understand why you treat that... boy... The way you do. But I will respect your decision."

He had to fight to keep the surprise and the disbelief off his face. He asked trying to read her body language," You are accepting Naruto? Just like that no catches?"

She blinked in surprise and he knew he had her. There was a catch just like he suspected. She said looking away from him," I intend to take a student as well. If I am to accept yours you are to accept mine."

That was unexpected but like him she has clan swords technique. Like him she was the last of her clan. It made sense that she would want to pass them down. She was a few years younger than him so it surprised him that she was choosing to do so, so early. The main reason he had choose to was his disease. He had grown far closer to Naruto than he had expected to. Naruto was more than just a student to him. He was the closest thing Hayate had to a son.

Hayate said forcing a smile on his face," Yugoa as long as you approve of your student then i won't say anything."

He had the strangest feeling that he would come to regret that decision later. He pushed aside the feeling for the moment. He pushed himself up into a sitting position so that he didn't feel so weak. Hopefully he would be allowed to leave the bed soon. He wanted to see his student.

Unlucky for him the medics refused to allow him out of bed for three more days. It was on the third day when he was changing into his normal clothes that his door opened. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Instead of it being another medic it was Naruto.

The blond haired boy looked pale but otherwise healthy. Naruto smiled at him it was more fake than normal. The fake smiles were beginning to wear on Hayate's paitence. He wanted Naruto to act like himself around him. It would take time though.

Hayate motioned for his student to come in. Naruto said," It's good to see you up sensei. I heard I've been unconscious for several days myself."

Hayate frowned slightly and asked," Shouldn't you be in bed? I don't want you exhausting yourself further."

Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck," I'm alright sensei. Thanks to Chun. We are going to train for a few days apparently I pushed his plans ahead. I have already cleared it with the Hokage. I... I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at our normal training until we are done."

Hayate could see the fear in the boy's blue eyes. He could tell that Naruto feared his rejection still. Even after all the boy had done for him.

Hayate said," Naruto i wish you the best of luck with Chun. He is a task master when it comes to training but he will be good for you. Thank you for healing me. If you hadn't i would have been dead within the year. I look forward to when we can begin training again."

Naruto's face brightened as he gave him a smile. He said," I look forward to it as well sensei. It should only be a few days before I will be allowed to go back to regular training."

A whistle caught both of their attention. Chun had just walked up. He nodded to Hayate before turning to Naruto," It's time to go, Naruto. Hayate."

Hayate have a curt nod to his old friend. He could see the tired look in the other man's eyes. It was obvious that the man had been using the energy transference ability. He knew it took a lot out of the user. He also knew it was the start of the Black Heaven and Earth technique. The dangers of that technique scared him. It made him afraid for Naruto. He knew there was little that could be done as he watched them leave. He only hoped that Naruto knew what he was doing.

Naruto's POV

Naruto carried his packed bag over his right shoulder. He was still surprised that Chun had insisted on this special training. The man had gotten it approved by both his sensei and the old man Hokage. From what he understood though he would need this training. Inadvertently Chun had started him on a dangerous technique. He had to learn about the technique and quickly. Else it would consume him.

It wasn't until they were two hours outside of the village did Chun finally call them to a stop. They were in a clearing. Naruto had never ventured this far from the village before so it was new to him.

Chun said as they put their stuff down," Now we shall begin. From now on you must be absolutely truthful with me. If your not it could cost you and your teammates lives. I know that you are the guardian of the forest."

He held up a hand to stop the boy's protests. He pinned the blue eyed vessel with a glare as he continued," I know this because I'm in the guardian of the sky. I will keep your secret as long as you will keep mine."

Now that had Naruto thoughtful. To be trained by a fellow guardian. That would help him greatly. It would also likely save his life. Sien had warned him about keeping his secret close to the vest. It seemed the guardian in Chun had done the same.

He asked carefully," How long have you known? Why did you make me your disciple?"

The man rubbed his neck tiredly as he answered," I've known for awhile now. As for why I agreed to make you my disciple. Honestly i don't know. There is something unique about you. You remind me a lot of myself when i was younger. But, with your stunt earlier in the week you has put your life in danger. There is another guardian in your village. I know for a fact that he will try and kill you. He is not known for his mercy and always kills those he perceives as a threat."

Naruto asked trying to keep himself from becoming hysterical," What did i do? Why does he percieve me as a threat?"

Chun said," I'm sorry Naruto. It's nothing that you have done. It's well known that when the guardian of the forest has a full activation they lose their minds. They are also the most powerful of the five guardians. They want to kill you before you have an activation."

He was stunned at the revelation. Why? Why did these things always happen to him? Why couldn't he be normal?

Chun said softly as if hearing his thoughts," All I ever wanted was the strength to protect those closest to me. When I found out that i was a guardian's vessel I thought i finally got the power. It took years of training under a gruelling master but I was able to gain the control needed. When I returned to the village though I found out Hayate had received his clans disease. I along with Sanin Tsunade tried the very technique you used. It almost killed me. Now you have saved him and i have passed down the technique my teacher passed down to me. People like us will never have what even regular shinobi consider normal lives. But as long as we have something to love for we will always preserve."

Naruto felt oddly comforted by the statement. He knew that Chun and Hayate were close when they were younger. He never realized how close they had been.

He took a deep breath and nodded his acceptance. He would learn whatever Chun thought he needed. He would survive those that were coming to kill him.


	18. Chapter 18

Kiba's POV

It had been a week since Naruto left for the special training session. They had not seen hide nor tail of the blond haired boy. Both Kiba and Hinata had gone in search of him but came up empty. It frustrated them to no end. They couldn't go on missions without him and the trainings had moved to sparring against each other. Kiba really wanted to see how he matched up against the blond. He knew better than to underestimate Naruto. Especially after watching him go up against a Sanin without fear.

They had just finished their training for the day and were heading for lunch when Kiba spotted him. A very dirty exhausted looking Naruto came walking down the street. The boy seemed to be barely keeping his feet as he made his way down the street. Kiba rushed to his side when his friend stumbled and collapsed.

Naruto looked up at him surprise in eyes. He asked," Kiba when did you get here?"

Kiba let out a barking laugh as he said," Naruto you must collapsed. Man what did that bastard put you through? Come on let's get you home."

Kiba slung one of Naruto's arms around his shoulders. He missed the flinch the blond have when he asked what Chun did to him. They slowly made their way to Naruto's apartment. He was surprised to find that his teammate's apartment was fairly clean. The only thing was that he had scrolls everywhere.

He helped Naruto over to the couch that it too had scrolls on it. He cleared a spot for his teammate to lay on. His friend was asleep as soon as his head hit the side of the couch. Kiba looked around the apartment without snooping. He noticed how small it was compared to the others he had been in.

He knew the reason why it was too. It was because the adults hated him. He remembered confronting his own mother about it in anger.

Flashback

He had just returned to his compound from the B rank mission. He had wanted to invite Naruto over but his friend had gone with Hayate. He would talk to Naruto when he returned. His glare turned towards the inside of the house. Now... to confront his family.

His mother greeted him with a smile when he walked in. He had to fight back a snarl. He had to keep his temper if he wanted answers. He was suddenly thankful for the extra trainings with Kurenai sensei. She had been teaching him to control his volatile temper.

He said looking at his mother," I want to ask something of you and Hana, mom. It's important."

Something must have shown on his face because she took one look at him before nodding. It was two hours later when his sister got off work that they sat at their dinner table. Kiba was taking a moment to keep his temper under control.

He asked lookin both of them," Why? All I want to know is why?"

His mother and sister exchanged confused glances. Hana asked carefully in return," Why what little pup?"

Kiba glowered at them as he asked his voice rising," Why do you, leaders of the Inuzaka clan, my mother and sister treat Naruto like a monster? I know what he has inside him and guess what?! I don't care! You disgust me!"

He wanted to run away from his family but he knew he couldn't. He wanted answers and he would have them. One way or another he would get the answers he sought.

His mother sighed and said," I always knew this would come up. Ever since you were placed on the same team as the boy. Kiba, that beast killed your father. It killed so many ninjas of this village. We never wanted our children around it for fear of it breaking free again."

You could practically hear the snap of Kiba's temper. He roared with anger," Naruto is not a beast or a monster!"

The two women's eyes widened in surprise. They had never heard the youngest Inuzaka so angry. The wolves on the other hand wholeheartedly agreed with the heir. No one should treat a pup that way for something out of their control.

Kiba's mother said looking at him sadly," You don't understand pup. You weren't there to fight the demon when it attacked the village. You weren't..."

Kiba interrupted with a glare," And you weren't there when Naruto risked his life for Hayate Gekko. Naruto could have given up. He could have left the man to die slowly and painfully. Instead he fought a Sanin in an effort to save him. Would you do the same? You may be my sister and my mother but we are no longer family or a pack. Until you can change I want as little to do with you as possible."

Ignoring their protests and cries for him to come back he left the house. He hated how everyone treated Naruto. He hated himself for following his families lead and doing the same. Well no more. He swore that he would help change people's perception of his friend.

End of flashback

He was brought out of his thoughts when Naruto began to stir. His friend looked up at him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto asked sounding exhausted," How long have I been asleep?"

Kiba looked at the clock and said," About half an hour. How are you feeling?"

His friend leaned back against the couch and groaned as he said," Still tired. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep in my own bed. I really need a shower. Chun wouldn't let me leave the clearing. We used a nearby stream for water and bathing."

Kiba said nodding and getting to his feet," Alright. I'm gonna head out. Want to meet at the training grounds in the morning?"

Naruto nodded and waved him off. It was obvious at just how tired he was. It was a wonder that he woke up at all. He left Naruto's apartment and made his way to the Inuzaka compound. He no longer thought of this compound as his home.

Naruto's POV

He didn't wake up again until the morning. He still felt tired but less exhausted than the day before. The strain of his training was taking its toll. He rubbed his stomach. The Black Heaven and Earth technique. It was dangerous.

He shook his head clearing his thoughts. He had to get ready for the regular trainings now. He had already missed his usual trainings with Chun and Hayate. He decided he could start again the next day with them. He was still tired after.

He arrived a little late to the training area. Kurenai, Hinata, and Kiba were already there. Kurenai and Hinata looked surprised while Kiba looked oddly smug.

Kurenai said looking him up and down," You look tired, Naruto. Are you up for missions today?"

Naruto nodded giving a small yawn as he said," I'm up for it sensei. I slept most of the afternoon and all of last night."

She nodded accepting his answer. She then said," Alright team 8. Today we have two missions. We will split up in two groups. Naruto you and Kiba will be catching the cat again. Hinata you and I will be doing a separate mission."

Naruto wanted to ask what that mission was but Kiba was already dragging him away. They followed Akamaru to where the cat was hiding. Naruto used shadow clones to catch it. He sighed once again an easy d rank mission. He had hoped for more exciting missions. Then again he didn't want another beat down like the one Tsunade gave him.

He knew he had to grow stronger but also keep in control. He could not become like the guardians before him. According to Chun all the previous forest guardians had lost themselves during the activation. And that's what has put his life in danger.

They made their way to the Hokage's tower to report in. They had arrived just as Team Seven was leaving. Sasuke smirked at him but he ignored it. The anbu told them to wait for a moment.

After about five minutes they were allowed inside. The Hokage smiled when he spotted Naruto as did Iruka. Naruto said holding out the cat," Here's the cat."

Iruka said with a smile," Welcome back, Naruto. How are you feeling?"

Naruto said biting back another yawn," Tired still from training sensei. Beyond that I'm fine."

Iruka gave a small nod and the Hokage said looking over his notes," Team Eight can do another d rank mission. The choice is between another cat capture and fixing and painting fences."

Naruto had to bite back a groan. Neither one of the missions sounded appealing. If he used his shadow clones the painting fences mission would end quickly. It would also give him time to talk with Kiba. He could sense there was something on his friends mind.

He looked at Kiba who nodded then said," We will take the fence painting."

The old man handed him the papers for it and they left. The owner of the house as per usual scrowled at him while thanking Kiba. He felt jealous of his friend but hid it behind his smile. At least things couldn't get any worse in the village. Most of the time they just ignored him. There were a few though that he noticed were no longer giving him such cold looks. Those few seemed to watch him more out of curiosity than anything else.

Once the man was gone Naruto brought his hands up in a hand sign and said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Thirty clones appeared and Naruto gave orders. When they set about their duties he asked," What do you want to ask me?"

Kiba stared at him shocked. He could tell the older boy didn't expect him to figure it out so easily. He rolled his eyes. He was a lot smarter than most people gave him credit for.

Kiba said after a moment," I confronted my parents while you were gone. We may be related but they are not my family. Not until they decide they will see you for who you are. Not for what you have inside you."

Naruto looked at his friend surprised. He was not expecting this. Kiba had pretty much disowned his family. For him.

He said in a whisper," Thank you Kiba. You didn't have to."

His friend said with a shake of his head," Naruto I did. You are my teammate. Teams are supposed to be like family. If we can't trust each other who can we trust? I will not allow my own family to treat you like crap if I can help it."

He said just as quiet as before," Thank you."

They turned back to the mission at hand. Even with clones it took them two hours to repair and paint the fence. On their way back to the Hokage's tower they met up with Hinata and Kurenai.

Their sensei asked in greeting," How did your mission go boys?"

Naruto gave a tired yawn as he said," We completed the cat mission. Then took a paint and repair fence mission. It took us a little longer which we are heading back from now."

Hinata said shyly," We just finished ours too. Let's head back as a team."

They all agreed and for the first time in a week everything felt right in the world. After they were paid for their missions they were about to leave when they ran into team 10.

Shikamaru said giving him a lazy look," Naruto my mom wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight. You want to come play chess?"

Naruto gave him a happy grin and said," Sure, Shikamaru. You guys want to come?"

The last part was directed at his team. Kiba said with a grin," Sure i don't have anything else to do today."

They all turned to Hinata who blushed furiously as she nodded. They all followed Shikarmaru back to his house. Shikamaru said while they were taking their shoes off," Mom. All of team 8 came over."

The older woman came out to greet them. She smiled warmly at each of them in turn. Naruto followed Shikamaru out to the backyard. They all split into different groups to hang out with. He and Shikamaru of course started right into a chess game.

For the first time in any of his memories Naruto felt completely at peace. His small group of friends had come together. Things would work out.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto's POV

It had been two months since he officially became a genin. In the two months he had become close to his teammates. He had become even closer to Hayate since healing the older man. Hayate had worked hard with him to expand his swordsmanship. They had begun the training for Dance of the Crescent Moon. It was a difficult technique but he was working hard.

Chun had been teaching him basic Murim techniques. It had been a slow process but it was coming along. They weren't as dangerous as the inner strike technique but they required a high amount of control. If he had been trying to learn these on his own he wasn't sure if he would have been able to.

He and Kiba had become as close as brothers. The other boy spent more time at his apartment than he did at his own home. As a team they spent much of their free time with team 10. Shikamaru had been helping Naruto and Kiba with controlling their tempers and strategic thinking.

The Nara adults had let Naruto spend the night on three occasions. Each time it allowed Naruto to show them who he truly was. The older male had taken somewhat of a liking to him and was teaching him Shogi. Shikamaru's mother tolerated him only in the beginning but now even she was warming up to him. Sometimes she would send him food with Shikamaru.

A knock on his door early in the morning surprised him. He opened the door revealing Hayate and Chun. He was surprised it was still an hour before he was supposed to meet them. He opened the door fully to let both men inside before shutting it behind them.

He asked with a small smile," What brings you both here this morning?"

Hayate said," Naruto I will not be able to train you for a little while. Before you protest there is a reason."

Naruto folded his arms across his chest waiting for the explanation. Trying his hardest to ignore the hurt that he felt. Hayate continued," Naruto it has nothing to do with your progress. The Chunin exams are coming up and proctors must be unbiased. I have been asked to proctor the exams."

He grinned excitedly at his sensei and saod," That's great Hayate sensei. Do you think I will be allowed to take the exams?"

Hayate said with a small smile," It will be up to your sensei on whether your team will be allowed to participate. But yes i think you are ready."

Naruto felt warmth radiate in his chest. The Chunin exams huh?Sounded like it would be interesting.

Chun said," I have to return to the Murim world today. If you make it to the final rounds I'll come and watch. If not I'll see you in two months."

Naruto bowed his head in respect as he said," Aye, sensei. I'll make it to the final round you will see."

Chun nodded and soon said his goodbyes but not before indicating for Naruto to follow him. They went up to the roof of his apartment. Chun said in a very relaxed stance," I want to show you this before i leave. If your lucky you will master the first set of this before i return. They are foot techniques."

Chun said moving forward," The first is Jin. It draws you towards your enemy to attack. When done correctly it will as if you moved instantaneously."

It was as if he blinked and Chun was right there. He was knocked off balance by the man. In the next moment he was back in his original spot saying," The second is Tweh. This is to retreat away from your enemy."

He moved again but this time Naruto couldn't find him. A voice came from behind him that said," The third is Hweah to evade. This allows you to avoid your enemies gaze."

He turned to face his teacher. The man had moved again. He turned around to find Chun back where he started. Chun moved again and it looked like he had made Shadow Clones. But Naruto never saw him use a hand sign.

Chun said now that there were five of him," Finally Hwan. This one makes it look like you are using Shadow clones. Instead it messes with your opponents. This is a secret technique taught to me by my master. I know pass it down to you."

Naruto said honestly," Thank you sensei."

The man nodded and they walked down to the street. Naruto was already thinking on the techniques that he had seen. It seemed that the key to using them was matching his chakra movement to the movement of his ankle. It would take a lot of control to not break his ankle.

He watched with a heavy heart as Chun left the village. Hayate gave him a pat on the shoulder before he too left. Later that morning he got a message from his sensei asking him to meet the others at their training ground.

Hayate's POV

He along with the rest of the jounin's and many of the Chunin's stood in the Hokage's office. The Hokage said," Thank you everyone for coming. I have news. In a week we will begin the Chunin exams."

That got many excited exclamations from the younger members. He kept quiet having known that it was coming up ahead of time. Once everyone quieted down the Hokage continued," Now for the rookie teams. Does anyone want to nominate their team?"

Kakashi stepped forward and said," I nominate team 7 for the Chunin exams."

Kurenai was the next to step forward and say," I nominate team 8 for the Chunin exams."

Asuma said with a sigh," I guess I don't have much of a choice. I nominate team 10."

To everyone's surprise the usually soft spoken Iruka said," We can't do that. It's only been two months they aren't ready for the exams."

Even more surprising it was Kurenai who answered him. She said," I don't know about team 7 but team 8 & 10 are ready. They have been training together for the last two weeks. They spend a lot of their free time together bonding."

Asuma nodded his assent and Hayate said," I agree. Naruto especially has come far from what he was just a few short weeks ago. I'm proud to see how far my young student has come in his swordsmanship."

Some of them looked like they didn't believe him. The Hokage though nodded his acceptance. He then said," I agree with Kurenai and Hayate. The three rookie teams will enter the exams. Anyone else?"

Gai stepped forward and said," I nominate my team for the exams."

He shot Kakashi a look that made Hayate shiver. There were times people envied the jounin. This was not one of those times. No one wanted that man as their rival. Gai was excessive.

Naruto's POV

He was waiting at the training grounds. He was ecstatic that he might get to participate in the exams. He wasn't sure though if his sensei would nominate the team.

When Kiba and the others arrive he was practicing the foot techniques. It was extremely painful for him. He could time the technique right just for the basic Jin. He was clutching his ankle while hopping around on his good foot when they arrived.

Kiba asked trying really hard not to laugh," Naruto what are you doing?"

He grumbled out," I hurt my ankle practicing something Chun showed me."

Kiba let out a loud laugh and he heard a slight snicker. He was sure whether it came from Hinata or Kurenai. He did though give a small smile releasing his death grip on his ankle.

After a moment Kurenai said," I'm sure your other teachers have told you this already, Naruto. I have nominated you three for the Chunin exams."

Kiba jumped up with excitement as Kurenai passed around the applications. Hinata said shyly," I'm not sure I'm ready sensei."

He turned to look at his friend. While she was shy she had some of the best skills out of the team. He said completely serious," Hinata you have low self esteem. On some occasions I do as well but that's beside the point. My point is that you are the best at Taijutsu out of the three of us. You can also dispell genjutsu at ease while Kiba and i still struggle. You are ready for this. You just need to believe in yourself."

Kiba nodded at her. Kurenai watched the three genin with an approving look in her eyes. If someone had told them three months ago that they would be best friends they would have been laughed at. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought they would make a good team.

Kurenai said," If you want to enter fill this out and take it to room 301 at the academy in one week. Naruto," he jumped in shock at being singled out and she continued," Try not to overdo it. Your going to need all of your strength if you want to become a Chunin. So light training."

Naruto said with a small smile," Yes sensei."

She nodded then dismissed them. He asked as they made their way back to the village," You guys want to go see if Shikamaru wants to hang out?"

His fellow teammates nodded eagerly. Over the last month they had spent most of their time with Team 10. They were good friends with each member of the other team now. Naruto had learned to play Shogi while Kiba was still struggling with chess. Nevertheless they always enjoyed their time at the Nara house.

They decided to check the local barbecue first. He was glad that they did because sure enough team 10 was there. They were eating the barbecue with their sensei.

Shikamaru asked noticing them first," You guys want to join us?"

Naruto gave him a grin but turned a questioning glance to the jounin. With a small nod to him they sat down. He asked," Are you guys going to participate in the Chunin exams?"

It was Ino who answered him," Yes. We will be. You guys?"

He said confidently," Hayate sensei thinks I'm ready. I know Kiba and Hinata are. Chun said that if i make it to the finals he will come watch."

He didn't notice how the man's head perked up or how the man at the far end of the restaurant suddenly looked at them. He was too busy making plans with the other young genin's. He did notice however when the jounin stiffened and a shadow fell over them. He also felt the restless sensation that came with being near Chun. He knew it was Chun though.

The shadows shoulders were to broad and the person was a tad too tall. His hand went to where his sword lay. His eyes sought out any indication from the jounin that he was about to be attacked. The jounin was stiff and wary but he did not seem ready to attack.

Naruto turned slightly and tilted his head to look at the person. His first impression was that the man could be Chun's brother. There was slight differences though that he could see when he looked closer. The man had a stronger more angular jaw. Though his eyes were colder than any he had ever seen. Not even the worst of the villagers had eyes like that. They were so blue not unlike his own. Was this man angry at him?

The man asked his voice a deep timbre," Did you say Chun? As in Han Chun Woo?"

His hand tightened around the hilt of sword. This could be trouble. Not many people knew of Chun and he didn't know this man.

The man said with a gravely laugh," You may be strong young one but you don't have what it takes to beat me. Not yet."

Who was this guy? He asked," Who are you?"

The man gave him a cold smile and said," I'm called Yoochun also known as the Lightning Tiger. Who are you and how do you know of Chun?"

Naruto had to force himself not to gulp nervously. This was the Tiger? No wonder Chun had warned him to be weary of the man. This man could kill him easily. He was on par if not even stronger than Chun. Was this what it meant to be a guardian? It was definitely an eye opener.

He had not felt fear like what was coursing through before. He found himself answering," My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am Chun's disciple."

He heard a sharp intake of breath from both the Tiger and the jounin. What were they expecting? That Chun trained him for fun? Idiots.

He was not expecting the Tiger to say," So your Naruto Uzumaki? Hmmm I was expecting someone older. Normally masters even ones like us don't choose someone so young. It may also be because of how his master was. Hmmmm."

He felt uncomfortable with the way he was being stared at by the guardian. It was as if the man was trying to see into his very soul. Luckily he was saved by the jounin who said," I suggest you leave Yoochun. It's obvious you are making the boy uncomfortable."

The man turned his unreadable gaze to the jounin. It felt as if they were sizing each other up. Finally Tiger said," We will be seeing more of each other Uzumaki. Until next time."

With that the man left. Naruto was able to let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. That man truly terrified him. He hoped to God that man never figured out he was a guardian. He had no doubt in his mind that if the man found out he would die.

That meeting left Naruto on edge and absolutely terrified. With Chun gone he highly doubted there was anyone strong enough to defeat the man in the village. Kiba kept trying to make jokes to lighten his mood but if anything it made it worse. He didn't relax until they had made it to the Nara house.

He and Shikamaru took to a game of Shogi while Kiba and Chouji played chess. Hinata and Ino were talking about different team formations and styles while watching the games with interest. Naruto and Shikamaru were once again locked in a fierce battle of tactics. Neither were willing to give an inch to the other.

Kiba and Chouji stopped their game to watch. It seemed that the blond had the upper hand in this game. For the first time it looked like Naruto would win.

After another five minutes of tense tactical plays Shikamaru said holding out his hand for him to shake," I... I lost. Well played, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the hand for a moment. With a grin he took the offered hand and said," Well played Shikamaru. I look forward to our next game."

They shared a grin before turning when the door to the house opened. Shikamaru's dad came out and said," Dinner kids. Don't forget to wash up."

The six genin grinned at each other before running inside. Naruto had a strange sense of foreboding like something was going to happen. He shook it off as he closed the bathroom door behind him. For now he would enjoy his day with his friends. He could worry about the future later.

It was later in the evening when he was walking home that he saw several sand ninja. One was in black clothing with purple face paint. The next was blond haired girl with a battle fan. They had cornered something... or someone if that was a whimper.

When he drew closer he saw Konohamaru and anger filled him. He said," Hey leave the kid alone."

They turned to face him a sneer clear on the boy's face. Konohanaru said pushing himself up a little," Boss. Help."

The one with the face paint said angrily," Move on kid. This doesn't concern you. I'm teaching this best some manners about watching where he's going."

Naruto's hand went to where his sword was. He said," Release him or face the consequences. You will start a war if you continue down this path. Konohamaru do you remember what I showed you the last time we played ninja?"

He saw the younger boy's eyes widen and nod. Naruto double tapped the hilt of his sword. The sand boy didn't have time to blink before Naruto's sword was at his throat.

Naruto said in a deadly whisper," If you ever touch Konohamaru again I'll kill you."

Konohamaru scrambled to his feet and moved to a safe distance away. When they "played ninja" it was really training sessions. Like him the younger boy knew the forest surrounding the village like the back of their hands. He also knew different signals to prepare for whatever jutsu Naruto might use. It was a good thing they did this. Otherwise this might have ended differently.

Naruto's eyes trailed to where the blond sand genin was. She looked ready to fight as well. A voice though shocked them," Stop Konkaro. You were told not to cause problems."

Naruto's head swung around to a tree. A red haired boy with a gord on his back stood on a tree limb. The boy's eyes looked like his before he had met Hayate. It was like looking at his past self. He stepped back sheathing his sword watching the red head wearily his hand still on the sword hilt.

The red head came down watching him with equal weariness. The boy said," I am Gaara of the desert. Who are you?"

He said with a nod," I am Naruto Uzumaki genin of the hidden leaf. I assume you are here for the Chunin exams?"

The blond said," I am Temari and this is Kankuro. Yes we are here for the exams."

He said nodding to Konohamaru," If you lay a hand on any civilian again. You won't make it to the exams I guarantee it."

He heard a soft sound from his young friend. He glanced at his friend who was trembling in pain and fear. He then turned back to the three sand ninja waiting for them to make a decision.

Gaara said looking at the other two," Let's go."

He didn't relax even a fraction until they were gone. He turned around just in time to catch Konohamaru. The boy's legs gave out from under him and his eyes were glassy and unseeing. Shit! He had to get the boy to the hospital. He called forth a shadow clone and sent it to the hospital ahead of them.

He picked up the boy and put him on his back piggyback style. He ran all the way to the hospital ignoring the looks from the villagers. When he reached the hospital there were several medics waiting outside. They took Konohamaru from him. He followed them inside but he was stopped from going any further than the waiting room.

It was about an hour later when one of the medics returned. He said moving Naruto to where they couldn't be overheard," Honorable Grandson will be fine. You did the right thing about bringing him here. He had a few bruised ribs and bruising on his abdomen but no serious damage was done."

He let out a sigh of relief. He was glad his young friend would be fine. He thanked the medic before heading to his apartment. The next week passed by quickly each of the genin taking time to hone their skills.

Konohamaru had been released from the hospital the next day. Naruto promised to help teach him more techniques after the exams were done. He could tell the boy hated that he ended up in that situation. Naruto understood the feeling he just didn't have the time to help him right away.

Naruto took time to map out some of the surrounding forest and where the traps lay. He didn't understand why he did it but it felt right. He passed out the maps to team 8, 10, and the anbu.

The anbu had been surprised at the gift. He had a feeling that they thought it was a prank. He could only hope that if something happened they would trust him. While the teams didn't understand they accepted the maps without complaint.

Finally the day of the first exam arrived. Naruto chose to pack a bag of extra clothes, weapons, and a few days worth of food. He chose his black jacket and pants with a grey t-shirt under to wear. When he picked up his sword instead of belting it to his side he slid it over his shoulder.

Looking in the mirror he realized how much he looked like Hayate. If he had brown hair instead of blond hair they could be brothers. He was proud though. He would carry the sword with pride for as long as it was his. He would pass the exams and become a Chunin on his first try. That would put him one step closer to his dream. One step closer to being Hokage.

His teammates met him right outside the Academy gates. Kiba stared at him for a moment taking in the small changes that had occurred. Hinata blushed furiously. He blinked at her realizing that she had a crush on him. Like the one he had on Sakura before joining team 8. He wasn't painfully oblivious like what many still thought. He was smart and he knew she liked him. He liked her but not like that. She was his teammate and friend.

He shook himself from the thoughts deciding to address it another day. He said smiling," I'm glad you guys decided to take the exams."

Kiba said confidently," Of course. We all take the exam or none of us do."

Hinata only nodded. So it began. The three genin's made their way up to the Academy. It had been cleared of the usual students for the day. Naruto had a feeling that their first exam would be a written one. He had spent some of his time studying but he was far from the genius that Shikamaru was. If there was anything he would fail that would be it.

As they made their way down one of the corridors he saw Izumo and Kotetsu in the way. They were harrassing a leaf ninja he didn't recognize. Using what Chun had taught him he sensed the area around them. There was a weak genjutsu on the door to the room. They were only on the second floor not the third. So they were trying to trick them.

Naruto said walking up to them and said," Guys move. I know this isn't the right floor. I can sense the weak genjutsu you placed on the door and wall."

The two Chunin grinned at him but didn't move. Hinata brought her hands up focusing her chakra and said," Release!"

The genjutsu released and like he thought. It was room 201 not 301. He waited with baited breath to see what the chunins would do. The two chunins looked at each other before moving out of the way.

Izumo said as he passed by," Good luck kid. We are all rooting for you."

Naruto grinned again but that grin fell when an all too familiar voice said," Your going to need all the luck you can get loser. There's no way the dead last will make it past the first examination."

Sasuke Uchiha the arrogant brat of the hidden leaf. Naruto said turning to face him with an indifferent look," Uchiha i have nothing to say to you. Besides this one thing. You are an immature brat who is treated like a prince because of your name. I once thought of you as my rival but no more. You are nothing but a pesky insect to me."

Sakura said angrily rushing forward to hit him," Idiot, Naruto. Just because you got one lucky shot at Sasuke doesn't mean you can act like this."

When she was just inches from hitting him he grabbed her fist. He used chakra to cushion the blow to his bones. She was ridiciously strong and had great control. If only she wasn't a fangirl. She would actually make a decent shinobi.

He said coldly," No it's you two that shouldn't act so cocky. I can see in the last two months that neither of you have grown at all as shinobi. I can't believe i used to have a crush on such a self centered fangirl. Shino no offense to you. I don't know you well enough to pass judgment."

The bug boy only cocked his head to the side silently. He could feel his teammates coming up next to him. The two teams looked ready to fight it out right there.


	20. Chunin exams part 2

Naruto's POV

A voice drew their attention away from each other as it said coldly," We are here to take the exams not to settle petty rivalries. I would have thought better of the Uchiha heir."

A boy maybe a year older than him was walking up to them. He had dark brown hair and his headband was on his forehead. His eyes were what drew Naruto's attention though. The were pure white like he was blind. No, not blind. A Hyuuga. Was this Neji Hyuuga the top rookie of the previous year?

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets relaxing his stance a fraction. He asked calmly," Neji Hyugga correct?"

The older boy said now returning his gaze," Yes. Who are you?"

He replied studying the others stance carefully," Naruto Uzumaki leader of team 8."

He saw the ever so slight widening of the others eyes. :So he's heard of me then? Is it biased or from Hinata?:

By the hardening of Neji's eyes he had to guess it was the clan elders. Like everyone else they hated him. His teammates though looked curiously at him. One had a bowl hair cut and was in a green suit. If he remembered correctly that was Rock Lee. He was one of the best taijutsu users in the village.

The other one was a girl. He didn't know much about her though. He knew she was a weapons master. He said with a small smile," I have heard about your weapons skills. I hope we might get to train together one day."

She looked at him before she asked," What kind of weapons do you like?"

Naruto grinned and said," I prefer my sword."

She asked carefully," Are you any good with it?"

He grinned and said," We will just have to see."

She nodded her acceptance and he could see something glinting in Lee's eyes. It seemed this older group was fairly good except for Neji. Maybe the boy would warm up to him.

With that said he watched as Lee challenged Sasuke to a fight. He shook his head in exasperation before leading his group up to the examination room. Kurenai was waiting for them outside the room.

She said looking at them each in turn," Good all of you decided to participate. If one of you had not decided to take the exam then all of you wouldn't have been able to."

Naruto said thinking it over," You didn't tell us so that way if one felt they weren't ready the other two couldn't pressure them."

She nodded an approving gleam in her eyes. The other two nodded accepting it. Kurenai said," Good luck you three. Remember your training. Play on each others strengths cover each others weaknesses. As long as you three work together no one can defeat you. Kiba remember to keep your temper. That will be your downfall. Your loyalty to your teammates is your biggest strength."

Kiba flushed bright red next to him in embarrassment. She turned to Hinata next and said," Hinata do not be afraid to speak up. Your shyness is your weakness. Your willingness to do anything to protect those you care about is your biggest strength."

Her gaze turned to Naruto a sadness was clear them," Naruto you are an excellent leader for this team. In the last two months I have watched you grow into a fine ninja. You still have a hard time trusting others but that will come with time. Protect your friends and lead them to victory, Naruto. I know you can do it."

For the first time in a long time someone left him speechless in a good way. With that she was gone allowing the three genin into the room. He immediately took in the sheer amount of genin's that were there. They were each from the major villages and even some from villages such as the hidden sound. If there were this many just at the start the tests must be gruelling. He knew that there were only three tests for the Chunin exams.

He immediately spied Shikamaru and his team. They made their way over to the only friendly team. Shikamaru gave him an honestly happy smile. Part of him couldn't believe the lazy boy had bothered with the exam. Looking at Ino though he realized it was probably due to pressuring the other two. Either way he was glad they were there.

Looking around the room again he assessed many of the team's. Most of them he didn't think would be an issue. They were fairly weak or too stupid. He saw the sand ninja from before and knew they would be trouble. Especially the red haired one called Gaara. There was something familiar about him but he couldn't place it.

Shikamaru said drawing Naruto's attention to his friend," This exam is going to be a written one. The second one will likely be a survival. We should pair up during the survival so that we are sure to pass."

He nodded and said," I agree. You guys are the only team we trust to team up with."

Shikamaru nodded and said," Same here."

When the door opened again team 7 came in. Sasuke looked at the gathered genins with an air of arrogance. He could hear the boy spewing nonsense off. He was going to make an enemy out of everyone here. Naruto noticed something though that he hadn't earlier. Sasuke was wearing a sword. Someone was teaching the other boy swordsmanship. He shook his head though deciding to worry about it later. For now he would just wait and see if Sasuke was any good with it.

A white haired older teenager came forward and said," You should quiet down. Most people here already are looking to kill you."

He wore a leaf headband but Naruto got a feeling that he couldn't be trusted. Something was off about this guy. He just knew it. He put Naruto on guard instantly.

Sasuke asked looking him up and down," Who are you?"

The boy said his smile fading slightly," My name is Kabuto. This will be my seventh time taking the exam."

Seven times? Something was wrong about this. He could see Shikamaru thinking the same thing. Kabuto would be one they would need to avoid during this exam.

Kabuto was saying something about cards and a jutsu. He had ignored it right up until Sasuke said," I want one on Rock Lee, Gaara of the Desert, and Naruto Uzumaki."

Why did Sasuke want a card on him? Maybe he was still pissed about him beating him during the challenge. Oh well it didn't matter all that much. He waited to see what would be said about him.

Kabuto said bringing up the card," Naruto Uzumaki leader of team 8 under the jounin Kurenai. He is apprenticed to Hayate Gekko. He is also a disciple to a Chun Woo. His team has done 35 D rank, 3 C ranks, and one special class B rank mission. His specialty jutsus Shadow Clone and Inner strike. I'm not familiar with that last one."

The silver haired boy looked at him in question. He looked away without answering the unvoiced question. It was none of anyone's concern what inner strike was. He was thankful for the fact that none of the other techniques he learned from Chun were on there. He shuddered at the thought of someone finding out about the Black Heaven and Earth technique.

Naruto noticed one of the sound genin moving closer to Kabuto. He watched carefully as they attacked him. For a moment it seemed as if the older boy had dodged. This proved to be false when the boy practically collapsed. So they used sound to attack and damage Kabuto internally. That will be a difficult attack to fend off.

The door to the classroom slammed open revealing a man with numerous scars across his face. The interrogation specialist Ibiki. He had heard of the man in hushed whispers. No one wanted to be sent to him.

The man yelled," Alright you brats find your seats. If you are not in one in the next ten seconds your disqualified." They each ran to their seats. Naruto took one close to Shikamaru. Kiba was two rows behind him and one to the left. Hinata was on the far right closest to the door. They sat with Choji and Ino.

Ibiki seemed to stare at them for a moment before saying," This is your first exam to become Chunin. It is a written exam. You will have one hour to answer the 10 questions. If you make a zero on this test your entire team will fail. If the proctors catch you cheating five times your entire team will fail."

Shikamaru let out a quiet bored sigh. Naruto knew if anyone could pass this exam it would be his friend. He got lucky at picking his friend to sit by each other. He wasn't stupid but he still wasn't the smartest person in the classroom either. There was the chance that he wouldn't be able to answer the questions.

The proctors handed out the tests and after a moment the scarred jounin said," Begin."

Naruto turned his test over and began to read the questions. The first three were tactical questions. He felt good as he answered each question thoroughly. He was never more glad to have played chess and Shogi with Shikamaru. His tactical skills were nonexistant when he first graduated now he went toe to toe with his friend.

As long as he didn't make a zero his team would be fine. Still he wanted to do his best so that way he could show all he learned. Two months wasn't long but it felt like a life time ago that he was struggling to learn chess. That he was struggling to find one person to accept him for who he was.

After he finished the last tactical question the rest he was stuck on. Many were on things he never heard of. Inside the academy or outside. The farher he went down the harder they got. These questions were impossible unless you had Shikamaru's intelligence.

That's when it hit him. This was not a test of intelligence. It was a test of gathering of information. After all if you couldn't gather informed information then you won't make it far as a ninja. That's why they warned them about cheating.

He could probably sit back and wait for the exam to be over and still be fine. There was only one problem with that plan. In the sheet was only nine questions. That meant the tenth would be oral. He glanced discreetly at Shikamaru who had written a message on his sheet.

It read: This test is a joke. The real part of the test is in the final question.:

Just them an examiner called out one of the genin's numbers saying he had failed. The genin was three or four years older than him. He was arguing with the proctor. Naruto flinched when Kotetsu stood. The man had such a cold look it was unlike him.

Kotetsu said grabbing the boy," You don't get it. Here we are the law. So if we say you fail then you fail. Now get out!"

He practically threw the boy out of the room by the collar of his jacket. He glared at the rest of the class but Naruto could see a faint spark of amusement in his eyes. Their eyes met and the man's lips twitched in an effort to stop from smiling. They gave each other an ever so subtle nod before returning to the exam.

Naruto decided to just wait out the rest of the exam. He couldn't prepare for the final question though. He didn't know what to expect. That's what he got for being a rookie.

About 45 minutes into the test and after several genin teams were disqualified Ibiki said," Now for the final question."

Everyone visibly tensed in preparation. Ibiki said looking at each of them," You should know the rules of this question first. Any of you can walk away here and now. No questions asked but the rest ofyour team will fail with you. If you choose to take the question though and get it wrong you will be stuck as a genin forever."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face. If he missed this question he would be a genin forever. Stuck with low class mission and jutsu. Never to be Hokage. Would Chun and Hayate still accept him if that happened? Would Iruka?

He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Shikamaru giving him a knowing look. His friend had long since discovered his insecurities. Sometimes it took someone giving him a gentle touch to bring him out of it.

He took a deep breath to calm his fearful thoughts. He watched as more than two dozen teams had at least one member give up. He could still feel his own insecurities about the question but he tried hard to bury them.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Ibiki asked," Is there anyone else who wants to opt out?"

When he didn't get an answer he said," Congratulations on passing the first exam."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief before feeling slightly confused. Why go through all of this of that's all it took to pass? He could see Shikamaru give a lazy yawn. He had the feeling that he knew exactly what was going to happen. That would explain why he had calmed his fear.

Ibiki went on in the same tone," The purpose of this exam was to test your ability to gather your information. Two of the examinees had all of the answers. But you had to gather this information without getting caught by a proctor. The final question though was to test whether or not you had the guts to continue on with this even with the chance of failure."

That made more sense now. Those who had backed out weren't ready to become Chunin then in the slightest. This was the first step towards becoming Chunin. And he had passed. The pain in his chest had returned. The one that he had almost forgotten about. He hadn't felt it since he placed his trust in Hayate and Chun. It was still just as painful as he remembered.

His right hand snuck up to where he was feeling the pain. He didn't even notice the second examiner coming in. It was only Shikamaru shaking his shoulder and calling his name that brought him back to reality. He physically shook himself from his depressing thoughts. He couldn't focus on those things now. He couldn't let down his team or Shikamaru. They were counting on him.

Still the pain in his chest didn't recede. It was there even as he followed everyone to the 44th training ground. He didn't miss the looks his team was giving them. They were worried about him. At this point he was worried about himself. He didn't expect that pain to come back. Hopefully it would go away by the start of the next test.


	21. The Second Chunin exams part 1

Naruto's POV

The pain in his chest slightly receded when they reached a gate. Behind it was a giant forest. He had his right hand inside his jacket rubbing at the spot. He pretended not to notice the looks the two teams were giving him.

They all stood around the front of the gate as the proctor said," All right you maggots this is the Forest of Death. You will spend the next five days in this forest. Each team will be given one of two scrolls. You are to find the second scroll and make your way to the tower at the middle of the Forest before the end of the five days. You have to arrive there with both scroll and all of your teammates to pass. You will not like the consequences of looking at the scroll before then."

In other words if they looked at the scroll or didn't make it to the tower they failed. That also meant only half of teams would make it at best. She never said they couldn't gather more scrolls. The minimum was a pair. It would probably be in their best interest to take as many as they could. It would cut down on the competition for later.

His attention was drawn away from the proctor as he felt Sien move. The wolf said," Be careful kid. That red haired guy is here. Not just that but someone is here that shouldn't be. They feel extremely powerful like the Sanin woman did."

He asked carefully," Are you sure, Sien? There's only two other Sanins."

Sien growled out," Positive. He's the snake summoner. I can smell the darkness inside him."

Naruto discreetly tried to search the crowd of genin. He didn't see anyone that looked like they could be a Sanin. Then again not much was known about Orchimaru. At least not to a genin like himself. For now they would have to watch and wait. He would have to let the others know about such a dangerous guy being here.

Anko continued oblivious to one genin's sudden tension," I also need everyone to sign one of these waivers. Its to say that if you die out there we aren't liable for you. In an hour you will hand them over and get your scrolls."

With that said she began to hand out the waivers. Naruto led the two teams away from the others. Once they were far enough away from the other teams they sat in a circle. This allowed them to have all their backs covered.

He said tiredly," There's something I need to tell you. Kiba, Hinata, you only know one part of my secret. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, there is something none of you were told. You remember the story of the nine tailed fox?"

They each nodded. He continue," The fox wasn't killed. It was sealed within a newborn child."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he worked through it. The others looked confused though. He said fearing their reactions," I was that child. Inside me below a powerful seal is the Nine Tailed Fox."

Shikamaru said," That's why you have so much chakra. That's why the adults treat you like you don't exist. Why are you telling us this?"

He said not meeting his first friend's eyes," Because my team knows and I trust you guys with my life. There is also something else i haven't told anyone. Not even Hayate sensei."

Now that had them even more shocked. Everyone has sat in on at least one of their trainings. They had seen how much he adored the older man. So for him to keep this an absolute secret it must be worse than the nine tails.

He took a deep breath and said," It was thanks to this secret i was able to save Hayate. What it means to be a vessel of two. I have met two others like me. Chun is one of them and the man from the restaurant is another. We are known as guardians. I am the vessel to the guardian of the forest. His name is Sien and is a giant black wolf."

Shikamaru asked confused," Guardians? Naruto I have never heard of them? Are you sure you have it right?"

Before he could answer thought Kiba said," You wouldn't have heard of them Shikamaru. They are things of legend. In the Inuzaka clan archives there is a book of fairy tales. I read it once. There are five guardians. Forest, mountain, sky, desert, and ocean. The most powerful being the guardian of the forest. It is said that takes all four of the other guardians working together to bring down the one of the forest. That's all I remember off the top of my head."

It was Hinata who spoke up next in a small but confident voice," Our clans gentle fist technique is derived from a guardians technique. It's nowhere near as dangerous as theirs, though. It is said that the original technique could destroy the body from the inside without leaving a mark on the outside..."

Naruto said softly," The inner strike technique."

She nodded wondering how he knew that. He moved toward a nearby tree and pulled his arm back. He focused his chakra so that it moved in time with his movement. When his fist hit the tree the trunk exploded bringing down the entire tree. Luckily they were far enough away from the other genin's not to notice.

When he turned back everyone had shocked looks on their faces. He said tiredly," Without knowing what it would do to him i almost used this on Sasuke. Chun didn't tell me what it would do to someone. It's the reason I don't use it very often. I have enough control now that I could use a lesser form and only break a few ribs."

Hinata said thinking it over," It was said that the guardians were created when the ninja and Murim world last collided. I always thought that the Murim were a myth."

Naruto shuddered as he said," As we aren't neither are they. According to Chun sensei most are just as powerful as high level Chunin to even Hokage level depending on the clan."

He had been given a basic run down of the clans of Murim. If their techniques were anything to go by it would end badly if they were to go to war again. Luckily there was a barrier separating the two. Only with special permission or being a guardian could one pass. He knew when Chun came back he would have a decision to make.

Chun wanted him to spend at least a year in the Murim world training. It would mean being away from the village for a long time. He didn't know if he could do it. Still he had at least a few months before he had to make the decision.

Kiba said looking at him in a new lighy," I'm glad your on side, Naruto. But what was the point of telling us this?"

He said looking at them and rubbing the back of his neck," Sien is different from the fox. He has been helping me by giving me clues and warning me of dangers. You all know about the Sanin. Well somewhere in this group of genins is the Legendary Sanin Orchimaru."

Everyone's face went from excited to pale. They had heard of Naruto's fight with Tsunade and she beat the living hell out of him. If it hadn't been for the one attack agreement he would have lost.

Shikarmaru said," Then we will need to avoid him at all costs. Naruto maybe you should go to the proctor and tell her."

Naruto shook his head and said," Tell her that i sense a legendary Sanin. Someone that no one else noticed. She would think I was crazy Shikamaru. I don't have any proof or any idea which person it could be."

His friend said closing his eyes," Your right. We need to be careful during this exam. No one goes off on their own. No running into battle without a plan."

The others nodded. No one could argue with the tactical genius on this. No one wanted to face a Sanin alone or otherwise.

It was an hour later when Naruto and Shikamaru took up their teams waivers. They were given a Heaven and Earth scroll. So together they had one complete set. Shikamaru gave him his team's scroll so that he could make a copy of it. He was the best out of the six genin's at making seals.

They made their way to gate 7 and team 10 went to gate eight. Naruto's team would make their way to Shikamaru's. This was because Kiba was their tracker and Shikamaru didn't have one.

Hayate's POV

It was five days before the start of the third Chunin exam. He was pacing the grounds around the academy. He had seen Naruto's team come out along with team 10. His student didn't seem him but he got a good look at the boy.

He didn't miss the way the boy was clutching the shirt at his heart. He thought worriedly,: Not now. Don't have one of your attacks.:

He could only hope that his friends would be able to help Naruto. He was worried about how the Chunin exams would affect him. He wouldn't even get to see him again until the third Chunin exam. If he made it that far.

:No.: he shook his head. He couldn't think like that. Naruto could make it to the third Chunin exam. Especially since the boy started learning one handed jutsu. He couldn't wait to see the surprised looks on the other examinees faces when he used it.

Naruto's POV

They were running through the forest. It had only been ten minutes since the start of the second exam. Kiba had caught team 10 scent trail. They weren't far behind the other team. The forest was huge and it would be nearly impossible to find their friends without Kiba.

After another two minutes they were able to catch up. Shikamaru said over his shoulder," Good of you to catch up. Hinata check to see if we have anyone coming up on us. Naruto send clones out to as scouts."

Naruto brought up a single hand and focused like Hayate had taught him. He said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

A large plume of smoke appeared around them. When it cleared there were ten clones. Kiba whistled in surprise. It was difficult to use on handed jutsu but with enough control and the right teacher most can learn it. He had to learn how to in order to learn Dance of the Crescent Moon.

He sent the clones out to scout ahead of them. Hinata said looking staring out ahead of them," We have a team out ahead of us. Two hundred yards."

Shikamaru said motioning for them to fan out," My team will prepare a trap them. Naruto your team will attack them and lead them to the trap."

Naruto nodded and they split up. He took a position in the trees closest to the enemy team. Kiba was ten meters across from him. Hinata was five meters to his left. The enemy team was from the village hidden in the mist. Time to play the part of number one knuckleheaded ninja of the hidden leaf.

He jumped down to face them and said," You might as well give me your scroll unless you want to get your ass kicked."

The team looked at each other and one said," That's one of the rookies. You think you can beat us brat?"

Naruto grinned and said," Well yeah. After all one day im going to be Hokage."

He could see a twitch of anger in the leader's face. Let them underestimate him. It would just make things easier for him in the long run. His team jumped down to the forest floor with him.

Kiba faked yelled angrily at him," Naruto stop running off all the time! We don't even know if these guys have the scroll looking! Ugh your such an idiot."

Hinata just stayed quiet watching their opponents. They looked annoyed at the two arguing genin. Naruto was waiting for the group to attack them. Like he expected they attacked him. Naruto jumped. He then blocked an attack by the same person. Kiba and Hinata attacked with the other two.

Naruto had the leader as his opponent. He let the man keep coming at him playing like a weakling. He wasn't weak by any standards and hadn't been for a long time. He blocked the taijutsu that the rain ninja came at him with. It was boring to him but gave a good idea about their skill. It wasn't an impressive amount of skill only slightly better than academy level.

He led his man straight to where Shikamaru was waiting to grab him in a shadow possession. Like planned the other boy froze as the jutsu completed.

He turned to aid Hinata only to hear her say," Eight triagrams 64 palms," she hit his chakra points expertly in time with her saying," 2 palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty Two palms. Sixty four palms!"

He smiled faintly. She had finally done it. Her opponent went down and stayed down. They both looked to Kiba who had knocked down a line of trees. Fang over fang. What a dangerous technique. They searched each of the three ninjas pulling out their scroll.

Naruto found it on his opponent. Once he had it he knocked the genin out. It was a heaven scroll. Well that was one down. Only one left to go.

Shikamaru said as he came over," Well done. Now we only need one more for two complete sets."

Naruto nodded with a faint smile. They were one step closer to completing the second exam. Still he felt a sense of unease. He had to wonder if it was because of who shared the forest with them.

Chun's POV

He sat in a room with several others. A blond haired man with a sword on his hip sat to his left. To the left of him sat the mountain of the Black Forest Defense Group. Even for him it would take all he had to bring him down. Those two together were nearly impossible to beat.

To his right sat unfamiliar members of the Black Forest Defense Group. It had been a few years since he last appeared at a meeting. He was a member but only did occasional missions. He felt guilty about leaving his disciple alone to face the exams but he had to come.

The door across from the table opened revealing a dark haired woman. She grinned at him and he had to force himself not groan. It was Shiho. They had worked together on missions before but he couldn't stand her. She always got in the way of his extracurricular activities. She made the others around him move so that she sat next to him.

The next time the door opened an old man walked in. They all gained their feet out of respect for the man. Kaiser leader of the Black Forest Defense Group. The old man looked around the room taking in everyone who had arrived.

He said nodding in approval," Welcome all. Goomoonryong it has been awhile since you have attended a meeting. Do you have any news?"

Chun said rubbing his eyes tiredly," I have spent most of my time the last two months in the Elemental Counties. An old friend of mine was seriously ill. He is better now and has even taken a student."

Takeshi asked looking at him," Your swordman friend, Goomoonryong?"

Chun said nodding," Yes. Hayate is better now."

The blond man nodded but didn't say anything else. Their eyes turned to Kaiser. Kaiser said motioning for everyone to sit," Everyone take your seats. We have much to discuss."

Chun sat as did everyone else. Kaiser said a screen coming down behind him and showed a picture," This is the head of the Sun Woo clan. She is currently being held as a hostage by the Martial Arts Alliance. In six months time she will be in Sosul. I need a team to be in place to retrieve her when we get an opening. Goomoonryong I would prefer you to be on this team."

Chun sat back to think on it. On one hand it would be good to get back in the fold of doing things. Ever since he left to visit Hayate he knew the others were doubting he would come back. On the other hand he had a disciple to train. Then again Naruto needed to be introduced to how things work in the Murim world. Things were much more blood thirsty here than in the Elemental Counties. You either were strong or you served the strong.

He said finally," I'll do it. I must return to the Elemental Counties in little more than a month's time. When i return I'll likely be bringing back a student with me."

That had everyone's attention completely on him. Takeshi let out a sharp whistle as he said," Oh boy your finally settling in. Never thought I would see the day when you would get yourself a disciple, Goomoonryong."

Chun shrugged and gave a bored yawn," The kid is good. He already used inner ki strike like no tomorrow. He can control the power of the strike to kill or not depending on the situation. I showed him the basic foot techniques before I left. So he's probably trying to figure out how to use them."

:And failing.: he thought with a snarky smile. Naruto was a good student but only seeing foot techniques once wouldn't do him any good. It took years to learn the techniques to properly use them.

He said to Takeshi," He's learning the way of the sword. Maybe you could take him under your wing hmmm?"

Takeshi snorted and said," Nah I don't need a disciple, Goomoonryong. Besides he's already your student."

Too bad their personalities were compatible. Kaiser said interrupting their conversation," That is acceptable, Goomoonryong. Be sure to allow me to meet the your disciple when you return. You must be back before the six months are up. With or without your disciple. Now onto our other operations."


	22. Second Chunin exams part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have reposted chapter 1. It has been betaed for spelling and grammar mistakes. Read and review please.

Naruto's POV

By mid afternoon of the first day they had made it to the tower in the center. They had yet to run into another team but it was only a matter of time. Naruto had at least twenty clones patrolling the forest at any given time. He felt the pain in his chest until midday when it finally diminished.

The two teams had laid out traps all around the towers. He laid special explosive traps near their campsite. This would allow them to know if people were getting close to them. Half a mile out Kiba had laid scent marking traps. Shino had his bugs out in the forest ready to tag anyone they came across. Hinata was acting as a secondary sensor in case anyone got through the traps.

Ino asked surprising Naruto," What's next?"

He said rubbing his cheek," There isn't much we can do right now. We don't want to go looking for trouble. We want them to fall into one of our traps. No one goes anywhere alone. We move in pairs for patrol and to get food."

The others nodded and Shikamaru said," We should use the same basic plan if our camp is attacked. We should stay here for at least two or three days to cut down on the competition. Naruto are you listening?"

He wasn't listening. He felt something in the air. Something didn't feel right. The air felt like something evil was polluting it. Someone was giving off an intense amount of killing intent. He had only felt something like this when he met the Yoochun.

Shikamaru had to physically shake him to bring him back to reality. They were all looking at him with worried expressions. He said looking in the direction of the killing intent," I feel an evil presence in that direction. There is a massive amount of killing intent from coming from that direction."

They looked at him like he had grown a second head. Shikamaru asked," Your not thinking about going towards it are you?"

He gave his friend a deadpan look. Of course he was considering it. Sanin were notoriously dangerous and difficult to deal with. But they weren't impossible to defeat. Tsunade had shown him that. With what he learned from Chun and the training he had done with Sien he could hold off Orchimaru. Hold off not defeat.

He wasn't so naive to think he could actually beat Orchimaru. No he was going to send clones to find a jounin proctor. Then he would hold off the Sanin until they arrived.

He turned to his friends and said," I have a plan. You don't have to participate but I will be going after him."

Kiba and Hinata said standing," We will go with you. After all you will need help."

Chouji got to his feet as well looking determined. Shikamaru said looking put out," Troublesome. Fine I will go as well. Ino someone has to watch camp so you will have to stay here."

Ino looked like she wanted to argue but then decided against it. Naruto made ten clones and had them go off and find the proctors. He then led his team to find Orchimaru.

It didn't take long to find them there was fire ball jutsu flying everywhere. He took a quick assement of the situation. Sasuke Uchiha and his team were fighting for their lives against a grass genin. No that was just a fake body. It was Orchimaru behind the fake. The Sanin was just toying with the Uchiha heir.

Sakura on the other hand was yelling at Sasuke to stop. While she was going about it wrong she had the right idea. As much as he disliked Sasuke he couldn't leave him like this. He nodded to the others to take their positions. He made twenty shadows clones and put them out in position.

He watched as Sasuke was frozen in place by a huge amount of killing intent. He internally thanked Chun for the killing intent training just a few weeks prior. Otherwise he would have been frozen as well. He focused his chakra into his legs and tried to use the attacking foot technique. To his surprise it brought him straight to Sasuke.

Sasuke asked sounding fearful," Naruto what are you doing here? Get out of here! He will kill you."

Before Naruto would have agreed with that statement. Not now. That Sanin was up to something. He didn't want to kill Sasuke. He wanted something from him. Narrowing his eyes thought,: Or of him.:

He said grabbing a hold of Sasuke," Trust me. We have a plan."

He retreated using the Tweh the retreating foot technique. He landed back where they started but a sharp pain in his ankle told him he hadn't used it correctly. He put his weight on his left leg to stop the pain. Sasuke looked at him surprised.

Naruto said rubbing his right ankle," I picked up a few things from my teacher. That was one of them. My team is prepared to hold Orchimaru here. My clones have gone off to find a proctor. Not even nine genin are strong enough to defeat a Sanin."

Sasuke said standing with a determined look," You came here to help us the least we could do is help. What's the plan?"

Though he was surprised he hid it well. They would need all the help they could get if they wanted to hold off Orchimaru.

Naruto said quietly," Our goal is to lead the Sanin towards Shikamaru's shadow. It won't hold him for long but when he catches him in the shadow hit him with everything you got long range wise. In the rebound I'll get in close and hit him with inner strike technique."

Sasuke nodded and said in a whisper," Your going to have to teach me that one day. But we can talk about it another time. Try not to die. I want to face off with you in a real fight."

He said nodding," Of course. I want to see if you learned how to use that. But first we have to hold this guy."

He saw that Chouji or Hinata had taken Sakura away from the fight. That gave them free range over the area.

With the clones

Clone number nine hit the outskirts of the 44th training ground. There stood the purple haired proctor that he had been sent to find. He dropped down next to her barely avoiding a kunai that would have destroyed him.

He said quickly," Wait don't attack me. I was sent to find you."

She looked him over suspiciously then said," Your one of the rookies. What do you want?"

He said," Orchimaru is currently attacking Rookie Team Seven. My real body and Team 8, 10 are holding him there. They need your help immediately."

He watched as the blood drained from her face. She immediately followed him to where his real body was.

Back with real Naruto

He made 100 shadow clones and rushed at Orchimaru. The man smirked and quickly took out a quarter of his clones. Hidden in the clones he was hiding. He had one of the clones stand farther off to pretend to be him.

As the man was destroying his clones he used the smoke as a cover. He went on low for a full body tackle. The man's elbow crashed down on the top of his head. The attack sent him crashing to the forest floor with his ears ringing. He was barely able to dodge the follow up attack.

He swayed slightly on his feet as he saw Sasuke going in for the attack. He could see Shikamaru's shadow stretched as far as it would go. It was a good twenty feet from Orchimaru. He knew the man could sense the others. The man was being cautious not to get close enough to be caught in the shadow.

Kiba was waiting for an opening to use fang over fang. Hinata was watching for anyone that might come to support the Sanin. He rubbed the top of his head and watched as Sasuke attacked him. For never working together their teamwork was near perfect.

He watched as Sasuke took a kick to the chest. He jumped to cover him while he recovered. He drew his sword and went into the first attack stance for Dance of the Crescent moon.

He brought his hand up and said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Three clones of himself appeared. The rushed at the Sanin and he used the Hweh. He came at the Sanin from all sides. He said," Dance of the Crescent moon."

Orchimaru was able to destroy two of the clones. To Naruto's surprise himself and his two remaining clones attacks landed. Their swords were stuck though when he tried to pull free and retreat.

To his surprise the man laughed as he said," You are very young to know that technique. What is your name, boy?"

He hit him just below his navel and it sent him flying. Naruto hit a tree on the far side of the area they were fighting in. He coughed up blood as he gained his feet. The man pulled his sword from his back and threw it at Naruto. He picked it up wiping the blood off onto his pants as he did.

:Am I going to have to use that technique? Chun will kill me if i use it without him nearby. It might be our only chance to survive this.: he thought.

No he couldn't use that technique. From what he heard of it if he used it here he would be unable to differentiate enemy from ally. That could end with someone's death. He would have to do without it.

Sasuke attacked Orchimaru from his right side with his sword drawn and using the third sixth kata. Naruto reacted immediately. The sixth kata would leave the left side open for the third kata.

He didn't even see the Sanin move as a counter sent him straight into the air. Instead he was slammed painfully into the ground. Once again he coughed up blood. He was unable to dodge the follow through attack as he was trying to push himself to his hands and knees. It was a kick to his chest and it sent him flying.

He wasn't even able to move due to the pain. His ears were ringing due to the impacts he had received. He expected another attack from the Sanin to try and finish him. But it never came. Looking up he saw Kiba and Sasuke pushing the man back.

When he was able to sit up still trying to catch his breath through the pain he saw Chouji use his families jutsu. He expanded into the side of a small boulder and tucked in his arms and legs. His body began to spin right towards the Sanin.

He stood carefully testing his body to be sure he wasn't too badly damaged. He suspected that he had at least four broken ribs but nothing broke the skin or punctured a lung. He made four clones preparing to jump in at the first sign of an opening.

His eyes trailed to where Shikamaru was and he got an idea. He sent his clones close to Shikamaru. He watched as the shadow extended to where it was much closer to the fight. He let out a shrill whistle to Chouji. The large boy answered by changing directions to lead the Sanin towards the shadow.

Naruto had to wait for his opening. If he missed it they wouldn't get a second chance. One shot to use the inner strike technique. A buzzing sound drew his attention to his right side. Shino appeared next to him.

The strange boy was covered in vicious liquid. He opened his mouth to ask something when he said," Don't ask, Uzumaki. What can I do?"

Naruto said nodding the the genin pushing back the Sanin," We need to catch him in Shikamaru's shadow."

Shino said with a solemn nod," I'll do what I can to help. I hope you know what your doing."

He thought equally as solemn,: I do too.:

Anko's POV

She found herself following the damn blond haired boy. What did he mean when he said real body? Genin couldn't use more powerful clone jutsus, right?

Her eyes widened with surprise when a huge kid barrled into the blond. A poof of smoke and the boy was gone. She couldn't believe her eyes. That blond brat had used Shadow Clone jutsu to find her. She followed the big rolling boy to where the fighting was happening. She arrived just in time to see the pink haired girl to substitute with the Uchiha. She got bit in the neck causing a cursed seal to appear.

She prepared to interfere when an angry shout came from the black haired boy. That wasn't what worried her. The blond haired one went scarily quiet and still. For half a second it seemed as if his chakra presence had disappeared. Then as suddenly as it disappeared it reappeared.

When it reappeared though it was darker and more dangerous than she ever felt before. It was worse than when the Nine Tailed Fox appeared. The kid's bloodlust and killing intent almost overpowered her. What the hell was that?


	23. Second Chunin exams part 3

Naruto's POV  
A few minutes prior

Shikamaru had finally caught Orchimaru in his shadow. He used the attacking foot technique Jin to bring him right to Orchimaru. He drew his right arm back and went to attack the man with inner strike technique.

Instead the man seemingly instantly broke free of Shikamaru's jutsu. He grabbed Naruto's wrist turning his body ever so slightly so that the technique missed. He was thrown into a tree. The throw was powered by chakra so he put a sizable dent in the tree. The pain kept him down.

He was barely able to lift his head when he heard a strangled cry. The Sanin had Sasuke by the throat lifting him off the tree branch. No he had to stop him. He tried to push himself to his feet only to be sent crashing back to the ground. He couldn't move!

He watched as the man moved into as if to bite Sasuke. Instead a puff of smoke indicating a substitution appeared where they were. He couldn't see anything. When the smoke cleared his heart stopped. Sakura had switched places with Sasuke and had been bitten by the Sanin.

He felt an intense anger rise in his chest. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. The corners of his vision were slowly becoming fuzzy and distorted. He knew what was happening but his rage was too high to stop it. He crossed the Black Origin threshold.

Kiba's POV

He instantly was worried when he saw from his position in the tree nearby that Naruto went absolutely still. Another thing that was worrying was when his chakra presence suddenly disappeared. His thoughts went to the one time he met Naruto's other teacher. The one with eyes colder than ice.

Flashback

He was training to improve his fang over fang when he felt someone enter the training ground. When he turned he half expected it to be Naruto. Instead a man with cold eyes stood there. For a moment they just stared at each trying to gage the others capabilities.

Finally the man broke the silence as he asked," Kiba Inuzaka of Team 8?"

Kiba nodded wary of the man and asked," Who are you?"

The man said," I am Naruto's teacher. I have come to ask something of you."

Kiba folded his arms across his chest as he said," Fine ask away."

The man said looking much older now," Your friend now holds a dangerous technique inside him. Him and myself are the only two people in the world that can use it. About it though is if they are in it for too long they will lose their minds. If Naruto's chakra presence suddenly vanishes for no reason. That is the first sign. The second is killing intent like you have never felt before. It will rival that of all three Sanins combined."

Kiba asked serious and underneath his cool exterior frightened," What do you want me to do if I see this?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he said," There is no correct answer to that. Bringing him out of it in anyway you can think of is your best bet. He will be unable to deferiniate between friend and foe. So if you can't bring him out of it early get the hell out of his way. Then let him run out of chakra. Yes i know how stupid that sounds. But it's the only way. Will you do it?"

Kiba nodded and said," I will. But what is this technique's name?"

The answer chilled him to the bone even though it was just three words," Black Origin threshold."

With that the man was gone. He hoped it would never come to that. He would do as he promised for the sake of his friend if it did.

End of flashback

Unlike the others he wasn't surprised when the murderous aura appeared. His friend needed to come out of whatever hell hole the Black Origin threshold was. Ignoring the Sanin and whoever had just arrived for the moment he engaged Naruto with Akamaru.

It didn't take long for him to realize that during their sparring sessions Naruto had been holding back. Holding back a lot. His friends speed increased dramatically. It was taking everything he and Akamaru had to dodge the blows. He knew if he got hit with even one of those punches Naruto was throwing it would end him.

Akamaru used an opening that had appeared in Naruto's right side to try and bite him. Sadly for the puppy it only bit into an after image. Kiba had to grab Akamaru and protect him as Naruto kicked at them.

The kick landed on his shoulder and it caused Kiba to hiss. What the he'll was behind that kick? He was almost completely sure if it had landed properly his right arm would be useless. Naruto let out a roar that made him cover his ears. It was a chakra filled roar.

Looking over his shoulder he could see the Jounin proctor looking torn. The Sanin had taken off and she was trying to decide whether to go after the man or stop Naruto's rampage.

He shouted to her dodging another attack," Go proctor. I'll handle Naruto. He's my teammate."

He could tell she was still conflicted. After a moment she said with a nod," Don't die, brats. I'll be back as soon as i can."

Kiba nodded. Looking over the others he could see exhaustion on each of their faces. Most of them were out of chakra. He was no exception either. He was almost completely drained of chakra from his fight with Orchimaru. Naruto on the other hand was getting stronger by the second. He needed to knock Naruto out of it and soon otherwise he might kill them all.

Naruto's POV

He was cold. Colder than he had ever felt before. Was he dead? Why was he so cold?

He wasn't dead he could feel a pain in his chest. Must be a dream. Yet something bothered him about the dream. It felt like someone was calling to him. The feeling irritated him but he felt like he should listen to it. He felt a sharp pain to his jaw and the grey and blackness in his vision faded.

He saw a bruised and battered Kiba. It took him a moment to realize that his friend had punched him. The boy was yelling at him and it took another moment for him to hear what he was saying.

Kiba yelled," Wake up, brother!"

Naruto blinked owlishly for a moment then raised a hand to run his jaw. Then Kiba's words hit him. His friend had called him brother.

He frantically looked around when he remembered who he had been fighting. There was no sign of Orchimaru. He saw the weary look in his friends eye that was surprisingly directed at him.

He asked carefully testing his jaw to be sure it wasn't broken," What happened? Why are you looking at me like that, Kiba?"

Kiba said breathing a sigh of relief," You went crazy on us, Naruto. You crossed the threshold."

He felt the blood drain from his face along with the last bit of his energy. He crossed the Black Origin threshold? How? Why? His eyes trailed around the clearing again. He took notice of Sasuke standing next to Sakura who lay on the ground.

Oh... he remembered now. Seeing one of his comrades get hurt like that had pushed him over the edge of the threshold. His eyes turned back to Kiba. To think that his friend had been able to bring him out of it with a punch to the jaw. That and shouting at him.

He collapsed onto the ground his breathing coming in gasps. :Must not panic. Kiba was able to bring me out of it! Must! Not! Panic!:

He couldn't stop the panic that was rising in his chest though. He could have killed his friends. He could have proven all the villagers right. Chun had warned him of the dangers of the Black Origin threshold. The pain of seeing his friend in danger had sent him over the edge he had been standing on. He had been on the edge of the Black Origin threshold for several weeks.

He didn't understand why. Even now after coming out of it he could still feel how dangerously close he was to entering it a second time. Even Sien was restless and short tempered. He couldn't even get the normally cooperative wolf to talk to him.

Kiba pulled him up startling him from his thoughts. His friend said determinedly," No matter how many time you cross the threshold I will bring you out of it. You are my teammate, my friend, my brother. As brothers we will always look after each other. Let's get back to our camp."

Naruto nodded not looking at his friend. Kiba thought of him as a brother? It really shouldn't surprise him as it did. He never knew what it meant to have a family. If he was to guess though, it has to be similar to how he felt about his teammates. How he felt about Hayate. Hayate was the closest thing he had to a father. Iruka and Kiba was like an older brother. Hinata was like a sister to him. It was a strange one but he called it his.

It took them awhile to get to the campsite they were greeted by kunai. Naruto called out," Ino, it's Naruto, and Kiba. Don't attack us."

They waited for a moment before carefully avoiding the traps around the camp and entering it. Kiba laid him gently onto the grass by their small fire.

He asked looking at Sasuke who had put a washcloth on Sakura's forehead," How is she?"

He said quietly," I don't know. She's burning up and the cold wash cloth is doing little to bring it down. What is this mark where that bastard bit her? This was meant to be me..."

Naruto was shocked to see the Sharingan had activated. He knew that the boy was angrier than he was letting on. The Sharingan told it all.

Naruto said moving to his side to examine her condition," I don't know. I do know that my team will help protect her. We won't abandon you guys."

Sasuke seemed to consider him for a moment before nodding. He said sincerely," Thank you. It would have been difficult if not impossible for Shino and I to protect her in our condition."

Naruto nodded. He focused on Sien and asked in his mind,: Sien, what do you know of this?:

Unsurprisingly the wolf didint answer him. They would have to protect her without the knowledge. They set up shifts of two so that no one was on watch alone. Shikamaru and Chouji took first shift. Naruto lay back on his pack to get some sleep.

He was thankfully granted last shift so he got to sleep until almost morning. It was him and Shino on watch. It had been a quiet night according to the others. That didn't mean they could let their guard down though. Teams were out there looking for scrolls. More than likely many were looking for them considering they were rookies. With one to protect they would be easy pickings.

As the sun rose Naruto began to make a basic breakfast for everyone. It wouldn't be much but at least they would have warm food in their bellies. Half way through making eggs when an explosion from one of their traps went off. That had eight of the nine genin on their feet.

Hinata said," We have three incomings. They are heading right for us. Genin from the village in the sound."

Naruto said as everyone prepared for battle," Sasuke, Kiba, you both are with me. Shino, Shikamaru, you two are to be out of sight and wait for an opening. Ino, Chouji, you both are to protect Sakura."

Everyone jumped into assigned positions. Kiba and Akamaru were scenting the air. A low growl from the ninja hound let them know that already their opponents were close.

Sure enough three sound genin dropped down into their site. It was the three from the first exam. The ones that had damaged Kabuto without even touching him. If all the enemies that could have found them.

Naruto could sense Shino releasing his bugs towards their opponents. Maybe he could take out at least one of them or slowed them down somewhat. The three genin's looked him up and down. They obviously picked him out as the leader.

Their leader was a lanky boy who was hunched over his arms dangling loosely at his sides. The boy said glaring at him," Give us the girl and we will leave you be. She was a mistake. One that needs to be taken care of immediately."

He growled angrily," Not a chance. Unless you want to get destroyed you will leave. There are eight battle ready of us and only three of you."

The boy said looking at him amused," I think we can take eight rookie genin's. She will die anyways. She was not meant for the Cursed Heaven Seal."

He had heard of the Cursed Heaven Seal. Orchimaru had made it in hopes of recreating the power of the Black Origin threshold. How the man had found out about the technique was still a mystery to him and Chun?

He said his hand touching the hilt of his katana lightly," The cursed seal is a mere imitation of the Black Origin threshold. You picked a bad group to attack."

They looked at him like he had lost his mind. Enough talk it was obvious that they weren't going to leave without killing Sakura. He used Jin and found engaged the leader. Kiba engaged the boy while Sasuke went for the girl.

His first attack was aimed at the armor plated arms that was the boy's weapons. He used inner strike technique. He watched in amusement as the boy tried to block it. If it had been a regular punch it would have worked. For a chakra filled punch not so much.

The boy let out a howl of pain as the bones in his arms shattered. In turn the attack damaged the hollow points in the boy's arms. This rendered him incapable of using his sound attacks. Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him flying away from the camp. He likely wouldn't be able to fight again before the third exam.

Turning he saw Sasuke had easily taken out the female sound ninja and was aiding Kiba with the boy. The boy had holes in his hands. It was likely that was where the sound and air came from. The boy was skilled with taijutsu but it seemed like he was holding back. It was as if he was drawing Kiba and Sasuke closer.

His eyes widened as he realized what the sound boy was likely trying to do. He used Hweh to get behind the boy and use the focus step technique. By channeling chakra into his leg and matching the movement with kicking the ground it make a sizeable crater in the ground. If done incorrectly it could also break all the bone from your ankle to your toes.

The boy was barely able to move away from the epicenter. In doing so he twisted his ankle. He limped away watching the blond haired genin warily.

The sound genin stared at the hole and asked," What the hell was that?"

Naruto thanked Chun once again mentally for the the training he received in Murim techniques. It gave him a distinct edge against the regular ninjas. Without a proper teacher normal ninjas and even the Anbu would be unable to replicate the techniques. The exception being the Cursed Heaven Seal. He would have to warn Chun about it when the man returned.

He said folding his arms across his chest," It's a special technique. You still want to fight the eight of us on your own?"

A green blur came flying into the campground. It made him groan. Did everyone know where they were?! Wait that was Rock Lee. He almost groaned a second time. He really didn't need to add another person to the band of misfits that he had collected.

Lee asked nger burning in his eyes once he Sakura," Which one of you hurt, Sakura?"

He said," Lee. The one who hurt her isn't here. But those guys work for him."

He had to take a quick step back to avoid the angry taijutsu user. Apparently the boy had a crush on the pink haired girl. He was surprised as the taijutsu user was able to keep up with the sound genin. It gave him a chance to see how the sound's attacks worked.

As he watched the sound genin he realized the boy utilized wind chakra. He manipulated it through his arms in the form of attacks. It made it impossible to block the attacks. You couldn't block wind. The best way to defeat this opponent would be to block the holes that the wind used to escape.

Looking closer he could see that Shino had already been at to work in that field. He used Jin to move in front of Lee and block the strike that would have hit the sound genin. In the next second he used Tweh as he grabbed Lee retreating to a safe distance.

The sound ninja tried to attack them with his jutsu but then a frustrated look appeared on his face. He said smiling at Shino," Thank you, Shino. The passage ways in your arms are blocked by Shino's bugs. If you try to use your jutsus. You will likely lose them. You should take your wounded and leave. Leave your scroll on the ground."

The boy looked down at his arms. They could see the rising emotions in his face. Finally the boy pulled out two scrolls and placed them on the ground. He then grabbed the girl and went to find his team leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well that ends this chapter. I have decided to do a small overview on the known Murim techniques that we have seen so far. This will include the the rankings of each technique based on Murim. Rankings are from 1-9. 1 being the starting technique. 9 is mastery.
> 
> 1\. Inner ki strike (Inner strike technique.
> 
> This is a basic technique rank 1 out of nine.
> 
> Known user: Naruto Uzumaki, Chun Woo.
> 
> To use this technique one must have large ki reserves. It uses the reserves instead of in circulation ki. In order to be used one must match the circulation of the ki to the movement of the arm and hand. If done incorrectly it will be nothing more than just a punch. It also can damage the the muscles and bones in the hands.
> 
> This is the first of the nine seats of the Dragon.
> 
> 2\. Focus Step
> 
> This is a basic technique ranked 1 out of nine.
> 
> Known users: Naruto Uzumaki, Chun Woo.
> 
> This technique can be done with small amount of ki reserves or circulation. In order to to use this techniques one must match the ki flow through the leg to the ankle and toes as it hits the ground. This will act like dynamite creating a crater at the epicenter. If done incorrectly it can break all the bones from the ankle to the toes.
> 
> This is the second of the nine seats of the Dragon.
> 
> 3\. Walking foot techniques.
> 
> This is a basic technique rank 1 out of nine. Only four of the five foot techniques have been seen.
> 
> Known users: Naruto Uzumaki, Chun Woo.
> 
> This technique can be done with moderate amount ki. Using it is focusing ki in the movement of the ankle.
> 
> Jin brings you to attack your opponent.
> 
> Tweh allows your to retreat from your opponent.
> 
> Hweh allows you to avoid your opponents attack and gaze.
> 
> Fourth has yet to be seen or described.
> 
> Hwan affects both your opponents mind and willpower. It looks like you are using clones to confuse your ooppoenent.
> 
> Doing any of these wrong could sprain or break the bones within the ankle.
> 
> 4\. Black Heaven and Earth technique
> 
> This is a mastery technique at the rank of 9 out of 9. It is a power distribution technique. This allows the user to use and hold more ki than normal. It is also a necessary technique for the Black Origin threshold.
> 
> Known users: Naruto Uzumaki, Chun Woo.
> 
> To use this technique one must have a large amount of ki.
> 
> 5\. Black Origin threshold
> 
> This is a mastery technique at the rank of 9 out of 9.
> 
> Known users: Naruto Uzumaki, Chun Woo, Unwol (deceased)
> 
> Like the Black Heaven and Earth technique one must have an abnormally large amount of ki. This technique can only be passed down from master to student. To use this technique one must reverse their ki flow. Prolonged use of this technique causes insanity. One will be unable to differiate between friend and foe. Their main focus is on killing anyone and everyone.
> 
> Intense feelings of loss or betrayal can cause one to cross the threshold. To be brought out of the technique is nearly impossible. Most of the time one must wait out the stamina of the user


	24. Activation part 1

Naruto's POV

They looked over the scrolls that they had received. It was the scroll that Naruto's team needed. When he looked at Sasuke the boy nodded. He had the one he needed as well. That meant they were done. With Orchimaru and one of their own down it would be best to get in the tower.

He said looking to each of them," Pack up the camp. We leave for the tower immediately. Sasuke you carry Sakura we will cover you."

That had everyone moving. Sakura who still hadn't awoken was hauled up into a piggy back position on Sasuke. Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto began to dismantle the traps while everyone else broke camp. It took them about an hour to gather up all of their equipment to leave.

They quickly made their way to the tower no one saying a word. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. They were able to reach the tower without any issues thankfully. Once inside the three teams split up.

Sasuke handed Sakura to Shino for a moment. He then walked over to where Naruto and his team stood. The blond haired boy gave him a curious look as he met him in the middle.

Naruto cocked his head to the side curious about the others actions. The Uchiha heir wasn't known for his conversation skills. In fact the ebony haired boy was known for being incessantly quietly.

Sasuke stuck his hand out and said," Naruto, for the last several years I thought you were a loser and a waste of space. For that I am sorry. Yesterday you could have left myself and Sakura to die. You rallied not only your team but Shikamaru's behind you. I wish you the best of luck in the exams and i hope we can have a real fight between us."

He stared at the hand and then at the boy in absolute shock. After a moments hesitation he took Sasuke's hand and said," I look forward to it. I want to test my swordsmanship against yours. I've only been able to practice against Hayate sensei."

The boy's face remained impassive but his eyes lit up with excitement. With that they parted ways each to open their set of scrolls. He and Kiba opened their scrolls only to jump back weapons at the ready. On the scrolls was a summoning seal.

He noted that both of the other teams had done the same. To their surprise familiar faces greeted them. Hayate Gekko stood in front of Naruto's group. He smiled kindly at the boy who had a shocked look on his face.

His hand never left his sword though now he suspected a trap. He sent a look to Hinata. After a moment she nodded. There wasn't any genjutsu on the person in front of them. It was the real Hayate.

He eased his hand off his sword and asked," What are you doing here sensei?"

Hayate said with a faint grin," I was able to convince the Hokage that i should be the one to greet your team. Congratulations on passing the second exam."

He grinned happily at his sensei. They had done it. They had passed the second exam.

Chun's POV

Files piled high around him awaited his attention. His mind was elsewhere though. Ki presences all over Murim were fluctuating like nothing anyone had seen in a century. Even his own was fluctuating in anticipation.

He could remember the last time ki presence fluctuated even slightly Lady Liquid Shark had come into an activation. The more the ki fluctuates the stronger the vessel. That was a huge mistake many made. Just because the guardian was powerful didn't automatically make the vessel powerful. He knew what it meant and it did not bode well for his disciple. His activation was close at hand.

This did not bode well for the world itself either. If the boy's activation happened and then the boy lost himself to his darkness... He shuddered at the thought. They would be forced to kill him. They would have to kill him, the guardian, and the fox. He wasn't even sure that the four guardians together would be able to pull that off. No one had ever had been both a guardian and a demon's vessel.

He sighed as he shook himself from his thoughts. For the moment he was too far away to help Naruto. He could only hope that the boy could hold out until he arrived.

Tiger's POV

He had talked to every damn ninja in the village not on a mission or taking part in the Chunin exams. Not one of them gave off the feeling associated with a guardian's vessel. The closest he had come to was the blond haired boy.

Naruto Usually a twelve year old genin of the village. While it wasn't unheard of for a guardian to reveal themselves to one so young an activation was entirely different. Activations didn't happen until at least puberty. This helped prevent the possibility of the vessel losing themselves in their darkness.

The fluctuating ki presence was without a doubt the symptom of a guardian's activation nearing. He was close to whoever it was. He couldn't even purify his ki properly due to the sheer amount of fluctuation.

Naruto's POV

The four days passed slowly for him even as they watched passing teams come in. The rookie nine had not been the first to pass the exam. To their surprise is had been the Sand genin. They had shattered the record. The red haired one gave Naruto a bad feeling. He had warned the others to be cautious around him.

He had spent much of the time doing his katas and caring for his sword. It had earned quite a few nicks in the blade from its first battle. Part of it was due to it only being a training sword. While it was fine for temporary battles it wasn't made for extended combat. If he wanted to continue down this path he would need to find a new sword.

By the fifth day though he was going stir crazy. His blade was fixed to the best of his ability and his katas had been gone over hundreds of times. A proctor walked in drawing every teams attention. He motioned for them to follow him.

Sasuke walked next to him as did Shino. Sakura had awoken late that first day in the tower. She had been taken by Kakashi to seal the curse mark. Neither had been seen in the tower since.

All the worn out genin's made their way to a chamber. The Hokage stood on a platform surrounded by jounin of all villages. There was 11 teams that had passed. In total 32 not including Sakura had passed the second exam.

His attention was drawn as the Hokage began speaking," Congratulations to all those who have passed the second exam. It has been a rough road for each of you to get here. With each test you pass you get one step closer to being Chunin. Now we have an unprecedented amount of students pass this exam. As such we must hold preliminaries."

Sounds of protest were coming from most of the genin. No one wanted to fight so soon after an exam. They were all exhausted from surviving in the forest.

To Hayate took a step forward. He said as he took a knee," Lord Hokage as the proctor for this exam I believe i should explain."

The old man considered him for a moment before nodding. Hayate stood and faced them.

He said his eyes trailed over each of them lingering briefly on Naruto," I am Hayate Gekko and i will be your proctor for both the preliminaries and the finals. Unlike the previous exams this will not be focused on team work. Instead it will be individualized matches. If any of you feel you cannot compete now is the time to speak up. Only you will be disqualified from the matches instead of your entire team."

Naruto watched as many of his fellow genin raised their hands. Many had badly wrapped wounds or untreated injuries. Even Kabuto back out. None of the rookie nine did though. This was with the exception of Sakura. By the time everyone was finished only 17 still stood there.

Hayate asked," Anyone else? No good. From here we will do random selection to see who fights who. When your name is called come down here. The rules are you fight until one of you surrenders or are unable to fight. My word is law. If I call the match that it it's over. Understood."

Everyone nodded. They all looked up as a screen came down. Names started to flash across it in a random process. They waited with baited breath. When it stopped two quiet gasps came from two leaf ninja. It read: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

The two boy's looked at each other in shock. They heard Hayate say," Everyone not the combatants make your way up to the stands to watch."

The other genin's made their way up to the overhead stands. The two boy's seemed to come out of their reverie. They looked to the jounin who could only shrug. Chance was not on their side. They had been chosen for the first fight.

He said nodding," First round. Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Begin!"

They jumped back away from each other. They were watching each other with extreme weariness. Neither knew how much the other had grown in the last month.

Sasuke threw kunai at him that he side stepped easily. In response he took a large step back. He knew better than to attack recklessly.

Sasuke then did a bunch of hand signs as he said," Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

He wasn't surprised at the boy's choice of jutsu. The Uchiha were well known for fire style jutsus. He used Hweh to go around and behind the Uchiha. He then had to use Tweh to retreat even further from the other as fire was shot straight at him. Sasuke was beginning to be able to read his movement.

He drew a kunai placing a quick fire exploding tag on it. He then threw the kunai at Sasuke. The boy thinking it was just a normal kunai. Sasuke tried to catch the kunai only for it to explode in his face.

He used Jin to bring him right to the boy using the smoke as cover. Drawing his arm back he then extended it using half a normal ki attack power. Sasuke was barely able to dodge the attack.

The ebony haired boy retaliated by drawing his sword. :So Sasuke wanted to end this quickly. Fine let's see what you can do Uchiha.:

His right hand gripped the hilt of his sword. His mind went through the techniques he knew. The Uchiha knew his foot techniques. At least the first three. He has yet to use a proper Hwan.

Sasuke came at him in the first kata stance. He could see the red glint in the others eyes signaling that he was using the Sharingan. Their swords clashed against each other. Sparks flying as the metal hit metal.

As their swords clashed Naruto noticed slight chips coming off his blade. Unlike Sasuke's his was still a training blade. It was not meant for this level of combat. If he wasn't careful the blade would snap. He doubted that the blade would be able to hold up against the full force of Dance of the Crescent moon. If he wanted to end this quickly though he would have to use it.

It wouldn't do for him to have a long drawn out battle. That would reveal too many of his techniques at one time.

He brought his left hand up readying himself for the jutsu. He said softly focusing his chakra," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Five clones of himself appeared and he sent them off in different directions. He then used Hweh creating five illusions of himself. They attacked as Naruto called out," Dance of the Crescent moon!"

From all directions Naruto's were using the technique. Sasuke took two hits from clones before dispelling them. He cut two others down before they reached him. When he and the clones came in for the attack though Sasuke ignored the clones in favor for him.

It surpirsed him that the other boy wasn't fooled by the foot technique. Then again Sasuke had the Sharingan and it gave him better insight. He only hoped his new friend didn't try to use them himself. He shuddered at the thought of the damage he could do to himself.

His eyes widened as their swords clashed again. The force of the attack was too much for the training sword. It snapped under the force. This made him retreat hastily. Looking down at what was left of his sword he sadly placed in back in its sheath. Just because it was broken didn't mean one didn't treat it with respect. It was a gift from Hayate after all.

Sasuke said watching him closely," You can't beat me without your sword Naruto. Surrender."

That's where he was wrong. Naruto's skills lay mainly in his sword techniques. If it wasn't for Chun's guidance Sasuke would likely have been able to beat him. He would have to step it up a notch.

He brought his hands up into the familiar hand sign and said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Over a hundred clones appeared once the smoke had cleared. What most didn't know was that he had worked to improve his clones.

They could use Murim techniques without an issue. Just like he could. In the beginning they would pop into smoke because the techniques were too much of a strain. He also had to work on his chakra control to maintain them.

They all rushed at Sasuke using inner strike technique and various foot techniques. He watched from the back wanting to see how the other reacted. As expected Sasuke was blocking the attacks and dispelling clones left and right. It seemed that he only knew his basic katas and had yet to learn Dance of the Crescent moon. He could use that to his advantage.

Looking down at his right hand he remembered watching Chun practice one day.

Flashback

He had just finished a set of d rank missions with his team and was on his way to train when he felt ki. Normally only a large amount of ki waks detectable to him. This was due to him still be young and a first year disciple.

He found his teacher sitting in the grass of the training field. The man seemed to be gathering and replenishing his ki reserves. Not wanting to disturb his master he sat across from him in a similar stance. His ki reserves were still low from the training that morning. He had yet to have a moment to himself to replenish them.

A sense of calm went through him as he forgot his troubles. It was something he only felt when he practiced his ki. It felt like his troubles were gone. He drew on the ki that was in his body. The circulation started just below his navel. He drew the energy around him to expand his ki. It then circulated throughout his body.

He continued this process for several moments. A voice drew him from his duties," Your getting better at replenishing your ki reserves."

Naruto opened his eyes to see his master staring at him. Chun smiled faintly as he said," Let's have an open Nform spar. Anything goes."

With a huge grin appearing on his face, he jumped to his feet. Chun much slower gained his feet as well. They then began to circle each other looking for an opening. Chun was the first to attack. He knew trying to block one of the man's punches was futile. Instead he dodged around the attacks.

He watched as the man's legs seemed to disappear and in the next second he was flat on his back. What the hell was that? Immediately he was back on his feet clumsily trying to dodge the attacks aimed for him. Again the man seemed to disappear and Naruto was ready for him.

Aiming for the spot he had appeared last time. He threw an inner strike technique at the spot. He felt his hand hit something. Before he could react he though he was thrown into the air. His eyes widened as Chun appeared and kicked him into the ground.

When his back hit the ground the air was knocked from his lungs. He was best and he knew it. Chun appeared above him and said with a smile," You lasted longer this time. Come we can practice your techniques without knocking you into the ground again."

Grumbling he did as he was told. He has never, not even once been able to land a hit on the man. He wanted to learn those techniques that made his teacher disappear. They would improve his fighting style.

Chun said moving back into his open stance," Watch carefully. You already know inner strike technique. This one is very similar but it belongs to a powerful clan in Murim. I can only do the first part of this technique. It is by itself a class five technique. If you learn this within your first year I'll be incredibly impressed. The basics are essentially the same as inner strike but you must create something similar to an electric field. It's different for each user. Watch closely."

Chun lowered himself into a low to the ground stance. This was unfamiliar to Naruto. Normally the man liked to use his height to his advantage. Low to the ground typically wasn't his style. Was that why he didnt teach it to him before?

His eyes widened as the man shot up from his low stance. He used the training dummy as his target. When Chun's fist hit it he heard what sounded like a clap of thunder. Around the place where it had been hit the dummy was scorched.

Chin said smiling," I personally don't like to use this technique. I learned it when i was younger and about the same height as you. This is known as Ascending Thunder Strike. I want you to try and just create the thunder clap sound when you hit the dummy. You are not ready for the Ascending part yet."

End of flashback

Naruto had not been able to master or even get it right one in every ten tries before the Chunin exams started. He guessed now was as good of a time as any to try it. He would have to avoid vital places on Sasuke so not to kill or maim him.

As the last of his clones were dissipated he used the smoke as cover. He used Jin to bring him right to Sasuke. He dropped low into the stance that he had seen Chun use. He tried to purify his ki in essence to make it similar to that of electricity. Extending his arm up he and matching the flow of his ki to the punch he attacked.

Unsurprisingly it was blocked but Naruto had used too much force in the jump to hit Sasuke. He was sent into the air. He didn't notice that Sasuke was now holding a broken blade. Nor did he notice that his right hand was bleeding from the punch.

Instead he turned himself around in the air. He used the momentum of his fall and focused the ki into his foot and ankle for a focus step. This time it landed. Sasuke unable to fully block the attack was plowed into the cement. For a moment all anyone could see was a cloud of dust.

Then Naruto pulled himself from the rubble that they had created. Looking down he saw Sasuke was unable to continue. The ebony haired boy smiled faintly and he returned it.

Hayate appeared next to Sasuke checking him over. After a moment he said," Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The room was shocked into silence. Most of them had expected the Uchiha to wipe the floor with Naruto. Instead it had been a fight that was completely on another level from the other genin. Many were not looking forward to fighting the blond in the finals.

Naruto walked close to Sasuke and held out his hand. Everyone held their breath to see what the other would do. And to everyone's surprise the ebony haired boy took the blond's hand. They supported each other the whole way to the medics. Three jounin's looked on in pride at the maturity the two hand shown.

Kiba's POV

He watched in awe as his brother in all but blood fought the Uchiha heir. He was still awed at the fact that Naruto could use Dance of the Crescent moon. It was a Rank A technique like Shadow Clones. He knew that Hayate their proctor was just as proud too.

He heard Neji Hyugga say sounding just as upstart as Kiba remembered," Uzumaki will lose this fight. It is his fate to always be a failure."

Kiba asked biting his cheek to keep his temper in check," Why do you think my teammate is a failure Hyuuga? You don't know him."

The older boy snorted and said turning back to the fight," I don't have to know him. Uzumaki is destined to always be a failure. He will lose this fight."

A resounding clap of thunder sounded in the room. It drew their attention back to the fight. As far as Kiba knew Naruto didn't have a jutsu that would make such a sound. But it seemed he did.

He heard Kurenai say," Naruto has come a long way since his time at the academy. It was not my doing either. He was taught by Hayate and the other man."

Their eyes widened if possible even further as Naruto turned in the air. Kiba recognized the technique that his friend and brother was using. He said in a breathless whisper," Focus step."

Dust covered the two fighters blocking the view of the audience. They couldn't see anything that was going on. They were waiting with baited breath. That last attack likely ended the fight. The only question was which one would be able to get to their feet?

Kiba was searching the dust cloud for any sign of movement. He thought willing his brother to get up,: Come on, Naruto. Come on, get up.:

As if the blond heard the darker darker haired boys thoughts he stood.

The proctor checked over the ebony haired boy. After a moment he said," Sasuke Uchiha is unable to continue. Winner Naruto Uzumaki!"

Then to everyone's surprise Naruto went to stand over Sasuke. They all watched stunned as Naruto held out his hand. Sasuke took his hand and the blond pulled him to his feet. It seemed they had finally out their differences aside. Maybe what had happened in the forest wouldn't be the last of them working together.

The two combatants supported each other as they made their way to the medics. Kiba noticed the proud look in the proctors eyes. Kiba knew the feeling. He was proud of his brother as well. Not many could put aside their differences like that.

Their attention was then drawn to the screen as it pulled up the next names appeared. It said Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Hyugga. Kiba smirked. Hinata would easily be able to defeat the other girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well that's the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Enjoy an overview of known Murim people.
> 
> 1\. Han Chun Woo
> 
> Also known as Chun Woo and Goomoonryong.
> 
> Vessel of the Guardian of the sky
> 
> Known Affliations: Black Forest Defense Group, Murim, Guardians, the Tradionilists
> 
> Chun is the only confirmed holder of all nine seats of the Dragon. He is the last master of the Black Heaven and Earth technique.
> 
> Techniques: Soul crushing strike, inner ki strike, Black Heaven and Earth technique, Black Origin threshold, Focus step, Seismic step, Walking Techniques, Ascending Thunder Strike
> 
> 2\. Unwol
> 
> Chun Woo's master.
> 
> Affiliations: Unknown
> 
> The only other known master of the Black Heaven and Earth technique.
> 
> Techniques: Black Heaven and Earth technique, Black Origin threshold, rest unknown
> 
> 3\. Lady Liquid Shark
> 
> True name: unknown
> 
> Known afflictions: Guardians
> 
> She is the guardian of the ocean. No more information is known.
> 
> 4\. Lightning Tiger
> 
> True name: Yoochun
> 
> Known Affiliations: Unknown
> 
> He is the guardian of the mountain. No more information is known.
> 
> 5\. Earth Beast
> 
> True name: Unknown
> 
> Known Affiliations: Unknown
> 
> He is the guardian of the of the desert. No more information is known.
> 
> 6\. Takeshi
> 
> Full name: Unknown
> 
> Known Affiliations: Black Forest Defense Group
> 
> Takeshi is a Murim swordsman. No techniques are known. He is typically seen with Demetri.
> 
> 7\. Demetri
> 
> Full name: Unknown
> 
> Known Affiliations: Black Forest Defense Group
> 
> Demetri is a member of the Black Forest Defense Group. He is typically seen with Takeshi. No known techniques.
> 
> 8\. Kaiser
> 
> Full name: Unknown
> 
> Known Affiliations: Leader of the Black Forest Defense Group
> 
> Techniques: Unknown
> 
> Goals: Unknown


	25. Activation part 2

inata's POV

She calmly walked down to the arena. Ino came from a prominent ninja family but they specialized in mind techniques. As long as she didn't stay still long enough for the girl to use it then she would win. Her eyes trailed to where Naruto was getting checked over by the medical ninja. He was grinning madly at his win. She would make her teammates proud.

She took the first stance for Gentle fist. Academy taijutsu would be no match for this technique. Ino took a very basic stance that made Hinata's eyes twitch. It was annoying to think the girl thought so little of her.

Hayate sensei said," Second battle Ino Yamanaka vs Hinata Hyuuga. Begin!"

Hayate didn't move nearly as far away as he had with Sasuke and Naruto. Hinata didn't waste any time with pleasantries or jabs at the other. She wanted this done as fast as possible. Not even giving Ino a chance to use her family's jutsu she began to attack.

Ino stumbled back trying to block and deflect the attack. Hinata closed the chakra points in Ino's hands. That would prevent her from using her jutsus. Hinata stepped away from the blond girl.

She said glaring at her," The chakra points in your hands have been blocked. You will not be able to use jutsu now."

Ino didnt seem to believe her and tried to use the mind transfer jutsu. It didn't work. She tried again frustrated then said," I give up. If i can't use jutsu I'm useless."

Hayate said sounding exasperated," Second round. Winner Hinata Hyuuga."

Kiba's POV

He grinned at the others he groaned and said," Told you so. She didn't even get to use her real techniques. It's a shame. She has gotten really good even her confidence is higher now."

The next several fights went much the same. He was getting bored at wondering who his opponent would be. Only a few of them were left. It was down to the final two matches. Tenten, himself, Shikamaru, leaf ninja he didn't know, and the red haired boy from the Sand village. He really hoped that he didn't get that one. The scent he gave off was terrifying.

The board was going again after Chouji lost his his match. His name appeared and he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He was up against Tenten. He could fight her. She was a weapons specialist. He was a taijutsu specialist.

They both made their way down to the arena. He said nodding at her," I heard that you are excellent with you weapons. I have been looking forward to fighting with you."

She raised an eyebrow at her as if assessing his seriousness. It was true. He had heard a lot about her when they had been preparing for the exams. After several minutes she nodded.

Hayate moved to stand in between them and said," Sixth battle between Kiba Inuzaka and Tenten. Begin!"

He dodged her immediate attack of kunais being thrown. Placing Akamaru on the ground he deflected three more. He needed cover so he could use his jutsu. Palming a smoke bomb he threw it at the girl.

With that Akamaru jumped on his back and he said," Beast mimicry Ultimate Taujutsu! Man beast clone!"

Now stood two Kibas both looking like feral wolves. He could see the look of confusion on Tenten's face. She was trying to discern which one was the real him. He didn't give her much of a chance.

He threw another smoke bomb at her and then said," Fang over fang!"

They began to spin at high speeds using the smoke to cover their attacks. Kiba hit her twice sending her straight to where Akamaru was. The puppy hit her as well knocking her out of the smoke. They landed carefully waiting to see if she would get back up.

Tenten unsteadily got to her feet pain clear in her face. She pulled out a scroll and his eyes widened recognizing the storage seal. He was forced to dodge around the massive amount of kunai that was shot at him. She seemed to be a long range fighter instead of close quarters like he expected.

They used fang over fang again. They kept pushing her towards one of the walls. It would hurt the older genin but it was their best shot at beating her. She tried to cut him with a kunai when he went to attack her. She was able to land a scratch on his right arm.

He stopped a little way away. His breathing ragged from the exertion. They didn't have the stamina to keep using fang over fang like this. He pulled out a soldier pill tossing one to Akamaru and taking one himself. The effects were immediate. They felt like they had more chakra.

Kiba turned his eyes back to Tenten. She had bruises all over her body. She was also holding her right arm close to her body. It didn't look like she was going to be able to use it very well anymore. That would make it easier to beat her.

He said calmly," You won't be able to use your weapons like that. I will likely win this round."

Instead of answering him she threw shurikan at him using her left arm. With a tired sigh he dodged away from the shurikan. Eyes widening in surprise as in the shadow of the shurikan there were others. He was able to dodge two of the shurikan. Three though landed on him. Most of the weapons attack had been blocked by his jacket. Still he was cut mildly across his chest and right shoulder.

He nodded to Akamaru and they began to use fang over fang once more. Tenten had not been paying attention to her position in the arena. Due to this over look she was slammed into the arena wall. She was practically drilled into the wall.

When they finally relented they jumped away. It was silent for a moment before she fell out of the spot on the wall and stayed down. Hayate went to check on her. After a moment he nodded to the medics.

As Hayate stood he said," Round six winner Kiba Inuzaka!"

He let out a sigh of relief and let the medics look him over when they came up. His wounds weren't severe but it was best to have them looked at.

Naruto's POV

He moved to where Kiba was getting looked over by medics. He asked worriedly," How are you?"

Kiba said with a smile," I'll be fine. Just some cuts and bruises."

He ignored his teammate in favor of looking at the medic. The medic said finishing patching up Kiba," You teammate is fine, Uzumaki. He won't have any lasting damage."

Their attention was drawn to the arena when the board started going. They watched in tense apprehension. When it stopped they all let out a sigh of relief. Gaara vs Yoroi. Naruto could feel the darkness that practically radiated off the red head. It was terrifying. He knew that this would not be a long fight. Even if Yoroi was a good ninja this red head was something else entirely.

Hayate looked a little nervous at being near the Sand genin. He said clearing his throat," The final battle is between Gaara and Yoroi. Begin!"

The leaf genin did a set of hand signs for an unfamiliar jutsu. His hands glowed blue with his chakra. He didn't get the chance to use whatever technique he was preparing for. Sand surrounded the older genin cutting off any form of escape.

The Sand genin said coldly," Sand burial."

Naruto felt the blood drain from his face. He watched helplessly as the sand compressed and a sickening crunch filled the air. Blood was dripping from the sand as it went back to the red heads gord. He was stunned. The genin was already a killer and he was the same age as Naruto.

Hayate said trying to hold back his emotions," Final round winner Gaara of the Desert."

The red haired ignored him and turned to stare right where he was standing. He flinched at the cold stare that he was given. Hayate then said staring at the rest of them," All winning combatants come down and get in a line."

The all jumped down to do as they were told. Only nine out of the 17 passed. Shikamaru had gotten lucky had didn't have to fight in the preliminaries. The other eight were: Himself, Hinata, Kiba, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji Hyuuga, and Rock Lee. He had missed most of the matches when the medics had to patch up his hand. Ascending thunder strike had done a lot of damage to the bones in it. He wouldn't be able to use that technique very often. Only as a last resort until he mastered it.

A jounin came around with a hat and they all drew numbers from it. Opening his he saw that he had a number one. He wondered who his opponent would be. Hopefully it would be anyone but Gaara. It did beg the question why they just weren't continuing with the random battles.

Hayate said once they all had one," Now your numbers will pair you up with your opponent. You will have one month to prepare. During that time you will hone your skills to beat your opponent. People from all over the elemental countries will be there to see you fight. As well as leaders from each country. Based on your skills, tactical knowledge, and ninjutsu you could even be promoted though you lost your fight. Now sound off from left to right about what number you are."

As they did so the jounin that gave us our numbers wrote it down. Naruto was first up to fight against Neji Hyuugga. Hinata was against Shikamaru. Kiba was against Kankuro. Temari was against Rock Lee. Gaara would be left to face whoever won in the fourth round. With that they were dismissed.

As they were leaving Hayate mouthed ramen to him. He grinned happily. His sensei was going to take him out for ramen. Looking down at his destroyed jacket he realized he should probably change first. He pointed to his jacket and the man rolled his eyes before waving him off. They would meet at their usual time that evening. That gave him plenty of time for a real shower and to change.

When he reached his apartment he immediately pulled off the jacket. He threw it in the trash with a mournful look. Kiba had helped him get that jacket. It had been his favorite reminding him he was no longer alone in the world. He then stripped down as he entered his shower.

After half an hour he finally emerged clean and drying his hair with a towel. He changed into a grey t-shirt and black pants. He stared at his closet trying to figure out what jacket he wanted over it. His eyes trailed to where his old orange jacket was. He couldn't believe how much he had changed in the last two months. Never in a million years would he have guessed that he was a guardian's vessel. Nor would he have guessed that he would become someone's disciple. So much had changed in the two months.

Shaking himself from his thoughts he decided on a black jacket. It opened in the front or closed depending on how he wanted it. For the moment he left it open revealing his grey t-shirt. Satisifeid with his appearance he left his apartment.

Ichiraku's ramen stand was open and there was no one there yet. He smiled at the old man who asked," How did the exams go? Did you make it to the finals?"

Naruto said with a happy nod," Yep. I face Neji Hyuuga in the finals."

The old man said with a smile," We are going to be placing all bets on you Naruto."

The blond blinked at the first people to be kind to him. He said quietly," You shouldn't do that. I'm good but you shouldn't be putting everything on me."

The two of them stared at him before Ayame said," We believe in you, Naruto. You will do great I know it."

A warm voice said from over Naruto's shoulder," Of course he will. I will be training him to improve his swordsmanship. First we have to get a real sword for him."

Hayate sensei! He jumped to his feet and hugged his teacher that had come to be like a father to him. The man stiffened and for a moment the boy though he made a mistake. Before he could pull away Hayate's arms wrapped around him.

He said," It's good to see you too, Naruto. I worried about you all through the exams. I knew you could do it though and look at you. You beat Sasuke Uchiha in the preliminaries and are on your way to the finals."

Naruto said hiding his smile," Thank you sensei. I wanted to make you proud."

The brown haired man turned him around and pushed him back into the ramen stand. He said to the two smiling cooks," The usual please. Naruto dinner is on me tonight."

They spent the better part of the evening eating there. Hayate walked him back to his apartment late that evening. Hayate said when they reached the door," I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I've got patrol tonight so let's meet up at say 3 for training."

Naruto nodded eagerly. He couldn't wait to get a new, proper sword. This one would actually be a fit for him instead of a training blade. For now though it could wait another night. Hesitantly he hugged his sensei goodnight. The soft look on the man's face as he closed the door made it worth it.

Hayate's POV

The evening patrol was the same as it usually was. Check the perimeter for suspicious people. Report anything you find. A rank C mission that he had volunteered for to get out of doing anything higher during the month break. He wanted to be close so that he could train his student.

Naruto had come so far since the start of his training. Gone was the reckless fool that he had been. Instead stood a boy who had gone through a lot od hardships and valued his precious people. Yet was still willing to fight for others.

With a sigh he made his way back towards the gate. It was nearing the end of his patrol shift and he wanted to get some sleep. A strange sigh though caught his eye. Two men stood atop of one of the roofs. Concealing his presence he made his way to listen in.

His eyes widened even further when he recognized them. Kabuto the genin recently revealed as a spy for the sound ninja. What was he doing here? He also recognised Baki leader of the red haired sand ninja's team. This couldn't be good. Who would have thought that their allies the Sand ninja would ally themselves with the sound. He needed to go find Lord Hokage immediately.

He froze when he heard Kabuto say," Oh and don't worry I'll take care of our little rat."

Shit! He had been found out! He tried to body flicker away. Getting this information to the Hokage was priority. He tried to put on an extra burst of speed to put some distance between him and the traitor. He had to dodge though when Baki appeared in front of him.

They exchanged blows neither giving an inch. Hayate jumped back placing his hand on his sword. He brought up his other hand. He called forth four shadow clones. He wasn't as proficient at the jutsu as Naruto was but he could use it as needed.

Using them to cover his approach he called out," Dance of the Crescent moon!"

He attacked from the air but his clones were quickly dispelled by the man. His attack landed but it was a shallow cut. When he tried to withdraw his sword he found he couldn't.

Baki said with a sadistic smile," Impressive. Dance of the Crescent moon and to be able to master it at such a young age. As expected your village is filled with talented ninja."

Hayate's eyes widened with surprise as the man brought his hand up and the wind picked up. The man said as if lecturing the younger jounin," But stopping a regular sword is easy. Stopping a wind sword is impossible."

No. He tried to get away from the man but he was too slow. The wind tore right through his jounin flak jacket and protector. The wind sent him flying into the air. He hit the ground hard his breaths coming in ragged gasps. He was going to die if he didn't get help. But he couldn't move.

A roar sounded. It sounded like that of a wild animal. But them world was going dark. The last thing he saw was sky blue eyes staring down at him.

Naruto's POV

It was early the next morning when a knock sounded at his door. Looking at the alarm clock it was only five in the morning. Grumbling he made his way to the door.

To his surprise it was one of the anbu standing there. Naruto could see the tension in the anbu's shoulders. It wasn't because of who he had come to get. Something had happened.

He said his voice just as tense," Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage wishes to see you immediately."

With a nod he quickly went to change into his usual clothes. Black shirt with a black jacket over it and grey pants. He barely had time go grab his headband rushing out. They made it to the tower in record time.

The Hokage said when he knocked on the door," Naruto come in."

He did as he was asked. The room was mostly empty. Iruka stood near the Hokage's desk as did Kontetsu and Izumo.

He asked looking at all of them," What's going on?"

The old man seemed to age by the second. The man said," Naruto late last night a body of one of our jounin was found," The blond could feel his face drain of blood. No! No no no!

He barely heard the old man say his voice tight with his own emotion," Hayate Gekko was killed last night."

He didn't wait to hear what else the man had to say. He could hear them yelling for him to return. Something had snapped inside him. A darkness like he had never felt before filled him. He ran through the village to the training grounds. It was his safe spot.

It seemed like it took an eternity for him to reach the training grounds. Like it had been almost three months prior it was completely empty. Looking at it, it would be like the past few months never happened. Once again he was alone. He had no one!

Unbeknownst to him black chakra was swirling around him. Despair seemed to fill the air around the boy. He was slowly succumbing to the darkness within his own heart. There was burning sensation in his wrist that he ignored. It barely compared to the pain in his heart.

He couldn't help but feel the despair. It was worse than when he saw Sakura get bit by Orchimaru. The light in his darkness had gone out. His anger was taking over his grief. He would find the one who killed his sensei and end them.


	26. Pain of loss part 1

Chun's POV

He was once again sitting in a meeting with Kaiser's men. He was bored out of his mind and wanted nothing more than to leave. The second Chunin exam should have finished and he wanted to see if the boy made it to the finals. He wanted to stop his student from facing the pain of the activation. He could tell it was going to happen any day now. Hell all of Murim could tell. No one could practice martial arts safely.

They all stood when Kaiser entered the room. Everyone had beenk unusually subdued because of the way their ki had been acting. Kaiser waved for them all to sit.

He said looking to each of them in kind," You all know why i have called this abrupt meeting. A powerful guardian vessel has not only appeared but is close to an activation."

They all nodded. Everyone had been feeling the effects for awhile now. They had been rapidly worsening. To effect all of Murim just proved how powerful Naruto was. They all hissed suddenly when they felt the tension that had been rising snap. It was a resounding snap felt throughout all of Murim. The howl that was heard signified that the Guardian guardian of forest had gone through an activation.

Tiger's POV

He was searching the village when he felt the resounding snap. It nearly sent him crashing to the ground in surprise. The howl that followed shocked him to his core. He never heard such a pain filled cry. Not even during his own activation.

He followed the large ki presence to an abandoned training field. There stood a blond haired boy that he recognized. Naruto Uzumaki. So he was the forest guardian's vessel. He wondered what had caused such a pain filled look to appear. Too bad he would have to kill the boy. They all went insane due to their pain. This one would be no exception.

As he moved closer preparing to kill the boy he looked up. Instead of insanity filled eyes all he saw was a child who was hurting. The boy asked sounding confused," Yoochun? Why are you? Oh... you are here to kill me aren't you?"

The boy didn't even seem surprised. As if he was expecting it. The more he stared at the child the more he found his assumptions to be wrong. There was no madness in his eyes. Just pain and heartbreak.

He sighed as he said," I was. Then i saw your eyes. They weren't what i expected of a newly activated guardian. There is no madness in them just pain."

Naruto said sorrowfully," My sensei was killed last night. He was the closest thing to a father i had. I feel alone again."

So the boy already knew the loneliness of being one of the guardians. No wonder he had an activation at such a young age. The boy reminded him so much of himself. If it wasn't for his own master he would have lost himself in his activation.

He said sighing," I understand the feeling," he watched the boy for a moment more.

The boy didn't meet his eyes instead choosing to bow his head. No doubt waiting for him to kill him. He should kill the boy that's what he came to do. And yet, he couldn't help but think of how alike they were. He couldn't bring himself to kill the child.

Yoochun said aggrevated with himself," Don't let yourself get caught with that tattoo. Just because i didn't kill you doesn't mean the others won't."

The boy's eyes shot up to meet his. Sky blue met ocean blue assessing each others intentions. As long as the boy didn't lose himself in his grief or to the guardian's madness then he saw no reason to kill him. Maybe one day that would change. Then again maybe it wouldn't. He had fulfilled his lifedebt to Chun the night before. Now he went one step further by sparing the man's disciple.

With those words he turned away from the boy. He was thinking a good barbeque lunch would lift his moods.

Naruto's POV

He just stared after the strange guardian. As soon as the activation happened he fully expected the man to kill him. Instead the man let him go as if he didn't care. Actually after being around Chun for so long it wouldn't surprise him if he didn't care. Maybe not all of the guardians were cold hearted bastards.

He couldn't hold back a snort at the thought. And maybe Kiba would get a cat. Still why the man choose not to kill him was a huge mystery. What was he to do now? Hayate was gone.

With a sigh he made his way back to the village. He should probably apologize to the old man. He shouldn't have run out like that. Though if the ki he released was any indication it was probably a good thing he did. He might have destroyed the entire tower with the pressure he had given off.

The only indication that he had gone through an activation was the dull ache in his heart. Hayate sensei... He wondered how his precious person had died. Likely he would not get a truth answer if he asked.

He did not see the pityiny looks that people gave him as he passed. He almost bumped right into Konohamaru in the street.

The brown haired boy said happily," Hey boss! Let's play ninja today."

Naruto barely glanced at him before he said moving past him," Not today Konohamaru. I'll see you later."

He missed the hurt look in his friends eyes as he passed. It was too much for him to look at his friend. He made his way down the street not meeting anyone's eyes. Vaguely he could hear people talking about the exams. He just couldn't bring himself to care.

When he was in his apartment though he barely made it inside before tears began to spill down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried he couldnt get them to stop. It hurt too much. Hayate was gone. He collapsed there in the shoe room. He could only wrap his arms around his knees and let the tears pour down his cheeks.

There was no telling how long he sat there. Eventually though a knock on the door drew his attention away from his inner pain. His tears had long since dried but he ran a hand over his face trying to scrub it. Oh well. If they didn't like it they could kiss his ass.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Iruka standing there. The man said noticing his tear stains," Hey, Naruto. I'm sorry about what happened to Hayate. He was a good man."

Naruto nodded dumbly. He really couldn't say anything for his throat was too tight with emotion. Iruka bent down to a knee so that their eyes met.

The man said," Don't let yourself fall, Naruto. Hayate cared more for you than anyone else in the world. Every time you went on a mission he worried for your safety. Every time he had to leave the village he wondered how you were doing. He would not want to see you like this."

Naruto swiped at his eyes as he said," I can't stop them. It hurt sensei. I've never felt hurt like this before. How do you move past it?"

Iruka sighed as he said sitting close to the blond," I won't tell you the pain the pain will go away because it won't. It will always be there. With time though it will diminish as you heal. Like you I lost my parents when i was young. For the longest time i kept the pain locked up inside. Don't be like me Naruto. Don't keep the pain to yourself. Trust those of us who care about you to let us in. Even if it's not me you should talk to someone."

Naruto couldn't help it as he launched himself at Iruka. He wrapped his arms around the older ninja his head hitting his chest. Iruka awkwardly held him as he cried again. The man placed his chin on the top of the blonde's head. He let the other's pain and sorrow come out. Out of all that could have comforted him he knew the pain the best. The loss of a parental figure is one that will never be forgotten. They could only be there to help ease the pain.

In Naruto's mind eye he could see the happy memories of being with Hayate. The first time the man had taken him to Ichiraku's ramen stand. He remembered the suspicion he held for the other. The next memory was of receiving his training blade. Then there was when he saved the man.

So many memories the good and the bad passed over his mind. He had a difficult time accepting that Hayate was gone. Iruka said petting his hair trying to calm the flow of tears," When someone we care about dies it hurts us to think of them. But you should never let that stop you from remembering them. For as long as one person thinks of them they will always have a home in the hearts of the village. Gone but never forgotten."

Naruto repeated softly," Gone but never forgotten. I will never forget the man that showed me what kindness felt like. Will his name be put on the stone memorial?"

Iruka nodded and said," Yes, they will be doing that tomorrow morning at 7. You are invited to attend."

He then pulled away from the man and said swiping at his eyes," I'll be there. If it's okay with you sensei i want to be alone for awhile."

Iruka was taken aback slightly but understood where the younger was coming from. He would allow the other to grieve before approaching him again. Blue eyes watched the other leave with a downtrodden look.

It wasn't until later that afternoon that he remembered he still had to get a sword. He still had to fight in the finals of the Chunin exams. Hayate had believed he had what it takes to be a Chunin. He would honor the man's memory by getting promoted. To do so he needed a sword.

After washing his face he made his way in town. He made his way to the well known blacksmith and weapons seller. The man had always given him a fair price when he came in for equipment.

Opening the door to the shop he noticed immediately that the old man was there. The man was in his late fifties with brown hair that held more grey than before. The man's eyes were grey and met his when he came forward. His name was Tsukatchi.

Tsukatchi said with a rare smile," Naruto Uzumaki. It's been a long time since I have seen you in my shop. How have you been?"

Naruto said not even trying to smile," I'm... I'm not well, Tsu."

The man's eyes narrowed as he put down what he had been working on. He said," I heard what happened to Gekko. He was a good man. I had heard the rumors that you were his student. I had hoped that they weren't true for your sake. What brings you to my shop lad?"

Making sure there was no one to overhear or see them he pulled up the sleeve to his shirt. The man's eyes widened at the sight of the tattoo that now lay on his wrist. It was a black wolf with its nose pointed to the sky. Very similar to the one Chun had on the same wrist.

Naruto said pulling the sleeve back down," I got this, this morning after the news. That's not why I'm here. I need..."

The man said interrupting him," I know what you need. Your need a guardian's weapon. One that can handle both the pressure of ki and chakra. I think I may just have the weapon for you. Wait here."

The man left without another word. He was gone for about twenty minutes before he returned. Placing a bundle on the counter he said," This has been passed down to the best blacksmith in the village for generation by the Hokage. No one has been able to sell it though. To sell this blade the person must be able to draw it. I want you to try."

Naruto began to undo the folds that protected the sword and sheath. The sheath was all black but when he turned it over he saw something that surprised him. On the sheath was a silver wolf, tiger, and Dragon. He fingered the designs silently. Just the sheath was beautiful.

After a moment his hand went to where the hilt was. He tugged at the blade and to his surprise it came free of the sheath. The blade was made of tempered steel and Naruto could feel both the chakra that had made it. It felt familiar but yet strange at the same time.

He took a step away from the counter to give it a few test swings. The balance was perfect. It was as if the blade had been made for him. After he was satisfied with it he replaced it in the sheath.

He asked hesitantly," How much is it?"

Tsukatchi said consideringly," Normally at least 500k ryo. For you how about if you win against your match we will call it even. If you lose you will pay it off over time. I was going to bet on you anyways."

He knew he was getting the better end of the deal but also knew the man wouldn't budge on this. He said shaking his hand," Deal. I'll win i promise you."

As he left the blacksmith he heard," You better!"

He exchanged the swords once he got home. He would continue to use the belt given to him by Hayate. It would honor his fallen teacher in ways he could not. Tomorrow he would start working on creating a new swords technique. One that would go hand and hand with Dance of the Crescent moon.


	27. Pain of loss part 2

Naruto's POV

He stiffly made his way to the memorial. He was wearing all black and his headband was lying at the base of his neck. The perfect picture of mourning. Having all of the previous day to grieve he was stoic.

Around the stone only a handful of jounin stood along with the Hokage. It appeared that he would be the only genin attending. As he made his way to the stone he could see pity in their eyes. He didn't want their pity. He wanted the closest thing he had to a father back. But it was only a fools wish. Hayate was dead.

The Hokage said when he joined the small crowd," I welcome you all. We are all gathered here to honor our fallen comrade, friend, and father figure."

His head slumped even lower at each word. This was supposed to help him not hurt him even more. :Sensei... what am i supposed to do?: he thought sadly.

The night before he had spent hours in the library researching swords techniques. He was looking for a way to combine different swords techniques to create an entirely new one. It was a difficult process to try and connect different style into an entirely new one.

He planned on returning later in the morning. First he had to pay his respects. The Hokage went on with a speech about Hayate. Listening he felt something wet go down his cheeks. Bringing a hand up to touch it he realized that he was crying again.

He bowed his head deeply to hide his face. He didn't want anyone to see him cry. Ninjas weren't supposed to cry. They were supposed to hide their feelings behind a mask. So why couldn't he stop the damn tears?

Three hands touched his shoulder causing him to look up. Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, stood there stoically. Each had a hand on his shoulder silently giving their support. He was grateful for them being there. Swiping at his eyes. He squared his shoulders in determination.

The three men nodded their approval at his actions. This was difficult for all of them but they still found a way to comfort him. Eventually they were all called up to place flowers on the memorial. As Hayate's student and heir he was called first. He didn't realize his teacher had gone so far as to make him the official heir.

Then Yugoa who ignored him completely as she laid her flower on his grave. She had known Hayate for far longer than he had. She was his girlfriend for a long time before an argument they had.

Slowly everyone was given the chance to place the flowers on the memorial. After which they bega to disperse but he still stood there staring at the memorial. Hayate's name was newly inscribed on it.

Naruto said touching the name," Sensei... I swear that I will do my best during the final exam. I will finish my swordsman training. Thank you for showing me that not everyone hates me. Thank you for bringing me out of the darkness. I will follow the path you started me on."

He heard footsteps behind him and stiffened. Slowly he turned around assessing the one watching him. It was the tiger. Had the man decided to kill him after all? He was not so lost in his grief that he would go down without a fight.

The man held out his hands in a peaceful gesture. He said calmly," I have not come here to harm you. I have come to ask you something."

That put the blond on high alert. He didn't trust this man but he was willing to hear him out. The man said noticing the determination," Alright. I can see you picked up your masters stubbornness. What do you know of the master disciple relationship?"

After considering the question for a moment he said," I don't know much. I know that Chun said he would only take one disciple. I am expected to learn everything he can teach me."

Tiger said nodding in approval," Chun is what is known as a traditionalist within the Murim. This means one master to one student. This is most of the Murim world. There is a second smaller but growing group known as the Reunion. They believe that clan secrets and techniques should be available for anyone to learn. This group has been gaining popularity over the last few years. A man by the name of Fire Dragon is leading them. He took the technique that should have been your birthright."

Now he was royally confused as he asked," My birthright? Yoochun I'm an orphan."

The man nodded and said knowingly," So am i. So was your master. We both knew our parents for a short time but they died when we were young. No what I was speaking of birthright as a guardian. Every guardian has a heavenly ways technique. Some like me choose to master the technique. While others like your master choose to not use it. Still each of us has one. Yours by right was taken by the Fire Dragon."

Naruto asked curious now," Why did he take mine? How can he use it if it's meant for a guardian?"

Yoochun said tired," He took the Fire Heavenly ways technique because everyone thought your line was done. Just like if i die mine dies with me. That's why I want to ask you to become my student. A disciple can learn from more than one master."

He considered it for a moment. The man was offering to teach him. He did need to know more about Murim. Though he didn't know if he trusted the Tiger. He did seen sincere in his offer though.

Finally he said," I need the training. I accept."

They shook hands and Naruto followed Yoochun away from the memorial. Once back at the village He said," Pack what you need for three weeks. You will be spending it with me away from the village. The final week will be a period of rest for you. Meet me at the gates in one hour."

He said seriously," Aye sensei."

He left for his apartment immediately. He packed only what he would need into storage scrolls. Once packed he locked his door and made his way out towards the gates.

Sakura's POV

She had set out to search for Naruto with Sasuke. She heard how he had saved her. So far she had looked at all his usual spots outside of training. Naruto's training area was unknown to anyone outside his team.

She caught a flash of blond coming out of one of the alleys. It wasn't the best part of town but she hoped it was Naruto. It seemed like luck was on her side. Naruto had a pack slung over his shoulder opposite of his sword.

As she approached she could see the tense way he held his shoulders. For a moment she considered turning back. Gathering her courage she said," Hey, Naruto."

He turned towards her looking her up and down in consideration. He said smiling," Sakura. Your out of the hospital."

There was something off about Naruto's smile. It was like he was hiding some kind of pain. She wondered what hurt the normally energetic blond to act like this.

She said smiling cheerfully," I am. Naruto... I wanted to thank you. Sasuke told me what you had done after i got bit by that man. If you hadn't I probably would have died so thank you."

He blinked owlishly at her for a moment before he said," It was nothing Sakura. Your my comrade. We look after each other no matter what. Always remember that."

She was surprised by his statement. The way she had treated him inside and outside of the academy one would expect him to hate her. Instead he accepted her as his comrade.

He asked suddenly drawing her attention back to reality," How is that cursed seal? I could ask my teacher to look at it when he returns."

Sakura said confused," Kakashi sensei sealed it. As long as my will is strong it won't control me. Isn't your sensei Kurenai?"

He said cocking his head to the side," She is but i have... had two other teachers. The teacher that I am speaking about knows the base technique for that seal. He might be able to destroy it. No guarantee but it might be worth looking into."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. The blond knew someone that might be able to get rid of the mark permanently. She said," Thank you Naruto. I'll meet with him."

He gave her a small smile and a nod of approval. He said lifting his bag higher on his shoulder," I'll send him to you when he returns. Im off to train for the finals of the Chunin exams. Good luck Sakura."

She watched as he left heading for the village gates. When she first heard that it was Naruto that had saved her. She hadn't wanted to believe it but now that she had talked to him she realized how wrong she was. Naruto was a strong ninja who cared for everyone no matter who they were.

She hoped that he won his fight against Neji. That boy needed to be taken down a few pegs.

Naruto's POV

He had followed Yoochun to the same clearing that Chun had brought him to. There was a waterfall and pond same as before. It felt slightly different this time though. The wind on his face was calming and friendly. The scent in the air felt familiar. It was as if he belonged here.

Yoochun said with a smile," It seems you are in tune with the forest guardian. There will be places like this were you will find that you are at peace. Mine is always in the mountains."

Naruto nodded enjoying the feeling of the wind and Sun on his face. He never had a feeling like this. The dark haired man said placing his stuff on the ground," The first techmqie I'm going to teach you is a summoning technique. It's known as blood born summoning. Only the guardians can use this particular summoning."

Blood born summoning? He had heard of regular summoning. Tsunade and Orchimaru both had summoning contracts. It was part of being a Sanin.

Yoochun had a serious light in his eyes as he said," Listen to me very carefully. The tattoo on your right wrist will allow you to do two kinds of summoning. You can summon wolves. The amount of chakra you put into the summoning the more powerful the wolf. Then there is your blood born summoning. This should only be used in the most dire of situations. It draws the guardian from your body into a physical form. If it's out of your body for too long you will die."

His left hand touched the wolf tattoo on his right wrist. If he ever needed it he could summon Sien to fight alongside him. The dangers were too great though. If he did use it then it would have to be as a last resort.

Yoochun said tiredly," Watch the hand signs carefully. First you must draw some of your blood and wipe it across your tattoo."

He watched as the man bit into his left thumb and wiped it across the tattoo. Carefully he watched as the man did the hand signs before slamming his right hand into the ground.

Yoochun said as it hit the ground," Summoning jutsu!"

Smoke prevented him from seeing what appeared. When it cleared he sat surprised. A white tiger stood in front of them. The tiger regarded him with a suspicious look. It's eyes though bore right into him. It's eyes were blue like his own.

Instead of being fearful of the powerful creature he was intruiged. It didn't seem to want to hurt him. He reached out his hand to allow it to scent him. It went from suspicion to approving before becoming nuetral.

Yoochun said breathing a sigh of relief," Well that went well. Naruto this is Demon. He is my summoning tiger. I can call the others but he is my favorite to use. It seems like he likes you."

Demon let out a snort before nuzzling its large head into Yoochun's chest. The force of the gesture almost sent the man crashing to the ground. The tigers was three or four times the size of a regular tiger. It made him wonder if that was his real size. Or if it was smaller to accommodate the area.

The man dispelled the summoning and said laying in the grass," Alright your turn. This isn't something i can help you with. You will have to figure it out on your own."

Naruto only blinked at the man. He was to figure it out on his own? What the hell did that mean? It was the same as regular jutsu, right? He bit into his left thumb and swiped it over his tattoo.

He drew as much chakra as he could and slammed his hand in to the ground. He said," Summoning jutsu."

There wasn't even a puff of smoke. Just a hand print in the ground. He tried again only to get the same results. Maybe it had to do with ki.

Flashback

He stood in the clearing with Chun as the man showed him Focus step. The man said turning to face him," Now what you need to know about these techniques are they use ki not chakra. Ki is the strength of the body and spirit. While chakra uses the strength of the mind and body. Ki is used by martial artist like myself. Chakra is used by the ninja. Only a handful of people can use both freely. The guardians."

Naruto sat on the grass waiting to hear the rest of the lecture. Chun said resuming his lecture," Now there are specific guardian techniques that require both chakra and ki to succeed. We will focus for the moment on you learning to use ki instead."

End of flashback

He wondered. Without really thinking about it he drew his ki from his ki center and molded it with his chakra. He slammed his hand into the ground and shouted," Summoning jutsu!"

A large poof of smoke appeared. It was much larger and thicker than when Yoochun had summoned. Naruto felt in front of his face still not able to see. His hand brushed something warm and soft.

A voice asked rumbling slightly under his fingers," Who summoned me? It has been many years since anyone dared."

The smoke began to clear and Naruto sucked in a large breath. A massive brown and silver wolf stood in front of him. It was a magnificent creature and by the light in its eyes it was intelligent.

Mustering all of his courage he said," I did. My name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. May I ask your name?"

The wolf snorted giving him an appraising looking. It said," I am Timber elder over the Okami pack. For hundreds of years we have served the vessels of the forest guardian. You must be the new vessel. Show me your guardian's mark."

Baring his right arm to the wolf he stood stock still as it examined the mark. The wolf sniffed at him for a few moments before it said," You will do. I don't think we have had a summoner like you in 200 years. Call for me in three days. We will have a group pups for you to choose from. The one you choose you will raise and train. You will be able to summon any of us but that wolf will be loyal to you and you alone. A bond that won't fade even in death."

A bond that lasted even after death? He didn't understand until he met the wolf's silver eyes. The pain that was in them reminded him so much of his own pain. The wolves outlived their summoners. They likely never bonded with another human afterwards either.

He could understand the want to never grow close to someone again. He felt the same with Hayate. The man had been the closest thing to a father he had. He couldn't close himself off though. It would only cause him to become cold and bitter. It would take him time to open himself up to another person again but one day he would be able to. For now he just needed time to heal.

Timber said with a yawn," I can see that you understand the pain better than anyone. Just remember as long as you never forget them..." He said in a quiet answer," They will never fade."


	28. Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning part 1

Naruto's POV

Yoochun didn't begin his training until after lunch. He understood that Naruto needed time to gather himself. During that time he threw himself into the swords techniques. He went slowly through each movement testing how they felt.

For swordsmanship every style was different. Every kata had a minute change that made each style it's own. Only a master swordsman would be able to pinpoint each difference. He was still learning but he was beginning to pinpoint them.

For lunch they had roasted fish and ate it quietly. He wasn't sure if he trusted the man in front of him. While he was willing to give him a chance he wouldn't trust the man easily. After all the man had considered killing him.

When they were done eating Yoochun indicated for him to sit across from him. The man asked relaxing slightly," What do you know about ki? Specifically on the use of it as an elemental?"

He shook his head as he said," I don't know much about ki. I know that ki centers are just behind the chakra center. Like chakra centers ki centers allow the flow and use of ki. I didn't know ki had an element."

With a smile Yoochun said," Normally it wouldn't. Elemental ki can only be used by a select few. Namely those with the Heavenly Ways techniques. There are a few lesser known clans that have it but it's extremely rare and dangerous to use."

Listening he soaked up the information like a sponge. The man continued," The technique that I specifically use is called Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning. EOTL for short. Like the Black Heaven and Earth technique it is the starting technique. It will be a difficult one to master especially in the month time frame."

That was true. It would be difficult for the young man to master it before Chun returned. He would devote all his time and energy to learning these techniques.

The man asked," Has the Chun taught you how to feel you ki center?"

Naruto said nodding," Yes. To use Black Heaven and Earth I have to be able to keep my ki flowing in the correct direction."

A nod came from the other. He suspected it would make the technique easier to learn. When Yoochun opened his mouth the theory was proven correct," Good. EOTL begins with purifying your ki reserves. Eventually you will be able to purify it without thinking about it like i do. But that takes years of practice."

He paused as if to gather his thoughts before continuing," Know this. If you choose this Heavenly Way then you choose it for life. It come with stipulations the others don't have. With EOTL you can never smoke or drink again. Otherwise you will have to purify your ki all over again. Healthier lifestyles as well. Everything that goes in your body affects your ki purity."

Purity is needed for the coming techniques. He thought on the name that Yoochun was called. The Lightning Tiger. He had a feeling that it was not just his summons. EOTL must be similar to the lightning chakra.

He sat carefully bringing his hands in front of him just below the navel. Yoochun said softly," Yes, just like that. Now focus on your ki center. Picture it in your mind almost like a coffee maker. On the top part of it should be your impure ki. Filter the impurities out of the ki and allow it to pass through like coffee."

Listening to his teacher he searched inside himself. It didn't take him long to find his no center. Behind his chakra center and the seal that kept the fox inside him it lay.

Picturing it exactly like the man said he built a coffee machine in his mind. He tried to focus the ki to slowly pass through the filter. Instead of doing what he wanted it to. It gushed over the machine going back into his body unpurified.

Annoyed he tried again. Again the massive amount of ki he had just gushed over the filter.

Tiger's POV

He watched in amusement over the last two hours as the boy tried to purify his ki. The boy was both going at it right and wrong. Normally one would only have a small amount of ki when first starting this technique.

If that had been true for Naruto he would be going about it correctly. Instead the boy had just as much ki as he did chakra. The boy would have to find the balance between too large amount of ki and too little. It was a fine balance for the boy.

If he tried to purify too little his body would be coated in lightning ki. That's why he uad to watch the boy at all times. Without him there the boy would turn into a ticking time bomb. He would either right it himself or... Yoochun shuddered at the thought.

He was going to nudge the boy awake to tell him to take a break when he saw something. It was just a flash but still it was there. A small spark of lightning on the boy's shoulder. Already?

It had taken him three days to even get a small spark. Two hours and the boy had purified a small amount of his ki. The boy suddenly opened his eyes and his left hand touched the shoulder.

He said excitement filling the blue eyes," I did it. It was only a tiny amount but I still did it."

The older could only nod stupidly at the boy. Extraordinary. This boy had to be some kind of prodigy. No one... absolutely no one picked up Heavenly Way techniques so quickly. Chun's prodigy. If the man could see his disciple now.

Yoochun had to hide a chuckle at the thought. The man would probably kill him for stepping on his toes. Masters typically did not appreciate someone stealing their disciple. This boy though...

He watched as Naruto jumped up and down at his victory a childish grin on his face. The first one since that fateful night. He wondered if he should tell the boy. Then again... no it would just interrupt the training. As he was the boy wouldn't be able to face the other demon container. The boy would no doubt be facing the other during the exams. The anger would allow him to continue fighting. No he would have the man or Chun tell him. If the man ever woke that was.

He called the boy back over. Immediately Naruto sat on the grass waiting for instruction. He said," I was surprised that you caught on so quickly. It took me three days when i first started to do that. Now can you tell me how you did it?"

Naruto said looking contemplative," I kept trying to purify my ki all at once. That wasn't working. It took awhile but i eventually figured out why. It was because i was trying to purify too much at a single time. I have to do it in small incrimates otherwise it will just spill over."

Extraordinary... this boy figured it out in such a short time. It wasn't a fluke either. The boy had known exactly what he was doing and why.

Naruto's POV

He stared at his teacher. The man seemed surprised that he had figured out how to purify his large ki source. Why was it so surprising to the man? It wasn't that hard to figure out.

Ki manipulation was similar to that of chakra manipulation. Once you figured it out you were set. The only difficult part is the control aspect. Getting the perfect amount. Not to big and not to small. His first success had been too small but it had been better than any previous tries.

Yoochun said physically shaking himself," Sorry. Keep going. If you get enough of you ki purified I'll teach you a technique."

He returned to his meditative position once again focusing on his center. Once again he imagined a coffee pot with a filter. His ki was circulating around it and throughout his body. He grabbed at a larger amount this time. The previous try and been similar to that of a slow faucet trickle. This time it could be compared to that of a normal faucet use. He put it through the filter of his ki center. This time he could feel the way it purified.

Never before had he noticed how his ki was filled with the junk that he ate. Or the smoke that he was around when he spent time with team 10. As it purified the ki became more and more powerful. He wondered if his inner ki strike would be more powerful with purified ki.

The purified ki was white and hot to the touch. He allowed it to flow through his body while he grabbed a little bit larger amount of unpurified ki. This was more like a full stream of water from a faucet.

He had to keep a tight control over the ki to prevent it from over spilling back into his ki flow. This was the most he could purify at one time. At least for the moment. He would have to practice and gain more control over his ki.

He continued to do this for an unknown amount of time. It didn't seem like he was getting anywhere. No matter how much he purified his no there seemed to be an endless amount that still needed to be done.

A nudge drew him back to his real body. The sky had darkened and his teacher had started a fire. There were three fish cooking over the fire.

He asked stretching his stiff muscles," How long was I practicing?"

The man handed him a fish as he said," Four hours from when you last came out of it. I saw you have purified your ki. Have you had any problems?"

He sighed as he said feeling discouraged," I do not feel like I'm getting anywhere. No matter how much ki I purify there always ton more. My ki reserves are almost as big as my chakra reserves."

Naruto took the fish that was handed to him. He was surprised at how good it tasted. The fish was well seasoned and cooked perfectly. He hummed in contentment as he continued to eat the fish.

It was one of the best fish he had ever eaten. That included restaurant fish. He said," This is excellent, sir. It's some of the best fish I've ever had."

A snort followed his statement then the man replied," I spend most of my time away civilation. I like the quietness of mountains. I only return when I'm needed. Such as the rumors of the return of the guardian of the forest."

Realization filled his eyes. The reason why Yoochun was out of his hiding place. He said apologetically," Sorry. I never asked for this. I never asked to be the guardian's vessel. I never asked to be the Nine Tails container. I sure as hell didn't ask to lose the closest thing i had to a father!"

The black haired man held up his hands defensively. He said calmly," I understand. All activations are different from guardian to guardian but ours were similar. I lost my younger brother. He was tortured and killed right in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save him."

Naruto flinched at the thought. At least he didn't have to see Hayate's death. Or be forced to watch him tortured in front of him. He didn't think he could have prevented himself from losing it all to the darkness if he had.

To think the man in front of him had lost so much and kept his mind. It made him look at the Tiger in a whole new light. This man was worth his respect. Yoochun for his part ignored the looks in favor of finishing his fish.

He said swallowing his pride and grief," I'm sorry. I didn't know what the other guardian's went through. I know so little about Murim and guardians."

Yoochun said looking at him now," That's understandable. You grew up here in the ninja world much like Chun did. Both of you should have grown up in the Murim. You would have been taught at a young age about guardians activations and just the way Murim works."

He frowned and said," If I had grown up in Murim I wouldn't have the bonds i have now. I've seen how both you and Chun act. You both are afraid to make bonds with others. I would be no better than either of you if i had grown up in Murim."

He meant it. Even though it hurt at the loss of Hayate he didn't regret the bond he made with the man. He would never regret it. No matter how much it hurt. If he regretted it even for a moment it meant he never truly meant it.

Yoochun said smiling slightly," That Is true. There is no telling if the guardian would have even found you as a proper vessel. They are picky creatures. If you don't meet the criteria they will never reveal themselves. Wolves are especially picky about who they choose to bond with. You remind me of a wolf pup, you know? Cautious yet playful. More wolf than fox I woulf think."

He was more wolf than fox? What the hell? Honestly he didn't know whether he should be grateful or insulted. After a moment he decided on grateful. Wolves were honest creatures that roamed in packs. Foxes tended to be more solitary creatures and cunning.

Looking at his teacher he realized the man was perfect for his beast too. A loner who was extremely powerful but rarely showed it. One who would rather talk his way out of a situation than fight. A sleeping tiger. One who could fight but chose not to.

Chun a powerful Dragon. The man too was solitary like a tiger. Was more inclined to show his skills than to talk things out. He never showed them more than necessary. Always ready to fight.

It made him think. Personalities seemed to match the animal that they bonded with. That made more sense now. It was not just a random process that the guardians went through when they decided who to talk to. Personalities were taken heavily into account.

As if sensing that his student was lost in his thoughts Yoochun retired to his own side of the camp for the night. Eventually he too retired to sleep. He would not figure everything out in one evening.

The next morning he woke well before dawn practicing his swordsmanship. He tried different techniques including basic wind and lightning swords techniques. What he found was astounding. If he did Dance of the Crescent moon followed by kata 2,6 of the lead style he could connect it with wind katas. The possibility of finding katas to connect each style to create a new jutsu was possible.

He spent the rest of the morning slowly going through each basic wind kata. They were more fluid than the leaf style. Each one felt natural to the budding swordsman. It was almost like he had been using them for years. Even though it was untrue.

By the time lunch came around he pulled out an empty scroll. He was writing notes on his findings. While he didn't have a name for the jutsu he could already see it beginning to work. It would utilize the power from Dance of the Crescent moon. If the opponent was still standing after the first dance the second would start immediately.

Instead of continuing on one would need to use Tweh. That would get the user out of the danger zone. Possibly the use of shadow clones to distract the enemy. If not enough chakra left possibly using Hwan. This would give the perception of shadow clones.

He bit his lip nervously. That wouldn't help against a Hyuuga. Their eyes would see right through the deception that was ki. If he was to beat Neji he would have to use shadow clones. That much was obvious.

It wasn't until after lunch that Yoochun said," You did well yesterday. I want you to continue to purify your ki for at least two hours every day. You should slowly start increasing the amount you purify at a time. The longer you do this the more control you will gain over your ki and chakra."

Naruto sat carefully watching his teacher. He knew there was more the man wanted to say. He also knew he couldn't force him to say it before the man was ready.

The man said with a sigh," First battle technique i will teach you is Lightning Fist. Works very similar to that of inner ki strike that you master uses. This though is with the use of purified ki. It can temporarily stun an opponent. Very effective in battle. Though it can be less effective depending on who your fighting. Low to mid level Murim fighters it will work well against. Someone at my level not so much. I also know it's counter technique."

He paused for a moment to allow the boy to take in the information before continuing," Now Lightning Fist like regular lightning, electricity, and chakra lightning has a charge. It will either be positive or negative. Most of the time our ki gives off a negative charge. Chakra lightning tends to give off a more positive charge. Once you learn Lightning Fist I'll teach you the counter."

Yoochun drew back his arm just like Chun had done the first time teaching him inner ki strike technique. Even before the man extended his arm his hand began to have sparks shoot off it. That was Lightning Fist. He could see the power behind it even without the man moving.

The man's arm shot forward and the air sizzled where the impact would have been. Blue lightning was wrapped around the man's right arm. It was like a protective layer. Getting hit by that would certainly stun if not knock out whoever it hit.

Yoochun said calmly dissipating the lightning," You must learn control with this. If you do not, you could kill someone without meaning to."

Naruto nodded his understanding. Like inner ki strike it was a possible kill technique. Not just a stun and capture. It would definitely test his control to be able to use it properly.

Tapping into his purified he focused it into his hand. A pain in his hand forced him to stop. It was very similar to when he was first learning the inner ki strike. He tried again only to get the same results.

Thinking back to the demonstration that Yoochun did he realized it was not just centralized to the hand. It was all the way up the arm. The main part of the lightning focused in the hand with lightning trailing up through the arm to even out the pressure.

He tried it but had a difficult time keeping the pressure in his arm evened out. It all wanted to focus in his hand. When the pressure became too much he once again had to release it.

He had to break after that second try. He was breathing hard and his purified ki was empty. Yoochun said with a smirk," You won't get it in one day. I will be surprised if you can use it effectively in one week."

Naruto stuck his tounge out at the man childishly. The man only laughed at him in response. Two more days passed much the same. Naruto could bring forth his ki into its lightning form but the pressure was too much. He couldn't evenly disperse the ki so that it wouldn't damage his hand.

It had been frustrating but he was grateful that he didn't have the time deadline that Chun had once given him. It made things less stressful for the young blond. The morning of the fourth day of training had gone the same as the rest. It was spent going through the movements of lightning swords style. Unlike the wind style it didn't come naturally to him.

The style was less like a dance and more of brutal attacks. It would be a challenge to put the wind style together with the lightning style. From the research he had done most jutsus focused on one style rather than combining them. While it would be easier to do so it would also make it easier to predict. Even with the use of ki. Unpredictability would be the ki to winning.

Yoochun said drawing his attention away from the jutsu he was working on," It's time to find your companion."

What... oh right summoning companion. He had almost forgotten as he was trying to create a new jutsu. He rolled his scroll up and put it away for the time being.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he bit into his thumb to draw blood. Swiping the thumb over his tattoo he quickly slammed his hand into the ground. Like before he focused on using both his ki and his chakra together.

He said," Summoning jutsu."

The smoke was much larger than the day before. It practically enveloped the camp they had made. The first thing he saw when it cleared was Timber. The brown silver wolf was watching him intently.

Naruto squared his shoulders as he greeted," Good afternoon, Elder Timber."

The wolf seemed surprised at his formal greeting but bowed its head in acknowledgment. Now that the smoke had cleared Naruto was able to see the others he had summoned. Three large wolves were laid out in the grass of the clearing. One was a dark chestnut brown and had a litter of five puppies. The second was slightly smaller with grey fur. She had a litter of seven puppies. The final wolf was dwarfed by the other two. She was still larger than any normal wolf. Her fur was as white as snow. At first he only counted nine puppies with her but as he moved around her he saw a tenth.

Timber said in a commanding voice," You will choose one of these puppies. It will be your companion until the day one of you dies. It will stay by your side or in our home depending on your wishes. Choose wisely young summoner."

So he went around to each of the mother wolves. Starting with the largest he examined each puppy. Her puppies were different shades of chestnut. They varied in size but none were exceptionally heavy or light None of them called to him either.

When he put the last of the five puppies down he moved onto the grey wolf. Six of the seven were different shades of grey. The seventh puppy was more of a smokey color. The fur color was black at the bottom and the ends. In the middle it was grey. The smokey colored wolf raised its head when he picked it up. It's eyes made his breath catch in his throat. The wolf's eyes were an icy blue.

So far this wolf was the only one that had caught his attention. It surprised him by licking his hand quietly. A smile formed on his face as he scratched the pup behind its ears. He then stood to look at the last set of puppies. It was female puppy.

These puppies were varied in colors even though the mother was female. The first three were white and grey all female. None of them spared him a glance as he examined them. Even as he picked them up. It was as if he didn't exist.

The next four were chestnut brown in the body but their paws were white. Three of them were female and one was male. They too ignored him.

The next two were black and white evenly through their fur. Both were male. Unlike the others they actively hostile towards him. They growled angrily at him. They even went as far as to snap at his hands when he tried to pick them up. Deciding neither one would be the right fit for him he moved on.

The last puppy was off by itself. It's fur was as white as snow just like it's mother's. The puppy was much smaller than the others. Unlike the others it was away from its mother. It seemed to be a loner reminding him a lot of how he used to be. It was a male puppy.

He walked over to it holding out his hand to allow the pup to sniff it. It lifted its head to look him straight in the eyes. This wolves eyes were the same as his own. They were cobalt blue eyes. They were scared and lonely. The look broke the young boy's heart. He understood the loneliness more than anyone else.

He asked Timber," Am I allowed to pick more than one puppy?"

Yoochun looked at him curious now. Timber answered before the man could say anything," It is rare for one to feel a connection with two puppies. Especially considering this is your first companion. Are you sure you can take care of two?"

Carefully considering it Naruto nodded. He said," Yes, I'm sure."

The brown wolf stared at him for a long moment. Finally it said," Show me the ones you have chosen."

With a happy grin he picked up the white wolf. Placing the wolf on the ground in front of the elder he went back to the second wolf. She barely glanced at him as he picked up the smokey black and grey puppy. He gently placed the second pup on the ground.

The brown wolf said," Ask them to be your companion. It is up to them to accept you."

He moved to stand in front of them before bending down to a knee. He said looking at both puppies," My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I would like you both to be my companions. Would you like to?"

The smokey wolf watched him with a calculated look. She was extremely intelligent he could tell. She would be one who wouldn't be swayed by sweet words and no action. It would take time to earn her trust. She cocked her head to the side before moving closer to him. She rubbed her wet nose against the underside of his hand. He could feel her acceptance of him. Acceptance but not trust. Not yet.

The white male wolf though stared at him with open mistrust. It reminded him so much of him just a few months ago. So much like him before Hayate had entered his life. Someone had been unkind to this young puppy.

He said softly," I know you don't trust me. I was like you at one time. You most of my village hates me. I have a demon inside me along with a guardian. The demon attacked my village the night I was born. They see me as the demon and not the person i really am. At least that was true until two and a half months ago. I found someone precious to me and slowly I have found more. You don't have to trust me right now. But i swear to you that I will never hurt you. I will always treat your wounds with as much care as i can. I will show you that you can trust me. I never go back on my word. That is my nindo. My ninja way."

While he still seemed mistrustful it seemed the white wolf accepted his vow. His wet nose touched the underside of his wrist just like the female had. It seemed that for the moment they had accepted him. Now he would have to prove himself to them.

He picked the female up and said," Jīngshén. It means spirit. I think that fits you perfectly. That shall be your name. What do you think hmmmm?"

She licked his nose surprising him. He gave her a gentle smile. She would always be his. His to love and cherish. The first living thing to rely on him completely.

Slowly he placed Jīngshén back on the ground. She sat by his side staring at Yoochun with suspicion. Next he picked up the all white male wolf. He had to think awhile before he could come up with a name.

He said softly," Kobaruto. It matches the color of your eyes. That shall be your name. What do you think?"

Instead of licking his nose Kobaruto just seemed to accept his decision. He placed the young wolf down by his side next to Jīngshén. Timber watched them for a moment in silence.

Eventually he said," I Timber elder of the Okami clan do accept this summoner and his companions. May they find peace and family within each other."

The brown wolf them touched his wet nose to each of their foreheads. Naruto felt a wave of acceptance go through him. He bowed in thanks to the elder before dispelling the summoning. His two companions stayed to his surprise.

Yoochun said noticing," Companions will stay by your side unless you specifically tell them to leave. That's what they are their for. They are not like any other summons you will meet. In fact its almost unheard of for summons to allow a companion any more. Be thankful. It will make your life easier both here and in the ninja world."

:Companions life long partners. Kind of like how like Kiba and Akamaru are.: he thought with a smile. He decided right then and there that as long as their lives weren't in danger he wouldn't send them away. They were a family now and they deserved to stay with him.

Chun's POV

Four days since his student's activation he made it back to the elemental countries in record time. Normally it would have taken him at least a week or so. With Naruto in danger his rushed back. He had been expecting to find the village in shambles.

Instead things seemed normal except for heightened security. It almost seemed like anyone Chunin or higher was expecting a war. The genin's seemed painfully oblivious of the rising tension of the older ninja. He remembered enough about his former home to know that something beyond the activation had happened.

His first stop had been Hayate's house only to find that no one was there. It seemed like no one had been home in several days. The food in the fridge had gone bad. It worried him. Normally when his friend went on a mission he would go ahead and toss out perishables. On top of that he knew Hayate planned on taking village patrols. This was so that he could train Naruto for the final exam. That had been the plan from the start. So where was Hayate?

He stiffened when he felt a blade against his throat. He didn't move. instead favoring to assess the blade at his throat. It was definitely a ninja blade since he couldn't feel any ki from it. All Murim weapons gave off a ki signature unique to the user. The blade was that of a katana. He knew of only two ninjas that could sneak up on his wielding a katana. It wasn't Hayate so that meant...

He greeted cheerfully," Hello Yugoa. You wouldn't happen to know where my disciple and Hayate are do you?"

The woman growled as she said," The demon is off doing who knows what. No one has seen him since the day of the funeral. Hayate... Hayate is..."

He forced himseof to ignore the demon comment for the moment. Whatever it was that the woman intended to say she couldn't bring herself to say it. It worried him. Yugoa was known for being strong even when she lost those she cared about. The only one she allowed herself to get close to was Hayate. No...

He swallowed and asked his voice rough," He's gone?"

She removed the blade from his throat and stepped back. She said shaking her head," Not exactly. I was told by a nurse that a man with black hair had brought him in. At first I thought she meant you. But then she described his eyes. Eyes as blue as the sky but colder than the coldest ice storm. That wasn't you. He's not dead but neither is he living. He's in a coma. We held a funeral for him to make the ones or one that attacked him think they did. This was also in hopes that he might wake up."

Hayate was in a coma. His only surviving childhood friend was on the brink of life and death. He asked a thought coming to him," What of Naruto? Was he told that Hayate is still alive?"

She shook her head and said viciously," No. Only the Hokage and a handful of others know the truth. As far as the world is concerned Hayate Gekko is dead."

That explained Naruto's activation. The pain of losing Hayate was too much for him. Much like the pain of losing his master was too much for Chun. But then again the only one who fit the description given was the Lightning Tiger. If Hayate lived that would mean the life debt between them would be dissolved. If so Chun would be immensley grateful. He wasn't the cold hearted bastard most people saw him as. He cared about those closest to him.

He would have to find Naruto and see how the boy was fairing. He would likely be confused and not knowing what to do with his new abilities. First things first though he would visit Hayate in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hides behind bookshelf and waits for the screaming to start.


	29. Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning part 2

After an hour of arguing with the nurses he had been finally allowed to see Hayate. Hayate was as pale as a ghost laying on the hospital bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of monitors and tubes for life support. It hurt to see his friend in such a state.

He moved closer to the man to get a better look at the wounds. Under the bandages Hayate's chest was marred with cuts. At first Chun thought they were from a sword. Upon closer examination though he realized it was far to ripped at the edges. Even a serated edge wouldn't do this kind of damage. It had to be a chakra blade.

That would explain how they beat the jounin. Hayate was well known for his skill with a sword. He had earned the title of the best swordsman in the village. It didn't make his friend invincible though. As the state he was in proved it.

Chun understood now how Naruto had gone through an activation. Someone told him that Hayate was dead. The pain of losing his teacher would have pushed him over the edge. He knew the boy was still alive. Otherwise the village would be abuzz about it.

That also meant Naruto hadn't lost his mind in the pain of his loss. The boy was so much like his predecessors but yet so different. He would have to figure out where he was soon. They would need to prepare to return to the Murim. For now though he would let the boy heal his soul.

Naruto's POV

A week had passed since he had begun training with Yoochun. EOTL was still a struggle for him. As was Lightning Fist. He seemed to be making for progress on combining swords techniques than his ki excersises.

By far the hardest thing for him was trying to gain Kobaruto's trust. The white wolf seemed to favor being on his own rather than with Jīngshén or himself. Though he had made progress in getting the small wolf to eat.

At first Kobaruto refused any meat given to him by Naruto. Even if the boy had taken a bite out of it himself. Eventually hunger won out though. Kobaruto slowly began to take food from him. Suspicion was still in those cobalt blue eyes but at least he was eating.

Jīngshén on the other hand had begun to warm up to the the blond. The smokey furred wolf had taken to sitting by him during his EOTL training. During his swordsplay though the larger wolf would nip at his heels. This helped improve his footwork tremendously.

Footwork was key to any swordsman defeating their opponent. It was his weakest link in techniques. The only thing he had learned was the walking foot techniques. He never had the chance to learn proper foot techniques from Hayate. Their focus had been completely on defensive and katas.

One afternoon Yoochun stopped him when he asked," Naruto how many foot techniques do you know?"

He said without hesitation," Four. Jin, Tweh, Hweh, Hwan."

The man looked thoughtful as he said," Four of the five walking foot techniques. I'm sure Chun had to work hard to get you to use them as freely as you do."

Naruto shook his head as he said," Not really. Sensei only showed them to me once. Right before he left."

Yoochun blinked at him dumbly for a moment. He said going to his own pack," That would normally be impossible. I wonder..."

The man rummaged through his pack obviously looking for something. Finally he pulled out a book one that he didn't recognize. The man held it out to him. Without hesitating he took it from the other.

He said drawing the blonde's attention," In that book holds the Northern Broadstrike techniques. In my younger years I spent a lot of time training with various clans. Because i was not a member of the clan they would only give me basic techniques. I used them, improved them, and created my own technique. It is formless because of the various clans it comes from."

He tuned the man out for the moment as he flipped through the book. It wasn't exactly formless. They call it that because it goes through so many forms in such a short period of time. It made it difficult to predict due to techniques having no specific order they had to go in.

Yoochun said," Find the half step technique."

Flipping through the book he found it right towards the end. The half step was a technique that used minimal movement. By freely moving within a half-step range one can be free from all possible attacks. You use the leg from the origin of the attack as an anchor and with precise timing you do one slide half-step in the opposite direction of the attack. Since the movement is smaller than the opponents movement, no matter how fast the opponent is, the dodge becomes easy.

It took several seconds for him to realize why he was being shown this technique. If timed perfectly it could used against Neji in the finals. It would allow the older boy to get close to him but still be able to move out of attacks.

A growl from Jīngshén alerted them to an intruder. His hand immediately went to his sword and Yoochun took an open stance.

A familiar voice called out," Brat you better be here. I can't believe how hard it is too find you when you don't want to be found. Damn ninja."

Naruto had to suppress a smile. Chun... wait the man shouldn't be back for at least another two weeks. Why had he returned early?

He said calling out to his sensei," I'm here sensei. I thought you wouldn't be back for two more weeks?"

The dark haired man came out of the forest. It was a funny to sight. The normally immaculate clothing was torn and ripped. It looked like he had fought Konohamaru and lost. While the man wasn't formal in the least he liked his clothes in good condition. Now that he thought about it. He wouldn't be surprised if Konohamaru did do that.

Chun pointed to him angrily and said," The next time you tell a brat about me. Do NOT tell him that the training is the best you can get. It took me three hours to ditch that brat. Three."

A snort came from Yoochun as he said," I never thought I'd see the day a brat would get the best of you Goomoonryong."

An angry hiss came from his first teacher. Uh oh. Naruto had completely forgotten these two didn't get along. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to play go between. That wouldn't be fun. At all.

Immediately he launched himself between the two men and said," Don't you guys start. Sensei why are you here?"

Chun's blue eyes met his and said," I felt your awakening. Hell all of Murim felt it, brat. I felt your sorrow and pain. I heard what happened to Hayate."

Naruto's heart clenched at the thought of his lost sensei. He could only nod sadly. He missed the shared looks between the two men.

Yoochun asked grinning breaking the painful silence," So you lost to a kid?"

That seemed to snap what little self control his sensei had. Chun launched himself at Yoochun. He could see the activation of the EOTL in Yoochun. It was much like the inner strike technique. They were going for a real duel and not just a spar. Why oh why did he have to get two teachers who hated each other? That was just his luck.

For a brief moment he just watched as two masters attacked each other. Chun came at Yoochun in a blur. While he recognized it as the Jin foot technique he couldn't follow it. Yoochun for his part barely moved. He kept his right foot planted only moving around on his left left. The man ducked under the first attack throwing a perfectly executed Lightning Fist at Chun's abdomen.

It never landed though. One second Chun had been there the next he was behind Yoochun. Again the Tiger countered by swinging around on his left leg without ever moving his right.

Thinking on it Naruto realized that the man was using the half step. It was fascinating to watch him. He knew though if he let this continue on that one of them would end up dead. He had a sinking feeling. How in the hell was he supposed to get between two masters without dying?

The logical idea would be to use Shadow clones and try to overwhelm them. Their skills though would easily overpower his numbers. Especially Yoochun. That man had long range techniques he just knew it. No the best idea would be to send Shadow Clones at Chun while he dealt with Yoochun.

He said," Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Ten clones of him appeared in a puff of smoke. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or insulted. The two men didn't even spare him a glance during their duel. He told the clones to attack Chun. The looks he received in return could have killed. They didn't seem to appreciate having to hold off the Dragon. Too bad. They didn't have to deal with the Tiger.

They didn't argue with him though. Instead the jumped in between the two as did he. He focused on his pure ki as he went to grab Yoochun's right hand with his left. He saw the man's blue eyes widen in shock as it worked.

Not giving the man a chance to retaliate he used inner ki strike with his opposite arm. It was barely blocked in time. Before he could react though Yoochun grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw him over his shoulder.

He landed in the grass with a painful thud a little ways away. He let out a pained," Ow..."

Ignoring the stifled snort of amusement from the man he pushed himself back to his feet. He swayed slightly but was ready to jump back in the fight if tje two continued. Instead the men stared at him in varying degrees of amusement and annoyance. Chun had a nice bruise forming on his cheek. So one of his clones was able to land a decent hit on the man. That was a win in itself.

Chun said dropping into the grass," Alright I'll bite. Tiger why are you training my disciple? What made you decide not to kill him? And most importantly does he know?"

Yoochun said glaring at the other," No he doesn't. The boy needed someone to train him while you were gone. Why I haven't killed him is likely the same reason you haven't killed him. There is something unique about him. Something the Murim haven't seen in a long time."

:What don't i know? What are they hiding from me? Why does sensei look so sad?: all those questions ran through his mind at lightning fast speeds.

A silent agreement seemed to pass between the two men. Chun said rubbing his eyes," I think he should be allowed to go to the village. Take the rest of today and tomorrow off. He deserves to know."

Yoochun said sounding put out," Fine. But kid know this i didn't tell you because i thought it would take your focus away from the training. Giving you an unnecessary distraction."

Chun gave him a withering look but the Tiger just grinned. What in the hell were they talking about? It wasn't long though before the grin turned into a serious look. What the hell was up with these two?

Twenty minutes later found him in the villages hospital. Chun argued and argued and argued with the nurses. Finally to get the man to stop yelling they let them into a room. Naruto's heart stopped for a brief moment when he saw who was laying on the bed. Hayate sensei...

Tears filled the blue eyes as he rushed to the man's side. He could see the steady rise and fall of the man's chest. Hayate was alive. He couldn't help himself as he touched Hayate's arm to be sure that the man was real.

He asked looking up at Chun and Yoochun," How? Why? They told me he died."

Yoochun was the one who answered," He stayed conscious long enough to pass what he overheard to me. I was the one who brought him here. Right now he is in a coma. They don't know when or even if he he will wake up. I didn't want you to get your hopes up only for them to be dashed."

That made sense. It still hurt that Yoochun didn't tell him though. While he was distracted he heard Chun ask quietly," Why? You don't owe Hayate anything. So why save him?"

Yoochun answered just as quietly," Your right. I didn't owe him anything but i did owe you. A life for a life. As you saved my life all those years ago I saved his. My debt is paid."

Naruto ignored them. He cared not for the reasons his teacher was still alive. Just that he was alive.

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts. Chun said," Come. We can't stay here all day. As soon as he wakes up the nurses have promised send to send word."

He shook his head stubbornly as he said," I can't leave him. I don't want him to wake up or... or... or..."

He couldn't say his worst fears. That Hayate would die while he wasn't there. No one should die alone no matter who they were or what they did. Hayate Gekko was no exception.

Chun said gently," Come on Naruto. You can't do anything for him here. You promised him that you would beat Neji didn't you? Well to beat that boy you have to train and you can't do that here."

He shook his head. He wouldn't leave his sensei. Even though it did make more sense for him to leave. Chun sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

He whispered firmly but not unkindly," Naruto you can't do anything for him here. Let's go to the Hot Springs for the day."

With tear filled blue eyes he looked at Chun. Chun said kindly," I promise we will visit him again before we leave to finish your training. But I guess we can stay an extra few minutes."

Naruto have him a grateful look before turning back to his injured teacher. He swore that if he ever found who did this he would kill them. In another part of the village a sound jounin sneezed.

About twenty minutes later Chun finally convinced him to leave. They went to the Hot Springs. He of course had brought his swim trunks. What he didn't know was that both of his teachers were perverts. They made the closet pervert look like a saint.

His eye twitched when the two men joined a third old man in peeping. He thought angrily,: I am cursed to be taught by perverts. With the exception of Hayate.:

Smiling evilly to himself he said in a loud voice," Stop peeping you perverts!"

He jumped out onto the water using the water walking technique to stay on top of it. It was just in time because the fence blocking most of the view by a familiar crazy old lady. Oh dear it seemed Tsunade was in town. He felt a twing of pity for the three men. Oh well.

Both of his teachers were able to avoid most of the fence. The old man was not so lucky. It hit him right in the face causing Naruto to laugh out loud. His two wolf pups were watching with something akin to amusement.

Jīngshén grinned wolfishly up at him. Kobaruto just gave him a level look but hidden in the cobalt blue eyes was just the barest hint of amusement. For that he counted his actions as a win. The wolves were slowly warming up to him.

Tsunade it seemed had already grabbed a hold of the old man and was shaking him senseless. Chun glowered at him and asked," Is this what I get for taking you as my disciple? I heard about that jutsu you created. Your a pervert too!"

He said calmly," No I am not a pervert. I created that jutsu to take care of perverts like the three of you."

Chun said rolling his eyes," We are not perverts you little bastard. We just like the finer things in life."

He couldn't help it. Honestly he couldn't. He laughed a full hearted laugh at the man's words. That had to be one of the funniest things he heard in a long time. Chun's eye twitched in anger.

Before either of them could say anything the old man was thrown right at them. Tsunade yelled angrily," Jiraiya you are a dead man!"

Chun and Naruto exchanged glances before looking at the old man. This person was one of the three legendary Sanin? How in the hell did that happen?

The one called Jiraiya said holding his hands up defensively," Listen here Tsunade I was peeping i was just..."

Naruto didn't let him finish that sentence as he kicked the man in the head. He said politely," Hello Tsunade."

She growled at him as she replied," Brat. I heard you made it to the Chunin exam finals. Congratulations you better win your matches. I bet everything i had on you. Who are they?"

She pointed to Yoochun and Chun who were frantically shaking their heads. Sadistically he said without pity for the two perverts," They were peeping on the women's bath too. And don't worry ill make you a lot of money on my matches. I'm going to kick that Hyugga's ass."

She grinned equally as sadistic as she excused herself to go deal with the perverts. As he made his way to the men's baths without his teachers he realized what she had said. The worst gambler in the world bet all of her money on him. Someone was putting all of their faith into him.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear a voice calling him until they were right on top of him. He jumped back his hand going for his sword until he recognized the person. Kiba stood there with Akamaru.

Kiba said smiling happily," Hey there Naruto. Where you been man? I haven't seen you since the end of the preliminaries."

He smiled softly as he replied," I have been training under a taijutsu master. Oh Kiba meet Jīngshén and Kobaruto. These are my companion summons."

His best friend and brother in all but blood said bending down to a knee," Hi I am Kiba Inuzaka and this is Akamaru."

Jīngshén sniffed his hand before licking it. Kobaruto just gave the boy a stern glare before parking himself next to the blond protectively. Naruto could just stare at the white wolf. He had been trying to earn Kobaruto's trust all week. Kiba could only blink at his friend.

Naruto said," Kobaruto isn't the friendliest of wolves. Jīngshén is a little more friendly than Kobaruto. It still takes him awhile to warm up to you though."

The white wolf in question bared its teeth before calming slightly. All he could was smile at him. Gaining trust was a slow process. He knew that better than anyone. Even now even with all of the training that they had given him he didn't full or even half way trust either man. The only person that came close to having his full trust was in a coma.

Kiba asked drawing his attention back to him," Hey so i was wondering if you wanted to do some extra training with me? These two pups will need to be trained especially as they grow older."

He couldn't help it he groaned. More training? He was going to be at his wits end with just Chun and Yoochun. Hand to hand combat was both men's specialty. Though if he was right Chun had spent some time with a swords master. Maybe he could help with Naruto's swordsmanship until Hayate woke up.

Shaking his head he said," Sorry Kiba. I have too much to begin training with you. Maybe after the Chunin exams? Right now i have too much on my plate."

While he looked disappointed Kiba understood. Kiba said smiling again," Don't worry about it then. Come on let's go to the baths."

He was dragged by his over enthusiastic friend. The two wolf pups shared a look before following the two. What should have been a regular bath ended being a water fight between the two twelve year olds.

It had started with Kiba splashing him purposely with water. That led to him retaliating in kind. They both ended up drenched along with the wolf pups. Jīngshén apparently hated water with a passion. He was currently drying the smokey like puppy. Kobaruto though seemed to love the water. He had never seen the wolf so excited about anything before. The white wolf was splashing water all around without getting near the pool.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he watched the white pup. He could see so much of himself in the small pup. Their eyes were almost the exact same shade of blue. Naruto's just a tad darker. It was the first time Kobaruto acted like a puppy instead of a stuck up adult. It was refreshing to see.

Once Līngshén was dry she ran off to play. Kiba said sitting down to watch them as Akamaru jumped into the mix," I think those three will be best of friends. What do you think?"

He smiled and said," I think your right. Once Kobaruto comes out of his shell they will be best friends. Like us."

The brown haired boy said gently," He reminds me of you. When we first became team mates you were so wary of us. Sure we had lunches together but you never really let down your mask. I used to go watch you with Hayate you know? You looked so much more relaxed around him than with us. I was so jealous. I wanted you to see me as your brother. Finally right before the exams began you started to open up to us."

Naruto was surprised. He never thought anyone would actually notice his mask. It was a defense mechanism for him. Not to let anyone in at the risk of them hurting him. It had taken him a long time to allow Kiba and the others into his heart. It was just in his nature to expect to be hurt now. Eleven almost twelve years of hatred was not so easily forgotten.

Slowly but surely though he was learning to trust again. To allow others into his heart. One day he wouldn't have to constantly wear his mask. Today was not that day though.

He said sighing softly," I know you guys don't like it but this was what i learned to help myself. We will catch up on things but not before the Chunin exam finals. I have training to complete. You have a match to prepare for as well."

The look on his friends face was priceless. It was obvious he wasn't looking forward to his match against Kankuro. The other boy used puppets in his battles. Honestly he wouldn't want to fight him either. Who ever won that fight would face him in the next round. He honestly didn't know who he wanted to win. Both would be excellent challenges for him.

The rest of the passed peacefully. He felt relaxed and rejuvenated from his time at the Hot Springs. It took him awhile to find his teachers. They were still hiding from Tsunade who wanted to pound some sense into their heads. Not that he thought that would work. Some people were behind help.

He was glad to see his bed that night. A week of sleeping outside made one grateful for what they had. His apartment wasn't much but at least it was a roof over his head. For that he was grateful. He wasn't stupid and knew if it was up to many of the villagers he wouldn't even have a roof over his head. With a sigh he turned over on his bed and closed his eyes.

The next morning he woke feeling even more refreshed. Today he had off and Tiger didn't even want to see him until 8 am tomorrow morning. Figuring today would be a good day to check on the squirt he set out to find Konohamaru.

Unsurprising It wasn't that hard. He could hear Iruka yelling for said child to return to class. He waited around a familiar corner for the boy. Knowing it was the best escape route from the academy. Sure enough the brown haired boy came flying around it.

He said calmly," Yo Konohamaru."

The boy suddenly stopped and swung to face him. He shouted excitedly," Boss! Where have you been? I looked for you after the results of the preliminaries."

He said rubbing his cheek thoughtfully," I've been training. Didn't you hear? I have to face Neji Hyuugga in the first round."

His little friend's face became stormy as he said," Hyuuga's are arrogant. I don't like them."

That was new. While yes he agreed most Hyuuga's were arrogant. That was no reason to dislike the entire family. It was like saying he hated all Uchiha's for how Sasuke acted. Everyone had the ability to change it was whether or not the chose to that mattered.

He asked curiously," Why don't you like them Konohamaru?"

The boy said," Hanabi Hyuuga the youngest. She is in my class and she acts so damn arrogant all the time."

Just like Sasuke had been in the Academy. He said nodding," I figured. She is pampered by her father because she learns more quickly than Hinata. Sasuke as the same way when i was in the Academy. Don't let it get to you."

Konohamaru said with a tired growl," Its so hard sometimes, boss. She acts all high and mighty all the time."

Yep that was most of the Hyuugas. Like Uchihas they thought they pretty much owned the village. He hoped when Hinata became clan head things would change. That was so far off that things were still uncertain.

He placed his hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder and said," Come on. You need to get back to class. Don't give me that look Konohamaru. You need to know the things Iruka sensei is teaching. When things settle down again I'll train with you again."

The boy pouted but followed him back to the Academy. He walked the boy straight back to class. He liked Konohamaru but he didn't trust him. The boy was so much like him before he met Hayate it was scary.

When they arrived at the classroom Iruka raised a surprised eyebrow at him. He smiled as he gave Konohamaru a gentle push inside.

Iruka said as the boy took his seat," Thank you for returning my student Naruto."

He smiled and said," No problem Iruka sensei. I was just on my way to training when I ran across him."

That was a complete lie but a necessary one. He didn't need the man to know what he had really been planning to do. He would though have to wait until after the exams to train with his favorite academy student. Too bad. The boy had potential not just as a prankster but to be a great ninja as well. It would just take time for the boy to mature. The right sensei would probably help too. Iruka was good academy wise he wasn't to sure about Ebisu. Then again he didn't know much about the man.

Iruka said drawing him from his thoughts," Naruto maybe you should stay here today. If your not busy you could tell the class about the last three months as a ninja."

He almost refused but seeing the excite faces changed his mind. Maybe he could talk a little about the last three months. A hand went up in the air. The person it belonged to he recognized immediately as a Hyuuga. This was Hinata's little sister Hanabi.

She said once she was given permission," I don't see the point of listening to him Iruka sensei. He was dead last in his graduating class right? It's only been three months he can't have gotten that good."

The temperature in the classroom dropped several degrees. Before Iruka could say anything in his defense he replied cooly," In three months I have twice between the prodigy of my class Sasuke Uchiha. I have once beaten Shikamaru Nara in a game of Shoji. I will face your cousin in three weeks time for the finals. Three months is a long time in the world of ninja. You are still a child who hasn't graduated yet."

Her face went bright red in embarrassment and fury. He knew that his words had struck home. While he didn't want to hurt the girl he would not let her walk all over him. He was a genin she was still just a student.

She fired back angrily," If you are so good then fight Iruka sensei. I bet he would wipe the floor with you."

The genin and chunin exchanged glances. Naruto was skilled in what he knew. Things like shadow clones, and his basic ki attacks. He had never seen Iruka truly fight before. So he really couldn't say about what his chances were. It would be a good chance to measure he combat skills though.

He said with a shrug," I'm up for it if you are sensei. I have no problems with a short demonstration."

Iruka didn't seem surprised. He said as the class all began demanding a demonstration," Fine. A short demonstration is in order then."

The two ninja shared a grin. This would be a test for Naruto in his sensei's eyes. The man wanted to see how far he truly had come.


	30. Enlightment of Thunder and Lightning part 3

Naruto's POV

They all stood out in the Academy training area. The area brought back memories. Especially of the day that he had climbed the tree in front of everyone.

Flashback

The next day he was barely able to make himself get out of bed. Though he did eventually get up it was only due to his promise to Hayate that he made his way to the school. spoke everyone who was sleeping and many of his fellow students grew excited. Naruto was less so. He didn't want to reveal his hand so early. Iruka had everyone follow him outside. He turned to Naruto and said," Uzumaki, Naruto you told me that you have spent the last week learning the tree walking technique. Show us your progress."

Naruto wasn't as stupid as everyone believe. He recognized the challenge that Iruka presented to him. He would not humiliate his mentor by failing to perform. The only adult he trusted was Hayate and he would prove that his faith in him was right. Naruto focused his chakra into his feet like he had before ignoring the jeers from his classmates.

Naruto made his way up the tree and it didn't take long for him to reach the top. He called down to them," See just like I said. I can do the tree walking technique." He could see the students moving to get a better look at him. He did it. He proved Hayate's faith in him was correctly placed. After a moment of staying on the tree he began to walk back down it. When he reached the bottom he folded his arm and glared at Iruka. Iruka said," Well done Naruto. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Naruto said angrily," No your not. You are sorry that you were proven wrong." With that Naruto stepped back so he stood next to Hinata. Iruka looked angry for a moment but then understanding lit up his eyes. Iruka turned his attention away from Naruto to the rest of the class.

End of flashback

This was different from that time. He was no longer a weak academy student. He was the Guardian of the Forest. He was a swordsman of the hidden leaf and disciple of the Dragon.

Iruka said once they had the student far back enough that no one would get hurt," No killing or maiming. Try to keep from overrunning the courtyard with Shadow Clones."

He grinned wickedly as he said," I'll try sensei. You know how good i am at that particular jutsu."

The man rolled his eyes and took a stance unfamiliar to the boy. Not wanting to reveal his new techniques he took an open stance. It was the same one first shown to him by Chun.

One of the kids stepped forward and said," The sparring match between Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino is about to begin. Ready... Start."

He jumped away from the fight area warily watching both competitors. Naruto was the first to move not wanting to give the man an advantage. Using Jin he was able to get close to the man before he could blink. He drew his arm back to hit the man but it only hit open air.

Barely able to miss a counter strike using Tweh he retreated. Now that some distance was put between them he could see that Iruka had barely moved. So his former teacher was good at fighting. He just rarely got to use it. Unlike Naruto who trained every day against the slave masters he called his teachers.

He brought his hands up in a familiar hand sign he said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

A large plume of smoke covered the battle area. When it cleared twenty clones stood all around them. He used the clones to test Iruka while he hung back. The test would determine whether he should keep to ki attacks or move onto swordsmanship. He was itching to use his new techniques but he didn't want to reveal his hand. There was no doubt in his mind that if the Hyuuga girl thought he was a threat to Neji she would tell him. Family stuck together even if it was a branch family member.

Iruka easily dispatched the clones with an unfamiliar taijutsu style. Fine if that's how the man wanted to play it. He would have to step it up a notch. Lightly his hand reached for his sword. His nondominate hand coming up to focus his chakra.

He said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Three shadow clones appeared once the smoke was cleared. Drawing each of their swords they began the Dance of the Crescent moon. They came at the Chunin from all different directions. Naruto came at the man from the front using Jin.

Iruka dispelled two of his three clones but took the thirds attack to the chest. Deciding to change up foot techniques he used Hweh.

He pressed the blade of sword against the man's throat and said coldly," Yield."

Iruka twitched but said defeatedly," I yield."

The boy that was their referee said," Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

He smiled as he sheathed his sword. His swordsmanship had definitely improved over the last week. With Jīngshén nipping on his heels his footwork had the most improvements. He likely would not have been able to pull off that sudden change in foot techniques without the wolf.

Iruka held out his hand with a friendly smile," You have gotten really good at using your sword."

Naruto shook it with a grin of his own appearing. He said," It's been a hard road but I am getting there. It was a good match sensei. Maybe next time you won't hold back?"

He knew from the start that like him the man was holding back. Not wanting to use his new tricks before the final round was his reason. Maybe Iruka had sensed this and had also held back for the same reason. Or a similar reason.

It did feel good to fight someone that didn't royally kick his ass. Yoochun and Chun were excellent fighters. Ones to hold back they were not. His hand still tingled slightly where he had grabbed Yoochun's lightning fist. It didn't interfere with his control just tingled as a reminder.

Chun's attacks were not any better. The man had used inner ki strike on his clones. Had it been his real body it would have destroyed both his chakra and ki center. There was still so much he had to learn from both men.

His thoughts were drawn back to the world when the students began to file back into the academy. Konohamaru bumped shoulders with him saying," You showed them boss. I'm going to try and convince Iruka sensei to let us go to the finals. I want to see you put that Hyuuga in his place."

He said calmly," I'll do my best. Watch out for a white haired man named Jiraiya would you? We don't need any more perverts in this village."

The look on Konohamaru's face was priceless. That's how he left his friend as he went inside. He had to admit it was funny to see the boy's reaction. More perverts in town. Hmmm maybe he should go looking for the only Sanin he had yet to officially meet. Sending Tsunade him didn't count. That was a civic duty to anyone who caught the perverts peeking.

After bidding Iruka and the academy students goodbye he made his way back to the hot springs. His eye twitched when he saw the man in the exact same spot as the day before. Did this guy ever learn?

As if hearing his thoughts the Sanin spun around and cried," You! Brat you almost got me killed by Tsunade yesterday. I lost all my valuable research."

His eyes flashed with his anger as he said," It's your own damn fault you little pervert."

Jiraiya said pointing at him angrily," I am not a little pervert!"

"Oh yeah! Than what are you?" The blond shot back angrily.

Lecherously the man replied," I'm a big one."

The blond had to stop himself from drawing his sword. Must not kill the pervert. Must not kill the pervert. Must not kill the pervert.

"Because that makes all the difference. Screw it! Your no Sanin your just a perveeted old man that needs to be castrated. Ugh your worse than my teachers." He practually yelled.

It wasn't often that he lost his temper anymore. Yoochun had started him on light meditation to control his temper. This would aid him in preventing him from crossing the black origin threshold.

The old man said with a growl," You damned brat I am the toad mountai sage. You better respect me."

Naruto replied coldly his mind flashing through all his academy teacher that said almost the exact same thing," Respect is earned never given. I don't care if you are some toad sage. You are nothing more than a washed up old pervert."

He turned to leave. This was a waste of his time. He would be better off finding a quiet place to train.

Instead he heard," Summoning jutsu."

:Oh you have got to be...: he thought barely dodging in time. A tounge lashed out where he had been just a second prior.

Kiba's POV

He growled as he made his back to Inuzaka compound. Unless his family was willing to change their views on his friend he would not accept them. He felt horrible about the way he had treated Naruto while they were in the Academy. It had been wrong of him but yet the blond had accepted his friendship openly. His friend had a forgiving nature that was rare in their world.

While his friend was forgiving he wasn't. He should never have listened to the terrible things people used to say about the blond. Naruto had risked everything to protect a ninja that wasn't even on his own team. He wanted to be more like the blond.

Sighing as he reached the door to the compound. Akamaru barked encouragingly. He pushed open the door and went to his house. Upon entering he noticed that it had all pretty much stayed the same.

He found his mother in the kitchen. When she saw him a bright smile appeared on her face. He frowned and folded his arms across his chest. Just because he was here didn't mean he had to like it.

She said waving for him to take a seat at the table," Come in Kiba. Dinner was just being put on the table."

He said coldly," I'll stand thank you. Why have you asked me to come? I told you unless you are willing to change your views on my brother in all but blood. I didn't want to speak to you."

She flinched around at his tone and expression. She sighed and said," I see. I don't know why this means so much to you Kiba. That boy," It was spit out with so much venom it was a wonder she wasn't a snake," is a menace. He is that damned fox. If it hadn't been for it your father would still be alive."

Kiba said fighting to keep his temper even as Akamaru growled," You haven't changed at all. Naruto isn't that damned fox. He is just it's container and if it hadn't been for him Sasuke Uchiha and team 7 would have been killed. Orchimaru attacked them in the forest of death. It was he convinced the rest of us to go and save them. He did not kill my father. You ruin his memory by blaming my best friend and brother."

Her eyes widened in shock. He had never gone this far before. He hated how it sounded even to himself. The only way it would get through to her was if he was blunt. Too bad it had to hurt her. He was done being nice though.

He turned around to leave when he bumped into Hana. His older sister looked more serious than he had ever seen her. Her eyes softened when they met his though. When they returned to their mother they were hard and ice cold. It made the breath catch in the youngest Inuzaka's throat. He had never seen his sister look at someone like that before.

She said her voice strained," I have to agree with Kiba on this one. What we and the rest of this village did to that poor boy was wrong. I admit my treatment of him no better than anyone elses. Taking what Kiba said to us the last time he actually talked to us I followed the boy. I wanted to see what kind of person caused my baby brother to be so protective of him. To take a non blood member into his pack."

She took a deep breath to calm herself and organize her thoughts. When she continued it surprised the brown haired boy," What i found made me realize how wrong i was. That boy trains constantly under a demanding swordsman and Chun. You, mother, know just as well as i do what Chun is. He has surpassed all expectations set for him. I watched that fight between him and the Uchiha kid. He not only earned his win but he helped the boy to his feet. They showed true camaraderie. Once enemies turned friends."

Kiba himself had to smile at the memory. It was the first time Naruto had shown the village his forgiving side. If he could forgive Sasuke then he could forgive just about anyone.

He was surprised when his sister turned to him and said," I am truly sorry for the pain I caused your friend. I would like the chance to sincerely apologize to Naruto Uzumaki."

He blinked at her for several moments. It took that time for him to process it. She was accepting Naruto wasn't a demon and was willing to give him a chance. That was better than he had hoped for.

He said softly," Thank you, big sis."

She said nodding," I haven't decided whether I like him yet but I will keep watching. As long as he treat you alright I'm okay with him."

Her eyes turned back to their mother as she said," It's both of us against you, mother. Maybe you should take out words into consideration."

Their mother while still angry looked defeated. She knew like they did she would not win this fight. Not with her extremely stubborn children against her.

She conceded hesitantly," If only to prevent the loss of both of my children I'll tolerate his presence. He is not welcome in this house until I say so."

While Kiba still didn't like it, it was better than before. For now he could deal with this compromise. Maybe after the finals she would change her mind of Naruto.

He turned to Hana and said," Lets go see Naruto. The best way for you to judge his character is for you to meet him. I think he is spending the rest of today in the village."

She didn't look entirely convinced that it was a good idea but Hana went with it. As they left the compound they could hear yelling from the villagers. Loud footsteps were making their way down the street towards the compound. What they saw surprised them.

A very familiar blond was being chased by a guy on a... was that a frog? The man was white haired and seemed to be in his fifties. He seemed very angry at Kiba's friend for some reason.

Naruto yelled," Kiba help!"

The blond didn't even stop in his run even as he passed them. The brunnet was still trying to process what he had seen. A man chasing Naruto on a toad. Had the world decided to go insane today? Was he still asleep? To be on the safe side he pinched himself. Nope still awake.

Hana asked watching them roubd another corner," Was that your teammate being chased by Jiraiya one of the legendary Sanin? What did he do?"

He said honestly," With Naruto there's no telling. I better go help him."

Naruto's POV

He led the Sanin on a wild goose chase through the village. Several times the Anbu had tried to stop them. Too bad for them the Sanin was out for his blood. He couldn't even slow down to draw his sword. Every time he tried the damn frog attacked him.

Vaguely he wondered if he could lead this man to his sanctuary. The idea was nixed almost immediately. He needed that place in case he ever had to run from the village.

He made another turn and decided what to do. They weren't far from the training grounds. That would be the safest place to try out his techniques. When they finally reached the training grounds he spun on his right foot like he had seen Yoochun do. Planting that foot he focused his purified ki through his right arm and released it upon contact with the tounge.

The result was a resounding boom like they had made an explosion. It sent the frog and the man skidding across the grounds. Lightning Fist for a brief moment he couldn't believe it actually had worked. He didn't have long to consider it though. The old man was coming at him again without the frog.

Keeping his right foot planted he dodged the taijutsu attacks. The old man was slowed compared to his other teachers. He was able to easily keep up blocking or dodging the attacks. He waited for an opening to land an attack of his own.

When he saw it he let out another puified ki attack. It landed but the man went up in smoke. Shit! Substitution! He barely had time to jump out of the way as another attack came at him.

The man said watching him warily," Your not half bad for a, brat."

Naruto smiled and said," Your not half bad for a washed up old pervert."

The man's eyes twitched angrily. He hit a nerve perfect. The angrier they were the more likely they were to make a mistake.

A bark sounded drawing their attention towards the entrance to the grounds. Kiba and Akamaru rushed into the grounds with Hinata right behind them. The two genin's glared at the Sanin taking up familiar positions near their leader.

Naruto said calmly," It seems you are outnumbered. Give up the chase."

In preparation for the man's refusal his hand went to his sword hilt. He wasn't going to hold back here. This wasn't like with Iruka sensei. This man could kill them if they didn't give it their all. His eyes trailed to where his guardian's tattoo lay. He had yet to hide it. Instead he chose to wear it with pride.

The Sanin asked chuckling," Do you really think a team of genin could take me, The Toad Mountain Sage on? You have a few screw loose kid."

He was going to retort when a familiar voice asked coldly," Do you think you can take on two fully trained Guardian? If you touch a master's disciple they have the right to repay it back in kind five fold."

Both Chun and Yoochun stood nearby. Both men looked extremely unhappy. The Sanin looked between them and Naruto. He was obviously trying to assess whether this fight was worth the effort.

He held up his hands in mock surrender as he said," This fight isn't worth the trouble. Genin I have no problem with. One guardian I have no problem with. Two is another story..."

Kiba said with a cough into his hand," Three..."

Naruto elbowed him fiercely into the ribs. He didn't need everyone knowing he was a guardian. If they didn't recognize the tattoo that was their problem. Thankfully the Sanin didn't seem to notice.

Instead the Sanin said," Next time you won't be so lucky brat."

Naruto said with a cheeky smile," Same to you old man. I was just getting warmed up. Bye Frog man."

The man twitched angrily as he said," They are toads you brat!"

With that the man body flickered away. With a grin he turned to his teachers. The grin faded when Chun hit him painfully upside the head. He glanced fearfully at the dark haired man.

The smirk on the man's face calmed the fears that his teacher was angry with him. A gentle smile was on Yoochun's face. It was so out of place that it took several moments for him to recognize it. He returned the man's soft smile with a tentative one of his own.

He still had a hard time figuring out the two masters. Though he respected both of them he found it hard to confide in them or talk to them about things besides training. It made him miss Hayate even more. The swordsman always had a way of putting Naruto at ease in a way no one else could. He missed the man terribly. He could only wait and hope that Hayate came out of his coma soon. He wanted to just talk to the man again.

Meeting his two teachers eyes though he knew that they would look after him. They were different and he like him they looked after those they cared about.

After saying goodbye to his team and thanking them for coming to his aid he went home. His apartment was as empty as ever and a sense of loneliness fell over him. Kiba had vaguely mentioned that he was staying at home again. They meant no more sleepovers with his friend. More often than not over the Inuzaka heir had been sleeping on his couch.

Already he missed his friends. Shaking himself from the depression he went to bed. It had been a long day and he training with Chun and Yoochun again in the morning.


	31. Finals part 1

Hayate's POV

Slowly he came into awareness of his body. The first thing he was aware of was how stiff he was. It was like he hadn't moved in a long time. That didn't make sense though. The last thing... The last thing he remembered was Baki using wind sword on him. He should by all rights be dead.

Opening his eyes he recognized that he was in the Konoha hospital. He had best recognize it with all the time he had spent in it. The next thing he realized was that he chest was tightly bandaged.

The door to his room opened and a nurse walked in with a clipboard. She let out a surprised sound before running back out of the room. Damn he had hoped to find out how long he had been out.

A doctor came rushing in next. It was his usual doctor. The man looked incredibly pale. He waited patiently for the man to finish his examinations. He knew from experience the man wouldn't answer his questions until they were done.

It took several moments for them to be complete. When they were done he asked his voice husky and cracked from lack of use," How long have I been out doctor?"

The man said with sad eyes," Just over three weeks. We didn't know if you would ever wake up."

His eyes widened with realization. If they thought he was dead then they would have told Naruto as such. His student believed him to be dead.

The doctor said as if reading his thoughts," Don't worry about the kid. Chun came a few days after you were brought in. He then brought the kid in. Uzumaki knows your alive. In fact he's spent the last few days sitting at your bedside. Day after tomorrow is the final round of the exams so hes likely training again."

That's Naruto for you. That boy would train dusk to dawn if they let him. He asked carefully trying to sit up," Will i be allowed to watch his match?"

The doctor seemed unsure as he said," I'm not sure. Your wounds have most healed but we don't know if there was any other damage."

Until he started moving about. He understood that. He also understood that he would have to regather his strength. Just trying to sit up took a lot out of him. He was determined though he would see Naruto's match. For now he would rest and regain his strength.

Naruto's POV

Chun and Yoochun had left him to do relax before the finals. Three weeks of almost nonstop training had exhausted him. So much so that Naruto had spent most of the week just sitting beside Hayate's side.

That was until he decided that he would continue his training. It was the day before the finals. He had spent the last two days practicing with his clones. Perfecting his new jutsu in battle. It still wasn't perfect and he wasn't 100 percent sure it would work but it was the best he could do in such a short time.

Two of his clones came at him again swords drawn. He planted his right foot determined to use Half Step both with a sword and without. Clangs filled the air once more as the swords clashed. Sparks flew burning the grass of the training field. Both clones were pushing to the fight to the extreme. Their entire goal was for him to step out of the half step technique.

A controlled fight to make it more instinctual. It could save his life one day and he was determined to make it perfect. He had to duck under an attack. The blade would have taken his head clean off if he had been just a second later.

He was able to thrust his blade into the belly of one of his clones dispelling it. What he didn't expect was that it was a ruse made by the other one. The other clone came at him with a perfect sixth kata attack. One that was meant to kill him.

On pure instinct he Tweh to retreat. Warily watching his only remaining clone now he lifted his sword into a guard. That's when it hit him he was using ki on instinct without thinking about it. A huge grin appeared on his face.

He said dispelling his clone," Good work. Thank you for all of your help. I think i am ready for the finals now."

Before it dispelled the clones gave him a matching grin. He sheathed his sword in its sheath across his back. It was midaftermoon so old man Ichiraku should have the shop open now. Tiredly he made his was to his favorite ramen stand.

He was half way there when a familiar boy yelled," Boss!"

Turning he saw Konohamaru running down the street. They must have just been let out of class. Behind the brown haired boy was his two friends. Udon and Moegi.

He said with a faint smile," Hey guys. What's up?"

Konohamaru said falling into step beside him," Well class is boring as usual. I wish I could spend the day training with you. We tried to convince Iruka sensei to let us go watch the finals. He adamantly refused to let us go. Do you know what's going on boss? All the Chunin and Jounins are on edge."

He didn't know exactly what was wrong but he had a feeling. Something was going to happen during the exams. Pulling them down an alley he bent to a knee.

He said seriously," Something is going to happen tomorrow. You must go to the academy like planned. Whatever is happening its obvious it's big and bad. Listen to Iruka sensei and do as he says. He will protect you with your lives."

All three children nodded eyes wide with fear. He didn't want to scare them but it was necessary. They had to know what was at stake. With that being said there was little anyone could actually do until the culprits make their move. Tomorrow he would find the one that tried to kill his sensei and he would kill them.

Forcing his thoughts away from the depressing one he said with a fake smile," Come on guys. Let's go get some ramen. My treat."

All three children perked up at the thought of ramen. At the stand they all ordered their usual bowls. The mood was subdued though. Even Ichiraku could feel it.

The man said looking at them," I would have thought you kids would be excited for tomorrow. Naruto how goes your plans for beating Neji Hyuuga?"

That was what drew the blond from his thoughts. He said with a grin," I have the perfect counter for the Gentle Fist technique. I also have a few new tricks up my sleeve. You will just have to watch and see what they are."

Everyone looked intruiged. He wasn't boasting his counter was pretty much perfect. Half step had become his favored foot technique in taijutsu. It was more of a hindrance if he chose to draw his sword though. No technique was perfect. Each had their strengths and weaknesses.

The rest of the day went slow after that. He spent most of the time in his apartment sharpening and honing his sword. It had to be perfect for the next day. Not just for the match but for whatever came after it.

That night he slept fitfully unable to put aside his nervousness. He wanted to show everyone how far he had come. Still doubts plagued his mind about whether he was good enough to be apart of the finals. Every time it came to mind his thoughts would trail to how proud Hayate had looked when he declared Naruto the winner. That was the image he had finally fallen asleep to. He swore as he fell asleep to win no matter what.

The next morning came all too soon for the blond. With a quiet yawn he let Kobaruto and Jīngshén while making them breakfast. The wolves ate lightly cooked chicken with their kibble. He had a light breakfast of eggs and toast with orange juice. He then quickly showered and changed. He chose a blue shirt and grey pants. He picked out his black jacket that had a newly sewn wolf patch on the right arm sleeve. Chun had given it to him.

It was the symbol of his guardian and that all of his jackets should have one. He pulled it on leaving it slightly unzipped near the top. His headband went in its usual spot. His sword was next it went across his back the hilt off his right shoulder.

He looked himself up and down in the mirror. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he left his apartment heading right for the stadium. Many of the villagers glared at him but he spotted a few that actually looked intruiged. Maybe not everyone was against him for this fight. He squared his shoulders and walked proudly not arrogantly through to the arena.

Kotetsu and Izumo were guarding the entrance. They broke out in smiles when they saw him though. He returned their smiles with one of his own.

Kotetsu asked," You ready?"

Leaning back on his heels he grinned as he said," As ready as I'll ever be. Watch the match closely I'll show you how far I've come. For Hayate sensei and for myself I'll make Chunin."

Izumo gave him a knowing look as he said," Hayate would be proud of you, Naruto. No matter what happens don't forget that."

Stunned all he could do is nod. Both men then wished him luck and allowed him entry. He was the first of the genin to the field. Genma was there staring at the stands.

The senbon chewing jounin didn't even glance at him. They just stared at the stands. Even from their position they could see some of the lords and ladies coming in. It was nice to just quietly stand there like there wasn't any worries in the world.

It soon ended though when the rest of the genins filed in. Kiba and Hinata took their places next to him. As did Shikamaru. Neji stood off on his own not wanting to associate with them. The three sand ninja stood in their own group.

Genma said as if sensing their nervousness," Throw your chest out and stand with pride. They are here to see you today. Give them a good show."

That made each of the leaf ninja stand a little taller. With that though Genma said to the crowd," Welcome to the final round of the Chunin exams. Each competitor has worked hard to get to this point. Today they will show each of you theirskills in combat. The rules are the same as the prelimaries. If i stop the match that's it. No bitching or whinning. Do i make myself clear?"

Everyone said in unison," Aye sensei."

He said waving towards the stairs," Those not fighting in the first match please make your way to the stairs. First fight between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki is about to begin."

Only a moment later it was just the three of them standing there. Genma stepped forward and said," Round one of the Chunin exam finals. Begin!"

He jumped away and Naruto took an open stance not yet drawing his sword. The surprise and shock in the air was palpable. Everyone expected him to draw his sword first thing.

Neji said staring at him," You should give up before you embarrass yourself Uzumaki. I am destined to win this fight."

He took a deep calming breath willing himself not to lose his temper. Then he said," I will not give up Hyuuga. Besides you know nothing about me besides what you may have heard. People can change you know."

He must have hit a nerve because the other's eye twitched annoyed now. A part of him wanted to bring his wolf pups but they were too young to get in such a dangerous fight. They would begin training for fights at a later date. For now he didn't want to risk it.

The Hyuuga ground out," People can't change their destiny. I'll ask you one more time. Give up."

"Never." It was that one word spoken with such untold pain. He would never give up. Never go back on his word. That was his nindo. His ninja way.

The other sighed and came at him deciding against speaking anymore. He tried to use the Gentle Fist technique on him. Planting his right foot he danced around the attacks. Gasps filled the stadium. It wasn't often you saw someone out maneuver a Hyuuga.

A moment later the boy activated his Byakugan. Naruto knew what was coming and was prepared for it. Sure enough the older boy went to close off his chakra points. He continued to use the half step technique to dodge around the blows.

Half Step allowed him to dodge even as the boy used his doujutsu. As he dodged another attack he saw the opening he was looking for. Pulling back his arm he used a perfectly executed low power inner ki strike to his chest. The crack of the bones resounded through the stadium.

The older boy stumbled back clutching his chest. Naruto had decided unless he was facing Gaara he wouldn't use his purified ki. It took him too long to repurify it. So his best option was to only use it as an emergency.

Regular ki on the other hand was in near limitless supply. So he would use it freely as was his right. Neji came at him again the strikes coming faster than before. This forced him to abandon the half step in favor of Tweh.

Once he was at a safe distance away he brought his hands up and said," Shadow Clone jutsu."

Twenty clones of him appeared throughout the stadium. Several gasps of shock filled it. Many people probably heard of his use of shadow clones. The difference between hearing and seeing it for yourself made it worth while though.

He made one clone stay back while he and the rest of them rushed at the Hyuuga. They were all using different forms of foot techniques. He went in for an inner ki strike and was thrown by the other. He made it seem like he dispelled as soon as he hit the ground. From there he watched as the other kept going after his clones.

Then the boy went after the clone he used as a decoy. His plan had worked perfectly as he went for the clone Naruto matched him with Jin. He jumped off the ground as the clone dispersed. Neji swung around to face him but wasn't fast enough. He came down using Descending Thunder Smashing strike. Right as it was about to land the other began to spin.

It sent him to the opposite side of the arena. The revolving heaven technique. Damn that would be a difficult one to get past.

He kept bouncing on the balls of his feet analyzing the situation. The most ideal way to get past it would be to use his purified ki circulated through his sword. That would cause an opening in the chakra to allow him to pass. He didn't want to reveal his newest technique yet. The next best option would be to draw his sword and try to use his speed to to his advantage in Dance of the Crescent moon. There was no guarantee that would work though.

"You struggle against your fate, Uzumaki Naruto. You try to oppose it." Neji looked at Naruto with slight irritation. "That is foolish. I remember, you boasted about becoming Hokage. No, not you. Those who become hokage are born with such a destiny. Others have other fates they must follow obediently. Those who try to oppose get crushed."

Naruto leaned back as he said," You know my master says that destiny is just an excuse. People like us should live our lives like stray dogs. Free and happy."

That seemed to anger the other even more. He bent down and into a familiar stance that almost stopped Naruto's heart. The eight trigrams sixty four palms. If he got hit with that it would be over. His techniques were useless without chakra or ki.

He tried to use half step to dodge around the attacks but he wasn't fast enough. The technique was in fact meant to be used against Reunion techniques. Otherwise the usefulness and likelihood of it working went down dramatically.

He landed painfully hard in the dirt. It hurt to even breathe much less move. Was this it? Was this as far as he was going to go in this tournament? His vision was fading in and out when he remembered his promise.

Neji said to Genma," Proctor call the match. He won't be getting up anytime soon."

Against the pain he pushed himself back to his feet and said," Think again. Let's keep going."

The older boy said looking down at him," "You don't learn, do you? You just can't accept your fate."

"You are like a broken record Neji, this is getting old."

"Indeed. I already explained, that everyone has his or her destiny. You, me, everyone." Neji slowly untied his forehead protector revealing a strange mark on his forehead. "See this, Uzumaki. This is the mark of my fate. The caged bird seal, it means that I will forever serve the main branch of the Hyuga clan, protect them, give up my life for them, even though that duty cost me my father. But such is my fate, Uzumaki Naruto and I must follow it."

Naruto watched the seal on Neji's forehead, somewhat understanding the older boy, but not accepting his views on the world.

"Heh, big deal." He said knowingly. He continued with a growl," You aren't the only one who fights to defeat their destiny. How many people in this village actually care what happens to me? I can count the number using only my hands. At least you have a family. I have had to work to get what few friends and family I have. So don't talk to me about destiny."

Neji didn't seem to care as he said to the proctor," Proctor if this match continues I will not be held responsible for what happens."

Genma gave him a look but Naruto stood firm holding his ground. That was easier said than done. They all knew it. He could draw up any chakra or ki to fight with. Never had he felt so drained before. It was almost like when he had saved Hayate. His eyes widened in realization. Of course he could draw upon the power of the fox and the wolf.

Ignoring Neji for the moment even as the other began to move toward him he called out in his mind," Alright you fox! Lend me you strenghth. Sien I call upon your power to fight!"

Red chakra began to fill him using his anger to break through the blocked points. All black filled him next circulating around him. This was the power of both a guardian and a holder of a demon.

He said trying to control his anger," You look down on anyone that you believe is beneath you. I will show you how wrong your assumptions can be."

Using Hweh he brought himself around the other and landed a full strike to his back. It sent Neji flying across the stadium. That didn't stop him from continuing though. He kept attacking the other landing attack after attack after attack. He didn't want to give Neji the second he needed to use that counter.

He tried to use Descending Thunder Smashing strike. It was half a second too slow though. The other used the Revolving Heaven spin. The technique sent him flying. In midair though he turned so that he landed on his feet. Neji wasn't so stupid as to get caught in the same trick twice. It was time to try one his new jutsu out.

He took the first stance for Dance of the Crescent moon his hand on the hilt of his sword. Bring up his other hand he said," Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Five shadow clones appeared each ready to do the technique. Dance of the Crescent moon only required three clones to perform. It was Wolf Moon Dance that required the extra two. It had taken him almost the entire month to work it out. Testing it constantly on Chun and Yoochun to work out the kinks. Now to put it to the final test.

He sent the five clones at Neji discreetly making a six. He then his his presence expertly in the shadow of the clone. As expected Neji used the rotation again.

It took out the five clones and when he dropped the rotation his clone came down from above. It called out," Dance of the Crescent moon!"

The attack hit the Hyuuga in the right shoulder. To everyone's immense surprise it actually drew blood. Neji used the close quarters to land a hit on the clone. Right before it dispelled it smiled at the other.

Before Neji could try to spin again Naruto grabbed his arm and put his sword to the others throat. He said coldly," It's over. Yield. I have won this match."

Neji said yanking his arm free and beginning to spin again," I think not Uzuamki. I will not be defeated by the likes of you."

It sent him staggerumg back a few steps but he entered an unfamiliar stance to everyone watching. So be it. Looks like it's unavoidable then.

He sucked in a deep breath and used the spinning chakra to his advantage. It was very similar to the wind style that was needed for wind style swordsman. It would either work or it would tear his body apart. His sword hit the barrier at full speed channeling both his guardian ki and the nine tails chakra.

The result was an explosion obscuring the field from view. Naruto was going straight into the ground with a resounding thud. Quickly he made a shadow clone and hid himself in the shadows. At the same time he had hit the ground another thud a little ways away sounded.

Genma was looking at the two holes in the ground. Obviously waiting for someone to get up. Naruto had instructed his clone to stay in the hole. Neji was the first to pull himself from the hole.

He said standing over the clone," Now you see. You cannot defy destiny. I was predestined to win this match and so I did."

He turned as if to walk away and the clone dispelled. This left everyome in shock wondering where he really was. That's when the real Naruto called out," Wolf Moon Dance!"

The other boy didn't have the time or the energy to try and counter the attack. A fierce smack to the jaw and to the side of the head sent the other flying. So not to kill him Naruto had used to flat side of his sword.

Tiredly he went to where the other lay on the ground. Neji was out of chakra and they both knew it. Neji said coughing," Shadow Clone I should have known."

"You know i failed the graduation exam three times. Every time it was for the same reason. Do you know why?" Naruto asked calmly.

When the other didn't answer he went on anyways," It was because i couldn't perform a clone jutsu. No matter how hard I tried I failed at it each and every time. It wasn't until I learned Shadow Clones did I pass the exam. I refuse to allow destiny to dictate my actions. Neither should you for you are the genius. Think about it."

Genma said smiling at him proudly," Winner of the first match Naruto Uzumaki!"

He bit his lip when the crowd was silent. No applause or leering at him. Just silence. He suddenly felt like a lab right.

Then to his immense surprise he heard a yell," Hell yeah! Well done Naruto!"

That's when the arena erupted to life in applause. He blushed all the way up to his ears. Genma clapped him on the shoulder causing the blond to look at him.

He whispered so that only he could hear," Hayate would have been so proud of you, Naruto. Well done."

He felt a burning sensation behind his eyes but blinked it away. This was not the time to lose it. That could come after the exams.

He then went to the box where the other contestants were. Kiba hugged him and said loudly," You did it. You won! I'm going to win my match so that I'll face you next."

Hinata said sounding more confident than he ever heard," Naruto, you did great."

He smiled at both of them and said happily," Thank you. I can't take all of the credit though. If it hadn't been for Yoochun and Chun I definitely would have had a much harder time."

Shikamaru said lazily," Yeah yeah. You and your teachers work too hard. Man what a drag. I didn't even want to participate in this stupid exam."

That had them all laughing. Some things never change. Kiba would always be a loud mouth and Shikamaru would always be lazy. He wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Read and review. Tell me what you think


	32. Finals part 2

Hayate's POV

If he said his heart didn't race during the fight between Naruto and Neji he would be lying. More than once he thought the boy would be defeated. He was proud though of how far he had come in his swordsmanship. It was apparent the boy kept up with his training.

He had to keep himself from chuckling and to act like an Anbu guard. He had broken out of the hospital to see the finals. Borrowing his guard's Anbu uniform. Technically he was dead so he couldn't go around as himself after all.

So he was leaning up against a pillar watching the matches. Originally he only planned to watch Naruto's first match. Something made him want to watch all of them. Next up was Naruto's best friend Shikamaru versus the blonde's teammate Hinata. From what he heard the girl was very shy but had really come out of her shell. He wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru gave up on the match. That boy was lazier than his father.

A voice said from next to him," It's good to see you up and about again, Hayate."

He didn't jump but he did look at the man next to him. Chun stood leaning against the wall. To his surprise an unfamiliar man stood next to Chun. If he didn't know betred he would say they were twins. It was a good thing he had grown up with Chun. So who was this newcommer?

Chun said with a chuckle," This is who you have to thank for surviving. He saved you to cancel a life debt he owed me."

A life debt?! He knew from his friend those were serious in Murim. If you owed someone a life debt you were bound to them until you died or repaid it. At least it meant he didn't owe the man one. That could end in disaster.

The other said his tone booking no argument," Yoochun or Tiger to you. That boy was holding back. He didn't use anything besides half step from what I taught him. What is he up to?"

Chun said looking around discreetly," Something is going to happen. I count at least twenty anbu. There are more Jounins than normal for a Chunin exam."

The invasion. He knew that the village was prepared for it. As well as they could be at least. His head came up when Genma announced the next fight.

Hinata's POV

The proctor called out," Second match of the third exams Hinata Hyuuga versus Shikamaru Nara. Will both fighters please come down to the arena?"

She made her way down the stairs with Shikamaru. She could tell he was bored. More so than normal. Why he had decided to fight she would never know.

When they reached the arena the proctor asked," Are you both ready?"

After a short nod from each of them he said," Let the second round of the Chunin exams begin. Start."

He jumped out of the way to observe the fight. She entered the gentle fist stance carefully aware of the other's shadow. If she wanted to win this she would have to beware of the shadow constantly. Shikamaru was also a master tactician. The only one to beat him in a game that she knew of was Naruto. She would have to be careful.

Shikamaru drawled lazily," Man, what a drag. No matter what I do this is a no win situation."

Hinata had to fight to keep a smirk off her face. Unlike many other female ninja she was not offended by his carefree attitude. Like Naruto, Shikamaru looked at everyone equally. He still had a image to upkeep being a Nara but nothing he said should be taken heavily. Unless it was battle advice.

She went in for gentle fist strikes to the boy. She had to almost immediately back up as soon as she started. His shadow was much faster than she remembered. It was obvious that he had been training at least somewhat for this exam. Like most Hyuuga's she focused on learning her families' techniques but not completely. She had picked up on a few new taijutsu techniques and was looking into a healing apprenticeship.

Backtracking even further she finally reached the end of Shikamaru's shadow. Watching it warily she tracked around in a circle around the other looking for a blindspot. She found exactly what she expected. No blind spots. Unlike the Byakugan.

Shikamaru's exectution of his families techniques was flawless. She should have taken Naruto's lead and learned how to use a weapon. Something long range to counter her weakness as a short range fighter. She could try to wait him out but the longer they waited the longer the shadows would get. No she had to end it quickly or at least wear out his chakra supply.

She sent some kunai at the other testing him. With a bored look he deflected them. This fight would go on forever like this. She needed to end it now. Risking the eight triagrams sixty four palms seemed like the best option.

She lowered herself into the stance never taking her eyes off of his shadow. The only way this would work is if she was faster than his shadow.

She said as she went at him," Eight Triagrams Sixty Four palms!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise as she closed the distance between them. Thankfully Kurenai sensei had been working on her speed. Unlike Naruto or Kiba she was not naturally fast on her feet. It had taken weeks to get to this speed.

She crossed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. She hit him with two palms before she was unable to control her body. He had caught her in shadow possession.

Shikamaru said cocking his head to the side," Man what a drag. You caught me by surprise with your speed. Too bad though this is as far as you go."

It had been a bad matchup for her in the first place. She had no long range techniques or jutsu. Her whole rided on being faster than the boy.

Genma said stepping forward," Second round winner Shikamaru Nara. By use of shadow possession jutsu."

With that announced the other released her. She walked up to the boy and stuck her hand out. With a lazy smile Shikamaru took it. A unified front shown not only to the lords but the enemies who were no doubt watching. The leaf stuck by their own and that's what they needed to show now.

Naruto's POV

He felt slightly disappointed that Hinata had not made it into the next round. But he was excited to be facing Shikamaru next. Either way it would have been interesting. He hoped Kiba would be able to make it inro the next round. Then again...

His eyes trailed to the red head sand genin. If Kiba won his round he would have to go up against the sand genin. It wouldn't matter who won the fourth round they would be killed by the red head. No it would be better if Kiba didn't win his match. He didn't know if he would be able to stop himself from jumping into the fight if something happened.

When Kiba and Kankuro were called down though the sand genin said," I give up. I don't want to fight."

He and Kiba exchanged glances. They were planning something. Genma growled but said," The fourth fight between Rock Lee and Temari of the Sand."

Both of them went down to the arena. At least they would fight instead of chickening out. It would be interesting to see how this played out. Lee favored taijutsu heavily. Temari favored wind style attacks using her battle fan. If one could get close to her they would win the match. The problem was breaking through the wind in order to get close.

The fight between the two genin was short. Lee had gotten much faster than he had been during the preliminaries. He was able to take the sand genin out with a few short hits. This made the blond nervous because it left Lee to face Gaara. The red head would no doubt kill the bowl haired boy.

His fingers kept twitching as he wanted to draw his sword. He watched as Gaara was called down to the arena. Must not interfere. Must not interfere. Must not... oh who was he kidding? If it came down to it he would interfere.

Genma said with a sigh," The fifth match between Rock Lee and Gaara of the desert. Begin!"

The brown haired man jumped to the far edge watching them warily. He knew just like the genins did that the sand genin was dangerous. More so than almost any other genin.

Naruto stood at the edge of the balcony watching. Lee started off the match with his usual fast kicks to the other. Even with his experience trying to keep up with Chun the genin was barely visible to him.

The sand countered every attack though. From what he could tell the sand almost had a mind of its own. It would protect the user no matter the angle of attacker. Lee did not allow him to stay within the range of the sand for long though. He was in and out within seconds. Maybe just maybe the boy had the chance at winning this.

He watched as the boy dropped the weights around his ankles. If it had been hard to follow the other before it was impossible now. All he saw was a green blur attacking the red head.

:Extraordinary,: he thought. He watched as the sand was barely able to keep up with the blur. If the other could just go a little faster he would be able to win.

As if sensing his thoughts the green blur stopped far away from the red head. Even from this distance Naruto could sense something was about to happen. Then it happened. The sheer amount of power that came off the other was extraordinary.

Shikamaru said from next to him," The opening gate. I never thought someone that was a genin could use that."

He looked over at his friend and asked," Opening gate? What's that?"

"It is a specialized taijutsu. As far as i know the only person that knows it is Maito Guy. His jounin sensei. That is the first of eight gates. Each gates increases the power and speed of the user. If done improperly or too much it can kill the user. Its an A class technique. But it's final stages are at least class S technique." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

Before he could reply though a scream filled the stadium. It was from came from Gaara. He noticed the sand ninja were getting antsy. With a jab of his elbow be he got Shikamaru's attention. It was happening.

The next thing they knew an unfamiliar chakra presence fell over them. Silently thanking Kurenai for teaching him how to pulse his chakra to dissipate genjutsu he did so. He pushed Shikamaru down beside him so they could watch. Already down on the arena field a sand jounin. Lee being unable go use his chakra had fallen under genjutsu.

Shikamaru asked watching," What do you think, Naruto?"

He said with a growl," Someone needs to go wake up the other genins. This was a long planned attack. I'm sure you noticed how the Jounins were acting?"

His friend nodded so he continued," I think Hayate was able go pass along information before he went into his coma. I'm going to find the one that tried to kill Hayate and kill them."

Shikamaru stared at him in shock. No one had ever heard him speak like that ever. Likely no one ever would. It was what happened when one of his precious persons were harmed. There was nothing more dangerous than a guardian's anger.

He watched as the sand genin took Gaara and disappeared. A noise behind them drew their attention to Kakashi. He said looking to each of them," Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, i want you three to go after Gaara. This is a A rank mission. That boy is the Sand village's Jinchūriki. Im sure that you three know what that means."

Oh they knew what it meant all right. It meant that like Naruto, Gaara had a demon inside him. A lot of what the other said made sense now. Could he have turned out like that if Hayate and Iruka hadn't stepped in? Without a doubt he could have. So much pain and loniliness that had filled him. He understood the other better than anyone. He had to show Gaara there was another path. One without killing but first he had to knock some sense into the other.

First though he would kill the one who dare lay a hand on his precious person. He said to Shikamaru," I'll catch up with you. I have to deal with something else first."

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder before he could jump over the side. He said with a knowing look in his eyes," Naruto that it an order from a jounin."

He shook his head and said angrily," One of them down there caused me to lose my precious person. They will die by my hand."

Before the other could react he jumped over the side. Like Lee he too had become much faster during the month. Though nowhere near the level of the taijutsu genin. He dropped down into the arena and glared at the sound jounin.

He asked folding his arms across his chest," Which one of you bastards killed Hayate Gekko?"

The one he recognized as Gaara's team jounin stepped forward. He said with a smirk," I did. What's it to you brat?"

Naruto said coldly his hand going for his sword," Today you die. For harming my precious person."

Ignoring the other sand ninja he drew his sword and quickly made clones of himself. He used the clones to distract the other with Dance of the Crescent moon. While he went for Wolf Moon Dance.

His sword went for the man's neck when another sword clashed with his. Who would dare?


	33. Guardian's rite part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to Cisai. You have been a loyal fan and I always look forward to your comments. Thank you

Naruto's POV

His heart almost stopped when he recognized who stood in front of him. Their swords were locked together neither of them giving an inch. His clones had been dispersed by the sand jounin. That man also stared at them in shock.

Baki said in a growl," That's not possible I killed you."

Naruto wasn't quite so easy to believe it though. He knew transformation jutsu could be quite good. Pushing back on the other's sword he disengaged their blades. A growl erupted from his throat.

Even in his anger that someone would dare try to imitate his sensei he didn't miss the hurt look on the man's face. It almost made him sheath his blade but he had to be sure.

He asked angrily," If you are Hayate Gekko tell me something only he would know?"

The one with Hayate's face said taking a deep breath," Naruto Uzumaki the day i found you. You were alone in the abandoned training grounds. You were trying to meditate and control the shear amount of chakra you possess. I told you that you could use my training grounds. Then I said that you looked on the skinny side. When I asked if you wanted to get something to eat you said you didn't have enough money. I payed for it that night. Since then I have taught you tree climbing, introduced you to Chun, taught you swordsmanship, swimming, and how to walk on water. Is that proof enough for you?"

"Hayate sensei!" He wanted to throw himself at the man and cry. He could feel the tears filling his eyes. This wasn't the time nor the place for it for it. The sand ninja were invading their home. He also still needed to kill the jounin who was trying to back away encouching lead ninja. Several jounin of the leaf had dropped down into the arena.

Hayate placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said," Come with me Naruto. Leave this to the jounin."

He was going to protest but the man pulled him away. Once they were far enough away Hayate leaned against the wall. That's when he noticed how pale the other was. It seemed he was not fully healed as he led everyone to believe. When he tried to help his sensei the other waved him off.

Hayate said breathing hard," I'm fine. I just exerted myself too much trying to get there in time. Naruto look at me," that last part made his look directly in the other's kind eyes. Hayate continued," Do not seek revenge. Even if someone hurts those precious to you revenge is not the way. All it will do is destroy you and you will never get enough of it. Look at Sasuke Uchiha. Until the preliminaries all his focus was on becoming stronger and killing his brother. You showed him a new path. Don't follow the darkness."

His eyes filled with tears but he rubbed at them to prevent the tears from falling. If Hayate didn't want him to kill the sand jounin. He wouldn't unless the man tried to kill him first. Then he remembered what the others had been ordered to do.

He pulled away and said," Hayate sensei, you are still recovering get to safety. I'm going after Gaara."

Hayate must have seen the determination in his eyes for all he did was nod. He took off out of the village using his abilities to track Shikamaru and Kiba. To his surprise though they were alone. There was a third set of footprints in the grass and treelines. If he had to guess it would most likely be Sasuke.

The sound of clashing metal upon metal soon reached his ears. Knowing it was too soon for him to have caught up with the others he drew his sword. To his surprise though it was Shikamaru and Asuma.

Taking a moment to examine the fight he saw that Asuma had taken care of the sound ninja. So he moved on following the sounds of battle. It was times like this he wished he brought Jīngshén or Kobaruto with him. Then again he didn't want them to be crushed by Gaara's sand. No it was better that he came on his own this time.

The next battle he came across was Kiba versus Kankuro. When he dropped into the fight Kiba growled at him," Go! I have it here. Sasuke is going to need your help with Gaara. Don't worry about me!"

"But..." he tried to argue but Kiba roared cutting him off," GO!"

With a nod to his friend and a quick dodge of the puppet he took off again. Kiba could take care of himself after all. Still he felt a sense of dread fill him as he got closer to the final group of battles. When he was just a few yards behind him he heard an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like birds chirping. What was that?

He landed just outside of the battle watching before he jumped in. Sasuke stood a little ways off his hand was covered in lightning. It was similar to lightning fist but it was mainly focused in the palm. It only took him a moment to spot Gaara. The red head was covered in sand in what appeared to be a partial transformation.

He remembered what Kakashi had said about the other. Like him Gaara had a demon inside him. Was that what happened when one lost control over themselves? He would never allow that to happen to himself.

He blinked in shock as Sasuke ran at the red head. Normally it wouldn't have been a bad idea. The problem was that this demon seemed to a wind style user. Wind had the advantage over lightning. It would have been better if Sasuke had chosen a fire style attack.

He stepped in when the attack landed but Sasuke was then thrown by the arm towards a tree. Using Jin he brought himself around the back of Sasuke. This allowed him to catch the other and land on a branch without injury.

Sasuke said looking at him," Thanks. You are late though."

Once they were both standing on the branch he said," Yeah sorry about that."

There was nothing more to be said between them as Gaara sent sand attacks at them. He was fast enough to dodge all of the attacks. Sasuke wasn't so fortunate. One of the sand bullets hit him square in the chest.

Attacking recklessly wouldn't get them anywhere. That much he knew. It would be best to come up with some kind of plan. Coming up with a half way decent plan while fighting just to stay alive would not be easy. Gaara was fully intent on killing both him and Sasuke. If they intended to survive this fight they would need to be prepared to kill as well.

A coldness spread through him. There was a reason he refused to use his new ki techniques. Maybe it was time to pull them out. Taking a deep breath he used Jin to bring him right in front of the half transformed boy. Before the other could react he punched the other with purified ki matching it with the strike. Lightning enveloped his entire arm.

The attack landed perfectly on the unprotected left side. Not giving the other a moment to recover he twisted his body to kick the red head in the face. Tweh brought him a little ways away.

Sasuke asked astounded," What was that?"

He shook his head and said," No time to explain. Use fire style. I'll try to keep him in the same spot."

Sasuke asked," What about you?"

A small smile crossed his face as he said," Don't worry about me. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve."

The ebony haired boy didn't seem convinced but he was already moving. In mid air he called out," Multishadow Clone Jutsu!"

He put an extreme amount of chakra into the technique. It had been a long time since he created this many clones. Not since his fight with Mizuki.

A large plume of smoke covered the area. It blocked out sight both sand and leaf genin. It couldn't block out the scent of the blond to the ninja hound that had brought Sasuke and the other this far. When it cleared they all let out a gasp. At least a thousand versions of the blond stood in the trees.

They all rushed at Gaara with everything they had. It appeared that he was holding back a bit. Once they had Gaara into the air Sasuke used his giant fireball jutsu. While it took out several clones that didn't stop him. He continued to hit Gaara with clone after clone after clone.

It didn't last though Gaara surrounded himself more in his sand. It was becoming more and more like a full transformation. At least he wasn't big that would make things infinitely more complicated. The sand though would prevent him from getting close to the main body.

Sasuke asked," What do we do now?"

His eyes scanned the creature that Gaara had become searching for a weakness. When he saw saw the tail he knew that maybe there one shot. For all animals where the body met the base of the tail was a weak spot.

He shouted back," Cover me!"

The look he was given would have been funny at any other time. His hand touched the hilt of sword and brought up the other hand. He summoned ten shadow clones. It was a long shot for this to work. He had yet to perfect the third part.

Dance of the Crescent moon was only one part of a technique. It was designed to hit you opponents weakspots and blind spots. Second part was Wolf Moon Dance. This part was designed to go for the kill after Dance of the Crescent moon. If the first didn't kill them first.

The final one was a dangerous series of cuts using lightning sword style. The strikes left you opem for a counter attack. It was so dangerous Chun had forbidden him from using it. Not for the first time he would have to go against his teacher's orders.

He said as soon as the clones had formed," Dance of the Crescent moon."

The came at the racoon like demon. Every time one of the swords would land though it wouldn't get past the sand. He was able to partially cut into the sand shoulder with his real body before being knocked away.

While he was attacking Sasuke covered him from the sides with fire style. The Uchiha was talented but he had his limit. He could tell that the other would spin reach his chakra limit. He had to finish this now.

In mid air he turned starting the second run on the dance calling out more clones. In the second run they focused on the joints where the sand was weakest. Half way through his second run he changed.

He said with a growl," Wolf Moon Dance."

No one had seen a proper Wolf Moon Dance yet. If he had done it correctly at the finals he would have done it right after the first dance. The speed required for this technique pushed his body to the breaking point.

Instead of going for the neck of the beast like he would for a human he went for the tail. He pulled out an exploding tag wrapping it around a kunai as he went in. He cut half way through the tail and stuck the kunai in.

The tail then hit him under the chin sending him flying. For a moment all he saw was black spots from the blow to the chin. He hit a tree limb hard in the back before he was able to recover.

As he was recovering the kunai exploded. "Son of a bitch! What will it take to kill this guy?!" He cursed angrily.

While it has worked in softening the sand around the body it didn't seem to damage Gaara at all. The worst part of it was that he was running out of chakra. It wouldn't be long before he would have to rely completely on his ki. Even that was running low and with no time to recover it.

Sasuke said gasping," I'm out of chakra here. What's the plan now? We can't let him get to the village."

That's right. Everyone was counting on them to keep Gaara here. If they lost then it could mean losing everything. But how were they supposed to take out such a monster.

Gaara said for the first time since he had arrived," That's what makes you weak. For true power you should care about only yourself. Love only yourself. That is why i will win."

A jolt pierced his heart at the thought. Was that why this guy was so strong? Because he only cared about himself and no one else. It was now that he recognized the look in the sand genin's eyes. It was the same look that he had seen in himself for so long. Self hatred, pain, loniliness. It was like they had the entire world on their shoulders. The very same look he remembered seeing on himself the day he met Hayate.

No! Gaara was wrong. True strength came from fighting for those you care about. To put your life on the line because you love and care for another human being. It allowed you to find new strength that you never thought was possible.

A painful thought hit him. If Hayate hadn't helped him. Could he have ended up like this? Caring for no one but himself and hating the world. So many people had come into his life thanks to Hayate.

It was thanks to them that he had something worth fighting for now. He would protect everyone! Even if it cost him his own life.

He could feel a surge of power that was reacting to his emotions. A surge of chakra filled him and he called out," Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

He was able to pull out over a thousand clones. Each ready for battle. They were going to use the same basis as the last plan. Attack the joints and plant explosive tag. They had to destroy the sand barrier between them and the sand genin. Only then could they win.

They went in for their runs on the dances. Planting the kunai was the easy part of it. Getting out of the blast zone before they all exploded wasn't so easy. His main body wasn't fast enough in getting away when the explosion happened. He was painfully sent into a nearby tree.

Looking up as he pushed himself to his hands and knees he was surprised. It had only partially worked. He could see part of Gaara's arm and leg now. The sand though was still covering a good portion of his body. It was dripping off of him like it was wet though.

Panting he brought himself to a sitting position. He didn't have anymore chakra left. It was like when he fought with Neji and his points were blocked.

Gaara yelled almost happily," I never thought this would happen. A runt like you forcing me to use this technique."

The sand started to solidify again but it was suddenly growing much, much larger. By the time it had finished growing it had to have been at least 60 feet high. What in the hell?

Taking a good look at it he realized that Kakashi had been right. This guy was like him in more ways than one. Inside him was a demon. And they just let it out.

Chun's POV

He and Yoochun stood outside the barrier keeping them from tje Hokage. They stood outside it with the Anbu. The ninja thought they could do nothing but watch. The barrier was only around the top part of the roof. They could attack the building.

Looking over at his fellow guardian he could see that he was thinking the same. To take down the building would require equipment they didn't carry. Or...

Both of them looked down at their right wrists. They could perform a blood borne summoning. If it worked it would take all of their ki and power just to keep their guardians in a physical form. They had to try.

As one three people bit their thumbs deciding to put everything on the line. They drew blood on that thumb before swiping it over the guardian's mark. The killing intent in the forest and the village spiked to insane levels.

Each slammed down their right hands on a solid surface yelling out," Guardian's rite! Blood borne summoning!"


	34. Guardians rite part 2

Naruto's POV

Sand was enclosing his body. If he didn't do something he and Sasuke were going to die. What could he do though? Neither one of his companions were large enough to fight this guy. Wait! What did Yoochun say?

"Then there is your blood born summoning. This should only be used in the most direr of situations. It draws the guardian from your body into a physical form. If it's out of your body for too long you will die."

This was most certainly a direr situation. Using most of his energy that he had left he bit into his thumb. Calling forth his chakra and ki together he swiped the blood over the tattoo.

He cried out slamming his right hand down," Guardian's rite! Blood borne summoning!"

It felt like his blood was boiling and like someone had ripped his skeleton out of his body. He screamed out in pain but it was drowned out by a vicious howl. Smoke surrounded him and Sasuke who moved to aid him. It felt like they had risen into the air.

When the smoke cleared they were almost as tall as the demon. He staggered to his feet looking down. They were on top of a giant black wolf.

Sasuke asked sounding breathless," Naruto, how did you do this?"

He said barely able to stay standing," Its a special summon. We have to defeat Gaara and quickly. I don't how long I can hold this summoning for."

Sien's voice came from the giant wolf," Only a few moments at best, Uzumaki. Any longer and it could kill you."

That's what he figured. After all, Yoochun had told him the same. They had to knock this guy out or kill him before he couldn't hold it any longer. The red head was slumped over on the demon. It was obvious he put himself to sleep to allow the possession.

Sien said with a growl," Brat you need to wake him up or kill him. I'll get close enough for you to do it."

He could barely feel any ki or chakra left in his body. He had used almost everything he had to do that blood borne summoning. There was just enough to do one more lightning fist.

Barely able to stay standing on Sien's head as he jumped at the demon. He asked," Sasuke how much chakra do you have left?"

The dark haired boy shook his head as he said," Not much. I have one shot left in me. You?"

He said breathing hard," I have one more lightning fist left in me. Summoning, Sien took almost everything out of me. If you see an opening, I want you to take it."

He could see the confused look in Sasuke's eyes. There wasn't a chance to tell him the plan. Sien and his minds were connected. It allowed them to know what the other was thinking. Definitely would come into handy later on. For now, it would aid them in this fight.

The plan was for Sien to grab the demon in his jaws. From there Naruto was to hit him with everything he had. Either to kill or wake up the holder. As it looked now he would likely have to kill Gaara. His first kill.

There was no time left to consider what to do. Sien lunged at the demon biting into its neck with his sharp teeth. He used the movement of his summon to launch himself at the red head.

Sand grabbed him to protect the holder. It was slower though. Much slower to grab him than it had been before. Like him with them the red head was running out of chakra. He pulled his body trying to break free of the sand.

While slower the sand was still just as powerful. If Sasuke got caught in the sand as well it would all be over. There would be nothing to prevent this demon from attacking his home.

He called out to the fox knowing it was his last chance," I know this is pushing it! But lend me your strength once more!"

At first there was no response. Not even an angry grumble at his audacity. Then a flare of power rushed through him. It was weaker than previous time. No doubt like him the fox was pushing its limits. He felt a flicker of ki. Like Sien was trying to help him as well. It was enough.

He used the strength of the fox. The strength of the chakra was enough to blow his jacket open. The same jacket that had been tightly zipped up to protect himself. Reddish orange chakra flitted over his him giving him an almost like a raging fire color.

He used the strength to pull against the sand until he was right in front of the red head. Pulling his head back he rammed it onto the others head. It was crude but it would no doubt wake him. After all Naruto had a hard head.

When the sand demon dissipated it didn't do so quietly. It was more of a shockwave like explosion. It sent both of them flying onto nearby tree tops. That was it he was out of chakra. He could barely bring himself to get to his feet. Likewise, the red head was barely standing. There was no chakra controlled sand around him either. They were both completely drained.

Sien said to him," Kid you can't take any more damage. You will die. Let me return to your body."

Looking up he could see Sasuke on top of Sien's head. If he was wrong Sasuke would die. Hell it wouldn't take much for that demon to return. No he had to end this here and now. For the sake of his family, his village, and his friends.

He told Sien through their link," This is an order as your vessel. Heed and obey. You will take Sasuke as far away from here as you can. He must alert the village to what had happened here!"

Without even listening to the wolf's protests he turned back to the red head. He said barely keeping control over his shaking," You won't go any further than this Gaara. I won't let you hurt my village."

The red head said angrily," I will kill you Uzumaki. Then I will destroy your precious village. You are too weak to stop me!"

He said growling," Being alone doesn't make you strong. I realize that now. Oh Kami, I realize that now. Being strong means you have something you want to protect and will do anything for. I will not let you hurt them!"

There was nothing left to be said. They jumped at each other. He made the last bit of his ki move into his arm. Lightning encased it as he struck the red head in the chest. The red head had punched him hard in the jaw. The impact sent them crashing to the ground painfully.

Naruto's vision was fading in and out now. If Sien didn't return to his body soon he would die. Still he couldn't keep lying there. He had to stop Gaara.

Trying to move his arms was fruitless and he lacked the strength to push himself to his hands and knees. Standing was pretty much impossible in his condition. He could move his shoulders though. So he could somewhat crawl over to the other boy. Even if he had to tear open Gaara's throat. This would end here!

Gaara asked his voice raspy," How? How are you so strong? What gives you the strength to keep fighting?"

He said struggling to stay awake," Because I don't want to be like you. I don't want to go back to that dark place that I was in before Hayate or my team. And I will do 'ANYTHING' to protect them."

A black smoke like visage hit him in the back. He groaned aloud as he felt Sien reenter him. Instead of making him feel stronger and more whole he felt weaker. Could this have been what Yoochun meant?

Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him. He said placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder," Stop, Naruto. It's over we won. The village is safe from him."

He looked up at the ebony haired boy. There wasn't a hint of falsehood in his dark gaze. He couldn't find the energy to respond and the whole world soon went black.

Chun's POV

Ever thankful for his pain tolerance he was able to keep standing when the dragon inside him was finally let put. Unlike the other guardians he refused to have a companion. Most of his jobs must be done in secret. Which meant he could not have some dragon or giant lizard following him around. Torrent on the other hand had only been let free once before. Like all guardians he knew the danger of doing a guardian rite technique.

Next to him was the giant all white tiger. On top of its head was Yoochun. The man that had done the impossible. He mastered all five guardian's rite techniques. Most could master one maybe two. So far he only mastered two.

His dragon sent a ball of fire at the surrounding seal. He was to distract the group of sound genin while Yoochun attacked the building. It didn't take long for the building to succumb to the tiger's attacks. From his position he could see two other summon animals in the village. A giant toad and a snake.

The snake summons definitely belonged to Orochimaru. One of the Sanin. The toads likely belonged to Jiraiya. It honestly didn't surprise him that they were there. Only the snake bastard would come up with such a plan.

A loud explosion drew his attention to the way Naruto had run off. There stood a giant black wolf. Sien the guardian of the forest. There was no mistaking the extreme killing intent that radiated off the beast. Even as far as they were he could still feel it like they were right there. When the...

He looked at Yoochun who also looked surprised. Of all the techniques the man could have taught him it had to be that one. The one most likely to kill him. He was going to kill the man. No doubt about it. He would kill Yoochun when this was over.

His attention was quickly drawn to the blood thirsty dragon that was his guardian. Torren was one of the most difficult guardians in terms of control. Only someone with an absolute will could control it. It was mainly thanks to Black Origin Threshold that he could. It made him wonder how his predecessor did it. The blood thirst of his guardian was the main reason. If left alone it would kill friends and enemies.

Luck seemed to be on his side today. It was focused on Orochimaru. That man was a power house of chakra and of course Torren would go after him. Powerhouses like that was Torren's favorite meal. His biggest annoyance.

The building had pretty much collapsed on itself under the Tiger's assault. He watched in interest as Orochimaru decided the fight wasn't worth his life. Not that he blamed him. Who in their right minds would take on two guardians? Apparently not this guy. At least he had some brains. It would have made the chase all the more fun for him.

His attention though was almost immediately drawn to something else. Two men he recognized having grown up in the hidden leaf as Hokage. The first and second. But... how? The Sanin must have used a forbidden jutsu. Depending on the one that was used would be the possibility of them reversing the jutsu. If it was the second's own technique it would make them emotionless zombies. If it was that other one... they were screwed.

The only way to end this technique was to either kill the user, seal the resurrected corpses or get the user to disrupt his own technique. His money was on killing Orochimaru. So the chase began. He would leave the others to Yoochun and the ninja.

He allowed Orochimaru to escape out of the village. While he wanted to kill the Sanin. He didn't want to destroy the place he once called home. The chase itself didn't last long.

He and Torren landed in front of the Sanin. Torren returned to his body upon a silent order. He honestly didn't trust the guardian not to do something while his back was turned.

The snake like man considered him for a long moment before he said," I heard that there were guardian's around. I never considered I would meet one. Who are you?"

Chun gave a cold grin as he said," Han Chun Woo. Last of the Nightingale clan."

He watched as the Sanin stiffened in horror. Nightingale clan had supposedly destroyed years ago. If he had not been at the Gekkō clan compound, he too would be dead. He was always closer to his friend than his own clan. The reason why he didn't have his activation at a young age. He was almost a man by the time he had his activation. When his master had died.

Orochimaru said staring at him in something akin to disbelief," That's impossible. That clan was destroyed. The only surviving member went and ran off with a Murim group."

"What do you think guardians are? They are a mixture of both ninja and Murim blood. They belong to both worlds. Many of the ancient clans have trace amounts of Murim blood in them." Chun practically growled.

This was like trying to teach one of the old clan heads. They were impossibly stuck in the ancient ways. If you didn't have a well-known name you were nothing to them. The rule of Murim belongs to the strong. The strong own everything. Including the lives of others. At one time he was naive enough to think he could change it. Back when his master was still alive. But one couldn't change something that old. No matter how hard they tried.

The look on the Sanin's face told him he understood. This would not be some simple battle. This would only end when one of them was dead.


	35. Healing part 1

Chun's POV

The battle was as fast paced as he expected. The Sanin was no push over. Lucky for him Jiraiya was keeping the summons busy. After all the chakra it took to do the raising dead jutsu. This guy had to be on his last leg of chakra. Still it was taking almost everything he had to keep pace with the lake Sanin. Using just regular ki attacks would get him nowhere. It was time to take things up a notch.

With a deep breath he in tuned himself to the sounds that surrounded him. Closing his eyes, he could sense everything around him. The Sanin coming for another attack with his poisoned sword to the birds in the sky. Using a technique long forgotten by the ninja of the village he once called home it seemed as if he disappeared.

A silent nightingale body flicker brought him behind the Sanin. The man barely had time to register his disappearance before his foot slammed into the others back. This slams the Sanin into the ground. Had this man been a chunin or lower it would have likely killed him. Jounin probably paralysis. Sadly, the man was a Sanin. Meaning the wind was knocked out of him and some ribs broken. Still Chun knew better than to let the other recover. He went straight in for a kick to the others chest as he regained his feet. While the hit landed it was mostly blocked by the older man. Cheap tricks would not work against him.

Too bad for the Sanin, he had never faced a nightingale student before. Chun had never finished his training but he was the only one that still had his clan's secret scrolls. Techniques long forgotten. Ones that could almost pass for guardian's techniques. For they used both ki and chakra./span/p  
The Nightingale clan had never forgotten its heritage. As long as he lived they never would. His disciple might not be a nightingale by blood but he would be the one to pass it onto the next generation.

Unbeknownst to the blond he had already slipped the beginning scrolls into his pack. The boy would start learning the techniques as soon as this mess was over with. He would have to learn quickly because soon they would have to leave for Murim. If Chun was honest with himself, he would admit he didn't want the boy to go.

Murim was a world that made the shinobi world look sane. The strong ruled and the weak bowed out. No doubt Naruto would try to change it. His ideals were so close to Chun's own when he was at that age.

Anymore thoughts on the boy were quickly pushed out of his mind as he exchanged blows with Orchimaru. The man was skilled with that sword of his. It almost made him wish that he still had his own. Unlucky for him that sword was back at the Black Forest Defense Group's headquarters. Locked in his room. In the closet. Sometimes he hated himself for choosing hand to hand over swordsmanship.

Still, being in tune with everything around him had its advantages. This man wouldn't be able to touch him. Not without pulling a trick out of his sleeve. Even the chances of it working were slim.  
He heard the telling swish of the blade in the air. Ducking under the attack he used soul crushing strike on the man's abdomen. The attack landed perfectly. Orchimaru left out a pained sound as the chakra center in him was destroyed. From experience he knew that the man would have at least four or five broken ribs on top of that.

The worst part though would be his broken chakra center. There wasn't anyone in the world Murim or ninja that could fix it. Orchimaru would never be able to perform ninjutsu again. To make matter worse for the Sanin was that without a center to flow the chakra to its appropriate spots. The chakra would slowly poison the body.

He said leaning back as it became obvious the man would not be getting up again," Soul crushing strike. A wonderful technique, don't you agree. My disciple can use a lesser form of this technique. In fact, he does so on a regular basis. What I just did to you has sealed your fate. Your chakra center is destroyed and there is no one that can fix it. You will slowly be poisoned by the weapon you once possessed. The more chakra you have the faster it will poison you. I give you maybe a year till you die."

Orchimaru growled from where he lay unable to move," I will see you and your disciple dead. Do you hear me Nightingale? Your secrets will die with you and him."

Chun ignored him walking away. The Sanin would be a sad excuse for a man in a few months. Not only did chakra without a place to go poison the body. It also poisoned the mind. The Sanin would lose everything he held dear. He wouldn't make it easier on the other by killing him either. It was thanks to this man his oldest friend nearly died. That Naruto had gone through an activation at such a young age.

Speaking of the young blond he looked in the direction of the massive killing intent. A giant black wolf stood in the trees a few miles away. Next to it was a raccoon like monster. No doubt it was the one tails.

He knew that Naruto would be weak from his blood borne summoning. So he began to make his way towards them. The boy would do whatever was necessary to protect his home. Even if it meant killing. So he would be there to help him through it.

Yoochun's POV

The fight with the first two Hokages had been grueling. Even for a guardian it was difficult to keep up with them. He could only hope that Chun killed the Sanin. He was no seal master and the only one they did have was fighting a snake summons.

He growled angrily. Honestly someone else should have gone after the Sanin. Even as a guardian he doubted that Chun could kill the man. Or he could but it would mean crossing the threshold.

Chun likely thought he didn't know about the Black Origin Threshold. That wasn't true he had learned about it when he was studying the energy transference ability. At first he had been intrigued and wanted to learn it. Then he found out the dangers of the technique. That's when all his work and research stopped on the technique. He wanted nothing to do with one that would turn him into a monster. Guardians were viewed that way enough as it was.

He was shaken from his thoughts when both Hokages began to crumble away. It would seem that Chun had either killed the man or destroyed his chakra center. Hopefully killed him. Nothing was impossible in their world.

He released his blood borne summoning once they had completely faded. A wave of exhaustion went through him. He felt like he could sleep for a week./span/p  
Ninjas were moving around him now that the danger of the previous Hokage had passed. Some were giving him wary looks but didn't try to apprehend him. That at least was a relief. That also meant the current Hokage was alive. He had saved the man purely because he meant a lot to Naruto. The kid was becoming a large part of his life. Something about him drew people to him. No doubt he would make a great leader when he was older.

He had to lean against the nearest building to remain standing. It had been a long time since he had done such a summoning. Even then he had never held it for so long. He needed to find a safe place to sleep it off. Unluckily for him he couldn't keep his eyes open and darkness soon consumed

Naruto's POV

A week passed since the invasion and things were slowly returning to normal. There was going to be a large funeral for those who had been killed during the invasion today. Many good ninjas had been killed. While he hadn't known them he still mourned the loss./span/p

His injuries were fairly minor compared to the others who had gone after Gaara. Kiba had been poisoned and only yesterday was released from the hospital. Shikamaru only had exhaustion thankfully. Still it had worried him that he was unable to protect his friends. He was so strong yet still so weak.

His own wounds weren't life threatening but they were still painful. It was almost impossible for him to move for two days. After talking with Chun he found out that it was a normal reaction after a blood borne summoning. Though how the man still had the energy to drag not only him but Sasuke from the battlefield he wouldn't understand. Though he was grateful.

A knock on his door drew his attention away from his musings. It was still early and he didn't have to leave for the funeral for another hour. So he had to admit he was curious to see who was at the door.

When he opened it curiosity turned to happiness. A very familiar brown haired man stood in front of his door. Hayate Gekkō. A small smile crossed his face as he stepped back to let the man in.

Hayate glanced around the apartment with an approving look. He had worked to keep it clean in case his mentor came to visit. It had only taken one reprimand from the man to make it so. Still he wondered what the man needed. He wasn't fit to return to duty and Naruto was still recovering from his use of blood borne summing.

Hayate took a seat in his usual chair and Naruto sat across from him. With a small sigh he asked," How are you, Naruto?"

He smiled knowing that it was just his sensei being worried about him. "I'm doing better. I'm still weak from the summoning I had to do. Kobaruto and Jīngshèn gave me an earful for leaving them behind. I think that they were worried I would have died." He said with a fond smile.

The two wolves were laying across his floor watching them. Kobaruto's eyes shone with distrust when Hayate entered. The male wolf reminded him so much of a younger him. Jīngshèn only glanced at him before returning to her nap. If her master trusted the man, then she did too.

Hayate glanced at them and asked," What are their names?

"Jīngshen is the female smoky black colored wolf. Kobaruto is the snow white male wolf."

Neither wolf even glanced up at their names. His mentor nodded before falling silent again.

He couldn't help but ask," How are you doing, sensei? How long until you're off light duty?"

He said calmly," Still probably another two weeks. They don't want me going on any long term missions for at least another month after that."

That made sense. Hayate had gone through enormous amount of trauma from his near death. It took three weeks for him to even wake up. Still he was happy to have the man back.

For a long while they just sat there enjoying each other's company. He was much more relaxed than he had been in previous days. The fear that someone might try to attack the village again was fading. He had gone through town yesterday and there were less fearful and hateful looks his way. The villagers were still weary of him but they didn't seem to hate him as much. That was an improvement.

Hayate said snapping him from his thoughts," Naruto, Lord Hokage was badly injured by Orchimaru in the invasion. He will be retiring for good after we find his replacement."

The old man was retiring? Honestly for a long time the old man had been the only thing keeping the villagers at bay. Now he could do it by his own power and was slowly earning their respect.

"Who's going to be the new Hokage?" He asked carefully.

There weren't many in the village that had enough experience or were respected enough to take the title. Maybe Kakashi or Hayate but they were still fairly young. He could also see them asking one of the Sanin. Both of the remaining Sanin had their quirks though. Tsunade with her gambling problem and Jiaraya with his addiction to his novels. Out of the two he honestly hoped it was Tsunade.

As if reading his thoughts Hayate said," They are sending Lord Jiraiya after Lady Tsunade. He has requested that after the funeral you go with him."

"Why? I've only spoken to the pervert once," he asked confused.

"From what I understand is that he was supposed to have looked after you when you were younger. Due to everything that was going on he was unable to."

His mentors words left him angry and even more confused. Why would he be left on his own then? Why was the first ounce of kindness he was shown was from Hayate? He didn't understand.

A gentle hand brought his chin up so that he met dark eyes of his mentor's. There was no anger or pity in his eyes. Just a calm understanding.

Without really meaning to he leaned into the touch. His mentor radiated a sense of calm that pushed away his confusion. He had greatly missed these moments.

Hayate said leaning so that they were level" Its okay, Naruto. You don't have to go with him. In fact I'm not even surprised by your reaction to the man. I know what the village did to you. You are a better man now than ever for how you care even after all that you have been through."

He didn't even realize he had moved until he almost tackled Hayate. He pressed himself into the man's grey jacket as he was in civilian attire while he healed. For the first time he let out all the pain he felt since finding out that his mentor died. No longer holding back the tears under the guise of being strong. He was tired of being strong.

Hayate's arms wrapped around him in a rare show of affection. Neither one of them were big on touchy feely things. Tonight though they both made an exception. Tears soaked the man's jacket as he pressed the blonde's head into his shoulder.

There was no telling how long they sat there for. When the tears finally stopped Naruto pulled away. For a moment the man's arms tightened around him before releasing him.

He rubbed at his eyes and whispered quietly," Sorry."

"Never apologize to me for showing emotions. You are not a monster or a robot without feelings. You are allowed to have them, Naruto," Hayate said firmly but not unkindly.

He gave the man a soft smile then checked the time. The funeral was going to be starting soon. Noticing where his attention was Hayate nodded. They had to get ready. He changed into a black t-shirt and pants. His headband was pulled down to his neck in remembrance of the fallen.

They left his apartment and made their way out into the street. To his surprise Sasuke, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were all waiting on them. Everyone was wearing mourning clothes like him. Kiba limped slightly but was otherwise getting along fine. No one else seemed worse for wear. For that he was thankful.

Without a word they made their way to the monument that commerated the fallen. There was a huge crowd gathered. The genin and civilians that had lost someone were in the front. Chunin and rest of the civilians were in the middle. Jounin took up the back.

Ignoring the order Hayate took his place at Naruto's side as silent support. The young blond gave him a shy smile before turning forward. The old man Hokage was slowly making his way up front.

Even as a genin he could see how different the man moved. No longer was it confident and purposeful like he usually was when addressing everyone. Instead it was slow and painful with a heavy limp favoring his right side.

When he finally made his way in front he said," Today we have gathered here to mourn the passing of many of our great ninja. Those who died to protect our home. While we had a small amount of warning we still lost many that we cared about. Remember with each passing a new light begins to form. For we all are apart of the will of fire."

The ninja knew that the Hokage's time was drawing to a close as well. It could be days or weeks but it was close to ending. Konohamaru who was on his other side was sniffling and trying hard not to cry. It made him feel bad knowing that the boy would lose one of his last family members. At least he would have Asuma even if the man spent a lot of time on missions. Someone was always better than no one.

Slowly one by one they each placed a single white flower on the graves. He and Hayate went slower than the others because his mentor was still stiff. Making it hard for him to move. Looking over the pictures of the ninja that had fallen he was relieved that they were no one he knew. He would not lose any of his friend's today.

Still he felt guilty about being happy that it wasn't his friends. He knew many people were mourning the loss of their ninja. Family, friends, aquaintences. He could keep his chin up knowing that the person closest to him survived.

Once they were done everyone began to file away. Some mourners staying to comfort each other.

Shikamaru said quietly as they made their way back to the village," How about everyone comes to my place? I think we could all use some down time. We all haven't gotten together in almost two months."

It took Naruto a moment to realize he was right. They had been two busy preparing for the final for them to get together during the month break. For his part Naruto nodded eagerly. The others slowly began shaking their heads.

As much as they would love to hang out there was a lot of work to be done. They all knew that Naruto was still recovering from the battle. He had used something no one had seen before and in turn it took a long time for him to heal. Much longer than normal.

Before anyone could really say anything though one of the anbu appeared. The anbu wore a white fox mask.

His voice was gravelly as he said," Nara, and Uzumaki Lord Hokage wants to see you both immediately."

Shikamaru and Naruto exchanged glances. It must be important if the old man had sent the anbu to collect them. After a moment of silence they nodded before quickly making their way to the Hokage tower. The others began to make their way to their respective homes. While Hayate followed his student at a much slower pace.


	36. Healing part 2

Yoochun's POV

He awoke to a pounding headache. This was normal for him to have after a blood borne summoning. Knowing that it would only bring him more pain he kept his eyes shut. It was times like this he hated being a guardian. No doubt he was in a prison cell at the village. They didn't know who he was and without any identification on him they would assume he had been part of the invaders. At least until the jounin he fought alongside came forward. If they came forward. A cynical thought ran through him. Many ninjas looked at ki users with disdain. After seeing how they treated Naruto he had no doubt this village was the same. Part of him pitied the boy. It would make him stronger though. A guardian couldn't be weak in body or will. It would end in their death or losing their minds.

A voice broke through his thoughts," Oh good you're awake. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."

In surprise he opened his eyes only to wince at the pain it brought him. A woman with dark black hair sat next to him. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating. No normal person would carry a pig around in their arms. Who was this person?

As if sensing his question she said," My name is Shizune. I work with Lady Tsunade. We are in a town outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. Guardians aren't welcome in the village. Chun is pretty well known though." Realization hit him. They found him and took him from the village before the ninja could take them. He likely owed them for saving him some headaches.

He sat up rubbing his head," Thank you for saving me from the pain. How's the kid?"

She replied quickly," He's fine. From what we heard he was just exhausted."

He hummed but didn't reply. The ninja wouldn't know what to look for. A young guardian like him could lose himself to the darkness. It wasn't unheard of after all. Especially after using a blood borne summoning. That was probably the most dangerous thing the kid have done.

"I need to go check on him, myself. There are certain things only a guardian knows what to look for."

He tried to push himself from the bed he was laying on. Shizune immediately pushed him back down saying," You need your rest. If you keep pushing your body it won't last. Naruto is with Chun and Hayate. I'm sure he's fine."

He glowered at her but stayed down. Just this once he would listen. That was only because he had a massive migraine. For now, he would listen and recover. It was probably in his best interest. The Sanin was the best healer in the ninja world.

Naruto's POV

Shikamaru, Hayate, and him all stood in front of the Hokage's desk. The old man was watching them with an inscrutable look on his face. On his desk was two chunin vests. It made him tense with anticipation.

This could either be a promotion or a mission. Honestly he hoped it was both. He was going stir crazy having been put on light duty for the last week. That meant no missions while he recovered.

Luckily for him the old man didn't leave them waiting for long. He said," Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara. You both showed impressive amounts of leadership during the invasion. Naruto without a doubt had it not been for your actions Gaara would have destroyed our home. With that and your exams scores I have made the decision to promote you both to Chunin. You may both now wear these vests with pride. Congratulations to both of you."

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath but accepted the vest. For his part Naruto took the vest with a grin. All his hard work had paid off. He was now a Chunin.

He unstrapped his sword handing it to Hayate before putting the vest on over his jacket. It was snug and would protect most of his vital spot somewhat when it came down to it. He accepted his sword back and re-strapped it onto his back. He tested his range of motion.

The vest didn't interfere with him grabbing the sword. That was his main concern about wearing it. Since it didn't hinder his movements he would wear it most of the time. He could carry extra storage scrolls in it.

When he glanced at his friend he noticed that he was frowning at the vest. No doubt the wanted nothing to do with the added responsibilities. As chunin they could be squad leaders. It would be an interesting few months to get used to it.

The old man said glancing at Shikamaru," You may go. Naruto hold back a moment. There is something I wish to speak to you about."

He had already turned to leave only to spin back around. Once the door was shut again the man sighed. Sarutobi looked older. Far older than the blond had ever seen him. No doubt his battle with the Sanin had drained him. Both physically and mentally. It made him wonder how he kept going.

They waited several moments the silence was unnerving. He glanced at Hayate. His mentor only shrugged. From what they knew of the Sannin, it didn't seem like he would meet them there. Then again they only met a few times.

He smiled at the memory of their last encounter. What an idiot that man was. It made it easy for him to get back at the old pervert. A knock on the door drew him from his thoughts. The old man quietly called for whoever it was to enter. To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. br

Chun stood in his usual black shirt and shorts. He had been closely followed by the Sannin. From the annoyed looks on both men's faces they had been arguing. Part of him wondered what it had been about.

Chun wasn't one to usually interfere with ninja business. This was out of character for him. Now that he looked closer at his teacher he noticed there was a sense of nervousness. What did Chun have to be worried about?

He would never replace any of his precious people with someone else. They all had a place in his heart. New ones could be added but it would take something horrible to break the bonds that he had with them. Chun had done nothing wrong. He protected the village even though he no longer had a reason to.

Making his decision he shuffled closer to the man. Settling for halfway between Chun and Hayate. A frown marred Jiraiya's face. Naruto pretended not to notice. He didn't know the man. Nor did he care to.

Sarutobi said nodding to each of them," Now that we are all here I will get right to the point. Naruto, both Jiraiya and Chun have asked to take you on a journey. Chun wishes you to return with him to the Murim. Jiraiya wishes to train you in ninjutsu and controlling the nine tails. You do not have to make your decision right now. In fact, I'm sending you on a mission with Jiraiya to allow you both to get to know each other. I don't want you to make this decision lightly. It will affect your future."

Part of him wanted to yell at the old man. He already knew his decision. It was to leave with Chun. Not only as a disciple of Murim but as a guardian he needed to know more about who he was. Yet he knew the man was right. This had consequences for his future. He would go on this mission and make his decision upon his return.

With a sigh he said," Hayate sensei gave me a brief overview of the mission. Lord Jiraiya and I are to convince Tsunade to become the next Hokage."

There was a subtle flinch from the Sannin at the use of his title. It was said in such a cold way it made the others wonder.

Sarutobi said calmly," This is a rank B mission. You both are to leave immediately."

With that they spun on their heels and left the room. Jiraiya said," Listen kid..."/

He interrupted with a growl," I don't like you. You have until this mission is over to prove what I saw before was wrong. Before we leave I have to get my companions."

The old pervert blinked in surprise at his sudden hostility. Before the man could react though he was gone. He had to get Jīngshen and Kobaruto. They were coming with him whether the old man liked it or not.

Chun's POV

He winced as he watched his disciple leave. That was harsh for the kid. He usually wasn't so openly hostile towards people. Even the villagers he treated better than that.

Walking up to them he said jerking his chin in the direction the kid had run off to," Hayate go after the kid. In the state he's in he might hurt someone."

Hayate's normally warm eyes were colder than ice. For a moment they just stared at each other before he nodded. With that the swordsman left.

He turned to Jiraiya and said," Follow me. There is something you need to know. Especially if you are going to try and convince him to go with you."

They left the tower and slowly made their way through the town. Chun took them to the training ground. Where Hayate first introduced him to the blond. Part of him was ashamed at how he treated the kid. When they first met he thought the kid was just another brat. Most ninja weren't worth the time of a Murim. To stuck in the ways of their family. This kid had been different. Willing and eager to learn.

Over time he began to realize his original mistake. Eventually he saw himself in the kid. He was proud to call the boy his disciple. Even if he didn't go with him to Murim. It was the boy's decision. No one else's.

He said as the old Sannin was looking over the grounds," This is where I first met the kid. Hayate asked me to teach him taijutsu. I didn't know at the time he was a guardian. He's changed a lot since that day. One thing that hasn't changed is that he is still lonely."

"He has so many friends. How can he still be lonely?"

Chun smiled grimly as he replied," The same way people like you and I can. As much as we would like to think that this generation is different from ours. They aren't. They are just like we were all those years ago. I see so much of myself in that boy..."

It was like history was repeating itself through the blond. With the exception that Naruto was younger.

"I can see what you mean. I should have been there for him. Minato named me his godfather."

Chun growled angrily not understanding," Then why didn't you? That boy had no one until a few months ago."

Jiraiya replied not looking at him," Think about who Minato was. He would have been in too much danger. It would have doubled if I had taken him in."

Chun asked incredulously," You're telling me, Minato the fourth Hokage is Naruto's father? Have you lost your mind?!

Jiraiya gave him a scathing look as he practically shouted," They are mirror images of each other. Hell he would probably safer in Murim than here. If he was to come back though there are enemies that he has to know how to face. That is why I want to teach him. So he can survive!"

Chun growled and shouted back," Who is after him?! So far no one! He is just a kid!"

A kid who deserved a childhood. One that Chun was hell bent on giving him. Even if it was a Murim's childhood. They weren't the best but they sure as hell were better than The silence between them was deafening. It was obvious that neither of them were going to agree on this. Neither would the Sannin tell him what he needed to know. Fine. He would work it out for himself.

Naruto's POV

He was unsurprised when Hayate caught up with him. Anger was still coursing through him. A gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him from continuing on.

"Naruto..."

He turned to face his mentor and said trying to keep his temper under control," I don't want to get to know him, Hayate. He acts like he cares, but he's no different than Ebisu or any other ninja in the village. I may have said I would give him a chance, but my mind is made up. It has been since Chun first mentioned it. I..."

"Stop. I'm not angry with you, Naruto. I know you don't like Lord Jiraiya. It was fairly obvious even in the tower. I do think you are acting the way you should, by going with him." Hayate interrupted.

For a moment the blond could only stare in shock. Sometimes he forgot how much Hayate understood him. Still the jounin was right. He had to at least go on this mission with the man. Even if he didn't want to. Being a ninja meant he had to do things he didn't want to do. It was part of the job.

He said taking a deep breath to calm himself," Thank you, sensei. I need to go prepare for the mission."


	37. Healing part 3

Hayate's POV

After leaving Chun he went to find Kakashi. After hearing about whom Naruto's father was, he wanted to confront his fellow jounin. Part of him felt like an idiot. He should have seen it earlier.  
His student was the splitting image of the Fourth Hokage. Everything about that night, almost 13 years ago makes more sense. Their leader had not chosen a random kid. He had chosen his own child to protect the village.

He hadn't even been the one to hear about it. Chun had found him right after leaving the kid's apartment. It made him feel like a moron for not figuring it out before. His anger at the village continued to rise the more he found out about his student's past.

As expected he found Kakashi training his team. None of them had made it to the finals of the Chunin exams. No doubt the jounin had been greatly disappointed in the three.

He watched for a moment taking in the training. Sasuke Uchiha was training in swordsmanship. The boy was good for only practicing a few months. Still it didn't seem he had the natural grace that Naruto had. A sword should not be his first choice in weapons.

Next his eyes trailed over to Shino Aburame. The bug wielder was practicing his taijutsu against a shadow clone. There was noticeable improvement from when the boy had competed in the preliminaries. Still he had a long way to go.

Last was Sakura Haruno. She was learning genjutsu. It was likely going to be a specialty of hers. Her chakra control was perfect for it. She would be good for healing if they could get Tsunade to return. He had to believe his student could pull it off. The boy had performed miracles before after all.

Kakashi greetings drawing him from his thoughts, "Hayate what brings you here? I have genin to train and I would have thought you would be celebrating Naruto's promotion."

Hayate turned his cold eyes to his comrade as he replied, "I'm here to talk to you about Naruto. This is unlikely something you want the kid's to hear. After all it's not common knowledge."

The white haired man raised an eyebrow but dismissed the genin anyways. Once they were gone Kakashi asked, "What's this about Hayate? There isn't much I have done that you don't know my reasons behind. What have you so worked up?

"Minato practically adopted you when you were just a boy. Why did you not take, Naruto in? How could you leave him to be hated by the villagers?"

"What? How? Who told you?" questioned a flabbergasted Kakashi.

Hayate glowered at the man as he whispered deadly quiet, "Jiraiya practically announced it to Chun. Who in turn inform me. Don't dodge my questions. I want to know why?"

Kakashi had to take a moment to gather his thoughts. For his part the swordsman was trying his best to reign in his temper. It wasn't often that someone pissed him off so bad he yelled. The last time it had happened was when he found out the way Iruka was treating Naruto. That was before he even really got to know the boy. Now he felt an urge to protect the boy against anyone that wanted to harm him. It also urged him to kill those who had harmed his boy./span/p

A twinge of realization hit him. These were almost like paternal feelings. Like when a parent was feeling protective of their child. His own father used to speak of such feelings when he had just been a boy. Back when the third shinobi war was just brewing. Unlike Naruto he knew his father. The man had taught both him and Chun swordsmanship from a young age.

He wondered if the Fourth had lived, if Naruto would have learned to use special kunai instead of a sword. If the man had lived a lot of things would have been different. Not just preferred weapons. In all likelihood Naruto would not have become close to Hayate. They would have never met at the training grounds. He wouldn't have had to take a practically starving child to Ichiraku's./span/p

For all that had happened to his young student he didn't regret meeting the boy. Not for a moment. The blond had become a shining light in his dark world. Maybe he should see about adopting him officially. That would be something to look into when he was done here.

His eyes shot back up to Kakashi when the man said his shoulders slumping in defeat, "We are the same age, Hayate. Tell me, can you picture yourself at that age taking care of a child? I was so young and had just been promoted to captain over the anbu. I was rarely in the village and I couldn't even maintain my apartment, much less take care of a newborn. Lord Hokage assured me he would be taken care of."

Hayate was not so easily placated. He snarled out, "What about when you returned as a regular jounin? He was young and from village records had just been kicked out of the orphanage! That would have been a perfect opportunity for you to take him! No the real reason you didn't take him was because you were a coward. I can see it in your eyes. You were a coward."

Rage was building up inside of him. It wasn't like any kind of rage he had felt before. It was far greater. This man should have looked after Naruto. He should have been the one to raise him. Even if it had meant that they would have never known each other. Instead the man had chosen the cowards way out. Something that he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive him for.

He was however grateful that Naruto didn't know. The information would no doubt tear the young boy to pieces. He had enough self-worth issues as it was without adding this onto it./span/p

Kakashi tried to defend himself, "It would have put him in danger! Especially if people knew who his father was!"

"He shot back, "You could have taught him to defend himself. Instead he grew up treated like scum and not knowing why. It took him three tries to pass his graduation exam. Not because he's an idiot, but because regular clone jutsu wasn't right for him. If he had passed earlier on he might have been on the way to jounin. It's only now that the village is starting to see him for who he is. Not for what is inside him. I have heard of your test, yet you are the one who abandoned the comrade, who needed you the most. For that I don't think you can come back from."

With nothing left to say to his fellow jounin Hayate left. He didn't want to hear the other excuses. Nothing made abandoning Naruto, okay.

Kakashi's POV

Part of him wanted to deny the other's words. That he was not what Hayate claimed he was. Yet he knew the other jounin was right. He has abandoned Naruto as a child. Even though he, himself was little more than a child.

As an anbu captain he could have put more effort into being sure the boy was well cared for. He failed both Minato and Naruto. He was no better than an oath breaker./span/p

Frowning he considered how to go about the situation. No doubt Naruto didn't know of his heritage yet. When he did finally learn of it there would be hell to pay. The blond would be angry at everyone who knew or at least suspected it.

The more he thought about it the more he realized how correct Hayate was. The village had been far from kind to Naruto. They were incredibly lucky that he didn't turn out like Gaara.

He would try to talk to the boy. If he was lucky he would find him before he left with Jiraiya.

Naruto's POV

An hour after they left the village the old Sanin asked almost nervously, "I have a jutsu that I think would be good for you to learn. It's called the rasengan."

That was one that he heard of before. It had been the Fourth Hokage's speciality jutsu. It was also one of the hardest jutsus to learn. Despite popular opinion of him, he wasn't an idiot. He knew that this was an effort on the pervert's part to convince him to train with him. Not that it would work.

Still the other had peaked his interest. There was not a lot of information available to him as a genin. He hoped that he would be allowed into more parts of the village library now that he was a chunin. There hadn't been a chance for him to visit yet./span/p

Seeing his interest the old man tossed him a water balloon and then holding out his hand palm up, "First, you have to learn how to rotate your chakra. Second, you have to increase the power and density of the chakra. The final step is to contain it into a sphere form. It should look like this when it's done."

The man focused his chakra into his hand. At first Naruto didn't see anything. After a few seconds a ball of chakra had formed in the others hand. It was smaller than he expected yet he could sense the power that it contained. No doubt it would be a useful jutsu./span/p

Jiraiya said after dissipating it, "Focus on rotation. Once you finish that you will work on the next step."

The rotation was much easier than he expected it to be. His chakra control had increased dramatically in the last few months. It was because of all the ki and sword techniques he learned. They all required chakra or ki control, that he just didn't have at the time.

The look on the man's face had been well worth it. It was obvious that he didn't expect Naruto to get it so fast. Like so many others he underestimated him. It was so easy to forget that he wasn't the same idiot he had been just two almost three months ago./span/p

The next step was harder. Condensing his chakra was not an easy task. He was still working on it when they reached their destination that afternoon. The town was the closest gambling area that Tsunade didn't owe a debt to. It was the most likely place she would go to.

He didn't know what he expected when they walked into town but walking into Yoochun was not it. The dark haired man smiled at him with a carefree grin.

He asked in his usual carefree way," What are you doing here kid? What's with the vest?"

With a happy grin of his own he answered, "We are looking for Tsunade. I was promoted to chunin before I left."

Yoochun's eyes lit up as he said, "Congratulations are in order then. Listen kid, I am leaving to return to the Murim. Some things have happened that require my immediate attention. Good luck, stay safe."

A pang of hurt went through his chest. It seemed everyone was leaving him for one reason or another. It hurt far more than he felt comfortable to let on. Yoochun had become one of his precious person's. It was hard to let him go knowing that there was a chance he would never see him again.

Instead of asking him to stay like he wanted he gave the man a big smile and said," Good luck sensei. I hope to see you again."

As if sensing the dark way his thoughts had turned the man bent to a knee. This made it so that they were eye level when he spoke in smooth calm tones, "Naruto has Chun taught you why Murim don't say goodbye?"

Wide eyed he shook his head and the man continued," People like us don't say goodbye, Naruto. Instead we look forward to seeing each other again. If we say goodbye it is a sign of bad luck. The only time we do is when we lay someone to rest. Do you understand?"

Oddly enough he did. To say goodbye would be like saying they never expected to see each other again. So instead they looked toward the time when their paths would cross again. It would be especially true in this instance. Even when he left with Chun there was no guarantee they would see Yoochun. It could be years before he would see his teacher again.

Squaring his shoulders he said," I look forward to when we meet again, sensei. Be safe in your travels and may our paths cross again."

A smile of approval was what he received in return. With that Yoochun left. Another person he cared deeply about was leaving. He didn't know when he would see him again.


	38. Healing part 4

Naruto's POV

In all honesty he had been expecting to find the Sanin at the gambling house. After searching the place with clones he left disappointed and confused. She wasn't there. They hadn't even seen her since the day before. The owner had seen her leave with a pale black haired man and a white haired young man. He knew there were only two people that would fit that description and it made his blood run cold. Orchimaru and Kabuto.

From what Chun had said the pale Sanin would be looking for a way to heal his center. Otherwise the man would be dead within a year. It made sense that he would go to Tsunade.

His next stop would have to be the local bar with Jiraiya. The old pervert was unsurprisingly waiting for him outside the bar. The look on his face told him that he knew he didn't find her. Now he bet the bastard knew she wasn't in the casino.

Kobaruto and Jīngshen both sat outside to wait on him. They knew they weren't allowed in the bar. As much as he hated to leave his companions out there.

Jiraiya was talking about nonsense that Naruto was only half listening to. His eyes were drawn to a back table where familar blond and black haired women sat. He recognized them immediately from the last time he had been there. Tsunade and Shizune.

Tsunade said surprised," Jiraiya!"

"Tsunade!"

Naruto wanted to face palm at their antics. He was surrounded by idiots. By sheer force of will he didn't attack them or yell at them.

With the old pervert he sat across from the other Sanin. To his surprise the man let him order some food while he and Tsunade pulled out a deck of cards. He ordered a platter of grilled fish while he watched. This would be his first time seeing them interact.

Tsunade shuffled the cards as she asked," What are you doing here, brat, pervert?"

He growled at her nickname for him. It was insulting. He was a chunin now and he beat her once in a fight. If need be he could do it again.

Jiraiya said taking his cards," You were at the village during the attack. You also know about the old man?"

A sad light briefly entered her eyes but was gone just as fast as he identified it. She replied her voice hard and cold," I heard that he is being forced to retire because of injuries sustained. So I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

There was a pause when the waiter arrived with drinks and Naruto's food. Once he was gone the old man said," Sarutobi sensei and the council has expressed the wish for you to be the next Hokage."

He was glad that he had been given the mission specifics before he left. Otherwise he might have choked on his fish. While he knew it from what he had been told it was still surprising to hear. Through the fringe of his bangs he watched her reaction.

Shizune had a larger reaction than Tsunade did. Her mouth hung open like a gaping fish. The blond though her eyes hardened. There was untold anger in them. It was like they had insulted her by offering the position. What did she have against the Hokage position? Many have and would continue to kill for such a position. It was a rare honor only to be given to the best.

She said her voice as hard as her eyes," I don't want the title of Hokage. It brings nothing but pain and death to all those who seek it. You know, brat I heard about what your mentor did to Orchimaru. I'm not saying that he didn't deserve but that's a painful way for someone to die."

He flinched heavily at the though. Chun had told him what he had done to the Sanin. To someone's center was a death sentence. Especially for those with large amounts of ki and chakra. There was no way to fix it. It was just a waiting game for the ki and chakra to poison the body. Or for the person to end their pain.

Naruto said calmly," Without a center he can no longer destroy my home. Orchimaru got what he deserved in my opinion. There is more to that statement than just seeing if i knew what Chun had done. What is it you are really wanting to know?"

Jiraiya let out a warm laugh as he said," He may be a brat Tsunade but he isn't an idiot. You will have to do better than that to fool him."

She briefly stared at him before she said," It seems that Kabuto and Orchimaru believe I can fix his center. Not that I'm going to. Even if it was possible. I might not want to be Hokage but i would never put the village at risk like that."

Naruto almost already knowing the answer asked," Why are you so against being Hokage?"

"The dream to be Hokage is a fool's errand. Only those with a death wish would want the position. It only brings pain and death to those who take it. Every Hokage has died at a young age except for Sarutobi sensei."

Now he glared full on at her. She was denouncing his dream and slandering it. Just because she didn't approve or want the position didn't mean she should say that.

He shot back," The title of Hokage is an honor. You should be proud that you were considered for such a position. It is my dream to be Hokage one day."

She said point blank," You will die trying to achieve that dream. Just like everyone before you. If you want to live longer then pick a less dangerous dream."

Never! He would never abandon his dream because someone saw it as a fools errand. His eyes turned cold as he watched them. Unbeknownst to him Shizune elbowed the Sanin trying to shut her up.

He replied coldly," You said the same thing about saving Hayate sensei. That it was a fool's errand. There was no way for someone to be a vessel of two. Yet here i am! I don't care what you say about me but I won't let you slander the name Hokage! It is a dream that every ninja has at least once in their life. To slander it is to slander every ninjas life. Including those that have fallen!"

By the end of his speech he was standing. Anger made his blue eyes even brighter than before. It was almost like they were glowing.

Tsunade said glaring at him," You beat me last time on a technicality. Don't think if we were to fight again that they would be under the same conditions."

"Bring it on, old bat. I'll kick your ass and make you take back everything you said about being Hokage."

Jiraiya tried to be the voice of reason as he said," Now now you two that's enough. There's no need to get violent. What did you mean that you to had fought before?"

It was Shizune who answered him," Not long after Naruto became a ninja Hayate Gekko's disease progressed to a dangerous point. In an effort to save the man's life Naruto came in search of Lady Tsunade. They made a deal if Naruto could land one strike on her she would heal Hayate. If he couldn't he would never bother her again. You can probably guess who won."

The white haired Sanin stared at him in shock. It was well known that Tsunade hated to lose. Then again so did Naruto.

"Lets take this outside brat." With that said they went outside. A challenge had been made. Now they would settle it.

Hayate's POV

He stood in front of Chun's apartment door. The man had been staying at this apartment since the final Chunin exams. If anyone would be able to help him it would be Chun.

When he knocked he half expected his childhood friend not to be inside. The man was inconsistent about when he was around. Sometimes he was off training. Others he was asleep. There was absolutely no pattern to anything he did. To his surprise the door opened revealing a half asleep Chun.

The dark haired man stood rubbing at his eyes tiredly. He was only wearing jeans and was without a shirt. Hayate could see the scar on his right side that still looked angry. Chun had received it on a mission for the Black Forest Defense Group. While he didn't know the specifics of the mission. He did know it had almost cost Chun his life.

Chun growled but opened the door to allow him entry. When they both sat comfortably in his living room he glared at Hayate.

This prompted him to laugh and say," I was going to get your opinion on something but if you want to know i can ask someone else."

This prompted an even darker glare that told him to continue. So he did," I want to adopt Naruto."

That took away any tiredness and anger from the man. Chun asked his voice low," What brought this on Hayate? I thought you were dating Yugoa. We both know how she feels about the kid. That won't go over well."

That was true. His and Yugoa's relationship had been on the rocks since he took Naruto under his wing. He still loved her dearly but Naruto had stolen his heart in terms of having someone to care about. The boy was an excellent student and learned quickly. Hayate had noticed that he was oddly protective of him. Then his conversation with Kakashi happened. He realized that he was thinking of himself more as Naruto's father than anything.

Taking a deep breath he said," My conversation with Kakashi happened. I noticed that I was finding myself more and more protective of Naruto. I couldn't figure out why. It wasn't just because the village abused him either. Then when i talked to Kakashi it hit me. I was acting like a father. Honestly I think it would do him good to have a constant in his life. Someone that won't leave him except in death. Yugoa will either accept my decision or she won't. If she doesn't then that's it. I have given her every chance i can."

Chun nodded his acceptance. This was hard on him. He wanted his disciple to be happy along with his oldest friend. He didn't want the boy to choose to stay behind though. They needed this trip to the Murim if Naruto was ever going to succeed over there. It was a precarious situation.

Eventually he asked," What about the kid leaving with me? Will he still be able to go?"

Hayate considered it then replied honestly," I will leave it up to him. If he wants to go he can. I will not force him to stay. That would only alienate him from me."

The relief on Chun's face was evident even to the most oblivious person. It showed how much he cared about his disciple. Hayate knew that Naruto would be in good hands while they were gone.

Chun said sincerely," Thank you. He does need this. Far more than you or he realizes."

Hayate had somewhat of an idea. Murim was ruled by the powerful and if you didn't show that early they would never accept you. Chun was a prime example of it. He was one of the most powerful Murim masters. Yet the saw him as nothing more than a monster. Much like how the village saw Naruto.

Chun said breaking him from his thoughts," You have my blessing if that's what you came here for. Though you still need to go see the Hokage for final permission."

That would probably be the most difficult part. The old man hadn't been the most supportive person since he started training Naruto. Still to get the paperwork and to follow tradition he needed permission. So he would seek it. Then he would ask Naruto. Everything would change based on the boy's answer.


	39. Healing part 4

Naruto's POV

He stood in the alley way with Tsunade. Jiraiya was watching them with a wary look. It was almost like he didn't want to be there. In fact, he was almost completely sure the old pervert didn't want to be there.

It just meant he could have a bit of fun with the old Sannin. He had only fought kids his own age and his teachers for awhile. It was time to test himself some./span/p

Tsunade said breaking him from his thoughts, "We go until one of us is no longer able to fight. Anything short of killing goes. Do we have a deal?"

Naruto replied calmly, "I agree. If I win you take back everything you said about being Hokage and you come back with us."

She growled, "If you lose you will give up on your insane dream and never bother me again."

For a moment they just glared at each other before replying at the same time, "Deal."

The fight was on. Instead of outright attacking her like he normally would have he took a step back. Taking a deep breath, he centered himself. His wolf companions were watching them with interest.

He gave a silent signal for them to watch and wait. Their last fight was still fresh in his mind. He didn't want them hurt for they were still puppies. There was hurt in their eyes, but they heeded his order.

He turned his attention back to the Sannin only to duck under an attack. She had rushed at him while his attention was on his wolves. As he ducked her first attack, her knee came at his chin. He only dodged it by a hair's breath.

Her attacks came in quick succession. This kept him on the defensive and moving. Unable to draw his sword he blocked a chakra filled kick with his hands. It hurt to block it but the surprise he gave her allowed him to retaliate.

With a swift kick Naruto threw her slightly off balance. This allowed him to take the offensive instead of being on the defensive.

Immediately he brought on hand up and said, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Five clones appeared. His heart beat slowed in preparation for his technique. The clones separated going at Tsunade in the Dance of the Crescent moon.

He cried out as he came at her in her blind spot, "Dance of the Crescent moon!"

As expected of the Sannin she took his clones out. She was then able to side step his own attack. He made to move like he stumbled in a bad landing. In truth he was switching from leaf style swordsmanship to wind and lightning style.

"Shadow Clones jutsu." Came his quieter voice.

Five clones appeared. Three went through the movements to the lightning style of Wolf Moon Dance. The final two went through the Wind style. His movements combined the three styles to finish it.

Caught off guard by the ferocity of the attack she was only able dissipate the first two clones. His third was able to get close and cut the upper part of her arm before being dissipated. The wind style katas attacks cut her across the front before she got them as well. He went to finish her when she noticed the cuts.

At the sight of blood was what got her though. Her breathing became ragged and uneven. Terror filled her gaze.

He abruptly stopped remembering their last match. It had completely slipped his mind that she was frightened of blood. If she wasn't paying attention his technique could kill her. That was just the nature of Wolf Moon Dance.

Shizune didn't hesitate to jump in and look after the older Sannin. Jiraiya asked, "Brat, What the hell was that?"

He answered proudly, "Wolf Moon Dance the true version. Though once again interrupted. Perhaps it's best that no one ever see it's completed form. It's a dangerous technique."

The pervert said watching Shizune heal and clean Tsunade of the blood, "Before your chunin exams I had never heard of it. Is it a technique of the leaf?"

Naruto replied with a grin, "Well I hope you wouldn't have heard of it. I created it."

As a testament to this, both Līnghūn and Kobaruto barked. The blond gave both wolves a soft smile. They had watched him practice for weeks trying to perfect it. With as tight as his muscles were currently he knew it was far from perfected. It was a start though.

Shizune asked once she was finished, "Why did you stop? You could have made her yield. Yet you didn't."

He said looking at her oddly, "If I continued with it, it could have killed her while she was unprepared. I wasn't going to take the risk of killing the next Hokage."

That and it wasn't the way he wanted to win. This was not the victory he wanted. If they were going to fight let it be a real one. Not one where he won on a technicality.

Tsunade said glaring at him, "Once again you won. Won because of my fear of blood."

Ignoring her Naruto said turning to Jiraiya, "We are staying here a week. I'm going to master the rasengan before we go back to the village."

A snort and a quick reply from the old woman came, "It took the Fourth, four years to master that technique. What makes you think you can do it in a week?"

He quirked and scold at her as he replied, "I created two techniques and mastered several others in less than a month. What makes you think I can't?"

Both Shizune and Jiraiya groaned out loud. Between her skepticism and his hard headed stubbornness, they would never leave this town.

She said pointing to Jiraiya, "It took him two years to master it after the Fourth. There is no way a fresh chunin could master it in such a short time without dojutsu."

"Care to make it the terms of our last wager? I won't accept that as your defeat. I know your stronger than this even with your fear of blood."

That and she had the worst record for gambling. No one had a worse record than her. This was something he had looked up during his free time. Her records made her out to be a bad luck charm. If so it would go in his favor.

She said pointing to her necklace, "I'll even sweeten the deal for you some. If you are able to complete the rasengan in a week's time, I'll adhere to our previous agreement and you can have my necklace. This necklace was given to me by my grandfather who was the first Hokage."

His jaw dropped. The necklace was immensely valuable. There was likely only one of it in the entire shinobi world. It certainly sweetened the already good deal.

He said grinning, "I agree."

Jiraiya and Shizune said together, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

They glared at one another for a brief moment before looking away. Naruto for his part couldn't help but laugh. It would be an interesting week he would give it that.

Hayate's POV

Three days after his talk with Chun found him in the Hokage's office. Part of him was worried that the old man wouldn't allow the adoption. Though if worst came to worst he could go around the old man and go to the adoption council. There was nothing in the laws that prevented him from adopting Naruto.

The last three days had been spent preparing a room of the soon to be teenager. Previously the room had been used as an extra area for storage. It had taken him a full day just to clear everything out of it.

The second day was spent painting the walls blue and getting furniture. After that it was just small things that the room needed. When he was done a small part of him feared that it would all be for nothing. That Naruto wouldn't want to take him up on the adoption. Should that happen he wanted the boy to know that he would always have a place to stay with him.

The old man's eyes narrowed at the papers he had placed on the desk. Hayate stood slightly off to the side of the desk. This decision was an important one. He would not allow anyone to mess up his chances of adopting the blond. Even the Hokage.

Sarutobi asked sounding incredulous, "You want to adopt, Naruto? What brought this on?"

Taking a deep breath, he answered calmly, "As you know I have grown close to Naruto in the last few months. While I still don't approve of your handling of my supposed death, I do understand why you did it. That does not change the fact that I have come to see Naruto as my child. All this would do would be to make it official."

Sarutobi cocked his head to the side considering him. Everything he had said was true. All this was, was to make the bond they shared official. He never wanted anyone to be allowed to take Naruto from him. The boy had quickly become his shining light. He would do anything to keep the boy happy.

After a long moment of silence, the older man said, "No matter what I say you are going to push for this. Don't answer that. I can see it in your eyes."

Hayate had opened his mouth to argue his points. The reasons why he would be a good father to Naruto. Why it should be him guiding and protecting the blond. There were so many things that he could say. Yet one look at the old man made the words die in his throat.

He looked so old. Older than even his true age. For the first time Hayate realized what a burden the man must have. Not just being Hokage. To have to make decisions like this that could affect children's lives. It was not an easy one by far. He didn't envy the other's position at all.

Finally, Sarutobi said, "I will allow it. That child has gone through enough. I have seen how good you both have been for each other. I do apologize for not supporting you both earlier. I felt that with your disease letting him get close to you would hurt him in the long run. I hope you can forgive this old man for his mistakes."

Hayate stood stunned. To be honest he had expected to have to fight to get the adoption approved. For the old man to allow it without a fight. That was not what he was expecting.

On top of that he apologized. Hayate partially understood why he did it. If this had been back when Naruto first became a genin he would adamantly refuse. At that time, he was far from being a good father figure. On top of that he had been dying at the time. It was not a good place to be raising a child. Especially one who had gone through such trauma as Naruto had.

Without another word Sarutobi signed the papers. Now they just awaited Naruto's and it would be finalized. His thoughts went out to the blond, who was currently on a mission. He hoped that his soon to be son was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how far this story has come. It was written for a friend who asked me to do a Naruto fic. So I looked at other fics to get a general idea. Then I reread the Breaker and Veritas. It hit me then to give it a shot. Over a year later here we are. With only a few chapters to go. 
> 
> I hope everyone has enjoyed the journey as much as I have. I am announcing that there will be a sequel. It's name will be called Something's made your eyes go cold. I promise a slight preview for it in the final chapter. Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed.


	40. Healing part 5

Naruto's POV 

Rasengan training was a lot harder than he expected. The fact that he had given himself a week to master it made him sweat internally. What Tsunade had said was correct. To master this in a week was impossible. That did not mean he wasn't going to try his damned hardest to prove it.

The second part of the rasengan wasn't as hard as he expected. It took time to figure out but when he thought it out it wasn't complicated. The third part of combining was what was getting him.

To control his chakra in such a way where the sphere of chakra wouldn't explode was difficult. Every time he thought he got it just right it exploded in his hand. To make matters worse he was running out of time. The fate of his village rested on him mastering this jutsu.

By the fifth day his spirit was downtrodden. His hands were burned severely from the chakra. Thanks to the nine tailed fox his hands healed overnight. Otherwise he likely would be out of the picture for a while.

The rock that he had been practicing on was littered with holes. A few and far between success that he had.

"Have you tried to channel chakra in a different form?" The question shocked him.

Looking over his shoulder Shizune stood watching him. It was somewhat unexpected that she would try to help him. Honestly he would have thought that she would help the old Sanin.

He asked suspicious of the woman, "What do you mean? Better yet why would you help me? I would have thought that you would want your boss to win."

Unsurprisingly she scowled at him. Her reply though sounded honest to him, "You are a master of the shadow clone jutsu. They could help you shape your chakra and control its flow. As for why I'm helping you. I think that Lady Tsunade could use the responsibility of being Hokage. Maybe her gambling will slow somewhat."

Snorting he shook his head that last part. Everyone had their weakness. Gambling was the granny's. His was his precious persons.

Thinking on what she had said he was intrigued. By this point nothing could hurt his chances.

He brought his hand up and said, "Shadow clone jutsu."

A clone appeared and they tried again. This time they got farther than before with the rasengan before it exploded in his hand. Swearing lightly, he rubbed his burning hand against his pants.

Shizune stopped him by grabbing the hand. After a quick hand sign her palms glowed green. She placed his hand between hers. The burning sensation slowly faded.

After a moment she released his hand allowing him to inspect it. The burn marks that once littered his palm was now gone. Healing jutsu were amazing.

He murmured quietly, "That was amazing."

In return he received a small smile. It wasn't often that someone had an appreciation for healing jutsu. Most of the time people overlooked the skill and patience it took for someone to become a master. It took more skill than any other kind of mastery. That was the reason why Tsunade was the only master alive. Even Shizune was just an apprentice.

He said rubbing his cheek, "Thank you. I will take your advice and try using clones."

She nodded turning to leave him to his training. As if as an afterthought she said over her shoulder, "Your chakra control is extraordinary given your circumstances. The problem is not actually your control, but the sheer amount of chakra you possess."

A thought occurred to him and he asked, "If you were to heal a center how would you go about it? It's supposed to be impossible. Right?"

That had her turning back to him a curious look in her eyes. Her reply had him thinking, "In theory one would have to find a way to boost their chakra supply. To almost double their original amount. The problem with such a thing..."

She trailed off and he knew why. To double ones chakra supply suddenly would burn up the body. The body and the chakra supply were supposed to grow together. It wasn't so much of a problem if the body outgrew the chakra. In fact it was a fairly regular occurrence.

For the chakra to outgrow the body had only happened a handful of times in history. Only once had it not killed the ninja. No one was sure how he had survived. Though now that he considered it. Naruto wondered if the person was one of Murim. Possibly a user of the Black Heaven and Earth technique.

With those final words she left him to his thoughts. While he wanted to research this new information he didn't have the means to. When he returned to the village he would have to go to the ninja library. Hopefully he could find some more information. For now he needed to focus on finishing this jutsu.

It was well after midnight on the sixth night and he stood in front of the rock exhausted. It was littered heavily with holes. If one had not seen it before the week started, they would never believe it had been a boulder. It was reduced to less than a quarter of its original size.

He almost collapsed in sheer exhaustion. It had been worth it though. The Rasengan was now, complete. He could form it, using a shadow clone. It would take more work and chakra control but he was confident that given time he could use it without a clone. For the moment this would do.

Suddenly his legs gave out on him and the ground rushed to meet him. Shit! He closed his eyes in expectation of hitting the cold ground. Instead he felt someone catch him.

Upon opening his eyes he saw Shizune. With that the world went black.

When he came through, the sun was shining brightly in his face. Blinking blearily he wondered how in the hell he was lying in a bed. The last thing he remembered was rasengan training.

Sitting up he noticed that his hands were bandaged. That sparked a memory. He had collapsed after finishing the rasengan. Shizune had barely caught him before he hit the ground. She must have bandaged his hands while he slept.

Horror filled him. It was the seventh day. The last chance to show that he mastered the technique. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he almost stepped on Kobaruto. The white wolf moved quickly out of his way. Jīngshen for her part was guarding the door. She too raised her eyes to look at him in curiosity.

Looking down he realized why. He was in his pajamas. Part of him was embarrassed that someone undressed him and then put him in his pajamas. Probably to make his sleep more comfortable.

Spying his bag over the side of the chair he grabbed it. Grabbing his scroll that held his clothing he unsealed his clothes. Without much thought he choose black pants with a navy blue shirt and a clean black jacket. His sword was laying against the wall by the door. His other weapons were on the desk that went with the chair.

After strapping his weapons on, he whistled for his two companions to follow. They did so without hesitation. Right as he left the room he bumped literally into Shizune. She gave him a surprised look. Obviously she did not expect him to be up and moving yet.

He asked giving her a smile," Where's granny? I need to show her that I mastered the technique."

Shizune could only blink at him dumbly for a moment. When she opened her mouth though an explosion rocked the city. He had the feeling that if he went there he would find the old woman.

A grin crossed his face when she groaned. No doubt she was thinking the same thing he was.

After a moment she said, "You are going no matter what I say. So let's go. Lord Jiraiya is coming down from the drugs that Lady Tsunade gave him. It would probably be better if you confronted her rather than him."

When she gave him an explanation of what the drugs did. He smiled. An actual God forsaken smile. Poor old pervert. Unable to use his chakra properly.

When they reached the area that Tsunade had been at, she was already gone. Though she left a big indicator of where she was going. A huge whole in the wall didn't leave room for mistakes. She had left the town heading to the plains.

It didn't take them long to catch up to her. Kobaruto tracked them with the skill of a trained ninja hound. It took them well out into the fields. Unsurprisingly Orochimaru was there. By his side was Kabuto. It made him grit his teeth. Sure enough the man was a traitor. He was the reason Hayate had almost died.

His stance shifted into a more aggressive one. Kobaruto and Jīngshen mocked his stance. Their hackles raised and lips pulled back into a snarl.

Both Sannins and Kabuto turned to face them. He asked his blue eyes turning to like ice, "What's going on here?"

Tsunade said her eyes turning to look at the other Sannin, "They want me to use a forbidden technique to heal Orochimaru's center."

"That's not possible. Once a center is broken it's only a matter of time until your chakra kills you," he explained.

This had been explained to him early on by Chun. Breaking someone's center was the equivalent of a death sentence. The more ki and chakra one had the shorter their life without a center would be.

Orochimaru said coldly, "It is possible to fix it. With this technique that I have. It steals one person's center to replace the broken one."

A sacrificial lamb then. If that was true then there was no doubt about why it was forbidden. He gave the other a cold look. He would not allow this man to go any further.

A/N Thank you once more to Sultryvoice for betaing this chapter.


	41. Healing part 6

Naruto's POV

A familiar annoying voice said, "I don't think so Orochimaru. I don't think you can take the three of us even with your stooge."

Looking at the old man, Naruto thought viciously: 'Says the old man who can't channel chakra properly currently'.

Kabuto was watching him closely. He knew there was a reason why he didn't like the silver boy before. The other was a spy. A traitor. The one that nearly killed one of his precious persons. Baki may have been able to get away, but that didn't mean this bastard would. Naruto would kill him if it was the last thing he did.

Jiraiya said looking at him, "Brat, you take care of the silver haired brat. We will take care of Orochimaru."

He snorted. In the condition he was in, the old man was going to die. Then again Shizune could help.

The medical ninja nodded at his look. She would take care of the old man and Tsunade. This way he could focus on the enemy at hand without having to keep an eye on the other's. That didn't mean he would be oblivious to the other fight. No that could prove to be fatal.

Realistically, he knew he couldn't go toe to toe with the Sanin. He only had one full summons. The fact that using it could kill him, aside it took too much chakra and ki to use. If it came between that and the Black Origin Threshold. It would be a tough call. Both techniques had equal amounts of danger to them. Orochimaru had seen his technique and it sent him running last time. He couldn't guarantee the same outcome for this one.

Kabuto said watching him wearily, "You should give up Naruto. This is a fight you cannot win. After all I have the skills of a jonin in me. You made chunin by pity of your Hokage."

Naruto had to keep his temper in check. Even so he ground his teeth painfully together as he replied, "I earned my place as Chunin. You are nothing more than a traitor."

Kabuto said shaking his head, "You are all talk, Naruto. You were lucky to best both Sasuke and Hyuga. But you will not get so lucky with me."

Even if he hadn't almost killed the one person that meant the world to him, Naruto would kill him for those words. He didn't beat the last two due to luck. It had been hard work and skill. Same with Gaara.

With a cold look he shifted his stance and commanded the wolves, "Stay back. You are not ready for such a fight."

They glared at him. It was obvious that they took offense to that. He didn't care though. He wanted his wolves safe. They weren't ready for such a fight. He didn't want to see them hurt. Still they were good companions who obeyed. While they didn't go far. It was enough for him.

He turned his attention back just in time to avoid a strike made by the traitor. It was aimed at his shoulder. His hands were a blue color covered with chakra. While he wasn't sure what would happen if he was hit. He knew it wouldn't have been good.

Another strike this time aimed for his leg. It was aimed for muscles that were essential to movement. With chakra filled strikes it would have damaged the muscles. Meaning it would slow or even stop his movements.

Using Jin he brought himself close and went to strike the other. As he brought his hand forward the other lashed out. It caught his extended arm at the elbow.

While there wasn't any external damage he knew better than to think there wasn't any at all. Inner strike acted the same way. When he tried to move his arm he found it was slow to react. Much slower than it should have been. Definitely internal damage.

Kabuto gloated, "I have severed the tendon in your elbow. You will have a hard time moving it, much less using jutsu. I do believe that is set and match for you."

Baring his teeth Naruto growled, "I won't let you pass Kabuto. Without you Orochimaru can't use jutsu. There is only so much one can do without chakra after all."

Still the older boy was correct. It was going to be difficult to fight like this. Still he would not let the other pass. That's when an idea came to him. The new jutsu.

Using his good arm, he brought his hand up in a familiar sign and said, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

A shadow clone appeared next to him. Kabuto went at him and they had to separate. It seemed the other didn't know what he was planning. Yet he didn't let them get to work.

Kabuto was on him in a moment. Every attack the other made was well time. It prevented him from gathering the chakra necessary for a rasengan. He also could not effectively make use of his clone. He needed a new strategy.

Briefly he glanced behind him. Tsunade was stuck in some kind of trance. She was covered in blood and was shaking. A panic attack his mind supplied. For the love of! She needed to get over her fear of blood. It was going to get someone killed.

Jiraiya and Shizune were fighting Orochimaru. The battle was going no better than his own. With the Sannin unable to use his chakra they were having to use taijutsu.

He was drawn back into his own fight by another attack. Kabuto seemed hell bent on keeping him on his toes. It was annoying if he was to be honest.

Relying on some old distraction tactics, he put space between them. Instead of using his right arm as he normally would, he awkwardly placed his left hand on the hilt of his sword. It was awkward and would be difficult to use Dance of the Crescent moon with. Not impossible though.

He brought his right hand up wincing as he did so. Quietly he said, "Shadow Clone jutsu."

Instead of the five he tried to bring up only two appeared. The damage it seemed effected his ability to use jutsu as well. For now, he would have to make due until he could heal.

He shifted his weight onto the balls of his feet and called out,"Dance of the Crescent moon!"

All of his clone shot out to attack the traitor. He used Hweh to evade the other's sight. This brought him behind Kabuto. In an effort to incapacitate the other he swung in a downward arc. If it would have landed properly, it would have severely damaged the other's shoulder. Similar to the wound Hayate had given Baki.

Instead Kabuto grabbed his sword using his chakra to protect his hands. As Naruto tried to get away he released the sword. Two strikes landed. One on his chest and another at the knee. This sent him spiraling to the ground.

Pain coursed through him centering at those two points. A harsh cough sent blood onto the ground. He definitely had internal damage. That couldn't be good.

Kabuto said kicking him in the ribs as he tried to gain his feet, "Stay down. You boasted about becoming Hokage during the chunin exams. If you want to live to see your dream come true you will stay down."

When the kicks rained down on him he could feel his ribs breaking. The older boy wasn't holding back. He wanted to make sure Naruto didn't have the will to keep fighting. Too bad for him that wasn't the blonde's style.

As a kick would have hit him in the chin, he caught it in the elbow. He said sitting up, "If you were to abandon your friends and ideals. What good is achieving your dreams? I will never abandon what I believe in. If that means preventing you from taking granny. Then so be it. If that means giving my life for my home. I died doing something I believed in. Something a traitor like you wouldn't understand."

He could see the sheer aggravation on the other's face. Kabuto kicked him back. The kick sent him towards the granny.

She pleaded, "Naruto stop! He is too skilled for you. Don't give your life to save mine!"

Naruto stood unsteadily on his feet as he said, "No. I won't back down and let them have what they want. What is the point of having power if you can't protect those that you care about?!"

If being Hokage, meant he had to abandon those he cared about. Then he would change it. He would not allow his dream to change his ideals.

Inside his mind he heard Sien say, "Kid..."

He blinked in surprise. It had been awhile since they spoke. The guardian had been silent. Until now he never noticed how empty he felt without the wolf's help.

Kabuto said coldly, "Then you have chosen death. Dreams don't mean anything if your dead. You should have stayed out of our way."

He said bringing up his good hand, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Once again it was only a single clone. More than enough for a rasengan.

Tsunade said as Kabuto came at him again, "Get out of the way Naruto. Leave me!"

He shouted angrily, "No. If I abandon my ideals to survive it would make becoming Hokage meaningless. I refuse to allow someone to die when I can help them!"

Fire erupted in his belly. A familiar fire just like when he faced Gaara. It was the nine tails and Sien working together.

It revitalized him and healed the wounds he received. Gave him the courage to do what needed to be done. Kabuto and Orochimaru had to be stopped here. Even if it meant killing them.

As Kabuto came at him with a kunai a plan formed. It would hurt and leave him open for a counter attack if done wrong.

As the attack came he grabbed Kabuto at the wrist. The kunai cut into his hand. Ignoring the pain, he latched on using chakra to prevent the other from retreating.

His bad hand was held out and the clone began to mold the chakra he channeled. A sphere of blue, red, and black chakra began to form.

When it was fully formed he brought it towards the other's abdomen. In the moment that the chakra hit Naruto released him. It sent him flying into a nearby boulder.

Naruto turned to the granny as he said, "You owe me that necklace granny. Ugh..."

It was getting hard to breathe. Looking down at his chest he saw the impression of two fingers in his chest. Shit! The moment that thought hit his mind he collapsed.

Kobaruto's POV

They watched as their boy collapsed. From what they could see he didn't have open wounds. Still the blue eyed wolf knew his human wouldn't collapse without a reason.

The silver haired boy stood. His shirt was practically destroyed. It was healing much faster than normal. Something told the wolf that it must be like the blue sphere.

Jīngshen exchanged a look with him. Then they both jumped in front of the downed boy. Their teeth were bared in warning.

It only stopped the other for just a moment. Then he proceeded to advance on them. Both wolves, they weren't a threat to such a boy. They would protect their boy. Even if it cost them their lives. Companions when they bonded to a human would give themselves to protect them.

To their surprise the old woman jumped between them and the blond. The coldness in her eyes was unfamiliar. It was directed to the silver haired boy.

The battle between them was short but fierce. The wolves didn't pay attention to it though. Their attention was solely focused on their boy. Who had still not woken up.

The old woman dropped down next to them suddenly. If they hadn't been so focused on their boy they would have noticed her hurried approach. She to their surprise didn't even spare them a glance. Instead her sole focus was the blond. To their horror he had stopped breathing. His chest was unmoving.

They could only watch as she got to work on him. Even the old smelly man had come over. It seemed his fight was won. The snake man had run off to hide. Now all focus was on their boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe this is the second to last chapter. It's been a journey. Thanks for everyone's support throughout the fic. I hope to see everyone in the sequel


	42. Don't say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it. Thanks to every one who read and reviewed. 
> 
> Dedicated to Sparrowhawk. Thanks for all you amazing comments.

Kabuto's POV 

He swe as he and Orochimaru retreated. The pain in his abdomen was immense. The red colored chakra he had recognized. The black one he didn't however.

Once they were at a safe Kabuto asked, "What was that black chakra? It was even darker than the cursed seal chakra."

The Sanin said coldly, "I have only heard about such a thing in legends. What I based the cursed seal off of."

That caught the silver haired boy's attention. What he based the seal off of? The older ninja never spoke of such things to him.

He asked cautiously curious, "What is that?"

It was surprising when he was answered, "A guardian's vessel. You said you tried to kill his teacher? Someone he cared deeply for?"

When he nodded Orochimaru said thoughtfully, "Be glad you didn't truly kill the man, Kabuto. If you had you would have incurred the wrath of one of the five most powerful fighters in the world. Even as a child he would be more dangerous than any Jōnin."

He thought the Sanin was done so he turned around to consider his own thoughts. That's when he heard him say," Only a primary activation. We must count ourselves fortunate. If the legends are true them a secondary activation will always be worse than the original."

That's when it clicked. A guardian's vessel. It was said that guardians came from the union between ninja and Murim blood. Murim didn't visit the ninja world and vice versa. They hadn't for many years.

"To think the blond haired idiot would be one such child. Guardians huh... legends say that one guardian could take on a jinchuriki. If that was true having a demon jailer and a guardian's vessel would make the lead the most powerful village. Too powerful."

As if sensing his thoughts Orochimaru said, "That child should not make it to maturity. If he does then the world will be endanger."

"How do you want to take him out of the equation? As a jinchuriki he will be closely guarded. Now more than ever."

Then his thoughts went to the story that floated around the Jōnin and ANBU. How Naruto Uzumaki had gone toe to toe with the Sanin. Not only had he held his own but he sent the other away. With a devastating technique that no one recognized.

Orochimaru seemed to think about it briefly. When he answered it surprised him, "Murim. If the child goes to the world of Murim they will eat him alive. They don't take kindly to guardians. Especially those untrained."

How to get him to this unknown place? Only those with special permission from one of the five kages could make the journey. Even then they had not given the permission. How the Sanin was going to go through with that Kabuto didn't understand.

When he turned to look back at the Sanin he felt an intense pain in his abdomen. It was like nothing he felt before. He was barely able to stop himself from collapsing.

Orochimaru said sounding somewhat darkly amused, "I was wondering if there was any damage from that attack. Looks like he got to your coils."

His chakra coils? That would make sense though. Damage to ones coils would make any ninja weak. Depending on the severity of the damage it could affect his ninjutsu. It was not something easily fixed either.

Internally he sighed. Just one more thing that had to be taken care of.

Naruto's POV

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that he was warm. Not uncomfortably so. Just warm. Opening an eye he noticed that he was in his mindscape. That made the fact that he was warm make more sense.

Sitting up he took a note of the changes. His mind scape wasn't dark. It was in fact a forest clearing. Reminding him much of the sanctuary where he had trained with Chun and Yoochun.

Sitting up he saw Sien laying on the grass. His blue eyes watching him. A gentle looked crossed Naruto's face. It had been awhile since he had seen the guardian.

He greeted with a smile, "Hey Sien. It's been awhile."

The wolf blinked at him then replied with a grin, "That it has young one. I see you are not angry with me for leaving you alone for so long."

He asked honestly confused, "Why would I be? When you have been alone as long as I have. You expect everyone to abandon you at some point. I figured you found I wasn't a suitable vessel."

The wolf flinched hard. Yet Naruto did not regret his words. Every bit of it was true. In their world everyone abandoned you at some point. For one reason or another when the time came everyone was alone.

That was why he lived his life the way he did. He would always fight for his friends and precious persons. Ready for every day to be his last.

Sien said trying to be the voice of reason, "That is the farthest from the truth. It was the first time you used a guardian's rite. Holding on as long as you did exhausted both of us. It took me longer to recover because of how long it had been since I had a vessel."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity. He never thought of it like that. Chakra and Ki were like a muscle. If you didn't exercise them they would wither and fade. So the damage it had done made sense to the young chūnin.

He asked sitting back, "So why now? I doubt you are fully recovered from our fight with Gaara."

A laugh startled him. He never heard Sien laugh before. It was refreshing. It didn't feel like the wolf was laughing at him. More like he was laughing at their situation.

When it calmed down he answered, "I am recovered little ninja. I was going to talk to you anyways after you proved you could use the chakra sphere. Your resulting fight with the traitor made me come to the surface early. You almost died child. If you didn't have the demon and myself you would have. Even with us it had been a close call."

His eyes widened. Part of him knew he almost died. It was terrifying to realize how close he had come. Still the fear of death would not stop him from doing what he thought was right. He refused to die until after he became Hokage.

There was something about Sien though. He didn't normally meet up in his mind scape for just a talk. Something was needing to be said.

Sien said with a sigh, "You are getting to smart for your own good child. Yes I do have something that needs to be said. Before I say it though know the decision is still yours. I'm just giving you my advice."

Curiosity got the better of him. His bright blue eyes sparkled with wanting to know. The wolf's advice had been sound so far. He had no reason not to trust it.

"Do not go with Chun. You're not ready to face the world of Murim. I believe that if you go with him you will face pain and betrayal. Go with the old pervert."

The brightness in his eyes dulled. His inner guardian didn't want him to go to Murim. Before he could ask any questions there was a tug on. His time in his mind scape was up. His mind scape faded and he drawn back into the real world.

Blinking blearily up he realized he was staring at a ceiling. It took him a moment longer to remember that he had been in a field last. Sitting up quickly he winced when his shoulder twinged painfully.

Looking around he noticed that one he was alone in the room. Two his sword lay across the back of a chair. In the chair were a change of clothes for him. At least he knew he wasn't kidnapped. They wouldn't give him back his weapons if he was.

So he changed into a simple grey t-shirt and black pants. As he pulled on the shirt he saw a simple blue crystal necklace. It was the necklace that had been made during the bet. Now he knew who had him. It seemed the old woman kept her end of the deal.

As he was bringing his sword over his shoulder the door opened. A woman he didn't recognize entered carrying a tray. She almost dropped it upon seeing him awake.

She stuttered, "I'm so... s...sorry. I'll leave."

He asked stopped her, "Wait, where am I?"

She said, "You are at an inn. The old man carried you here. You have been asleep for two days. We maids were beginning to think that you would never wake. I need to let Lady Tsunade know you're awake."

He said moving towards the door, "I'll do it myself. Where is she?"

She led him without much fuss to a dining hall. All three of the adults were eating what appeared to be breakfast. Shizune was the first to notice his approach. A smile crossed her face as she rose to greet him. The other two noticed soon after.

After a quick checkup by Tsunade he was deemed mostly healed. He would have to take it easy for another few days but there wouldn't be any lasting damage.

After he order something to eat Tsunade asked, "Why wouldn't you leave me?"

Without an ounce of hesitation he replied, "It's not in my makeup to. I did what I felt was right. No matter what anyone else says."

Jiraiya said with a snort, "Childish naiveté. Enjoy it while you can Naruto. As an adult you won't be able to stay that way."

"Says who? The strong make the rules. As long as I stay strong I can change them so that the world isn't so horrible."

That got him three stunned stares. It was true. In their world everything was run by the strong. If you wanted to change it you had to be strong. Stronger than anyone else.

His goals were to change things. So that what happened to Gaara and him wouldn't happen to anyone else. If that was naive then so be it.

Tsunade said, "Big dreams for such a small brat. I believe though if anyone could do it. It would be you. Once we are done eating, we will head back to the village. I do believe I agreed to be your Hokage."

That brought a smile to his face. Home. He was returning home. The rest of their lunch passed quickly. Then they packed up their bags to head back to the village.

If Naruto was honest with himself the person he looked forward to seeing the most was Hayate. It had only been a week and a half since he last saw the man. Still it hurt to be gone from the other. The brown haired Jōnin had become like a father to him. While Iruka had become like an older brother. He couldn't wait to see both of them.

The trip back held little excitement for the party. Naruto was unusually quiet. His thoughts once more on the decision that he had to make. Go with the old pervert. Or go with Chun.

He had learned a lot from the old Sanin. While he still didn't trust the other he had a newfound respect for him. A start of a bond had formed between them.

Still he had a much stronger bond with Chun. Though Sien's warning rang in his ears. If he went to Murim he would face pain and betrayal like nothing else he had faced before. Did he want to take that chance?

All too soon they were at the village. The guards at the gate were familiar and had enormous grins. It didn't take them long to recognize the blond who had walked up.

Izumo asked as Kotetsu got the elder ninjas to sign in, "How are you kid?"

Naruto said rubbing his shoulder, "A little sore but all in all I'm good."

Izumo nodded and said, "Good because a certain brown haired Jōnin wants to talk to you. As soon as possible."

Hayate wanted to talk to him? About what?

Before he could ask the old pervert was already dragging him down the street. As they went down it villagers began to notice. At first whispers were about the two Sanin. Then they noticed him.

A rare moment where it wasn't in hatred. If anything they were in awe. Remembering what Genma once said he straightened up. Walking with his head held high he went to the Hokage's office.

The ANBU announced their presence immediately. Then they were let into the office. The old man looked worse than when he left. It was obvious that he didn't have much time left. It made him sad at the thought. The old Hokage had always been a grandfather to him. Always looking out for him.

He asked worriedly, "Are you alright?"

The old man gave him a small smile as he replied, "I'm old Naruto. One day you will end up like me. I see you have brought back. Tsunade. With Jiraiya in one piece as well."

He couldn't help it he snickered. Jiraiya looked like a petulant child to them. It made them laugh quietly for a moment.

Then the old man dismissed him by saying, "The Secretary will pay you Naruto. It will be classed as an S class on your record. Before you go. Have you made your decision?"

Naruto stiffened as he replied calmly but determinedly, "I have. I will be going with Chun to Murim. My destiny is there. I can feel it."

A sad look crossed the elder's face. Yet there was calm acceptance of his decision in his eyes. It seemed that this was predicted of him.

Finally he said, "I wish you the best of luck in your ventures in Murim. Try to be careful. Their world is far different from our own."

Naruto in a fashion that was not like him bowed. It was not a fake bow. Or a sarcastic one. It was a bow of respect to his elder and the closest thing he had to family for a long time.

Without another word he left. Off to find Hayate sensei. The man deserved to hear it directly from him.

He made the short trip to his teacher's house. When he approached the door a fit of anxiety. It took him a moment to work up the courage to knock.

A grumble came from the other side of the door. Then before he could leave not wanting to upset the man the door opened. Hayate stood there in a white t-shirt and grey sleep pants. From the dark circles under his eyes he must have had several late night shifts in a row. The brown eyes cold with aggregation immediately warmed upon seeing him.

Hayate said smiling, "Naruto your back. Come in."

It took him a moment to realize that while he knew where the Jōnin lived he had never been inside his house. Cautiously he stepped into the house. After removing his shoes Hayate led him into the living room.

It was exactly as he expected from the elder ninja. The room was tidy though there was a few books on the table. Three doors were shut. One of which he assumed was Hayate's bedroom. The other likely a bathroom. Part of him wondered what the third one was.

Hayate led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. He left for a moment only to return with a stack of papers. Oddly the man looked nervous.

Naruto had seen a lot of emotions in the man. Never had he seen nervousness in Hayate. It set him on edge. Wondering what the papers were about.

Hayate said as he sat down, "Naruto first off you're not in trouble. Far from it in fact. I have been thinking about this for a while but my conversation with Kakashi Hatake brought it to head. Whether or not you choose to accept this is up to you. Know that I will always care about you no matter what you decide."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. What was Hayate going on about? The man never acted like this.

Instead of answering his question gaze he pushed the papers towards him. Curiosity beat out his caution. Looking at the papers his heart stopped at the single word on it. In bold print there was a single word. One that he never thought he would see. Even at the age when others got to see or hear the word. It was never him.

Adoption. Hayate wanted to adopt him. Someone actually wanted him around more than as a team mate or a student.

Hayate not mistaking his silence said, "You don't have to decide right now. Even if you choose not to..."

Naruto didn't let him go any further. His heart couldn't take the possible thought of rejecting the offer. Instead he flung himself at Hayate. Burying his head into the man's soft white shirt. Tears were rolling down his face. Even as the man's arms wrapped around him he refused to look up.

How the man thought he could he refuse such an offer was beyond him. Hayate was offering him the one thing he always wanted. A family.

This was something he wanted more than anything in the world. A question entered his mind. Would he have to stay instead of going to see the Murim world?

As if sensing where his thoughts had gone Hayate said, "No matter whether you sign this or not. That decision is yours and yours alone. I will not tell you that you can't go."

He mumbled into the man's shirt. Neither really understanding what was said.

Hayate said confused but amused, "Come again. I didn't understand that."

Pushing away just enough to look at the warm brown eyes. He said clearly and determinedly, "I want to sign. You have been like a father to me for a while now. This is just making it official."

Surprise filled those eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting that. Then a grin crossed his face. Things would be good to them. That much was obvious.

It only took a moment for them to sign the papers. Once they were signed Hayate said sighing with relief, "Honestly I didn't think you would accept the adoption so easily. You are always so independent. Relying on your own power to get things done. Though I understand why."

He had to be. With most of the village out to get him he had to be independent. To rely on no one but himself. Now he didn't have to do that anymore.

Naruto said, "I have already made my decision. I'm going with Chun. If I remember what he wanted I leave first thing tomorrow."

Hayate said kindly," Then I'll wait for you to get back. Two years isn't that long. By then I'll have all your stuff moved here."

Naruto nodded. A question entered his mind and without really thinking about it he asked, "Can I stay here tonight?"

One would have thought that Naruto had given the older man the sun. His smile widened to impossible lengths. Never before had such a smile been directed at him. It gave him hope. Hope that no matter what happened from here he would be able to get through it. For he was no longer alone in the world.

That evening he, Iruka, and Hayate all went to Ichiraku's ramen for dinner. The old noodle shop owner wished him luck and hoped that he made it back safely. The next morning came too early for either ninja.

Somehow Chun had known he was at Hayate's and knocked on the door. Naruto had found out the third door held behind it a second bedroom. One that was now his.

When he opened the door Chun stood there in his typical t-shirt. The man asked, "Ready to go, kid?"

He replied, "Let me get changed."

While he practically said yes his heart was telling him no. That he should stay and enjoy his time with his new father. But it was his choice. His choice to go with his teacher. To learn about his Murim heritage. He would not hide from it.

He changed from his pajama into a black t-shirt and grey pants with a black jacket over it. The jacket was unzipped down to his breastbone. His sword was then paid across his back as it always was.

Once he left his room Hayate was waiting for him. The brown eyed man said, "We will see each other again. Good luck in your training and try not to cause too much trouble. I swear I'll be here when you get back."

Putting on a brave face he said, "We don't say goodbye because," Chun said with him, "we will always see each other again."

A grin was shared between master and disciple. Hayate nodded. Even as they moved to leave he followed them. At the gates of the village were several familiar faces. Tsunade, The old man, Shizune, all of the rookie 9, Iruka, and Kurenai.

Kiba was the first to step forward as he said, "You are not one for goodbyes so I'll keep it brief. Good luck."

Kiba clapped him on the back in a brotherly manner. Shikamaru said nodding, "Don't die on us. It would be a pain."

They shared a knowing look. As his first friend they knew it was his way of saying be safe.

Hinata said, "Good luck Naruto."

This went on until it was just Sasuke and the older ninjas. Sasuke said bravely yet still looking unsure, "You better get strong, Naruto. When you get back I'll be here to beat you. I'll surpass you by the time you return."

A grin formed as he said, "As if Sasuke. There is no way you beat me. Though I do look forward to our next spar."

With that he moved aside. Next was the old man. A lump formed in his throat. This would likely be the last time he saw the old man. There was a lot he wanted to say. Yet he couldn't bring himself to.

Sarutobi said with a knowingly, "I'll be here when you get back, Naruto. You can't get rid of me that easily. Be safe. Listen to Chun. This is a new world you are going to. There are different rules there. Ones that you aren't used to. Chun will guide you properly. Remember you are a representative of the leaf. Your actions reflect upon us."

Naruto gave a curt nod. He would make his village proud. No matter what, it takes.

Shizune didn't say anything. She only clapped him on the shoulder. Her warm onyx eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Now for the toughest part. Tsunade. The person that he seemed to fight with every time they met.

The Sanin said sternly, "Don't make us look like idiots brat. You are a ninja of this village. You had better act like it while you're gone," Her eyes softened and she moved closer to him.

To his and everyone's immense surprise she kissed his forehead then said in a softer tone, "You will do well there. Just don't let them change you and make you into something you're not. Good luck Naruto."

He said to her, "Thank you granny. Make sure there is a village to come back to. Don't let Konohamaru become a second me."

He heard Iruka groan. It wasn't like he had forgotten about her. He was last for a reason. One of his important persons.

Neither of them said anything for a moment. It was Naruto who spoke first, "I'll be back sensei. I have something to come back to after all. And…" he looked back at everyone, "…People to come back to. This isn't goodbye. We will see each other again."

Iruka said tears in his eyes, "Be safe Naruto. Don't you change who you are."

With that the last person fell back. It was time for him to go. Chun's hand found his shoulder and squeezed. The journey would be tough but he wasn't making it alone.

A/N: That's it! A year later this fic is done. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me. Please continue reading for snippets from the sequel. Be on the lookout for Somethings made your eyes go cold.

Various points of view

They stood waiting for Takeshi and Dimitri. It was storming outside and Chun had a feeling they were making a mistake. Yet they didn't have a choice. The kid's job was to stay behind as cover and get out when he could. Didn't mean he would have to like it though.

A familiar annoying voice said, "Fuck man it's pouring out there. That should give us plenty of cover thanks to our distraction."

Distraction? He turned to see Takeshi and Dimitri walking up. As usual the blond had his sword across his arms. One would think he was an idiot. Yet he had the fastest sword draw in the entire group. Quite an accomplishment for an idiot.

Coldly he asked, "What distraction?"

The blond said grinning wildly, "Good thinking on your part using the kid. He has all of Murim chasing him through the streets. The scanners say he has been using the lightning steps like a pro. Can you believe that?"

2nd snippet

An older man stood before him. This man had to be one of Murim was his first thoughts. He couldn't let himself get captured. There would be no chance for his teacher to escape if he did.

The man said, "You should give it up. I can see you're on your last leg. Even with your incredible stamina you must be running on empty."

The man was right he was exhausted. Still he couldn't give up. It wasn't his way. If he gave up he would never see his adoptive father again.

He growled, "Fight me."

Entering a stance taught to him by his teacher he prepared for the inevitable. For a moment the man seemed taken aback. When he recovered himself he entered an unfamiliar stance.

The man said, "I'm Kang Sung Er and I accept your challenge Goomoonyrong's disciple."

Next snippet

Kang Sung said, "I'm sorry. You are no longer of Murim. He broke your Ki center. You have six months maybe a year at most."

Next snippet

As he and Se Hee left the school cars pulled all around them. A familiar fox faced man got out of one of them. Along with many men in black suits.

They bowed in his direction as they shouted, "The Sun Woo clan greets its Gaju."

The hell? Shouldn't he be exempt from this? He wasn't of Murim anymore.

Final snippet

It was terrifying to watch. Master and student fighting to using the forbidden technique. The Black Origin Threshold.

They went at each other one final time. The resounding explosion knocked all seven of the Murim masters off their feet. When the smoke cleared there was two craters. No one could tell if either was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for Something's made your eyes go cold will. I do have some other Naruto fics if you are interested in reading them. Will be putting them out in a week or two.


End file.
